Taming a Heart: Change of Ages
by Norwesterner
Summary: As Hiccup and Astrid grow their family amid challenges . . . the world around them, and their future, seem no longer as sure as they once did. A quality sequel to 'How to Tame a Heart' and the second tale in the 'Taming a Heart' trilogy. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

_While the Age of Vikings seems to span a long time in history, it only lasted about 300 years or some twenty generations, from the ninth to twelfth centuries AD or CE. By his own admission in his intro to the film, Hiccup's village had already existed for over a third of that time span by the time he came on the scene. But given his later admission that he was, " . . . the first Viking in three hundred years who wouldn't kill a dragon," the end of the age that he and his people had known was fast approaching._

_To those born and raised in North America, things seem to have long been the way we have known them, and would seem to go right on being that way, pretty much forever . . . or at least as far as we can conceive of. But older folks, and people who have lived in other parts of the world, will tell you that things may not eventually be as they are now. Empires and the seemingly invincible can fall. Lifestyles and beliefs that seem so lasting and permanent can be swept away by others._

_So . . . through the eyes of a boy, now a man, and his dragon, conceived by author Cressida Cowell and brought to the screen by writer/directors Dean DuBlois and Chris Sanders and the team of DreamWorks/PDI and DreamWorks Animation, and following on from the story already told in How To Tame A Heart elsewhere on this site, what would it be like to witness, to even live through, the end of one age, one way of life . . . and the dawn of another?_

— _Norwesterner_

* * *

Fury was roaring in our household.

Toothless was right beside her, providing what comfort he could, as Astrid was having me help her at Fury's tail. While Fury initially didn't really want the boys around, Astrid convinced her, through Eric translating, that she needed at least Eric around so she and Fury could understand each other. And wherever Eric went, so did Little Toothless.

"Push, Fury! Push!" Astrid coached as the tip of what seemed like a fairly large and slick ovoid began to emerge from under the base of Fury's tail.

Eric grunted intensely, and Fury just nodded back as she grimaced while looking at nothing in particular. Fury roared again, but then relaxed for a moment, breathing hard and looking at Eric while emitting a fairly complex series of grunts.

"She says thank you," Eric relayed, " . . . that you are making it so much easier than it was the first time when she was alone. She's even grateful I'm here now. But Mommy, was having me born this painful for you?"

"Ohh yes," Astrid assured. "But tell her to start pushing again. The faster we get it out of her, the sooner she can rest, and the better she will feel."

"Is she pushing a baby out?" Eric then asked.

"No, it's looking like a large egg," Astrid replied. "It must be very uncomfortable for her where it is, so tell her to push again."

"So that's their word for 'egg'," Eric realized. "She was telling me it wasn't a dragon yet."

Eric then relayed Astrid's instructions through another series of grunts. Fury nodded and resumed straining to push. Toothless could only look on with sadness as Fury roared with effort and pain again. Astrid gently supported the egg from underneath as Fury continued to push it out with great effort.

"Hiccup, take over holding the egg here, would you?" Astrid now asked me. "We don't want it just hitting the floor as it comes out. This is taking longer than I expected. Poor Fury must be in terrible pain. I'm gonna see if she wants more mead tea here. This egg may come out suddenly though. Just hold it gently for the moment, but don't let it hit the floor."

"Okay," I replied. "But don't you think Little Toothless' egg hit the ground when it came out?"

"What if she delivered it in a bed of grass?" Astrid said somewhat pointedly. "We're family. We're helping her. Hold the egg."

"Yes, midwife!" I replied smartly, but with a slight smile.

"I'm sorry, my love," Astrid replied with a kiss as I took over holding the egg as it continued to slowly emerge from Fury. "I've given birth myself, and will again before long, actually. I know what Fury is feeling, and I just want to do everything we can to make things good for her, okay?"

"Go, make her feel better," I warmly encouraged as Astrid now got up and walked towards Fury's head.

I heard Fury roar again, this time finishing with whimpers of pain. Her body convulsed as she tried to push more.

"Come on Fury," I then heard Astrid encourage from the front. "Just a little bit more. Want some tea?"

I heard a bucket hit the floor and spill.

"Okay, I understand, no tea," Astrid empathized. "You're wanting a nudge though, huh? Someone who knows what it's like, to ride it out with you? I'm right here Fury. I will hold you tight, and Toothless will nudge you, too. Come here close, Toothless. Let's help Fury push together one last time here. Push, Fury, now!"

"The wide part of the egg is close to coming out now," I reported.

I looked forward to see Astrid embracing Fury's head, with Toothless nudging from the side. All of them had their eyes closed in fierce concentration and effort.

"Push again, Fury!" Astrid instructed. "Harder!"

Fury roared and pushed again. Her body shuddered intensely. But as she shifted her hind legs, the unthinkable happened . . . the egg shattered in my hands and a dark, fetal dragon and its surrounding protective egg yolk fell over my arms and onto the floor.

"The egg's shattered!" I yelled.

Astrid leaped up, dashed over to the cooking area and grabbed the washtub.

"Hiccup, Eric, put everything into here!" Astrid urgently ordered. "Yolk, the baby, everything! NOW!"

We three humans carefully but desperately gathered up the tiny limp dragon and contents of the egg into the washtub. Fury looked back and began moaning in sadness.

"We are not losing this baby!" Astrid affirmed. "Eric, tell her that!"

Eric stopped what he was doing and grunted and gestured to Fury. Toothless answered back.

"He says, 'Thank you'," Eric translated. "They are very grateful, and love us."

"Okay," Astrid sighed as we had gathered the last of the yolk into the tub around and over the baby dragon. Fortunately, the dragon was still completely covered by its yolk.

Astrid then flung her arms around me and hugged me tightly. "Gods," she said, "help me to know what to do here. Help me save this baby in our family . . . please."

"Astrid, you know what to do here," I gently affirmed to her. "Remember what you once told me? Think . . . then do."

"Hiccup, I love you," Astrid tearfully sighed.

"I know," I assured. "Let's save this baby."

"Gods, thank you for my wonderful husband," Astrid sighed as she pressed her forehead against mine, "and for speaking through him."

Astrid then looked at the tiny dragon for a second, gathering her thoughts.

"Keep it warm," she instinctively decided. "Let's move the tub by the fire."

Astrid and I moved the tub by the cooking fire as Fury and Toothless looked on with almost a helpless sadness in their eyes.

"Okay," Astrid thought out loud. "Egg yolks go bad with warmth and exposure to the air. So, we need to seal it all . . . keep it warm, but not expose it to the air . . ."

"Sheep!" I interjected. "A sheepskin can be tailored to be about the same size as the egg. There are a couple sheepskins being tanned nearby right now."

"We sew it closed again," Astrid readily agreed, " . . . put the dragon and the yolk into it, and let it hatch in time. Eric, ask Fury how long it takes a dragon to come out of an egg."

Eric dutifully translated Astrid's question, and Fury, a little surprised, answered back with a series of grunts, while looking upwards, as if looking to the sky.

"Three or four moons," Eric translated.

"Did you mean nights?" Astrid asked back.

"No," our son countered. "Full moon to full moon . . . moons."

"You mean _months_?" Astrid now asked in almost shock.

"I guess so," Eric replied reluctantly.

"Ohh gods. I don't know if we can do this . . . keep it alive that long," Astrid now tearfully realized.

I brought my wife close beside me and embraced her. "I didn't think we could save Toothless once, but we did," I said as I kissed her. "Miracle and her mother need us to do the same here."

"Miracle, huh?" Astrid tearfully smiled at me.

"Yep," I replied. "I saw it's a girl while I moved her into the washtub . . . and as long as Fury's okay with it."

"Eric . . ." my wife began.

"I'm asking!" our son assured as he began to translate. Fury and Toothless tearfully sighed together as they heard our request and suggestion in their language. Fury answered with a few soft grunts as she looked at us.

"She says, 'Save Miracle, if you can,'" Eric conveyed.

"I'll be right back with a whole sheepskin and tools," I assured getting up. "Eric, I need you to come with me and carry a bucket of pine tar back here, okay?"

"I'll get some more chicken eggs, so that we're not short on yolk here," Astrid decided as she got up, too. "Miracle's good for the moment here, and thank the gods, she's even kicking a little."

Eric and I quickly returned with the sheepskin, tools and pine tar, and Astrid came back with a large basket of chicken eggs. I quickly went to work sewing up most of the sheepskin hide and sealing the seams with pine tar.

"Okay," I sighed. "It's time to put Miracle and her yolk in, and then seal the sheepskin up tight around it all to eliminate any air. Let's transfer some of the yolk, and then Miracle."

Bowl by bowl, we transferred the precious, life-giving yolk from the washtub into the sheepskin 'egg'. I had never looked at egg yolk that way before . . . and honestly didn't know if I could ever in good conscience eat a cooked egg again after this experience! Finally, it came time to transfer Miracle herself over.

"Careful," Astrid urged as she and I worked together. "We have to keep that little cord and sack with the baby here."

Tiny Miracle fit within my two hands as I lifted her out of the washtub, as Astrid lifted her cord and sack out beside her. Her wings and legs were just beginning to form, and the dragon was hardly moving, but she was moving . . . there was life within her. For an instant, I allowed myself to be awed that such a tiny, helpless creature could one day become a mighty, fearsome Night Fury.

Fury and Toothless moved close beside us, wanting to catch a glimpse of their daughter, as Little Toothless looked on as well. Fury murmured to Eric as she looked with tears upon her small child.

"She asks to bond with Miracle," Eric relayed, "to give her strength and life."

"Astrid, stay with me here," I encouraged as I carefully twisted around cradling little Miracle in my hands, as Astrid kept Miracle's cord and sack right next to her.

"Tell Fury to hurry," I instructed. "We can't keep Miracle in the air like this for long."

Eric quickly emitted some grunts in translation, while Astrid and I carefully brought tiny Miracle to the tip of Fury's snout, ensuring that they touched.

"Please, gods," I said closing my eyes in tears, "give this child of ours strength and life. Help us to save her. Don't take this precious gift you've given away from us . . ."

I heard Eric translating my prayer for the Furies. Fury grunted back, her eyes still closed, nudging her baby.

"She says, 'Live, my child. Spirit of all, protect,'" Eric relayed.

"So let it be . . ." Astrid tearfully smiled as we all looked at the newest member of our family.

Fury emerged from the nudge with her daughter and grunted some more as she looked at the tiny dragon.

"She says to please put Miracle in the new egg now," Eric translated.

"See you in a few moons, Miracle," I said as Astrid and I now carefully immersed her in the yolk again inside the sheepskin. We then added the last few bowls of yolk left in the washtub, before I quickly drew the neck of the sheepskin closed, making sure no air was inside, and then proceeded to bind it tightly shut with a leather strap while Astrid held it. Finally, I sealed the opening over with a brush of pine tar.

"Well," I sighed at last, "I think you can return the chicken eggs now."

"We'll have some for breakfast," Astrid suggested. "But then again, after this, maybe not."

"You're reading my mind," I noted, allowing myself a subtle smile.

"Don't I always?" she quipped, smiling now as well.

Fury then emitted a series of grunts and murmurs towards us, gesturing at the sheepskin egg at times, even gently nudging it with her snout at one point.

"She says normally she lays on the egg . . . in a bed," Eric conveyed. "But she can't lie on this egg. We must keep it warm though, and she wants to keep touching it."

"Among dragons and birds," Astrid noted, "I think we call it a 'nest' instead of a bed. But let's settle the egg here close to the fire instead of at our family sleeping area. We'll surround it with sheepskins. Eric, you can tell Fury to lie down beside her egg when we get it set up here. And my love," she then said, looking at me, "it's back to split shifts through the night now, to keep that fire going, and that egg warm."

"Just as summer was about to get good outside, oh well," I smiled. "But you're getting decent rest. You're due to give birth to our baby, soon, too."

"Would you write me more of those letters as I sleep that you used to when we did this for Toothless?" she smiled as we both sat back and relaxed from our labours for a moment.

"Absolutely," I assured her with a kiss. "But let's finish getting the egg set up here."

Soon, we had a sheepskin nest built around Miracle's new egg near the fire, adjusting it as Fury settled in beside the egg to make sure her body was nestled close against it. Fury then spread her right wing, wrapping it protectively around the sheepskin egg, emitting a series of grunts and murmurs as she looked at the egg.

"She says the egg is a little too warm, and to let the fire go down some for now," Eric translated. "She'll keep it right by covering it with her wing, and taking her wing away sometimes. Keeping it right is important though."

"Well, I'll cover the fire with pots, and some fish," Astrid decided. "It's dinner time for the rest of us."

"Oh," Eric remembered, "Fury told me she doesn't eat while she watches the egg. Spirit feeds her as she thinks to the baby and prays for it in the egg. She can't leave the egg during this time."

"Eric, please translate here," Astrid requested as she knelt down in front of Fury's head. "Fury, you're not alone in the wilderness anymore. We will feed you if you want. But if you want to honour your tradition, be fed by Spirit, think and pray with Miracle, we will respect that and not eat in front of you. But I have to cook here, alright?"

Fury grunted back as soon as Eric finished translating.

"She says, 'Thank you'," Eric relayed. "She wants to be fed by Spirit for now, as she already owes Spirit for you saving Miracle. She will not be moving much, and does not need much to eat. She says to please cook, and please feed Toothless and Little Toothless. She will let you know if she wants fish, too."

Toothless now added some grunts of his own as he settled beside his mate.

"Toothless says he won't be eating either," Eric translated. "Oh, oh . . . they're arguing," he noted as Fury now grunted, almost barked back at Toothless, while he shook his head. "Fury is telling Toothless to eat, that he needs to protect and fly for our family, but she does not. Toothless isn't agreeing."

"Guys . . . _guys!_" Astrid interjected among the two gently arguing Furies. "What does love say to do among you? What does Spirit tell you both to do, for each other now?"

Toothless and Fury now looked at each other as Eric relayed Astrid's questions. They each grunted a little.

"They never thought like that before," Eric translated.

"Love is seeing things from your mate's view," Astrid suggested. "Fury, if Toothless wants to support you by being fed by Spirit, too . . . allow him to, at least sometimes. Toothless, if Fury wants you to eat to maintain your strength so you can protect our family, honour her request, sometimes as well. This time is new for each of you. No Furies have ever done what you're doing now together. Just do it agreeing with each other somehow, and this will be good, even wonderful. Miracle needs you both to help her live, and the best way to do that, is to love each other."

Eric struggled to finish translating Astrid's monologue with them. "Mom, that's a lot to tell them!" he said. "They talk simpler. Try and keep what you say simple, too!"

"Sorry, Eric," Astrid smiled as she laid a hand warmly on his head. "I'll try."

Toothless then emitted some gentle grunts as he looked lovingly at Fury.

"He's telling her he will eat tomorrow, for her," Eric noted. "But tonight, he will be fed by Spirit, along with Fury . . . for Miracle."

Fury now gratefully nudged her head against Toothless, and together they curled carefully, but even closer around their daughter's new sheepskin egg. Toothless then proceeded to slowly and gently lick and wash one side of Fury's head and neck. She just sighed in deep pleasure at his attention now.

"That's it," Astrid encouraged as she looked at both of them.

Inspired by what Toothless was doing for his mate, I now drew up behind mine as she went back to work at a cooking table. I didn't say a thing as I now began licking Astrid's neck as well.

"Ohh, husband," she sighed very appreciatively. My wife just set the knife down that she was chopping vegetables with as I drew my arms around her very pregnant midsection. She turned her head and we kissed with a deep, slow, but simmering passion.

I sensed we were being watched though. While I continued sensually kissing Astrid, I opened an eye, and sure enough, not only were Toothless and Fury watching us warmly as they nestled close to each other, but Little Toothless was, too, and Eric was trying not to, with some embarrassment.

When I looked back, I saw my wife casting a glance in their direction as well as we kissed. We then gently finished with a couple more light kisses as we looked at each other.

"You're getting good at family displays of affection and romance," Astrid complimented, " . . . _verrry_ good."

Little Toothless—who was getting less and less 'little' almost by the day now—grunted at his parents. Toothless turned and gently grunted at his son. Little Toothless replied with a few grunts as he seemed to now nod or acknowledge Toothless, almost with a look of pride.

"Well," Astrid wondered, "does Little Toothless want to eat with us, or join his parents in being fed by Spirit tonight?"

"He just asked his dad," Eric reported. "But Toothless is encouraging him to eat with us, and to even be the family's guardian tonight. Little Toothless has just accepted. He will eat with us."

Little Toothless now interjected, grunting a few times to Eric.

"He says he wants to share roast fish with us tonight," our son noted, "so his mom and dad won't be distracted from being fed by Spirit. They don't really like roast fish, but he's beginning to."

"Figures," my wife smiled. "You like their raw fish, he likes our cooked fish!"

"Mommy, will Miracle be okay?" our son now asked.

Astrid leaned against me as a look of uncertainty came over her.

"I hope so," she replied. "But honestly, we can't be sure. But Miracle has both her parents loving and praying for her this time, and all the rest of us, too."

"The best way to help Miracle," I added, "is to just see her coming through this, and really joining our family. I felt her, I held her. She wants to live, with us. Just think of her being strong, and playing with us, you even feeding her little herring . . . and in just three or four moons, she'll be doing just that, with us, okay?"

"Thanks, Dad," Eric said, seeming to feel much better. "Little Toothless and me . . . we're the family guardians tonight, so we'll be outside on the steps, watching. Call us for dinner though," he added as he and Little Toothless went outside.

"We will, guardians," my wife smiled as we began to roast fish together. "You really think Miracle will pull through?" she then asked me though. "And be doing all those things with us?"

"Yeah, I basically do," I decided. "But you know, if she doesn't . . . maybe she will have at least been able to sample life with us, to experience it even a little, through our thoughts about living happily with her in our lives."

Astrid just turned and embraced me very tightly. "That is a beautiful idea, my love," she tearfully admired as she rested her head against my shoulder and neck. "Here's to Miracle . . . with us."

— — — — —

Before long the fish were roasted and the vegetables were cooked, and we quietly left a now dozing Fury and Toothless to have our dinner on the opposite side of the house in the family sleeping area. Soon, the boys seemed tired and ready for bed. Astrid and I hauled our mattress down from the loft, and set it up next to theirs.

"I'll take the first watch here," my wife offered. "I'm feeling pretty awake here, and I know how you tend to doze after meals."

"Astrid . . ." I mildly tried to object.

"Lay down and I'll rub you off to sleep," Astrid gently directed, "just like I used to the last time we did this."

"You doing okay?" I asked as sort of a heart-to-heart check-in with her.

My wife now just lay down with me and held me tightly as I took her into my arms as well. "Too much has gone on today," she sighed.

"You wanna tell me about it?" I invited.

"You shouldn't have done this," Astrid softly warned, " . . . asked me that question, took me into your arms, soothed my worries. You're putting me right to sleep here. My worries were the thing keeping me awake."

"Rest, Astrid," I encouraged. "I'll stoke the fire one more time here, and then keep watch. That should last it through the night though. Fury can keep the egg at a constant temperature by covering it with her wing."

"Nope," my wife said. "I'll come with you."

I smiled as Astrid and I helped each other to our feet and we went over to check on the fire. We looked behind us as we stoked the fire together, and sure enough, Fury and Toothless each had a watchful eye open.

My wife and I turned and knelt down in front of Miracle's sheepskin egg. We each carefully laid a hand on it.

"I'm guessing it needs to be kept just this warm," Astrid quietly surmised, "for three to four months."

She and I just looked at the egg silently for a moment, as well as at Fury and Toothless as they looked at us.

"I just feel so sorry for Fury and Toothless," my wife then quietly sighed. "They finally get to experience a birth together . . . the first Fury couple to ever do so . . . and this is what happens."

"This was the right place for it to happen," I softly replied. "Plus, look how close they are. You think they're ever gonna look at either each other, or their children, the same way again? They're doing alright. Let's get some sleep . . . at least one of us."

We got up and quietly let Fury and Toothless resume sleeping themselves. My wife and I were met though by both our boys who were now out of bed.

"What are you guys doing up?" Astrid quietly asked.

"Little Toothless is prepared to stay up and watch the fire," Eric informed us. "He will wake us if it goes down. It's his duty as family guardian tonight, because the family needs it, and they take being guardian very seriously. He invites both of you, and even me, to go to sleep now."

Astrid and I both smiled and knelt down in front of Little Toothless.

"Thank you," I accepted to him. "Our family is very proud of you. We know you will guard us, and especially your sister, Miracle, very well tonight."

The young dragon gave us a look of grateful satisfaction, and simply gestured with his head, inviting us to go and sleep.

"You can stay up with him, if you want to," I offered to Eric.

"I'll be taking over for him when he gets tired later," he explained.

"Gee, make us feel guilty," Astrid sighed. "I'll stay up. I can do it."

"When a dragon protects you at night, you make him feel bad if you stay awake," Eric noted, " . . . like you don't trust him to do his job. Toothless named him guardian. We can't take that away from him now. Mom, Dad, sleep."

"I'm glad we have you around to tell us these things," I quietly said. "Who knows how much I used to misunderstand, or even insult Toothless, until you came along, Eric."

"Toothless told me he got used to your ways, Dad," Eric replied. "He said you misunderstood him a lot, but that you got it . . . eventually."

"Let's go to bed, Son," I sighed as Astrid tried to stifle her laughter.

She was still quietly laughing as we settled into bed together and she took off my leg rig as I changed into my softer night tunic.

"It's that funny, is it?" I asked.

"I'm sorry," Astrid giggled. "But thinking how Toothless probably used to sigh and roll his eyes at you . . . I just can't help it."

"I saw him sigh and roll his eyes once over you punching me after your first ride with him," I remembered.

"He was probably doing that wondering why you were taking that from me," she teased. "But truce, okay?"

"Truce," I accepted, as I also accepted her into my arms under our quilt. "But your truces always seem to come right after you've slipped in a point, pin, or jab . . . wonder why that is?" I now teased, as I also nestled up close to her from behind in bed and kissed her ear.

"Okay, any last point you want to make?" she offered as she turned her head now and looked at me. "I am wide open to you."

"Can't think of a one, now," I sighed as we both smiled and giggled together. "You've completely disarmed me again."

Astrid just gave me a long, sensuous kiss as she now lay on her back and I held her from the side.

"Something bothering you?" I asked, sensing something wasn't quite right within her.

"You're getting good about sensing things with me, too," Astrid admired as I lazily stroked her hair with my free hand. "This is the second problem birth in our village in recent days. At least the mother and child lived this time . . . so far."

"Astrid," I gently empathized as I moved to hold her closer and gently soothe and rock her. "It will be alright. Our baby will be delivered fine. Nothing out of the ordinary will happen. It'll be just like last time. Even you've told me first births are usually the most difficult . . . that they just get easier subsequent times."

"I'm sorry," Astrid whispered as she buried her head for comfort against my neck and shoulder. "You're right . . . I shouldn't be allowing my mind to dwell there. But there's something else, too. Our ships have been coming back with reports that things are changing down south. More and more merchants down in Dane lands and Francia won't trade with our crews anymore, saying we're 'heathen' or 'pagans' . . . like there's something wrong or bad with us now. Some other Viking clans and kingdoms are even falling to what are being described as 'Christian' invaders and conquerors. New kings are taking over. A ship just returned this morning with a report that even the Prince of Stormgolt is now nervous."

"The world around us is changing, Hiccup," my wife whispered quietly in my ear so as not to alarm our children. "Something in me is causing me to fear for our children, the dragons, everything we value . . . our way of life."

I didn't have a ready answer for her this time.

"We will do what's right . . . for all of us," I finally said.

Astrid just sadly looked at me, and then quietly nestled close against me and tried to go to sleep.

Now I was the one who couldn't sleep as I stared up at the ceiling above me, and began wondering what kind of world and life we were bringing our children into . . . what we were saving Miracle for.


	2. Chapter 2

Our family settled into a new routine.

Fury never left the egg now. But Toothless did as he promised her . . . he ate with us the next day. While he would continue to pass up meals at times for her, he kept his strength up as she had asked him to. But throughout, he was looking at his mate, seemingly with misgiving of some kind. What though, he wasn't saying . . . to Fury, or any of us, at least that Eric could catch. Like Astrid had felt with Fury at times however, I sometimes felt Toothless was now a better mate to Fury than I was to my wife. He was at least an inspiration.

But three to four months of this, with no way to check on Miracle and how she was really doing . . . it was a lot to take.

At the same time though, by going through this phase with Fury, we discovered the world, even the rich culture in which Night Furies lived . . . their concepts of gods, life, rituals, everything. They were a society unto themselves, one that no outsiders had ever been part of before.

For one thing we often heard her gently humming . . . not moaning, but humming. One day we asked Eric to ask her why she was doing that.

"She says she is singing to Miracle," he conveyed. "So that Miracle learns her voice, and is made to feel good by it. It is also a link to Spirit," he added, "by which Miracle will find her way from Spirit to her body. She says that Miracle does not enter her body all at once, but bit by bit, as Fury sings the song. That is why Fury must be touching the egg as she sings, so that Miracle will find her way through Fury into the egg."

Astrid and I were just stunned. It was as complex a mythology and ritual, grounded and blended with practical experience, as any humans had ever devised. Astrid soon started humming and singing to our baby in her own womb, for just the same reasons.

"I want to invite our baby down from the heavens or Spirit, bit by bit," Astrid told me one evening between singing sessions, "to allow it to get to know me, and to make its transition to this life as easy as possible."

Astrid would even sit with Fury at times, and both of them would hum together, experimenting with different contrasts and harmonies, making the most ethereal and heavenly music together. It was a deep privilege to be around them when the two mothers sung. Toothless, I and our dragon and human sons became spellbound by it.

Fury would also gently rotate the egg around in its sheepskin nest, just a little each day, " . . . to keep it evenly heated," Eric conveyed as well when we asked. I didn't know whether this was instinct or intelligence, but I was awed by it.

— — — — —

Even though Fury's offspring and her new egg were outside her, she still seemed connected, even bound to them by invisible ties that were as strong as any ropes, or even chains. We could almost see the egg and its occupant drawing, almost sapping energy from her over the weeks that followed. We began to ache for Fury . . . seeing her quietly starve, yet still giving virtually all she had to the new life she was nurturing beside her. I hadn't been able to see how other dragons reproduced and hatch their eggs yet, but I began to sense why Night Furies were so rare. Nature seemed unusually demanding, even harsh, on them as they patiently brought the next generation into the world. I could only imagine how many Night Fury mothers starved and even perhaps died out in the wild, trying to incubate their children before they hatched.

Late in the second month, Fury stopped singing to her egg. She no longer turned it, or even raised her head off the floor. She was suffering now. Toothless offered her life, regurgitating fish for her repeatedly, nudging her, pleading with her to accept his gifts of heart and spirit. But she continued to refuse. One day, we found him quietly moaning, crying for her as he buried his own face against her neck.

"This is taking too much from her," Astrid sighed to me, " . . . from both of them."

"What more can we do about it?" I asked. "Even Toothless has presented food . . . life . . . to her, in the most sacred ways imaginable to them. But still she refuses. Bears are known to go into hibernation and last for months through the winter without eating. Maybe this is something similar. Maybe she's just going into hibernation herself until the egg hatches now."

"Yes, she and Furies may have had to do that in the wild because they couldn't leave their eggs and their mates weren't around to help," Astrid replied. "But she's here now, with all of us around to help her. She shouldn't be suffering here for reasons that no longer exist for her. Motherhood shouldn't be this kind of hell for anyone."

"She seems to be hibernating now to me," I sighed. "I wouldn't disturb her."

"And if she dies?" my wife asked pointedly.

"Astrid, I just don't know what we can do, okay?" I replied.

"Eric," she decided calling him away from playing across the house with Little Toothless, "please come and translate here."

"Okay, Mom," our son sighed.

"Toothless, would you please come join me in front of Fury here?" my wife requested as well. "Hiccup, you, too."

"Astrid, I'd be careful here," I cautioned.

"Hiccup, this is no longer just about Fury observing a tradition," she said, looking at me as she drew me close. "Our whole family's suffering here, especially Toothless, right along with Fury. Little Toothless misses his mom, too. It doesn't have to be this way. It shouldn't be, not for us."

"Fury," Astrid gently said, now turning towards her and sitting down in front of her, as my wife guided me to sit down beside herself, " . . . Fury, we need you to wake up and listen, okay?"

Toothless started to help. He gently nudged her head repeatedly until she woke up. Before Astrid spoke, Toothless reached over for a fish we sometimes left out as snacks for the dragons. He laid it down beside her head.

"Fury," my wife said as Eric translated, "you suffering like this . . . it's not helping Miracle. It's hurting her, your mate, Toothless, and the rest of us, too. So our family, together, is asking you to eat now. Spirit is providing you with food all around you, through us. Food, here, is the way Spirit means for us to live, otherwise we wouldn't need to eat. We could all exist being fed by Spirit alone. I can respect that this may be a strong tradition of yours. You may even think it's necessary. But for Miracle, and for all the rest of us, we're asking you to eat now."

Toothless began murmuring to her as well.

"He's saying that loving Spirit does not require such suffering, that it's time for 'The Hiding' to end," Eric conveyed as Toothless murmured to Fury.

"What's 'The Hiding'?" I asked, having never heard that before.

Eric conveyed my question and Toothless began replying through our son as he continued to look at his mate. "He says that Fury's mother never told her the legend," Eric conveyed, "but long ago their kind agreed to go separate ways, to protect their young after mating, so that they would not be found, and eaten, by those who came to dominate them.'"

"The Red Death dragons?" I asked.

"He says, 'Yes'," Eric confirmed. " He adds, 'Believing in being fed by Spirit came to help mothers endure the hunger waiting for our children to hatch.'"

"He's now saying to Fury, 'The need for hiding our young—for mothers to protect alone—no longer exists,'" Eric continued. "'This no longer helps our child. You do not sing to her. You do not turn her egg. We needed to protect our future one way once, but Spirit has allowed things to change now for us. We can nurture in the original ways we were meant to . . . singing, turning, loving. I want to join you now in singing to Miracle . . . to learn from you to do that. I have gone with your wishes for as long as I can. I ask you, Mate, now to go with mine . . . to accept this better change with me. For the good of our family . . . eat, live better, love with us, please.'"

"My gods," I quietly realized to Astrid, "they adapted, they changed their entire way of life . . . they gave up bonded, loving lives with each other . . . all to protect their young from Red Death dragons."

I noticed Toothless looking my way, as Eric now translated my realizations to him. He nodded and grunted back.

"He says, 'Yes,'" Eric confirmed. "'This story has passed from mother to child for many lives. We once lived and raised our children in love, together . . . until the ones who dominate came. For survival, we chose to separate and our mothers to hide after mating. We have known only fear and the need to survive since. Many forgot why. Now, we can know love again . . . thanks to you. We say Spirit requires mothers to guard their eggs and not eat. But it was survival that really did.'"

"Fury, are you hearing what Toothless is saying?" my wife gently asked.

Toothless now looked back at his mate. She looked weakly up at him, murmuring now. "She says she's believed in this her whole life," Eric relayed. "Her mother taught it to her. She finds what Toothless says hard to accept."

Toothless grunted again. "He's asking her, 'What makes sense?'" Eric translated. "'Starving for tradition alone, because it was told to you? Or starving to protect life and avoid detection? Dragons do things for reasons. We believe in Spirit, but not blindly. We sing so that our children know us, and to connect us with our child's spirit. We starved to protect our eggs and avoid detection, and to know Spirit better. Your family has forgotten the reasons. Mine has not. I tried to tell you when I asked you to stay with me after first mating at the city of walls after the battle, but you wouldn't listen. Nor have you listened since. My mother's ancestors have long been guardians of memories . . . remembering the reasons of legends, as well as the legends.'"

"Toothless," I said amazed, " . . . you're a dragon storyteller?"

"He says, 'I am a guardian'," Eric translated Toothless' reply, "'of both memories, and my family.'"

"Toothless, you're gonna have to tell us what you know sometime!" I marveled.

Toothless, grunted, shaking his head and then looking back at Fury. "Dad," Eric said, "Toothless says, 'Later,' that we're here for Fury now. He's asking her again to please eat . . . for all of us. He says, 'Spirit wants to ease hunger, not ask for it.'"

Toothless looked intensely at his mate for a moment, but then softened his gaze to one of love, and pleading. Fury looked weakly back at him, before she murmured.

"She says, 'I swore to trust you, always. But I have not here, '" our son translated. "'I will now though. There is no reason, other than blind faith, not to . . . and you are right, that is not our way. The Time of Hiding ends. The Time of Love returns . . . with us.'"

Astrid and I gripped each other tightly sitting on the floor as Fury reached her head for the fish while Toothless nudged it closer to her. Fury struggled to get it into her mouth and swallow it, but finally did as Toothless lovingly nudged the side of her head with his eyes closed.

He then reached for another fish, swallowing it himself, but soon regurgitating it back to her. She looked at him as she now accepted the fish this time . . . his gift of life.

"He says that this is how Giving Life began," Eric conveyed as Toothless now murmured some more. "'Fathers would feed and honour the mothers as they cared for the eggs. Now, it can be that way again . . . the way it was meant to be.'"

I looked at my dragon friend in a whole new way now. All this time, he was a guardian of his culture, a sage among his kind . . . and I never knew it. Toothless looked at me, seeming to know what I was thinking, and murmured.

"He says, 'You never asked'," my son translated. "'I am still me . . . still your companion. There's just more in me. Why do you think I like to draw?'"

I just moved and embraced his head tightly for a moment. Toothless then murmured again, returning his gaze to Fury.

"He's asking for tea for her," Eric conveyed.

"It's coming," Astrid assured as she now got up as well.

Soon, we were helping Fury take her first sips of tea again as we poured small amounts into her mouth.

"Eat and drink slowly, Fury," my wife encouraged. "Your body needs to get used to having food and drink again."

Fury gently nodded after Eric translated, and then relaxed and nudged against Toothless.

"How she made it in the wild," Astrid wondered, "waiting for Little Toothless to hatch . . ."

"Fury says she nearly didn't," Eric translated back. "She just always believed it was required of her . . . like the pain of giving birth to the egg."

"Are you translating everything we say, to them?" my wife queried.

"Most of the time," Eric admitted. "Now that they have me, the dragons . . . ours anyway . . . are really trying to know us, and learn our language. They enjoy sharing thoughts, and value understanding."

Astrid and I were both at a loss for words as we looked at Toothless and Fury close together as they looked at us. They were dragons, but also so much more to us now.

Whenever Fury murmured for it after that, Toothless was always right there with another fish for her. What the two dragons shared between them now moved Astrid and I to tears whenever we saw it.

It was a day of great joy and meaning for us all. The Age of Hiding among Night Furies was ending, and the Age of Love had indeed returned . . . all in our house, among our family.

But it caused me to begin questioning every tradition and custom I had ever been taught however . . . and what might be the real origins or reasons behind them, ones that could have become lost in the mists of time.

— — — — —

Fury was soon restored to health, and I think Miracle and her egg were now receiving more love than ever . . . especially with Toothless now singing to the egg, and gently turning it, right along with Fury. Both of them now had time and energy for Little Toothless as well.

I could see, more clearly than ever, that Toothless loved being a father and mate . . . just enjoying each day with his family. I would still have to tear him away once in a while for flights and fish runs. But as soon as we returned, he would carefully check in with both Fury and their son, and take care of anything they might need or want . . . even to the point now of fetching buckets of tea out of the cauldron himself for them before Astrid or I could. There were no limits to his intelligence or inventiveness.

As Astrid now progressed towards the final stage of her pregnancy, and Fury was still nurturing her egg, it fell to Toothless and I to prepare the meals, and keep everything else in our house running smoothly. He would fetch fish or meats from our pantry hatch, I would chop vegetables and brew teas, he would oversee the roasting. Once he sampled a lamb stew I was making for the human side of our family, and liked it so much that he asked me via Eric to quadruple the amount of stew I was making, even take over the tea cauldron for it.

"But you haven't liked cooked meat," I reminded him.

"He likes this," Eric conveyed from Toothless' grunting while he looked at me, "and he knows his side of the family will like it, too."

So we all ate stew that night . . . and everyone, both dragon and human, asked for seconds. Finally, a dish we could all enjoy together . . . even though it was a bit messy for the dragons.

With both Astrid's pregnancy and Miracle's egg almost ready to come to term though, we were all beginning to wonder which of our new children would be born, or hatch, first. Some of the men in the village encouraged me to start a betting pool, but I just said that I'd be happy whichever child would be first to join our family.

"Hiccup," my wife sighed one day as she lay on our floor mattress on the main floor now, "I can't even get up here. I feel like a walrus or beached whale. I must look so . . ."

"Beautiful," I interjected as I gently kissed and caressed her some more, lying close beside her. And as she rested in her loose white cloth nightdress, she was still truly angelic, and even enticing to me.

"You're gonna get yours, mister . . . when this is over," Astrid assured as she looked at me while lying on her back. "You are gonna endure so many nights of endless pleasure and indulgence, you'll be begging me to stop."

"I look forward to hitting me with your best shots," I smiled as I kissed her again, "your absolute best."

Astrid relaxed against me for a moment . . . before she began being seized by pains. "Hiccup," she grimaced, "I think it's time. I'm feeling wetness down below, too. I think my water just broke."

"Your mother will want you delivering on a proper bed again," I smiled. "So I think it's time we moved you over there, okay?"

"Alright," she accepted, still grimacing, as I stirred myself to begin helping her up. I then casually glanced down to look for the telltale spot on her nightdress that would indicate that her water had broke ahead of giving birth. But I now experienced a cold shock. That spot was dark red this time.

"Astrid, something's wrong," I now hurriedly said. "Your water's red. You or the baby are bleeding. Let's move you to the bed, and then I'm getting your mom and the midwife."

"Hiccup . . ." my wife now said with growing fear in her voice as I helped her up.

"Stay with me here," I tried to assure while quelling a growing fear inside myself. "We'll be alright. Toothless," I now said, turning to him, "watch Astrid until I get back."

I now moved Astrid onto the bed with Toothless' help, before I ran out the front door of our home to find her mother and the midwife as he kept her company.

"Ingrid!" I called, finally spotting her outside, running up to her breathlessly. "Astrid's bleeding. Where's the midwife?"

"Oh gods, no," Ingrid responded in horror. "Go find the midwife. I'm going to Astrid."

"Midwife!" I yelled, running through the village. "Midwife!"

"Dad, what's going on?" Eric now said as I passed by him and Little Toothless.

"Your mother's going into labour," I quickly explained. "But it's not good. Please don't disturb her or your Nana right now. If you go home, just you two wait outside the house, okay? Have you seen the midwife?"

"Yeah, I think she was over by the vegetable gardens," he replied.

"Thanks, I'll see you at home soon here," I replied as I dashed off again.

Soon, I had brought the midwife home. Astrid was now both in the throws of labour, but also deeply fearful as her bleeding continued. This was no longer a joyous or loving occasion.

"No, Hiccup," Ingrid said, basically intercepting me as the midwife went to work. "This isn't a normal birth anymore. I don't think you should be beside Astrid this time."

"She needs me then, especially now!" I angrily said as I shoved past her to reach my wife.

Astrid was in hysteria when I reached her side . . . practically screaming in terror at the sight of the blood that was continuing to come out as she was also crying out with the pain of labour. She and I took each other's hand with an iron grip.

"Don't give up," I said with tears in my eyes. "We can make it through whatever this is, together. I love you, Astrid. I love you."

"Get these dragons out of here!" Ingrid now protested.

"_Knock it off!"_ I now turned and erupted at Ingrid. "This is their home, too! And Fury's nurturing her own egg! _So deal with it!_" I was really getting tired of her bias against family and our dragons being around at times like this.

"But, Toothless," I added in compromise a little. "They probably need some more room to work here, okay bud?"

Toothless nodded and backed away from Astrid's side now, moving to join Fury over by the fire.

Astrid was still screaming in both pain and terror.

"Astrid!" I said, trying to reach her, laying my free hand on the side her face as she still gripped my other hand. "Focus, okay? Just breathe and push! Breathe and push!"

My wife looked at me for a second through her crying. She tried to form words, but couldn't. I had never seen such fear and panic in her eyes before. It was almost like we were looking at each other across a chasm of terror. Even though I was right at her side, it was like I couldn't reach her.

"Astrid," I said to her again as calmly as I could as she just looked at me, seeming utterly lost, in between rounds of labour now. I finally just moved in and gave her a quick, hard kiss . . . hoping that would bring her back to me, at least to hearing and listening to me. Both she and I knew that this wasn't just about giving birth anymore. This was now a fight for life . . . the baby's, and maybe hers, too. The possibility of death was now all too close.

"Focus, Astrid," I said deliberately to her. "Fight. Remember, we fight as one. I am right with you here. Focus, and fight."

She managed to nod as she looked at me now, even slightly smile as she cried again. I kissed her again hard to give my strength to her. This time, she kissed me back hard, too. She was with me again. We were ready to fight together.

She was now seized by another round of intense labour pains. How I wish I could have taken her place rather than almost helplessly watch her endure this!

"It's alright," I tearfully said as I cradled her head with my arm against my shoulder and neck. "Keep pushing. Just keep pushing."

We had settled into a routine for the moment . . . rounds of painful labour, followed by brief respites, where Astrid was able to receive more strength and love from me to continue.

"If I die . . ." she said between bouts of labour. I wanted to just cut her off and dissuade her, but I allowed her to continue. "Hiccup . . . if I die . . . I want you to find someone to take care of you, and watch your back. You're just not very good at it on your own."

I tearfully smiled at her, and she briefly smiled with me. "Okay," I said, nodding. "I'll do as you say, I promise. But only if you fight as hard as you can here."

She quietly nodded as well. We had a deal.

"Here it comes again," she grimaced as she gripped my hand hard once more.

I just held her tight and poured out my love to her as she screamed in agony in labour. My Astrid didn't deserve this . . . she just didn't.

Ingrid and the midwife had been very quiet down at the other end of the bed . . . too quiet. Now, I finally heard words from them . . . "Oh no."

I hoped Astrid hadn't heard those words. I closed my eyes and lowered my head against Astrid, now knowing what had happened. Our baby was stillborn . . . dead. I wanted to shield my wife . . . protect her from this horrible truth, for as long as possible as she went through the final convulsions of labour to push the baby's form out of her.

"You had . . . a daughter," I heard the midwife soberly say from the other end of the bed. There was no crying of a newborn, and aside from Astrid's heavy breathing now, not a sound otherwise in the house.

I closed my eyes tightly, striving to keep from crying myself. I gripped Astrid's head hard, trying to shield her ears, as her final labour pains subsided.

"Hiccup . . ." I heard her quietly say, " . . . the baby . . . where's the baby?"

"Astrid . . ." I said through tears, but they weren't tears of joy.

"No . . ." she now said with growing distress in her eyes. "No . . ." she repeated, now shaking her head.

I could only close my eyes and silently nod in confirmation.

Astrid now closed her eyes tightly, grimacing in a new agony . . . one of gut wrenching emotional pain rather than physical pain this time. She now cried out. It tore me apart.

"Astrid," I now sobbed with her, " . . . stay with me here . . . stay with me."

"_My body killed the baby!"_ Astrid sobbed in wrenching anguish. _"I killed it! . . . I killed it . . ."_

"No, Astrid . . ." I sadly tried to assure her, now finding myself slipping into emotional shock as well.

Unlike the happy occasion around Eric's birth . . . I was at a loss this time. I tried to hold her, console her. But to my disbelief, she now turned away from me and resumed sobbing, wailing uncontrollably.

"Astrid . . . be with me . . ." I tearfully pleaded to her. But she remained turned away from me, curling up tightly into a ball on the bed . . . now clutching a pillow instead of me.

"Hiccup," I heard Ingrid say behind me. "Maybe I'd better take care of Astrid this time. This is no one's fault."

"Wh-What do I do now?" I said in deep shock myself as I looked away from Astrid for a moment.

"You need to take care of Eric," Ingrid advised. "Astrid's in no shape to do that now. You need to reassure him he's still loved, and still has his family."

"Who do I have?" I asked. "Who do I turn to?"

"Maybe we can talk later, Hiccup," Ingrid replied without answering my question. I had this horrible feeling that I was being left alone now. My wife, the one person I had turned to for years through everything imaginable . . . she wouldn't even cry on my shoulder now.

"Hiccup," Ingrid now hesitated as Astrid continued to sob on her own, "is there somewhere else you can go with Eric for now? Astrid needs to be encouraged to rest."

"She is my wife," I said with determination, not willing to take such advice.

"You cannot help her right now," Ingrid said. "Even you can see she has turned away from you. She hates even herself. This is what losing a child does to a mother sometimes. You . . . even your presence . . . will only cause her more pain at the moment. You have to allow her time to adjust . . . to heal. With some women this ends marriages, even their own lives. I will do everything I can for her, but you cannot help her. Eric needs you. Go please, Hiccup. Your father and I will arrange for someplace else for you to stay. And take your dragons, too, please."

"Astrid . . ." I sadly called to her as Ingrid basically pulled me away from her now, almost starting to hustle me out of the house. _"This is my house!"_ I now yelled in tears. I barely looked at Toothless and Fury as I passed them.

"Dragons, out!" Ingrid yelled at them now.

I'd never seen Toothless look frightened and scolded before, but he was now . . . both he and Fury were. Little Toothless had joined them and was cowering beside them as well.

"Hiccup, get the dragons out of here!" Ingrid demanded, admittedly at her wits end herself.

"In case you hadn't noticed, Fury has a nest and an egg in here!" I angrily pointed out.

"Then take it with you!" Ingrid countered.

Lesser Vikings would have pulled a knife or a sword at this point. It was all I could do to keep from doing so myself. All three of our dragons were snarling now at Ingrid, dangerously poised to strike, and kill.

That realization finally gave me pause. "Guys," I soberly said to the dragons, " . . . we'd better take it down a notch here, before someone gets hurt."

"If those dragons . . . !" Ingrid warned. She just had to chime in.

"_If they what?"_ I tearfully shot back, cutting her off, and almost daring her to provoke my wrath, right along with the dragons. We seemed just inches away now from an open, and even violent, feud. I stared at her coldly, almost ready to kill her myself.

"Daddy," my frightened Eric said next to me, "we need to find a place for us and Miracle . . . before it gets dark. Miracle needs to be kept warm in her egg."

"Alright, Eric," I accepted, standing down now and turning my attention where it needed to be . . . on my immediate family and their needs. Fortunately, I was just able to carefully pick up Miracle's sheepskin-covered egg myself, although it wasn't light. I pretty much knew Fury wouldn't allow anyone else but me to pick it up.

"Toothless, Fury, Eric, Little Toothless," I said looking away from them all, "come with me. We'll pick up the nest later, when we've figured out where we're going. But we're not wanted here. We've been betrayed."

"That's not fair!" Ingrid protested.

"_How we're being treated is not fair!"_ I angrily yelled back. "Our family swore we'd stick together, always! No matter how bad things got! This is a violation . . . _a betrayal_ . . . of our vows! A betrayal of my heart! It was my baby, too! And that's my wife there! I need her! But I'm being thrown out of my own house! And I did nothing wrong! I tried to do everything right! I'm being told to take care of myself, and my son, by myself? No one's helping me! . . . No one's helping me . . ." I sobbed, kneeling as I set down Miracle's egg again for a moment, and just crying on it.

I sensed everyone in the house looking at me in stunned or saddened silence initially. Finally, Toothless nudged me, both sharing my pain, and encouraging me to focus on what needed to be done for us now.

"Thanks, bud," I sniffed as I tried to regain control of myself. "Let's go."

Toothless helped brace the egg as I picked it up again. Toothless and Fury both now gave icy stares towards Ingrid, and even towards Astrid still moaning in bed, as we left. My heart was beyond broken now as we all stepped outside our house. I wanted us to fly away from this accursed place . . . but we were trapped. We had Miracle's egg to care for, and there was no one else who could help Fury fly. I would not leave any of us behind here.

I just stopped in the middle of the village, having no idea in the world where to go now. And I was chief, to boot. But you find out who your friends are in such a crisis . . . and one soon walked up to me.

"Hiccup," Ruffnut now said with her youngest child in her arms, "I've just heard what happened . . . from the midwife."

I now looked down, unable to say anything.

"Would you and your family please come and stay with my family?" Ruffnut now invited. "It would mean a lot to us . . . to me . . . to have all of you over. I owe you this, too . . . for all you've done for me over the years."

"Ruffnut," I sadly sighed, shaking my head, " . . . I . . . I may have made a mistake . . . years ago."

"No, Hiccup," she assured. "Astrid, and her mother, are making one now . . . and I and others will do what we can to set it right. Come," she invited, " . . . come on over to our place now. Johann and I will get dinner on for us all . . . and I'm sure Eric and 'Little T' as we call him when they come over will enjoy playing as a change from all this with my oldest daughter, Roana."

"Fury needs her sheepskin nest brought over," I sniffed.

"Johann and I will take care of it, right away," Ruffnut assured. "You just come and get settled with our family now."

I just broke down and cried as I continued to hold Miracle's egg. Ruffnut put an understanding arm around me and led me, with my remaining family, off down the hill to her house. A number of people said, "We're with you, Chief," as I passed by.

"Thank you," I softly replied each time, but I couldn't look at them.

This was far more than the death of my second child now. This felt like the death of what had been my family . . . and to me, it was a needless and preventable death.

— — — — —

Soon Miracle's egg had a nest to rest in once again, and Fury settled around it, guarding it carefully.

"Come on, Hiccup, talk," Ruffnut invited as she settled me down by the fire as well, while she got her daughter to begin entertaining my son and Little Toothless with a game. Ruffnut now brought me a tall mug.

"I don't want to get drunk," I said.

"It's tea, alright?" she assured. "Johann doesn't drink much, either. You both are very good guys that way."

"Sorry," I apologized.

"There's nothing to apologize for," Ruffnut assured.

"Now the tables have turned," I just sighed out loud to Ruffnut. "Now you have the family with two children . . . and me? I'm left with a gaping hole in mine . . ."

Ruffnut moved to embrace me.

"You have your husband's permission for this?" I sniffed, reluctant to embrace her back and incite jealousy or justified revenge, as could happen in Viking culture.

"He and I have total trust in each other," Ruffnut assured. "We learned it from you and . . ." she then stopped herself.

"It's alright," I now assured as I drank some tea.

"If it's alright," Ruffnut suggested, "then accept a hug from a friend. You need one right now. I should know, from my past, when you gave me one . . . right when I needed it."

I allowed Ruffnut's embrace and just silently cried into the side of her head. Her hair smelled different than what I had long known with my wife, but I didn't care.

"Hic-cup, my friend," Johann now said with his Frankish accent as he joined us. "Welcome to our home. Ruffnut and I want this to be a refuge for you and your family. Please stay as long as you all like. I would even like your help on some projects when you are ready to take your mind off things, but not until then, alright?"

"Johann," I cautioned, " . . . you know I would have chosen your wife, if mine hadn't chosen me."

"If it had not been for you all," he assured, "I would not have even met my wife. I would still be a conscript in an army, and perhaps dead by now. My wife is right, we do trust each other, completely. Nothing more needs to be said about it."

"You are a remarkable man, Johann," I admired.

"And you deserve better than you have received today," he replied. "I am just glad I could do something to help."

As Ruffnut and Johann now got up to resume making dinner, Toothless now nudged Ruffnut.

"Apologizing for old wrongs, eh dragon?" she smiled as she rubbed his head.

Toothless and Fury now watched Ruffnut go back around the central fire to their cooking area on its other side, before the dragons then looked at me. They probably felt like confused, suddenly homeless refugees . . . just as I now did.

"Don't look at me, you two," I sighed sadly. "I don't know what happens next."

"It's not your job to," Ruffnut noted. "We Dragon Riders, and friends, have your back now, Hiccup. You let us do a thing or two here. You've done enough. We don't let our Chief down . . . we just don't."

"Wish someone else would learn that lesson," I sighed.

"You let me work on that, okay?" Ruffnut replied.

My remaining family had dinner quietly with Johann and Ruffnut's family . . . on the floor, as Ruffnut knew our family was used to. Fortunately the dragons did not try to honour me with Giving Life . . . regurgitating gifts of fish for me . . . although what had happened to me today certainly called for it. I was only feeling half alive as it was. It would have been just a little much for Ruffnut and her family though.

Worn out, I chose to retire early after dinner. I wound up sleeping in the middle of our family group, with Eric and Little Toothless on one side, and Toothless encircling both me, and our children, from my other side. He was still right next to Fury though, as she continued incubating her egg. Both adult dragons seemed to be on full alert against any further threats to our family tonight however.

"You've got quite the family here, Hiccup," Ruffnut admired as she passed by on her way to bed. "You should be very proud."

"I am," I said, " . . . of these guys."

"It'll be okay," Ruffnut assured as she stepped into our family circle and knelt down to give me a kiss goodnight on my forehead. "The worst is over now . . . you'll see."

"I wasn't seeing far enough into the future, years ago," I sighed as rested my head on a pillow.

"You were," she smiled as she got back up herself. "Someone else just needs to learn a lesson here . . . and learn what they have, and where their head should be. I am so lucky now with Johann and my two children. But even if I lost one of them, I would never, ever turn my back on the rest of my family, as has happened to you."

"Thanks, Ruffnut," I said gratefully, " . . . for everything here. You've changed though, you know that?" I admired.

"Getting some distance from my idiot brother and finding Johann made a big difference," she smiled. "Otherwise I'd still be the same screwed-up, annoying thrill-seeker. But get some rest here, and just get ready to forgive, okay?"

"Alright," I accepted.

Toothless now looked at me as Ruffnut left for bed. He gave me a calm, clear gaze, imparting his dragon's strength and determination to me. He wasn't going to let even this destroy our family, and he was calling upon me not to let it either.

But for the first time I could remember, I slept apart from Astrid that night. I no longer knew if she was mine anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up, but without a familiar presence next to me. I found myself taking a sharp breath as my memories of the previous day all came crashing back into my awareness now. The emptiness returned. But there was one comforting, familiar thing however.

"Morning tea?" Ruffnut offered, seeing me awake now and approaching me with a mug.

"Thanks," I replied as I sat up in my floor bed and accepted it from her. Toothless was still near me, and Fury was still watching her egg, but otherwise, everyone else was gone.

"Johann took all our kids for a walk a little while ago," she explained, "so you could wake up easy. But how are you?"

I just shook my head, not wanting to say a thing.

"Just take things one step at a time, okay?" my hostess suggested. "And know that I and others are taking care of the rest."

I nodded, still quietly as I leaned back against Toothless as he watched over me. I then took a slow sip of tea. It felt like I was waking up into a nightmare . . . one that was seeming to be only beginning.

— — — — —

I didn't venture out of Ruffnut's house much at first, but when I did, I wasn't seeing Astrid at all now . . . out in the village, anywhere. And my own house . . . that I had even built with my own hands . . . it was suddenly hostile, even alien, territory.

I didn't even notice Astrid's presence during our baby's funeral pyre ceremony, which I still had to lead as chief. I only saw my father, and I didn't speak with him. He couldn't even really look at me. I presumed Ingrid was at home, caring for Astrid. Ingrid's betrayal was bad enough, but given our sometimes challenging past, I could have expected it from her. My father however . . . I was his own flesh and blood. I can understand his sticking by his wife . . . but my father turning away from me? This was hard to take from him, although he had disowned me once in the past when he felt I had sided with the dragons over our village.

Sometimes, parents give their deceased infants a name. But I just couldn't give my child one without my wife choosing it as well. I also couldn't abide the place where Viking custom and beliefs said my baby's spirit would go. As my daughter had fought no battles, our lore said she would not go to Valhalla, which our legends said was for male warriors only anyway, or even to Sessrúmnir, Freyja's hall in the same realm as Valhalla for female warriors who had fallen in battle. No, instead our legends said that my daughter would go to the Netherworld, where the goddess Hel ruled, which made our memorial here doubly sad. Some said Hel's world, Helheim, wasn't necessarily such a bad place. Some legends had told of feasting and more that went on there. But to me, it just wasn't good enough for my daughter . . . my innocent daughter.

"The dragons," I said, addressing the gathering as I stood next to my daughter's funeral pyre before it was lit, "simply have just two worlds in their understanding . . . the world of Spirit, and the world we see around us. Some of us pray to Odin, some to Thor, some to Freyr and Freyja or others. Some aspire to join the honoured dead in Valhalla, and some believe they will wind up somewhere else, based on how they lived their life."

"But my daughter," I continued, "she never had a chance at life . . . to do anything, or prove who she was. So, does she deserve to go to Helheim for her lack of deeds or valour in this life, as some say? I can't accept that. I just can't. My daughter's spirit was just that . . . spirit. She came from there, from Spirit, to join us for a time . . . and I believe she's just returned back to where she came from. So that," I sniffed with increasing difficulty with my voice breaking, "is where I am committing her now . . . not to Hel, but to Spirit . . ."

I stood with my family—with Toothless, Fury, Little Toothless and my son, Eric—unable to continue for a moment.

Toothless finally blew a gentle, blue flame . . . lighting the torch I was holding loosely in my hand. I looked at him, just nodding in thanks for helping me to continue.

I now hesitated for a moment though, before lighting that pyre. I looked at that pile of wood. It felt like I was not only about to say goodbye to my daughter, but to my marriage as well . . . to the life of joy and love I had savoured so deeply.

My hand now couldn't bring the torch to touch that wood. I was saying goodbye to too much.

Finally, Toothless gently murmured at me, gesturing towards the pyre.

"Dad," my son quietly translated. "Toothless says it would be an honour if you would let him light the pile for you."

I remained numb, immobilized, unable to speak.

Ruffnut and her family now moved to join me, and my family, in solidarity. She put an arm supportively around my back, reaching out to me as no one else besides my dragons were.

"I feel like . . . I'm burning the remains of my marriage," I haltingly explained to Ruffnut in tears, " . . . as well as my daughter's body."

"No, Hiccup, you're not," Ruffnut gently said to me. "I swear you're not. You're just sending your daughter back to Spirit, as you say. That's all you're doing here."

"Toothless, Fury, Little T, Eric," Ruffnut now invited, "let's help Hiccup do what needs to be done, and help his daughter go back to Spirit. Let's all light the pile here together, okay?"

She now placed her hand on mine, gently taking hold of the torch with me, and then guided it to touch the wood that made up the pyre as the dragon side of my family all gently blew flames on it as well, with Eric laying his hand on Little Toothless in symbolic help. Soon the pile of wood was gently ablaze as we all stepped back.

I just embraced Ruffnut now . . . unable to hold it together anymore as I felt someone else gently taking the torch out of my hand. I cried as I buried my face against the side of her head as even Johann laid an understanding hand on my shoulder. What made this all the more painful for me was that this was Astrid's place, her role in my life . . . to share my grief here, and so much more. But she was absent, horribly absent.

Ruffnut just held me tightly, silently inviting me to just let it all out. I tried for form words of appreciation, of thanks . . . but I was just drowning in my sorrow, barely able to breathe myself.

As my tears eventually subsided, I was able to look around me. Most all the village was now gathered close around me and my family in quiet support. I saw Ingrid had now joined my father on the outer edge of the crowd. But Astrid was still nowhere to be seen. Under any other circumstance, they should have been right next to me. My father and Ingrid averted their gaze as I looked towards them though. At least they had a sense of shame that I was having to rely on the comfort and support of friends, rather than family.

I could have ruined my father and Ingrid after this, even cast them out of the village as chief . . . for the sake of honour alone. But that wasn't my way. I couldn't drive a final stake into what was the rest of my family, or my marriage. Not yet.

But I didn't know what happened next . . . what even could happen. Ruffnut was right though. That wasn't my job.

— — — — —

The following days were a blur. I was in utter shock most of the time. I was fed. I rested. Toothless was always at my side . . . but that's about all I could sense or remember. Ruffnut and her family just took care of everything else.

I would look at her . . . at Ruffnut . . . as she worked around her house, taking care of both her family, and mine at the moment. I wondered what my life would have been like if I had chosen her, instead of Astrid, as my wife. There seemed to be a calmness, a steadiness, about Ruffnut and her household . . . something I just didn't see about her in the past. She seemed always focused on family now . . . encouraging a child, then helping her husband do something, then checking on me to make sure I was alright. I never thought she could be so caring and responsible. I began to regret not seeing that in her.

"Come on, spill," she'd say to me when she'd catch me lost in thought at times.

"You don't want to know," I'd reply with a subtle, rueful expression on my face.

"I'm glad you dig me, too," she'd reply with a wink before turning to do something else, using the same expression she had that one fateful night we shared together before battling to retake our village years ago.

One day, she surprised me and just sat down right next to me as I sat up in bed and leaned against a wall in her house. Everyone else had gone for another walk, except for Fury sleeping around her egg. I had even invited Toothless to just join everyone else outside this time. Now, I just gave Ruffnut a curious, almost skeptical look as she gently smiled at me.

"You ready to try today?" she asked. "Or at least have me try?"

I looked down. "I don't know," I said, now knowing what she was talking about.

"Someone between you two has gotta make the first move here," Ruffnut continued, "and while it should be her, I don't think that'll happen, at least not without help."

"My heart, and hope . . . and pretty much everything else . . . are so wounded," I confessed.

"I know," Ruffnut replied, taking my arm and hand onto her lap and rubbing them. "But someone's gotta do something, sometime here."

"I'm stuck," I noted. "I don't want to go forward, alone. But I'm not sure if I can go back, either."

"There could be some good stuff on the other side of it all," she suggested, "if you, or if we, do this."

"I don't know," I sighed, looking down again.

"Hiccup," Ruffnut gently said, "this is about as close as I can be with you. But you deserve more, much more. And right now anyway, she's the only one who could give it to you."

"Most all of what I once felt for her seems like it's died," I admitted.

"Nope," Ruffnut disagreed to my surprise somewhat, as she now rubbed my heart with her hand. "It's just asleep . . . in here. Would you let me prove that, or at least try to?"

I hesitated, looking at her.

"You've said you owe me one for all this here," she said, looking around us, "so I'm calling in that favour, right now, okay?"

"I'm trapped," I reiterated, looking away from her in front of me now.

"So is she," Ruffnut advised. "Help me to free her then . . . and you, too. At least make a start."

I just turned to embrace Ruffnut. I knew she was surprised, even a little startled by it. But I just had to sample my alternate life—my life with her that never was—one more time.

"Alright," I accepted as I held, and even savoured her, "do it."

I then let Ruffnut go, completely—rubbing my face with my hands as if to wash that other possibility from me, and begin my return to the life that I had, and had once chosen.

"I understand," Ruffnut said to my surprise as she laid a hand on my shoulder. "I sometimes wonder where we might have gone, too. But my life with Johann . . . it's good, really good. And your life with Astrid can be, too. It can."

Ruffnut then surprised me yet again, as she now moved and kissed me directly on my lips. It wasn't a light kiss, either, but a deep one. It felt good, really good. But somehow, it didn't feel right. Almost, but not quite . . . not this time, or this life, anyway.

"Something's missing here, isn't it?" Ruffnut said knowingly as she gently ended our kiss.

I just nodded slightly.

"I just wanted to prove that," she noted, "to both you, and me. I'll go see if I can talk to her now, okay?"

"Okay," I accepted as I now leaned back against the wall again and just closed my eyes.

— — — — —

Ruffnut was gone for a good while. Somehow, I began to find at least some calm or peace with the idea that it could be just me now, alone, taking care of my family . . . making dinner for everyone, ensuring that occasions like birthdays were celebrated, helping one of us feel better when we were sick. It wouldn't necessarily be good, but it started to feel like it could be okay.

Finally, Ruffnut returned. "Hiccup," she said entering the house again, "if anyone's in hell right now, Astrid is."

Surprisingly, I felt neither good nor bad at that news.

"She knows what she has done, and what she allowed to happen," Ruffnut continued. "But she doesn't know how to dig herself out . . . or even take the first step."

"Figures," I sighed, looking down.

"Do you want to solve this or not?" Ruffnut now asked.

"So I get hurt, even shoved out of my own house," I shot back, "through no fault of my own. I did nothing wrong! But now _I_ have to make the first step? Even reach and dig someone else out of a hole they dug themselves? Sorry, but that's a little much for me."

"What if you thought you had killed a child you loved?" Ruffnut asked. "And then in your grief, suddenly felt you had killed your marriage with the one you loved as well? What if you wronged her like this? Or even me, just suppose?"

Ruffnut just looked at me for a moment, letting that sink in.

"That's where she is, Hiccup," Ruffnut continued, pausing again.

"Then how would you feel if she or I then reached out to you anyway, while you were feeling all this?" she said. "Astrid would give you anything, Hiccup . . . anything, if you could reach out to her now."

I almost could see her point . . . almost. "I can't do it," I finally replied though looking away, almost coldly. I found myself shutting down against my wife now. It was all too much.

Ruffnut now looked down. "Okay," she sighed, leaning on one of her cooking tables across from me. "But you know . . . for the first time, I'm really disappointed in you, Hiccup. I thought you were better than this. My husband would have done this," she said almost in anger. "I did pick the right guy . . . and the right guy picked me!"

Ruffnut then stormed out of the house, leaving me alone, stunned. Now suddenly, I felt truly alone in the world. Even my dragon wasn't beside me at the moment. I looked around. I was in someone else's house now . . . a friend's admittedly, or so I still hoped. But it wasn't mine. I didn't know where I'd find a real haven for myself anymore.

I sighed, got up, and then just walked out through the still open front door as well. All of a sudden, life itself began to feel like a worse hell than anything I could die and go to.

_What __was __I __here __for?_ I found myself thinking as I now stood outside on the porch of Ruffnut's house. I no longer knew.

"I don't expect you to forgive me," a voice behind me now quietly said.

A cold shock ran through me as I heard that. I looked down, not saying a thing.

"But even your condemnation, your hatred, would feel better to me though than what I'm feeling from myself right now," the voice continued.

I now sighed, almost in tears . . . suddenly feeling agitated as I looked up into the sky, around the village, almost anywhere but at her. I could not stand to look at her at that moment. I couldn't say a thing in response. Closing my eyes tightly, I suddenly felt the wound in my heart and spirit reopening all over again. I began crying, but I tried hard to hide my inner self and my feelings from her.

"Hiccup . . ." she said.

"_DON'T__ SAY __MY__ NAME!"_ I snapped ferociously while looking elsewhere, finding I was hurt far more than I'd ever realized. I dropped to my knees now, still facing away from her, sobbing.

"I deserve that," she said. "I deserve it all. Even kill me if you like, right here."

I heard her knife now drop on the porch.

"Because I don't want to live like this," she continued with growing sadness. "I can't. So if it'll get me killed, I will say your name . . . Hiccup."

I now stood up again and angrily turned towards her. For the first time in my life, I did the unthinkable . . . I hated my wife. I truly hated her, and what she'd allowed to happen to me, and to us.

She just stood there before me, in her soft, white indoor tunic and some leggings, with tears in her eyes.

"Kill me . . . please. I can't live like this anymore," she openly invited, even pulling the neck of her tunic further open and exposing her heart and gentle cleavage towards me.

Ohh how I had once kissed that very skin of hers there . . . savoured her scent, her warmth, the sound of her breathing, the beating of her heart.

I missed that. I missed it with all that I was . . . every ounce of me! I now found myself unable to take my eyes off of that place on her—that place she had opened to me again . . . her heart.

I then just lunged at her . . . craving to bury my face, my whole head against that inviting neck and chest of hers one more time. I found us both falling down onto the porch as she now gripped me with an equal ferocity while my hand moved on its own to protect her head against our fall. I raised my head as our bodies landed on the wood of that porch with a thud, and on total instinct alone, I found her mouth and kissed it . . . I kissed it with all that I was.

She latched onto my whole body with hers. One of her hands now grabbed the back of my head like an iron tong.

She, and my awareness of her, it just came flooding back into me . . . all that she was. We both moaned with raw forgiveness into each other's mouths as we just tried to devour one another.

I finally broke our kiss . . . because I had to kiss and savour her cheek, her ear, that neck of hers, and so much more. I just had to experience all of her again. I was starved for her . . . just starved. And she was equally starved for me.

Finally able to start catching our breaths amid our ravenous kissing of one another, we started to share words again.

"I love you, Astrid," I wept. "I so love you."

"I love you, Hiccup," she cried in deepest remorse, almost agony. "I'm . . . so sorry . . . ohh I am so sorry . . ."

"I forgive you, Astrid," I sobbed as well, as I embraced her hard and now buried my face against the side of her head. "It's alright, I forgive you."

We very nearly just took each other . . . made love . . . right there on the porch, in the middle of the village in broad daylight . . . until we heard . . .

"Why don't you two just take this inside," Ruffnut invited with a smile, next to her own husband. "Our house is yours for the afternoon here. Just get reacquainted for a while . . . and then let us know when you want dinner. Johann and I will keep the kids and dragons entertained here. Go on."

Even Toothless was beside them now, just nodding and motioning with his head for us to go inside. My wife and I just tearfully smiled at them for a moment as we lay on their porch.

"Astrid," I said, turning back to her, still having her pinned underneath me, "would you be my wife again?"

"That you would ask me to be your wife again . . ." she sighed tearfully, "it's a heaven I couldn't have dreamed of, even a little while ago here."

"That's the problem," I sniffed, "you always were my wife . . . that's why it hurt so much."

"Hiccup . . ." she cried as she held me tightly again.

"Ohh, Astrid . . ." I could only sigh as well, holding my wife tightly and savouring her some more.

"Let me take you inside . . . and start making the hurt better," she tearfully asked.

"I want to make your hurt better, too," I said, raising my head to gaze at her.

"You already have, my love," she assured. "You so already have."

We then helped each other up, and just walked inside, closing the door behind us. I am not ashamed . . . not ashamed at all . . . to confess Astrid and I immediately stripped each other bare, and made perhaps the best and sweetest love of our lives that afternoon.

Finally, we were each whole again, as we lay together in one another's arms on the floor mattress I was borrowing, utterly spent.

"Hiccup," Astrid quietly sighed as she rested her head in her favourite place of all against my neck and shoulder, "I still feel I've really damaged us in some way, from here on."

"No, Astrid," I assured as I drew her even closer and gently cradled and rocked her with my entire body. "You've strengthened us now . . . you've made us stronger together."

"Really?" she asked, now pulling her head back a little and looking at me.

"I swear it," I said, placing my hand at the most special place of all to me, " . . . on your heart."

— — — — —

Astrid and I didn't let go of each other for a second the rest of that day and evening. Ruffnut wouldn't allow us to cook or help in any way. "Just savour each other," she insisted.

So I did . . . we did. I was almost overcome with remorse myself at times—how I had briefly felt about Astrid, even hated her. But as bad as I felt at times, Astrid felt even worse.

"I will never be able to make this up to you, Hiccup," she said with regret as I cradled her in my lap on the floor mattress we were sharing, " . . . never. I broke all three of our vows . . . every one. I didn't allow . . ."

"Shhhhhhh," I soothed as I interrupted her and brought our foreheads gently together. "You will never have to make any of this up to me . . . ever, Astrid."

"But why, Hiccup?" she asked.

"Because," I replied, " . . . we forgive, as one."

She looked at me with such a tearfully grateful smile. I smiled, too, seeing her absolved of everything, her spirit shining again within her. She was my Astrid once more.

"Dinner's ready, everyone," Ruffnut called out, as we all then gathered into a circle on the floor.

"I didn't know you all ate on the floor, too," Astrid managed to remark to Ruffnut as we both now just scooted to the edge of the mattress.

"We haven't," Ruffnut confirmed. "But we have a young dragon who's not quite tall enough to join us at the table, plus there's too many humans to fit around our table . . . and someone here I think wants it," she added, smiling at me.

"Because," I now chimed in, "I want you, Astrid, to dine in the lap of luxury tonight . . . mine."

Astrid just wonderfully smiled as she resettled herself into my lap again and draped an arm around my shoulder, as I held her up with one arm as well.

"Okay," she smiled. "We each have one free arm here . . . I have a left one, and you have a right one. So how do we eat?"

"Tonight," I replied unveiling one more clever piece of romantic magic, " . . . we eat, as one."

Astrid could only look at me as she just embraced me once more. I was soon holding her tightly again as well. "Please eat everyone," Astrid said, her voice muffled against my neck and shoulder. "We'll join you in a minute here. My husband," she sniffed, "he's just . . ."

Toothless now moved around behind Astrid and I, inviting us with a tilt of his head to lean back a little and relax against him, so we didn't have to hold each other up all the time by ourselves.

"Toothless . . . I'm so sorry," my wife tearfully apologized as she turned her head and looked at him as he settled behind her now. His nudging her face in forgiveness caused her to cry all over again. Toothless now looked at her deeply, and grunted.

"He's saying, 'Dear one, even a dragon makes mistakes,'" Eric translated. "'You are loved . . . and forgiven . . . always.'"

Even I was moved to tears now. It's amazing we got around to eating anything that night.

Eventually, my wife and I balanced a plate of food on her lap, and Astrid fed me dinner . . . every single bite . . . just as I did for her, with her sucking on my fingers practically every time I brought food to her mouth. And the way she sensuously ate an apple as I held it for her, wantonly looking at me the whole time she did . . . I practically lost it right there. I couldn't resist sharing the last bites with her though, kissing her across the remains of that apple as we did.

I knew that our son, while so relieved and glad that his mother and I were truly back together, was still thoroughly embarrassed at how his parents were just 'making out' during dinner here.

"Kids," Ruffnut interjected however in the middle of it all. "Pay attention. This is what great love looks like . . . when you've been through hell, and found each other again at the end of it."

"We're sorry," I apologized for both my wife and I as we now stopped and tried to tone things down . . . at least a little.

"No, don't be," Ruffnut replied, leaning against her own husband. "It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen . . . aside from what Johann and I share. And I'm thinking we might have our own 'lap nights' here. The way you two do it . . . looks like a lot of fun!"

"Gag me with a spoon," Eric finally sighed, as only a four year old could.

"Hey," I gently noted turning to him with Astrid still in my lap, "this is what made you possible . . . what brought you to us. Ever think about that?"

"Well . . ." he hesitated.

"Come here," I said, grabbing him with my free right arm. "We love you, too . . . okay? I just couldn't be the father you deserve though, without sharing love like this with your mother. You and I should know, right? I've been trying for days without her here . . . and it was hell for all of us, wasn't it?"

"Sort'a . . . I guess," he conceded, reluctantly.

"Would you help me tell your mother here that we love her, so much?" I said openly as I held my son close now.

"Dad!" he resisted in objection.

"Eric, I'm serious here," I quietly told him. "Our family nearly broke apart . . . it nearly died over the loss of your sister. I never want that kind of thing to happen to us again. So I don't want any of us, even you, to ever forget what has happened here. Because it will help us be the best family we can be, okay?"

"Okay," he allowed.

"So what do we tell your mom?" I gently asked again as Astrid began tearing up, leaning her forehead against my cheek.

"We love you!" Eric and I said together to her.

Ruffnut and her family applauded, even whistled, as our dragons roared their admiration as well, while Eric and I both embraced a deeply grateful Astrid.

We were a family again. Thank the gods, we were a whole family again.

— — — — —

But there was one more element, one more relationship that needed to be repaired . . .

"Mom, I came from you . . . but I belong with him," Astrid said to her mother after she had brought me back to our home, that evening. My wife just didn't want to waste time, or let things linger and fester any longer. "Please don't ask me to tear myself apart between you and my husband," she requested.

I could tell Ingrid was deeply ashamed of her own role in all this—too much so to really begin making amends here. My father, love him, just stood next to his wife, unable to say anything either.

"It's alright," I assured, extending my hand. "For my wife, and for the memory of our daughter . . . I forgive you. That's how much I love and treasure them both."

"When you put it like that," Ingrid sniffed, "I can see how wrong I was. It shames me, it does."

"Then forgive yourself," I invited, " . . . 'cause it's the only way you'll be able to accept my forgiveness."

Ingrid cried as I now took her into my embrace, and assured her that everything was truly alright now.

"I just wanted to protect my daughter," Ingrid sobbed.

"I know," I soothed as I gently rocked my mother-in-law, and stepmother.

Astrid couldn't help but move closer and embrace me from the side in admiration. Then she gave me a most precious gift . . .

"I want to bear you a daughter," she whispered in my ear. "I want to try again . . ."

I looked at her for a moment as I still held her mother. Astrid nodded in confirmation of what she had just whispered to me. Now I was crying with joy, at the love my wife was showing me, being willing to risk it all once more.

And so, after bringing the rest of our family home, Astrid and I returned to our private haven upstairs in our loft, and began trying again . . . that very night.

"I may not be very good about keeping commitments when I should," Astrid said as she laid me down on our floor bed again at last, "but I do keep my promises."

"Astrid . . ." I could only sigh as I now allowed her to do just that—to keep a promise, one of wonderful indulgence, she had made to me before this all began.

Even if we never had another child, I loved my wife once more . . . and she loved me.


	4. Chapter 4

"Thank you . . ." I heard ever so gently whispered in my ear, " . . . thank you so much . . ."

I then felt that ear of mine being ever so softly kissed, sending deep shivers all the way through my body.

I just turned as I slowly opened my eyes. "Astrid . . ." I sighed with a gentle smile.

She was just lying on her side, looking at me with tears in her eyes. "I've been watching you," she sniffed, "just watching you for a while . . . so grateful to be sharing this bed with you again."

I just took her into my embrace and started crying with her. Even though we had been married for five years now, neither of us was looking at each other the same way anymore. "Ohh, Hiccup," she sniffed with regret against my shoulder now.

"I know," I soothed as we both held each other tightly. Funny . . . even when you think a trauma is over in marriage, it seems to still come back very fresh the following morning. I kissed and cherished her like we'd just been reunited all over again. "This is gonna take a while to get over, isn't it?" I sniffed myself as I buried my nose in her wonderful hair once more.

"You know," she noted softly as she kissed and nuzzled my neck, " . . . I wouldn't mind if we never got over this."

I kissed her intensely for that. "I love you so deeply now," I tearfully said to my wife.

"Really?" she sniffed back. "Even despite what I did to us?"

"Astrid," I decided, " . . . I love you as much for your flaws, even your weaknesses now, as for your strengths. I don't think I'd be loving you quite like this if we hadn't gone through what we have. We've each been through hell. But it's turned out to be the greatest gift I could ever ask for, because it's given me you . . . and an incredible appreciation of you, and what we share now. One that I don't think I'd have otherwise. Please, let's not do this again . . . but I love you, Astrid. I love you so much."

She couldn't say a thing to that as she looked into my eyes . . . but her tears moved me more deeply than any words she could have uttered. I just took her again, right there, and she took me. We began sharing an energy not of this earth. Wife . . . husband . . . even love . . . they were such inadequate words to us now. Together, Astrid and I were touching perfection . . . heaven. And then, as I was almost lost in wonder and devotion with Astrid, I sensed . . . _daughter_. I could swear our daughter was among us. Not only was she safe and loved in Spirit, but she was ready to come back. No, she _was_ coming back . . . trying again, with us. I just allowed this awareness to sweep into, and even through me—savouring, treasuring it as it did.

Soon, I found myself looking into Astrid's eyes again. I had to tell her.

"I sensed our daughter, just now," I said softly as we held each other. "She's coming back."

Astrid began crying all over again in unspeakable elation, and I did, too, as we touched our foreheads together.

"Would you sing to her with me?" Astrid sobbed with joy, "Each day? To gradually welcome her back?"

"Ohh yes," I tearfully agreed.

"Maybe . . . Maybe there's the reason," she sniffed, " . . . why I was never able to say goodbye to her, at the funeral pyre. I couldn't go . . . and that tore me apart even more inside."

"And maybe this is the reason," I sniffed as well, " . . . why I couldn't give her a name, without you."

"Hiccup," Astrid softly cried, " . . . our daughter . . . she's coming back . . . she's coming back."

"She is, my Astrid," I affirmed, " . . . she so is."

"Mom! Dad! . . . You awake up there yet?" our son now asked.

"We're coming, Eric," I replied as I looked at, and kissed, Astrid one more time before we both stirred ourselves from our haven. Sitting up in bed, even standing, my wife and I could not resist hugging each other some more in our shared joy now. We were both still half in heaven, and each of us knew it.

"All this would freak Eric out," I quietly suggested as we dressed each other.

"It would," my wife agreed as she now put on my leg rig again for me.

"Astrid," I had to interrupt, " . . . thank you for putting my leg rig on me. I can't tell you how much I've missed you doing that."

"You are so welcome, my Hiccup," she smiled, before kissing me again and whispering conspiratorially. "Let's just allow Eric to think his parents are insanely happy . . . which is the truth. But, whether it just happened, or will happen sometime later . . . I'm pregnant again, as of right now."

"Yes you are," I agreed with a kiss, embracing her as well while I laid a hand gently on her womb. It was the most wonderful secret my wife and I had ever shared. And to me, it wasn't a belief, or even an expectation. It was a fact.

— — — — —

To say that my wife and I were in love all over again would have been the grossest, hugest understatement imaginable.

While I resumed my duties as village chief, and she resumed her family trading responsibilities with her mother . . . Astrid wouldn't just send me off with lunch each day, and she wouldn't just call me home for lunch. My wife would bring me a full picnic, wherever I was. Sometimes, I'd mischievously make her search for and find me around the village. If we were lucky enough, and the locale was private enough . . . we'd occasionally even share what we came to call 'dessert'.

And the fight training and sparring? That was never better between us either. But one day, that changed, too.

"Don't hold back," Astrid encouraged as she playfully began attacking me outdoors, " . . . our daughter's tough. She can take a little bumping here and there."

"No," I realized, suddenly halting my counterattack. "Your womb is sacred territory to me, and for her . . . territory I'll protect and defend, with my life. That's her home right now, and all she's ever gonna feel from me there is love, and the most loving touches I can give."

"Awww . . . I can't fight you when you talk like that," my wife sighed, now relaxing her stance.

"Sorry," I smiled, as I moved to hug her instead. "How about a good training jog instead then?"

"You're on," my wife agreed, giving me a quick kiss before running off, challenging me to chase and catch her.

Every evening now after dinner, our whole family, both dragon and human, would gather in front of the fire in our house and sing . . . or more accurately hum together, as dragon mothers did. Everyone else thought we were just singing to Miracle in her egg as we sat encircling the sheepskin nest with Fury. But as Astrid and I hummed, with her sitting in front and reclining back against me, we would each place our intertwined hands over her womb, inviting and nurturing a presence we both were sure was settling there . . . again. Fury and Toothless began to give us somewhat probing glances . . . like they knew what my wife and I were secretly up to. But they never let on to Eric.

"The end of another wonderful day," my wife would sometimes sigh to me as we'd settle into our loft bed together.

"You made it so . . . for me," I'd reply, drawing her close against me.

After initially countering, "_We_ made it so," Astrid would come to just kiss me deeply, again and again, as she drew me even closer.

"Dessert?" I'd query.

"Shhhh . . ." she'd answer with a smile as we would quietly merge, renewing and celebrating our love once more. We'd still say our vows together every night, but I was also enjoying our 'additional' way of saying goodnight to each other now.

— — — — —

"Mom! Dad! Fury's concerned about the egg!" Eric called from downstairs early one morning.

Both rising and quickly putting on our indoor tunics, Astrid and I were soon emerging down the stair log from our loft. Fury almost barked at us before looking back at her egg, as Toothless looked on as well beside her.

"She says it's moving," Eric conveyed.

"Fury, is it time for the egg to hatch now you think?" my wife asked. "Do you want to let Miracle break through it on her own, or have us cut it open?"

The dragon mother briefly looked at the egg as the hatchling was now stretching against the sheepskin here and there, before finally barking.

"She says, 'Cut it open,'" Eric translated.

"Astrid, a knife, please," I requested as I knelt down beside the sheepskin egg.

"It's coming!" Astrid said as she now dashed for our cooking area.

Soon I was carefully slicing the top of the sheepskin egg off, around where we had bound and sealed it months ago now. A warm and steamy aroma now emerged from within the egg as it, or rather the occupant within, continued to move and flex.

"Careful," Astrid urged. "Miracle should be doing some of the breaking out here on her own, as a normal hatchling would."

The baby dragon, now much larger and filling the egg's interior, continued to struggle and press against the sheepskin, but it was not fracturing and breaking for her as a normal eggshell would.

"We're gonna have to cut her out of there," I decided as I began carefully making another cut from the opening at the top of the egg towards the bottom.

"Please be careful, Hiccup," Astrid nervously repeated. "We don't want to cut into the baby."

"I know," I assured as I proceeded to draw the knife downwards through the sheepskin with great care.

Finally, Astrid and I peeled back the now loosened flaps of sheepskin as Miracle began unfolding herself for the first time.

Unlike what we had expected though, Miracle wasn't croaking as we had heard other young dragons do. She wasn't making a sound. Although Miracle was a fully formed baby Night Fury and appeared to be physically normal, she seemed awkward, wobbling and jerking some in her movements. But I considered such movements normal among newborns, no matter what the species.

Finally, her eyes began blinking open for the first time. But Miracle wasn't looking at any of us. She wasn't making eye contact . . . she was just staring randomly as she tried to move.

Something didn't seem right about most of this.

Fury seemed hesitant as well as she looked at Miracle, rather than warmly welcoming like we had expected a dragon mother would be.

"Fury," Astrid asked, " . . . is everything okay at this point?"

Eric translated her question, and Fury quietly answered back.

"'No'," our son relayed from her.

Astrid and I now gave a worried glance to each other as we looked again at Miracle, while she tried to wobble towards her mother's side while looking vacantly in no particular direction.

"It'll be okay, Fury," Astrid tried to assure, laying a hand on her side.

"She says, 'I hope so'," Eric translated back as Miracle managed to nestle against her mother now, while Fury now finally gave her daughter some first nurturing nudges and gentle licks.

— — — — —

A more subdued atmosphere settled within our house as Miracle remained unchanged over the following days. The newly-hatched dragon wobbled unsteadily whenever she would try and stand up on her own legs, often falling right over. She seemed undeterred though as she would try again. But all this time, Miracle would never make a sound.

One day, Fury finally had Eric call Astrid and I, as well as Toothless and their son over. Miracle wobbled on the floor in our midst. Fury sighed, and then began murmuring.

"Fury says Miracle is not normal," Eric translated soberly.

That chilled my wife and I as we took each other's hand. It was clear now . . . Miracle had disabilities.

"She says that Miracle should not live, the way she is," Eric continued for Fury, " . . . that it's the dragon way, sometimes."

I looked at my wife as she closed her eyes and lowered her head. I then lowered my head, too . . . blaming myself for how I had handled the egg, and Miracle, in those crucial moments months ago.

"Some would say it's the Viking way, too," Astrid sadly noted as she reopened her eyes and now looked at Miracle. "I've known of some sickly babies who were given what's called 'pillow sleep' or even left to die out in the cold by Viking families. But I've hated that, and could never do it, no matter what.

"We've put too much prayer and hope and effort into saving Miracle and giving her life to just give up on her now," my wife decided. "If we were going to kill her . . . and that's what we'd be doing . . . we should have done it when her egg shattered, not now!"

There was then an awkward moment of silence among us.

"Three of us in this family are disabled in some way," Astrid finally said, breaking the quiet as she looked at the rest of us. "But have we ever talked about killing any of you? No! So why should Miracle be any different? _Why?_ Her body's normal. It's just her mind that's likely the only thing wrong with her . . . and who knows, maybe she'll grow beyond her current limitations. Maybe she's just a late bloomer. I can't do it to her . . . and I won't let this family kill her. I won't!"

Little Miracle just blankly looked at the floor, wobbling in her now usual way, while the debate over whether or not she would live went on around her.

I looked down at her. She knew I was looking at her, and finally, she unsteadily returned my gaze for a brief instant. She was there . . . inside her body.

"Miracle is part of this family," I said as I continued looking at the small dragon, " . . . part of us. And we don't quit on each other. Toothless, Fury, if your side of our family no longer wants to be burdened with her care and growth, Astrid and I will become responsible for her. But she lives . . . in this family. Miracle lives."

Toothless and Fury looked at each other as Eric finished translating what I had said. They looked at their daughter, and then at us as Toothless emitted a series of grunts.

"He says you could have killed him, or let him die, long ago," Eric conveyed. "He was a burden on you for moons, but much joy was shared. He says that Miracle is a gift, and she is their child . . . to protect, and to raise. She lives, in this family."

Astrid and I first hugged each other with relief, and then each moved to hug Fury and Toothless in gratitude as well. Miracle continued to wobble in our midst. I finally picked her up and placed her in my lap, stroking her small back with tears in my eyes. She just curled up and snoozed.

Even Miracle knew she was safe now.

— — — — —

That evening, we decided to celebrate Miracle's full acceptance into our family with a feast of mutton stew that I made for us all. While she had experienced difficulty in swallowing even the smallest of minnows and herring that we had been trying to feed her, Miracle seemed to easily swallow the stew from the bowl we had given it to her in, relishing it in her own silent way. She even wolfed down seconds.

"Well, we know what Miracle likes, don't we," Astrid noted. "I guess you'll be making stew for her all the time now," my wife smiled at me.

"I'll start making her fish stews as well," I volunteered. "Who knows . . . the rest of us might like it, too."

"Why don't we sing together," my wife then suggested. "Maybe it'll encourage Miracle to start using her voice, too. And besides . . . we have another reason to sing now . . . I'm pregnant."

I looked at her with surprise that she was revealing our previously secret conviction.

"No really, Hiccup," she assured. "I am pregnant now. I can feel it."

I could only silently embrace and gently rock her from the side. Our belief and choice had been rewarded. I wanted to tell and share so much with her . . . but not in front of the rest of our family, so I just smiled at her for a moment. I then moved behind my wife, inviting her to relax against me, as I reverently placed both my hands on her womb this time. As we all began humming together I closed my eyes, nestling my forehead against the side of my wife's head, and silently giving intense prayers of thanks towards both Spirit and the gods. Oh I was so grateful that night!

"Okay," Astrid knowingly smiled at me once we settled into our bed together a little later, " . . . I want to hear what you've been thinking."

This time I was the speechless one as I just hugged her tightly under the covers.

"I can't tell who's happier about this," she said softly in my ear, "you, or me."

"When did you know?" I finally asked her. "Or really know?"

"I knew, or had faith, when we made love that first morning together again," Astrid said, "when you told me you had sensed she was coming back. But I finally felt her in me, just this morning. Here," she offered, turning over in our bed and nestling with her back against me, while she took one of my hands around her, "place your hand right there. Feel that little soft lump developing?"

I quietly cried as I felt what my wife had described, with my own fingertips . . . a new life, a being taking root and growing within her.

"If she's a boy though," my wife noted, "I'll be really surprised."

We both quietly laughed together at that.

"But no matter what happens this time," Astrid assured as she drew my arms in front of her very tightly, "we are together, every step of the way. I will make that crystal clear to my mother. She can deliver our baby with the midwife, but I want you to be in charge of the overall pregnancy and birth. You know me better than anyone else, Hiccup. What you say goes, even for me . . . starting right now."

"Okay," I replied, accepting my new role, "the first thing I want you to do, Astrid, is relax."

"Yes, my love," Astrid readily accepted as I drew her back to lay flat on our mattress, and began caressing her soothingly. I brought my forehead gently against hers as I closed my eyes.

"We are having this baby together," I whispered, almost praying as I touched her womb again.

"Together," Astrid softly echoed in reply, as we fell asleep just as we were. This was too special for 'dessert' tonight.

I suddenly never wanted anything so much in my life as to have our baby born safe and healthy to us this time. With Miracle, and with the hell that Astrid and I had endured . . . Spirit and the gods owed it to us. They just did.

I smiled as I faded to sleep beside my wife. I was even praying like Astrid now.

— — — — —

I awoke to find myself being kissed, and gently embraced. As I wasn't being given much of a chance to speak, I could only kiss and embrace her back to let Astrid know she had woken me up.

"Good morning, my love," she finally said, cradling me and nudging my forehead with hers.

"You're certainly making it that way," I sighed, finally being allowed to yawn.

"Would you like tea?" she offered.

"You woke me up to ask that?" I queried.

"I woke you up to let you know I was ready to get up," she said, "and to ask your permission."

"I don't know if you have to do that," I sighed, looking at her in deep appreciation though.

"I want to," she assured. "If you want to sleep until I bring you tea, like we long have been, I will do that. But I just felt . . . uncomfortable . . . this morning, with the idea of you waking up without me beside you."

Something didn't feel right to me about what she was saying. "Astrid, are you scared . . . about really being pregnant again?" I gently asked.

She just nodded. I brought her close into my embrace.

"It's alright," I assured as I held her. "We're doing this pregnancy and birth together now, truly together. Just focus on me, and our daughter . . . and nothing else, okay?"

"Okay," she sniffed as she accepted my embrace.

I just kissed her firmly to bring her back the rest of the way. "Even your mind is mine now, okay?" I said encouragingly as I looked into her eyes.

"Yes, my Lord," she willingly said.

"You really like that 'lord' stuff, don't you?" I noted with a smile.

"It takes me out of myself," she replied. "For some reason, I don't question or resist anything you say when I think of you that way. If you had just ordered me to turn back towards you after what happened when I had given birth . . . I would have."

"Astrid . . ." I sighed, suddenly overcome with emotion; now regretting I hadn't known that at the time.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"I love you," I whispered to her in reassurance.

"See?" she sniffed as I held her close against me. "This is how I've damaged us . . . even weeks later here."

"No," I gently countered, " . . . this is how you've blessed us."

"Hiccup . . ." Astrid sighed tearfully as she and I held each other tightly for a moment. "Just keep doing what you're doing," my wife finally said quietly as she nestled against me.

"Maybe it's I who should be bringing you tea in bed," I suggested.

"Not yet," she replied as she now looked at me, " . . . if that's okay with you."

"You're not my servant or subordinate," I reassured her.

"I'm your wife," she replied, "and I am never going to forget that again."

I chose to accept what she was giving me as I warmly embraced her again. I held and comforted her in our bed for a good while, until we both felt better.

— — — — —

Finally, Astrid and I came downstairs to make and share morning tea together. As we came down, we saw Eric standing over Miracle, trying to hold her up on her own legs, as Toothless, Fury, and Little Toothless were watching.

"I'm helping her to start walking," our son explained to us, "but it's not easy."

"We're very proud of you, Eric," I replied to him. "Maybe there's something I could do to help."

"Yeah," he said. "I've been thinking about trying to hold her up with a rope over my shoulder or something. I've even tried it once here. But it doesn't allow her to move much next to me."

"Let me see what I can come up with," I offered.

"Go ahead," Astrid invited gesturing over to my workshop area in our house. "I'll make the tea. This is important for Miracle."

"Eric," I suggested in turn with a smile, "why don't you give Miracle a rest, and let's see what you and I can come up with, together."

Soon, Eric and I had fashioned a rig to help Miracle learn how to walk. It had a wooden yoke, contoured to comfortably fit Eric's shoulders, with a leather harness suspended from one end to hold Miracle up around her middle on either side of her wings while giving her room beside Eric to move. It also had a rope and handle for Eric to pull down on with a hand at the other end to allow Miracle to bear as little or as much of her weight on her own legs as she was able to.

When it was finished, we hitched both Miracle and Eric into it . . . and slowly they began walking together in our house, side by side!

Through Eric, Toothless then suggested we all go for a walk together, as he and Eric had done with Ruffnut's family. So we did. We didn't make Miracle walk too much though, and soon, she was riding for the rest of our outing together happily on her father's back.

"Hello, all of you!" Ruffnut said as we encountered her family out for a walk in the village as well as Astrid and I greeted her in return. Ruffnut's expression then changed as she spotted the additional little dragon on Toothless. "Is this Miracle?" she asked.

"She's a special dragon!" Eric proudly said of her. "I'm helping her to learn how to walk with this rig my dad and I made," he added, still sporting it on his shoulders.

"I heard what happened with her," Ruffnut said to us. "I'm so sorry."

"We're not," Astrid reassured. "She's a wonderful blessing to our family now, just as she is."

"So you're not . . ." Ruffnut hinted, not feeling comfortable in completing her sentence.

"No, we're keeping her," I replied. "She's part of our family, no matter what."

"You guys are incredible," Ruffnut sniffed as she came over to embrace Astrid and I, and even stroke Miracle.

"And . . ." my wife added placing a hand on her abdomen, "we're pregnant again."

"Ohh, Astrid!" Ruffnut sighed with joy as she hugged her.

"We're choosing to believe our daughter is returning to us," I noted as I put an arm around my wife, " . . . at least that's what we've sensed once or twice. It'll kind of blow our theory though if she turns out to be a boy."

We all laughed together.

"Plus, Hiccup's in charge this time," Astrid noted. "What he says goes, even with me . . . no matter what."

"You guys are gonna have the most wonderful time now," Ruffnut sniffed as she leaned against her own husband.

"We already are," my wife smiled as she looked at me. "And I . . . we . . . owe it all to you, Ruffnut, and your family, too. If it hadn't been for you . . . I would have lost this man, and the family I love so much."

"I just reminded you what love means, and needs us to do sometimes," she said. "You two did the rest."

"Ruffnut got you to come to her house that day, didn't she?" I realized, looking at my wife.

"She chewed me out something fierce," Astrid smiled as she looked back at me, " . . . even threatening to find you another wife, because you deserved so much better than what you'd received from me, and my mother. She's the best friend I've ever had . . . aside from you, my love."

"She chewed me out, too," I confessed. "But I think she let me off easier than it sounds like she did with you. All she said was that she was really disappointed with me . . . but it shook me up."

"My secret's out," Ruffnut smiled as both Astrid and I reached and embraced her again.

"We can never thank you enough, Ruffnut," I sniffed, "for what you've done for us."

"Just stick together," she said. "That's all the thanks I want. Besides, you two are where half my own romantic inspirations come from . . . lap nights, picnic lunches . . . even 'dessert' out in the woods . . ."

"You _know_ about that?" Astrid and I both said in shock.

"You two just haven't been going quite far enough outside the village," Ruffnut hinted with a smile. "Don't worry though . . . Johann and I, we're doing it, too."

"How about dinner tonight?" my wife offered. "Our place this time. Hiccup here makes an incredible mutton stew, which the dragons all love as much as we do . . . as long as it's alright with you, my love," she added, turning to me.

I just kissed her as my reply.

"Okay with you, sweetheart?" Ruffnut checked with her own husband, as he just quietly nodded with a smile as well. "We're there!" she then assured us. "See you later!"

Life was good . . . really good . . . as our two families each resumed our walks. But a shadow once again loomed as well.

"Astrid! Sister!" my wife's heavily bearded, sea captain brother, Roald, called to us, having just arrived back from another trading voyage to the south.

"What is it?" my wife asked as she stopped us while he came up.

"I have brought a couple of refugee families from Northmen lands," he explained. "The exclusion and persecution of non-Christians grows worse in Normandy and Francia as well now. These families wanted a safe place to return to their Viking roots, and live as they want."

"As long as you can vouch for them," I qualified, " . . . and they will not betray us, they will be made welcome here, and can start building houses for themselves, with help if they need it."

"Thank you, Hiccup," Roald accepted.

"And keep me informed on this threat from the Christians, and its spread," I requested, " . . . especially when it starts arriving at our shores."

"It has already overcome the Dane lands," he noted. "The Viking chieftains there have all fallen, or converted to Christianity, and sworn their loyalty to a new Danish king."

"Do you know how it happened?" I asked.

"No, I don't," he replied.

"Thank you," I just concluded. "Keep me informed."

"Thanks, Roald," my wife added. "Trading alright though?"

"It was alright," he replied as he now turned away to inform the families.

"What do you think it means?" my wife asked as our own family now resumed our walk.

"I don't know, Astrid," I sighed. " But the Dane Vikings were once the most aggressive and warlike of us all. If they've fallen . . ."

"I understand," my wife quietly said as we both tried to put it out of our minds for now. She then just kissed my cheek as we walked.

"We'll be alright," I said, looking at her. "I swear it . . . on your heart."


	5. Chapter 5

_Note . . ._

_In honour of **How to Train Your Dragon**'s Blu-Ray/DVD Release Day (in North America anyway on 10-15-10 . . . or 15-10-10 in some calendars and countries), here is the next chapter of this story._

_As to why so long between chapters here? Transcribing and translating from runes in Old Norse . . . it has just taken a while! That, and this story has been largely writing itself backwards, from the end towards the beginning. Later chapters have been calling on my attention and limited time with a lot of inspiration, and there is still a lot of work to do on the immediate next chapters in this saga. But I will update when I can._

_Happy 'DRAGON' Day though (on disc, anyway!) . . ._

— _Norwesterner_

* * *

Over subsequent months a few more families began arriving from the south, seeking refuge from the increasing exclusion they were experiencing there as Vikings and believers of our old ways. As we had space, and I was grateful for the new blood, Astrid and I welcomed them. She even matched Snotlout up with one of the new arrivals, who was, amazingly, single . . . and it was seeming to stick this time!

"How's it going?" I asked him in passing one day.

"Kelda's definitely worth giving up mead for," Snotlout replied, looking her way.

I looked at him dumbstruck.

"Well . . . she's not making me give it up completely," he smiled. "But I never thought I'd get a second chance like this. It is just . . . so different."

Now I just shook my head and smiled at him.

"What, you gonna razz me, too, like Tuffnut?" he quipped.

"Wasn't planning to," I assured.

"Kelda says he's a bad influence on me," he added, once again looking her way. "So, she's gonna fix him, by fixing him up. She's just sent word by trading ship to a cousin to come join us here."

"A confirmed bachelor like him? That will be interesting to see," I replied.

"Yeah," Snotlout said with an almost evil grin. "I can't wait to pull it on him with her!"

"A new partner-in-crime, huh?" I smiled.

"Ohh yeah, she is," he confirmed. "One who is a _whole_ lot more fun at night!"

"Well, at least you won't fall off your dragon anymore during rider practices after a night at the Mead Hall," I noted.

"Hey, he's caught me," Snotlout defended.

"If there's anything Astrid and I can do," I assured, "just let us know."

"Well . . ." he hesitated as Kelda now came up to him. "There is one thing."

"What is it?" I asked.

Snotlout just looked down very nervously.

"Have you asked him yet?" Snotlout's attractive and somewhat curvy redheaded girlfriend now gently pressed him.

"I was getting to it," Snotlout replied.

"Let me help," she offered as she just moved in and gave him a powerful kiss. Even though I was married and passionately in love myself, I just felt I ought to look away and give them a moment, smiling as I did.

"Would you marry us, Chief?" Snotlout just blurted out as soon as Kelda finished kissing him. "I can't believe I asked that," he then quickly added, " . . . for multiple reasons."

"Snotlout," I sighed, " . . . look, I wouldn't want to be married by someone who got things in life I felt should have been mine either. But you know, no one else ever married Astrid and I. We did that, all by ourselves. You remember that . . . after all, you were the first person we told. My father just blessed my marriage when he was Chief back then, and I still don't feel that was really needed."

"You also know I'm one who's just not taking the old beliefs and customs very seriously anymore," I continued, " . . . especially not since my daughter's death. You want a good marriage, and a good start to it? Go someplace special, or right here in the village. Just make your own vows, to each other, and to or with whomever else you want . . . god or Spirit. Do it just by yourselves, or with any of the rest of us. That will mean so much more to you both than any ritualistic ceremony I could ever say. It will bond you both tighter, and keep you closer. I would be honoured to witness such an act, Snotlout, far more than to lead it."

He then just came up and embraced me. To say I was surprised would be an understatement.

"You know," he said afterwards, " . . . this village has the right chief."

I just nodded gratefully to him.

— — — — —

And so, Astrid and I had dinner with Snotlout, Kelda, and their parents . . . more than one dinner actually . . . and helped the couple convince their parents, especially Kelda's, that a full ritualistic ceremony, complete with a blood sacrifice to the gods, really was neither necessary, nor what the couple themselves wanted. Kelda's parents were still just barely approving of Snotlout as their daughter's prospective husband anyway . . . even trimming back on her marriage dowry just a little, almost as a way of subtly protesting.

As her family had just moved back to the Norse homelands to more fully embrace Viking ways, it was naturally a bit of a shock for them to find us just kind of letting those ways slide, off to the side. But that Astrid was pregnant again—despite my rejection of our Viking beliefs of where our daughter's spirit was supposed to go—that I was a fairly popular and successful Chief, and that both my family and our village were prosperous and peaceful . . . it all became sufficient confirmation to Kelda's family that we were nonetheless evidently favoured by the gods. And that maybe they could accept that our beliefs and traditions were more guidelines than hard and fast rules for living, or dying.

Finally, a compromise was reached. Snotlout and Kelda chose to go off and marry themselves out in the woods. The happy couple then came back into the village, and shared some vows publicly . . . with Snoutlout's Nightmare looking on between them, rather than me. "He has saved my butt way more than you have," Snotlout justified. I did not mind one bit.

But the Nightmare did not look like he had a clue as to what all was going on in front of him.

"Daddy, you think I should go translate for the Nightmare?" Eric offered as Snotlout and Kelda were exchanging vows. "He looks awful confused."

"You speak Nightmare now, too?" I quietly asked back as he stood in front of Astrid and I, while we all watched off to one side.

"It's not too different from Night Fury," my son assured. "Toothless has been helping me."

"Not today, Son," I decided. "Snotlout has had enough of a hang-up about me being in his wedding. My four-year-old son—"

"I'm almost five," Eric corrected.

"Even my almost-five-year-old son might be too much of a hang-up for him," I continued. "Let's just let things proceed here."

"Daddy, what's a 'hang-up'?"

"I'll explain later, Son."

— — — — —

After their vows, Snotlout then slaughtered a sheep in the middle of the village . . . a "manly, Viking act," he said that also satisfied his new in-laws' desire to see some sort of blood sacrifice, although I didn't care to watch.

"It's over, Hiccup," Astrid casually assured next to me, having seen the whole thing. "You can turn around now . . . and take your hands off your ears."

Eric just watched it all with fascination. "Cool," he enthused. "I never knew that happened when the knife was—"

"Share it with your mother later, Son, okay?" I said.

Snotlout's dragon then roasted the sheep, and we all enjoyed a wedding feast . . . after we let the lava from the Nightmare cool, and chipped it off the well-cooked carcass with hammers. Once it was roasted, I had no problem at all in helping out with that part.

It fell to me to give a wedding toast to them though, which satisfied the relatives' desire to see the village chief officially sanction the marriage, somehow . . . and because Kelda just didn't trust Tuffnut to give the toast.

"To Snotlout and Kelda," I simply said, " . . . our village's newest married couple. May you enjoy the blessings of a loving life with family, as well as live long in happiness . . . and by doing so, discover an even better place than Valhalla, the Hall of the Slain, together. Skal!"

Kelda's family were almost mortified though at such a seeming disregard for Valhalla, not to mention the bit about living long in happiness, instead of living a basically miserable life gloriously cut short in battle . . . which is what all Vikings had traditionally been taught to desire as their end. This really meant losing in battle was the aim though . . . the younger and sooner, the better . . . as the winners by definition lived—sometimes to an old age, because they kept on winning. Yet if you died old, even if you were the best warrior that ever was, our beliefs said you were supposed to go to Hel or the Netherworld.

Suddenly, it all just seemed so backwards. No wonder we Vikings had lost to the Christians in battle in the Dane lands. We all secretly wanted to lose, as quickly as possible according to the tenets here . . . so we could go to Valhalla . . . and according to many legends, lose again in the ultimate battle! As for how we had won so often before? Maybe the Celts, Saxons, Franks, and Rus we had once raided and conquered had just wanted to lose and go to their Valhallas more than we did.

After I realized all this though, the idea of Valhalla, and a lot of the rest of our mythology, just pretty much lost its appeal for me. Yet what I heard of Christianity didn't much appeal to me either, as they also seemed to prize losing or dying or going to prison or being eaten by lions in pre-Christian Rome hundreds of years ago. Astrid had told me about that, from the stories shared among traders. And, judging by the reports we were getting from Norman and Dane lands, these Christians really didn't seem to like it if you didn't adopt their beliefs. The dragon's simple ideas of Spirit made the most sense to me now. But the occasional prayer to Thor or Freyr and Freyja still felt good now and then.

When I had finished my toast though, the bride and groom just smiled and raised their one goblet of mead in response to me, then sharing it together. "We share every mug, stein, or goblet of mead now," Snotlout then explained as we feasted some more. "It's one of our vows, cuts down on my drinking, and keeps us close." Astrid and I just smiled as Snotlout then gestured for the Mead Hall barmaid to refill the goblet however.

After we all thought Snotlout and Kelda's festivities had ended . . . Astrid, I, and the entire village, were woken up early the next morning by a loud and long roar from Snotlout's Nightmare.

"Must be some kind of battle alert," Astrid said as we looked at each other in bed. "We'd better get going."

When we, along with Toothless and Fury, who were all tacked-up and ready-to-go, soon emerged from our house ready to take flight to defend our homes and families; we saw Snotlout with his hands raised, rushing around the village among other Dragon Riders who were also poised to fly.

"My bad!" he yelled. "My bad! It's not an alert! My dragon was just so happy at our . . . mating . . . you know, like the dragons do? He evidently didn't get what our wedding and feast were all about. But he felt we had forgotten to roar overnight as they do when they mate, so he was just roaring for us here this morning. That's all. Really!"

Astrid, I, and a number of others began laughing. Then to our surprise, Toothless and Fury let out loud and long roars as well. Other dragons soon joined in for a moment. My wife and I looked curiously at our dragons as they finished. Toothless then shrugged and grunted.

"Sorry, Dad," Eric apologized, having now joined us out in front of our house. "I was just explaining to Toothless and Fury what Snotlout was saying . . . and they roared. Toothless is now saying that a new pair in our village has mated. Their dragon has roared for them. We are happy for them, and roar, too."

"That's kind of nice," Astrid smiled next to me. "Dragons roaring when a couple marries."

"No, mates," Eric corrected. "Dragons don't roar until they 'do it'."

"Eric, you're a little young to be knowing much about 'doing it', yet," my wife cautioned.

"Little Toothless just asked his parents one day about how he came into our family," our son innocently explained, " . . . and they told him, right from when they—"

"Okay, I get it!" Astrid said, cutting Eric off.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Eric asked.

"We just don't talk about that stuff," she replied.

"The dragons do," he noted.

"We're not dragons!" my wife countered, a little exasperated.

"Yes we are," our son responded. "Toothless even said we are once, remember? Now look, you've hurt his feelings."

"He's got you there," I quietly commented to Astrid, almost wincing.

"Alright," she sighed looking down. "Toothless, Fury, everyone, I am very sorry for what I just said. I take it back. But we humans are just uncomfortable talking about 'doing it' . . . mating . . . especially with our children, okay?"

"Why, Mom?" Eric now asked.

"I knew this was going to happen someday," Astrid said as she looked skyward. I just held an arm around her tighter from the side as I tried to conceal a smile.

"It's not like I'm ready to mate, Mom," our son said as I just cringed now, too, at him even mentioning such an idea. "Toothless says that long ago, dragons once had to grow up and fight other males before they could mate, but they didn't care about the females. He says things have changed though, and that Little Toothless and I not mate until we each care about one female our own age, in a special way. Don't worry, I _really_ don't want to do that yet!"

"It looks like our dragon has already had the 'everything talk' for us," I quietly noted to Astrid.

"Dragons just talk about stuff," Eric added on his own, " . . . mating, death, everything. They just do. It's okay, Mom."

"We just want you to know, and do, the right things in life, Eric," my wife said as she glanced at me.

"Does Toothless know and do the right things in life?" our son asked.

"Yes, he does," Astrid confirmed, now looking at our dragons.

"Then I will, too, Mom," our son replied.

A dragon has roared the next morning, every time a newly married couple in our village has really 'married' for the first time, by the dragons' definition, ever since.

— — — — —

But the part of our family who was really a different 'it' for us now was Miracle. Her disabilities, her wobbling, her difficulties . . . they just seemed to bring our family close around her, very close together. Whenever Miracle needed help . . . whether it was a walk outside, or food, or a small bucket of mead tea . . . one of us was there to provide it. Miracle and love itself just seemed to go together.

Part of me wondered how our household would cope with Miracle's stumbles and awkwardness if they remained when she grew up and became a large, adult dragon. But I took comfort having once been a klutz, even a village menace myself, while I was growing up.

Toothless, ever the aware guardian and perceptive father, made sure that not only was Miracle taken good care of, but that Little Toothless was not forgotten or neglected. He would often ask me to take him for flights with his son, but he always invited Eric to join us as well, for what my son gleefully came to call 'boy flights'. We put these flights to good use though, usually fishing for our family . . . with the two male dragons bringing home mouthfuls of fish. Sometimes for variety, we would hunt over the forests. Toothless would bring home a deer underneath Eric and I, with Little T bringing home one or two rabbits, or even a wild goose or other large bird, that either he or we together had caught.

Astrid would handle the initial 'preparations' when we got home however. For some reason, chopping up fish or cooking already sectioned mutton or venison was no problem for me. But cutting up freshly killed land animals or birds . . . ugggghh! I had barely made it through skinning and gutting the seals and deer Astrid and I relied on during our first winter at the cove together, because I felt I had to . . . to impress and keep my then new wife if nothing else. Even then, my excuses to run outside and get firewood had really been for a different reason. The blood didn't bother me, even arrowing deer or rabbits, no problem. But cutting animals open, as well as the guts, somehow did. So now, I just begged out of it all.

Astrid would just smile and kiss me. "That's why we're married," she'd say. "I don't much like handling smelly raw fish. It's perfect between us!" I would embrace her in gratitude and appreciation.

One day though, she tricked me.

"Hiccup, your help for a minute?" she called from behind our house. As soon as I rounded the corner . . . "Ugggghh!" I almost threw up right there as she was kneeling down, beginning to work on a deer we 'boys' had just brought home.

"It's alright," she soothed. "Just come behind me here, hold me tight, and bury your face against my hair. But give me your hand."

I just focused on her bared and attractive shoulders that her summer tunic top was revealing, and knelt down close behind her as I obediently extended my right hand past her side.

"Alright, my love," she continued, " . . . just breath in my hair and skin as I put this knife in your hand and we start cutting together, okay?"

"I feel so stupid," I sighed as I just inhaled the familiar scents of hers that I loved so much.

"Not at all," Astrid assured. "Okay, here we go . . . just like this. Now kiss me."

She turned her head and gave me a passionate kiss as I felt the knife cut through and along some fur.

"See?" she said. "Not so bad."

I looked down to see the dead animal now slit open before us.

"Just keep sniffing my ear or hair if you need to as you look, okay?" she invited.

I just kissed her ear instead.

"Oooo, I like that," she sighed. "But not that much different from a fish, is it here?" she assured. "See, there are the rib cuts . . . the loin meat. Good eatin'. Plus, the dragons consider these parts to be real delicacies, which are also great for the stews you're so good at making. And here's the start of some deerskin we can use. Things both of us are used to working with, just together on the original animal, that's all."

"Why are you doing this, for me?" I asked as I looked at her again.

"Because I love you," Astrid assured with another kiss. "Because I threw up as a little girl the first few times I tried to prepare fish, and my older brothers and sisters made fun of me, until my mom helped me like this one day. And finally, because I want to shut Snotlout up about being more Viking than you because he can slaughter a sheep."

"After all I, and we, have done for him," I sighed. "He can still brag like that against me."

"Stinks, doesn't it?" she replied, still looking at me and warmly smiling.

"Yep," I said. "Let's get to work together on this deer . . ."

— — — — —

" . . . Nice vest," Snotlout noted as I passed him a couple days later. "Astrid make it for you?"

I could have been annoyed at him for reverting yet again to his old ways. But I had something better in mind.

"Oh this?" I casually replied. "Killed and skinned the deer myself. Even tanned the hide and made it, too. You want one? We can make a trade if you're interested. Got a pile of dragon manure out back of my house I promised Hoark for his garden. Make you another vest if you do most of the work. I'll even help."

"Uhh . . . dragon manure?" he hesitated as he started to turn slightly off colour at even the idea. I have to admit it mostly smelled like spoiled fish, but I didn't have a problem with it. Astrid had just happened to find out though that Snotlout had never been able to handle his own Nightmare's manure.

"Nope? Well, that's okay," I nonchalantly responded as I now continued on my way. "We Vikings can't do everything."

Problem solved. I even got my hands dirty helping in the next village sheep culling, just to be sure. But to thank my wife for helping me yet again with another village 'image' issue, I surprised her.

"Ohh, Hiccup . . . they're beautiful," she admired when I had laid them out on our upstairs bed one evening. "But do you think I can wear them now?"

"Let me see you in them," I assured.

Soon, Astrid and I were the talk of the village in our matching deerskin summer attire. Her new vest and skirt were very sexy, even with her growing pregnancy. Plus the deer fur felt really nice as each of us walked with our arms around the other's vest . . . with my hand sometimes slipping down to her skirt.

"But I don't know how to work with leather and skins like that!" we could hear Snotlout excuse to his wife in the background, as Astrid and I shared a smile and a kiss.

"Problem definitely solved," my wife smiled amid our kiss.

— — — — —

One problem that wasn't yet solved though was the absence of Needles, Astrid's old Nadder.

"I don't know why she hasn't come back this summer. She should be here by now," Astrid sighed to me one evening as we sat on the porch together.

"What can I do to help?" I simply asked, while rubbing my wife's back.

"Just this," she replied as she looked at me. " . . . being with me . . . caring."

"Do you want to remember her somehow?" I followed up.

"No, I just want to hope for her," Astrid decided. "Always hope for her, that she'll come back . . . no matter what."

I just held my wife tightly, rocking her gently on that porch, as we both shed a tear of concern for our old dragon friend.

— — — — —

While we continued to miss Needles, our real joy was once again flying as a family together, especially with Fury now freed from having to incubate an egg, and having recovered her strength through flapping exercises with her wings and ever-longer family hikes on the ground. Miracle would ride strapped, normally on Toothless' back, set in a special double harness that I had devised. And while Eric whined about having to ride with his mother on Fury, I was firm about it . . . for the moment, while sharing a conspiratorial smile with Astrid. I now had an idea, and another surprise to make.

Neither Little Toothless, who was getting even bigger now, nor Eric, were ever so thrilled as when I presented them both with a saddle, as kind of a combined birthday present as fall approached, on Eric's fifth birthday. We didn't know when Little T's birthday had been, so from that day forward, both boys chose to celebrate their birthdays together on the same day.

"You two are going through flight training first, okay?" I cautioned them, as Toothless backed me up with a few barks and grunts of his own.

Even though Eric didn't have to worry about working pedals or tailfins on Little Toothless as both Astrid and I had to do on our dragons, we still took things carefully . . . mostly to assess Little T's ability to even carry Eric in flight yet.

Toothless was right next to me as we allowed Little T and Eric to try their first tethered flight on a windy bluff near our village. Toothless would bark instructions at his son on how to balance Eric on top of him, as I coached my son as well. Eric fell out of the saddle a few times, and then when he figured out how to hang on to the saddle, they both flipped over onto the ground. But every time, the two of them would get up and were immediately ready to try again. It was almost as if Little Toothless didn't consider himself to be a real dragon, and Eric didn't think of himself as a real Viking . . . at least a Berk Viking now . . . until they could fly together.

Finally, after a couple weeks, including almost a week of tethered flights without a fall, flip, or spill, Toothless and I agreed to allow Eric and Little Toothless to try their first free flight together.

"Now, remember," I cautioned, " . . . whether it's over water or over ground, you two stay low to the surface these first few times. You got that Eric? You got that, Little Toothless?"

As Eric clearly translated my warnings to Little Toothless, as well as nodding at instructions to them both from Toothless, Eric stopped as the young dragon barked underneath him.

"Dad, he doesn't like being called 'Little' anymore," Eric conveyed, " . . . because he really isn't little. He says he's a younger or junior version of his dad, not a little one."

"Alright, you want to be called 'Toothless Junior'?" I posed to the young Night Fury. "Maybe 'Junior' for short?"

The young dragon barked back once after Eric had relayed my suggestions. "He says, 'Yep'!" Eric translated.

"Okay, Eric, and _Junior_," I smiled, " . . . let's fly!"

Even Miracle seemed to be silently excited, strapped to her father's back, as our whole family was about to take off, with three dragon and human pairs this time!

"Eric and Junior, you two go in front here for take off," I invited. "The wind's not all that strong right now, so go ahead Junior and take a running start down the hill as you flap. The rest of us will be right behind and under you, and we'll catch you if you falter."

"No one was around to catch you when you two started flying," Astrid tried to whisper across to me from onboard Fury as Eric and Junior started down the hill.

"Shhhh," I quietly replied as our two dragons started gently running down the hill behind our children. "My dad would have been the first to hope I crashed when I started flying, even kill me for trying. He almost did anyway."

Soon Toothless Junior had left the ground with Eric on his neck. He was really having to labour though to gain altitude. His wings and wing muscles still had some growing to do.

"Hang back," Astrid suggested to me as she encouraged Fury to do just that with hand and leg presses once our own dragons became airborne. "Let's give them some room to fly."

Having told them stories about my initial collisions with sea stacks and other obstacles when I first flew with Toothless, Toothless Junior and Eric wisely flew out over open water, but not too far from shore if they ran into problems as the rest of us followed them.

"Eric, you're a little high," I called out. "Have Junior come down a little. Closer to the surface like we agreed."

"Sweetheart, remember Eric's just along for the ride," my wife reminded me. "Let Toothless coach Junior here."

Toothless seemed to bark in agreement with Astrid as he glanced back at me.

"Alright," I sighed. "Fly everyone, just fly."

"Hiccup . . . look behind you," my wife now noted. "You've got a little passenger who's trying to do just that."

I looked behind me and saw Miracle was spreading her wings, catching the wind just as Toothless beneath her was.

"You're right," I smiled, " . . . Miracle wants to fly, too!"

The amazing thing was that while she was anything but steady on her legs on the ground, her wings were now flying very smoothly in the air . . . seeming to almost instinctively match the subtle changes and adjustments of Toothless' own wings underneath her. Given her other limitations and challenges on the ground, I don't know how she was doing this, but she was. Even though she was tightly strapped on Toothless, Miracle was starting to fly.

I reached back to release a couple of secondary straps around Miracle, much to Toothless' sudden alarm as I heard him grunt, almost bark with concern.

"It's okay, buddy," I assured looking briefly forward at him. "Miracle's trying to fly. She still has her main harness and it will tether her. Let's see if she can do it."

I went ahead and released the straps, and Miracle started to gently float a few inches above her father's back, still tethered by her body harness. Toothless gently began turning while trying to glance nervously back at his young daughter. Miracle was maintaining herself over the exact same spot on her father's back.

"Toothless, flap your wings," I suggested as I continued to look behind me, watching Miracle. "Gain a little altitude here."

The second Toothless' wings started flapping . . . Miracle's did, too. She continued to maintain both her position over her father's back, and her small altitude above it. Both their wings moved together in almost perfect harmony.

"Ohh my gods . . ." Astrid marvelled, looking on from nearby, as Fury glanced occasionally, too.

Miracle still wasn't looking at any of us directly, but she was seeing and matching her father's movements in flight. She had to be. This was her singular genius . . . her gift. Maybe she couldn't walk very well, but at just a couple months out of the egg, she could fly.

She was every bit the name we had given her. She was a miracle.

Astrid turned to look ahead. "Eric . . . Eric, where are you?"

"Up here, Mom," we heard from way above and ahead of us.

"Tell Junior to get back here!" she called.

"No problem!" we heard.

Before we knew it, Eric and Toothless Junior were arcing down around and behind us.

"Hey, no dives yet!" I warned as I saw them zoom past out of the corner of my eye. "We don't know if Junior can pull out of those."

"We're not diving!" my son assured. "It's a big downward, curve thing."

"You mean spiral!" I shouted back as I saw them complete their turn back towards us.

"Yeah, spiral!" Eric replied as he and Junior now came up from behind and slightly below us. "Relax, Dad! . . . But Holy Heimdal! Miracle's flying!" he then exclaimed as Junior looked at us and her with wide eyes as well.

"Yeah, she is," I tearfully sniffed. "We all are."

"Have some respect for the gods," Astrid cautioned Eric, always the mother. "Watch your language."

"Dad says they're just stories now," Eric justified.

"I didn't quite ever say that," I excused, glancing at Astrid while continuing to closely watch Miracle.

"Hiccup, if he isn't strong in our ways, the Christians will take him," my wife warned.

"Not now, Astrid," I tried to defer. "We've got our own miracle here . . . literally. Enjoy this."

Astrid looked both at Miracle, and at me. "Alright," she accepted. "But I want a talk, later."

My wife had basically never said that to me. I now sensed I was perhaps in a degree of trouble with her.

But, not wanting to wear Junior, or Miracle, out—we soon returned to the village. Trusting Toothless to handle our approach, I kept a constant eye on Miracle, ready to help steady or keep her on her father's back as we landed. I saw the ground come up under Toothless' wings and then felt a thud. The second Toothless hit the ground, Miracle faltered down on his back. Fortunately, my outstretched hand was able to brace her and keep her from sliding off either side. But still, her tiny wings retracted right along with her father's big ones.

For Eric and Toothless Junior, it had been a big day. But for Miracle . . . it had been huge.

— — — — —

"Hiccup, time for bed," I heard from upstairs later that evening. For years, I had gone right to bed with my wife, often getting there ahead of her. But tonight, I was still hunched over a candle at my drawing board, having put Eric and the dragons to bed.

"Coming," I sighed, having flicked my pencil up the inclined surface of my table for perhaps the hundredth time. _Might as well face 'the talk',_ I thought to myself as I blew out the candle. I had felt since our daughter's death that my views and current thoughts on Viking beliefs and customs had been diverging from Astrid's somewhat. Mine had grown or changed, but I feared my wife's had not. I loved her so much though that I didn't want those to get in the way between us.

But tonight, she wanted to talk about just that, and how we were raising our son around them.

I trudged up the stairs to our loft, prepared to listen as much as anything else, and hoping to keep things quiet, as I pretty much knew that any disagreements would easily echo throughout our house.

"Hi," I said as I came to the top of the stairs and around our bathtub to find Astrid lying bare-shouldered under our quilt, softly illuminated by a single candle. She looked so beautiful to me, as always.

"Hi," she quietly said back, rising up on our floor mattress, to remove my leg rig and help me undress, as was our habit, before I sat or lay down. Things were just easier that way. She removed my leg rig in silence as I stripped off my vest and tunic. My one leg and pants problem we'd solved long ago together. It all was a very smooth, well-practised routine between us from start to finish . . . on nights when we did it this way.

"You're later than usual . . . and quiet tonight," she finally noted, laying my things out of the way as I slipped into bed beside her. She then rolled against me, laying her head on my shoulder, and starting to run her hand across my chest. I just wanted things to be warmly normal. I didn't want to remind her that she had wanted to talk. But . . .

"You had said you wanted to talk later," I gently opened. "You've almost never said that to me. I haven't known whether to look forward to it or not." I then kissed her forehead as a peace offering.

Astrid wrapped herself more tightly around me from the side. She felt heavenly as always. I finally wrapped my arms around her in acceptance, beginning to gently savour her back with my hands.

"You're not scared of talking with me, are you?" she asked.

"About beliefs . . . I don't know," I sighed. "Because since our daughter's death, or maybe initial death . . . I feel mine have changed. I want to see the old ways endure, but I'm not sure I believe all that much in them anymore."

I did not know how Astrid would take that. I held her a little tighter and kissed her forehead again.

"You are scared," she sensed.

"I'm scared of anything that could cause me to lose you," I admitted, " . . . or even drift apart from you."

Astrid just held me tighter, too, even rocking me for a silent moment.

"My world changed once when I found out that all we originally knew about dragons was wrong," I noted. "It changed again when our daughter died, and when I lost you, for even a few days. The world around us is changing. But I don't know if I can take my world changing again . . . not where it concerns you. I want to cling to the old ways, but they make no sense to me anymore. Christianity doesn't feel any better or safer to me. But the dragons' simple ideas of Spirit, and just choosing and doing what feels truly right to me . . . that does, Astrid.

"I know I'm supposed to be a leader of customs and rituals in our village," I continued. "But they feel like just telling stories now, going through motions that are good to remember, so we don't forget them. But they have little meaning anymore . . . to me anyway."

"Fearsome Grendel," Astrid gently replied as she stroked her fingers across my chest, "Freyr and Freyja with their fertility, one-eyed Odin lording over Valhalla . . . Thor with his hammer named Mjollnir. Who are we as Vikings without them?"

"We've been discovering that Toothless' kind, his people, have had their own beliefs," I softly replied. "A rich treasury of dragon lore and memories are in him alone that we've only barely begun to tap and understand. Yet their beliefs boil down to just two things . . . there's the world of Spirit, and there's here. Why does it have to be more complicated than that? And Valhalla? Don't even get me started on that."

"I read your notes to yourself on that one day," my wife confessed, now tilting her head up towards mine. "You left them out on your drafting table."

"You did?" I asked uncertainly.

"Yeah, I did," she said now rising up over me and laying an arm around my head, starting to run her fingers through my hair. "And you know what?"

"What?" I dared to ask as I looked into her eyes.

"They made perfect sense," she said, right before she kissed me with a slow but deepening passion.

I now drew her on top of me as we continued to kiss. I smiled, I even softly chuckled as we kissed, before I rolled us both over and kissed her some more.

"The Hall of the Slain, filled with those who had lost in battle?" she said between our kisses. "While the winners get old, but go down to Hel? You hit it dead on, pardon the pun. It is backwards . . . completely backwards. If Odin wanted to win in Ragnarok, the final battle, he was picking up the wrong guys. It's an epic recipe for encouraging losing . . . rewarding failure. It really is."

"Astrid . . ." I sighed thankfully amid our kisses.

"I just said we had to respect our ways . . . keep them alive . . . not believe them as literal truth," she breathed to me as we just let our shared passion now run free together, " . . . not like we go to our deaths, expecting to see them played out in front of us."

I now kissed her even harder in loving gratitude.

She then gripped my head with both of her hands, looking right into my eyes. "A lot of those legends never made sense to me, either," she assured breathlessly before drawing my head down again and forcefully kissing me.

I just gripped her tightly as it all really sunk in with me, before finally quietly laughing and sighing with sweet relief as I rocked Astrid and I, burying my face against her ear and loose hair.

"Ohh, Astrid . . . thank you," I reiterated with a tearful sigh.

"I love you, Hiccup," she said as she wrapped her arms tightly around my back. "That is my one belief I will never compromise on . . . again," she hesitated.

"It's alright," I assured as I deeply kissed her again with as much affirming and comforting love as I could give her. "It's alright, Astrid."

" . . . Or take our love as anything less than rock-solid, iron-clad truth," she tearfully sniffed as she continued. "Everything else? That's up for negotiation . . . and discovery, together. Okay?"

"Okay," I readily agreed with my eyes closed in such love for my wife now as we lay close together for a moment.

"All I ask," she then continued as we began to relax and roll onto our sides, still embracing each other, " . . . is that we, our whole family, respect the idea that some among our people may take our Viking beliefs more seriously than we do. My mom, for one," Astrid noted as she caressed the back of my head.

"She was not exactly a happy camper about your Valhalla toast at Snotlout and Kelda's wedding feast," my wife sighed. "I heard about it later, believe me. Like it or not, as chief, you are a guardian of our lore . . . our collective stories and traditions. You have a responsibility to continue them—not for yourself, but for others. They are part of the fabric of our people. They colour who we are. Please, Hiccup . . . just protect our legends. You don't have to believe in them. I don't. But I love them anyway. And I would die . . . so that they could continue to live. So that our ways and our people could continue to live.

"The Christians won't permit that though . . . not the way they are now," she added. "The conquests, the forced conversions, the destruction of wood and stone monuments, even of ship graves that I've been hearing about in the Dane lands . . . it's scaring me, Hiccup. I just don't want our son, or our daughter, Spirit willing, to be overcome by all that, especially to perpetrate it or to fight against our own on that side. They don't have to believe our lore . . . they just have to respect, and protect it. Because otherwise, no one else may—and we would become lost, as a people, and no longer be free . . . in body, mind, or spirit. That's all I wanted to talk about with you, my love . . . just this."

I looked at her deeply, caressing my own fingers through her hair.

"So . . . can we do it?" she asked. "Respect and protect our lore and ways as guardians? Together?"

I closed my eyes and tearfully nodded before Astrid and I drew each other tightly into our arms.

"I'm done," my wife quietly said, almost smiling. "Anything, big or small, you want to talk about?"

I could only deeply kiss her.

"Just very relieved, huh?" she sensed.

I now held her very tightly.

"I'm sorry, for scaring you this afternoon, Hiccup," she sniffed as she stroked my hair. "I am. It hurts me that I did."

"It's alright," I quietly assured. "You, and what we have, just matter this much to me, that's all. Being with you _is_ my life. It's even feeling like life itself. Being apart from you is not life, not living to me now. Anything that might seem to lead to that just scares me."

"Could you have a real belief in one thing?" she asked. "In us? In our love? I know I have shaken that belief . . . but would you try again in believing in us with me? Believe that when I want to talk with you, we are more likely to find agreement than division? After all, we have so far, right?"

"We have," I quietly agreed. "And I will."

"I want to sleep with you, my love," she sighed, now caressing my face. "You ready for that?"

I just kissed her again before releasing her so she could sit up and blow out our candle.

"My valkyrie . . . my angelic Astrid," I sighed as she settled back into my arms once more under our quilt. "I will never be late for bed, or for a talk . . . again."

"And why is that?" she warmly suggested.

"Because we live as one," I said gripping her tightly.

"We fight as one," she echoed, now gripping me tightly as well.

"And we love as one," I continued, finding her lips in the dark, and kissing her passionately.

"Listening and talking as one . . . forever," she finished, settling comfortably against me.

"I love you."

"I love you, too . . ."


	6. Chapter 6

"Morning, my love. Here's your tea."

"Ummmph . . . thank you," Astrid mumbled, stirring in our bed.

"Let me help you up," I offered, stacking some pillows for her.

"I want you to be my pillow," she sleepily smiled.

"Okay," I smiled as well, settling back into bed and then helping her to rise and sit up against me. "How are you this morning?"

"Like a walrus," she sighed, seemingly almost exhausted at the effort of just sitting up.

"Nah," I assured, " . . . you'll always be a harp seal to me. Your face, your neck, your arms, your legs . . . they are so slender, and sexy, too," I noted as I brought a wrist of hers up and kissed it slowly. "You've just got this little bump in the middle."

Astrid laughed and smiled a little before snuggling tight against me. "You make this worth it," she said as I held her. "Do I ever tell you how good a husband you are?"

"Sometimes . . . no often," I corrected myself.

"You don't have to lie to me, sweetheart," she replied.

"I want to make you feel good," I said with a smile as I held her.

"Even at the cost of the truth?" she asked.

"At the cost of anything," I replied warmly.

"Alright . . . lie to me," she smiled as she relaxed against me some more. We sat there together in bed, sharing a precious moment of peace as we sipped our tea. We could now hear stirring below however.

"I'd better get back down there," I sighed, reluctantly beginning to part from my wife. "Make everyone else breakfast."

"Nope," Astrid replied, drawing my arms back around her. "Toothless has it. I can hear it's him."

I turned and looked through one of the heat gaps in our upstairs wall, and sure enough, Toothless was carefully removing fish from our side pantry with his mouth, and setting them before everyone else on the floor . . . even for Eric.

"Raw fish . . . on the floor . . . even for Eric?" I sighed with a little distress. "Your mom would kill us, especially me, if she knew we were really letting our son be raised by dragons."

"Our son is a miraculous bridge, our connection with the dragons," my wife quietly said.

"That's my line," I sighed.

"So why'd I have to say it?" she asked with a smile. "You do enough around here now . . . cooking for all of us, still hunting, even cleaning the fish and deer all by yourself now, while I just lie here."

"I let you watch," I noted.

"While I lean comfortably against Toothless or Fury," she added. "You are doing too much for me now, plus still running the village. A pregnant mother has never had it this good."

"Exactly," I answered with a smile.

"Kiss me," she asked quietly, " . . . so I don't forget I'm a woman, too."

I leaned closer and gave her a slow, simmering kiss—one that built and ebbed in intensity, more than once, as we gripped each other more tightly.

"That's my Hiccup," she whispered appreciatively afterwards as she just buried her face against my neck and shoulder as I gently rocked her. "Please care for me like this, after I give birth . . . no matter what happens," she then requested.

"I already am," I warmly assured. "And everything will be fine."

"Don't lie to me this time," she said, more subdued. "Hiccup, I'm still scared."

"Okay," I accepted, " . . . you're scared. But remember, you're a warrior . . . a courageous one who makes even fear afraid."

I could feel Astrid cracking a smile as she listened to me, resting against my shoulder while I held her close.

"Plus," I continued, " . . . you have your 'lord' here. And, as your 'lord'," I said drawing her face closer to mine with my hand, " . . . I command you to face this with calm assurance, because you are not alone. I love you, Astrid."

My wife now looked back at me with just a tearful smile as I cradled her.

"Come on," I invited with a smile, too, " . . . let me hear it."

Astrid smiled even more. "Yes, my Lord," she sniffed.

I gave her a powerful kiss in reward.

— — — — —

Soon, we had finished our tea together, and I was helping Astrid slowly down our stairs, almost carrying her against my back.

"Toothless says it's not a good idea for you two to be going up and down those stairs now," my son noted as the rest of our family watched us. "He says you should sleep with us, especially as the baby comes."

I looked back at my wife as we finally reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Eric, help me bring our bedding downstairs, would you?" I decided.

I then heard my wife sigh behind me. "Astrid," I assured her as I shifted around to her side and helped her over towards where the dragons slept, " . . . we are not gonna lose a thing between us, alright?"

"I knew this would happen, just like the last time," she replied. "I was just pushing it back for as long as possible. It's time for me to be all mother again for a while . . . more like a few years."

"Not on my watch," I assured as I helped her sit down against Fury's side. "Not this time."

I then sat down next to my wife, and took her in my arms from the side and gave her a kiss laced with as much raw but private passion as I could pack in. "You will never be forgotten as a woman here," I whispered intensely to her. "Not before. Not after. Not this time. I will find ways to let you know not only how much I love you, but how much I want you, always. I vow it, Astrid."

I pulled back a little in my embrace of her, and reinforced my words with a look of ironclad certainty and open desire for her, even lust, as I gripped one of her hands hard with mine. Astrid looked back at me as she relaxed against Fury, with a quiet, tearful smile on her face.

I moved closer again and whispered right in her ear, "I can never get enough of you, woman . . . ever." Astrid just buried her head against my shoulder.

"Dad, little help here!" our son called from upstairs.

"Not until your mother is done with me," I replied back, causing Astrid to convulse a little with both laughter and tears against me.

"I _so_ married the right man," she sniffed with her face buried against my shoulder, before pulling back a little, and shaking her head at me with the deepest smile I had ever seen from her. "I will never have enough of you, either. I call dibs on you for the next life, too, okay? Even if it's in Hel."

Now she had me misting up as I brought her to me again. "You think I'd ever let us end up there?" I sniffed with a smile.

"If going there allows me to have a long life with you here into old age," she said, " . . . I'll take it. I could endure even the frosts of Hel, so long as it was with you. Just think about the love and encouragement we'd share, even there . . . the camaraderie, the warmth of our spirits together under those hooded cloaks, a look between us to get us through our toils for the frost goddess whom the place is named for, and our days there. We'd find all sorts of ways to misbehave and ravish each other. And they couldn't do a thing more to us, as we'd already be in Hel. It would cease to be Hel for us. I know it would."

"Dad!" our son called again.

"Your mother's sharing something beautiful with me here," I replied, sniffling.

"Go," my wife gently encouraged. "I'll have more of you later here. Just don't go far for now, 'cause it might be sooner rather than later."

"I should get more fish today with Toothless and our boys," I sighed.

"I'll see if I can get by through that," she replied.

"Dad, I'll start breaking stuff up here moving the mattress on my own if you want!" Eric threatened.

"Coming, Son," I said as I parted from my Astrid with a firm handclasp between us.

"Thank you, Hiccup," she simply said as I now walked towards the stairs. "Thank you so much."

"Hel, huh?" I smiled.

"With you, yes," she affirmed.

I was feelin' good now for the rest of the day, very good. And so was Astrid.

— — — — —

My wife was relaxing well enough in the family bedding downstairs . . . it was about all she could do. But the baby should have been coming by now. Days continued to go by as Astrid's womb became even more enlarged. We both became quietly concerned.

"Family," Astrid requested as she relaxed against me one evening, " . . . I need to talk frankly with Hiccup. The rest of you, please stay . . . even listen if you like. But I need to talk with him."

"What is it?" I asked as I held her. As was usual among us, Eric was quietly grunting, translating everything so that the dragons could understand us clearly. Astrid and I didn't mind.

"The baby should be coming by now," my wife said with concern as she rested against me. "I've never been quite this big, being pregnant."

I didn't know what to say. I could only hold her tighter, rubbing her with my hands and rocking her a little, trying to comfort her. Astrid looked at me. What remained unspoken between us was our shared awareness that if she didn't give birth soon, the baby's continued growth could kill her . . . kill both of them.

"What can I do?" I finally asked. "Any remedies or herbal potions you've heard of? I'll make anything if it'll help."

Astrid just looked at me with a quiet, tearful fear, shaking her head. I drew her closer to me and held her very tightly now. The fire continued to burn and crackle near us. No one said a thing. I just closed my eyes, praying to Spirit, the gods, or whomever for Astrid, for my precious wife . . . that she would be safe, that the baby would come soon, safely as well.

I pulled back a little, looking at her now. Astrid leaned closer and kissed me, before nudging her forehead against my face. She seemed to be grateful. At least she had heard my silent prayer.

"How about I be pregnant next time?" I finally suggested out loud as I continued to hold her close. "You've done enough of this, Astrid."

"I wouldn't mind," she sighed as she continued to rest her forehead against my cheek. She then shifted against me, seeming to groan a little with discomfort.

"Anything I can do to make you more comfortable?" I asked.

"I'm uncomfortable all the time now," she quietly replied. "I ache, I hurt. But there's nothing you can do. Just be with me, Hiccup . . . just be with me."

"I am . . ." I quietly replied, trying to conceal a tear for my wife as I kissed her forehead.

I sensed Astrid settling her head against me. "You don't mind if I rest some more against you, do you?" she asked. "Nothing you need to do, is there?"

"I'm fine, Astrid," I assured, kissing her forehead again. "Just rest."

Another moment of silence passed, before Toothless finally had a suggestion. "He says that the baby wants to know it's safe to come into our family this time," our son conveyed, translating his grunts.

Astrid and I looked at Toothless, and then we looked at each other, stunned.

"What does Toothless suggest?" my wife asked as she continued looking at me.

Eric and Toothless grunted at each other briefly before our son answered, "He says for all of us to do a final song, this time with all of us touching the baby in you. Then, it will come."

One by one, each dragon and human in our family began humming as Astrid just looked at me. The idea felt right, to both of us. As each dragon hummed, they touched my wife's swollen womb with their snout. As I started humming, I laid my hand on her hand as it rested on her womb, never taking my eyes off of hers. I wanted to show Astrid my love for her with my humming. This was for her, as much as for our baby. Astrid just continued looking at me, knowing I was loving her . . . appreciating it deeply.

The two of us broke our shared gaze as we felt one more very small, leathery snout touch our hands on Astrid's womb. Even Miracle was silently nudging her snout against my wife's side. My wife now moved her hand to stroke Miracle gratefully, and in praise.

Then, once Eric had started humming and laying his hand on his mother's stomach, we all just closed our eyes and prayed with our singing. It was I think the most moving moment our family had shared. This pregnancy, this birth . . . it wasn't something that just my wife and I were involved with or sharing anymore—our whole family was in it now.

"Hiccup," my wife quietly interrupted, as the dragons and our son kept singing, " . . . this is the way I want to give birth this time—right here, on the floor, surrounded by our family. I even want us singing together as the baby comes, like this. I don't care how weird it is to others, even my mother. I want this, Hiccup. Please make it happen for me."

I just reassuringly nodded as my wife reclined with her back against me. "It will happen, Astrid," I assured. "Just as you ask."

My wife and I resumed humming with the rest of the family for a while, before we all just settled into our bedding, right where we were, with Toothless and Fury surrounding Eric, Junior, Miracle, Astrid and myself inside a protective and comfortable circle.

Toothless and Fury looked at us as Astrid and I settled under our quilt, as Toothless then grunted at us.

"He says, 'You are in our protection now'," our son conveyed. "'Protection of spirit, as well as of body. Birth will happen soon.'"

Astrid just brought my hand onto her womb again as she lay against me in the bedding, surrounded by our family. I kissed her. Ending it I drew Astrid close against me, inviting her to lay her head on my shoulder. But she just kept her head back a little, looking at me.

"This isn't getting easier for me," she quietly confessed. "But it's getting more meaningful."

I quietly nodded in understanding as Astrid now settled her head on my shoulder. "We live as one," I said, simply beginning our nightly vows.

"We fight as one," Astrid quietly said, " . . . and may this birth not be a fight this time."

"We love as one," I continued, " . . . both each other, our family, and this child."

"Forever," my wife said. "No matter what happens."

I kissed my wife's forehead and held her close against me. Astrid was still scared, but she was sharing it openly with me, and was allowing me, and our love, within her heart. We were as ready as we could be now for our new child to come.

— — — — —

I woke up in a cold sweat, hearing screaming echoing, and then an icy silence in the darkness. To my profound relief though, I felt and then saw Astrid sleeping peacefully next to me. I just continued sitting up for a moment, offering a prayer of deep thanks that whatever I thought I heard wasn't my wife . . . that she was still alright, and that she, and our baby would continue to be so. I just prayed to whomever or whatever would listen. I sensed there was a presence around us, but I no longer knew what to address it, him, or them as. I hoped this presence or everything would understand, and help anyway.

I was now startled by a knock at the door, which unfortunately woke the rest of my family. Toothless and Fury were instantly on guard, while Astrid was awakened to her discomfort again.

"Coming!" I said as I fussed to get both my tunic and leg rig on quickly. I finally stumbled somewhat over to our door and opened it.

"Hiccup," my mother-in-law said. She wasn't exactly the person I wanted to see at this late hour, but anyway. "It's Hoark's family. He just lost his wife, Phlegma, while she was giving birth to their fifth child. The child, a daughter, was born successfully . . . but Phlegma died. He asks for a ritual cremation to Freyja. I think you should come and see him now."

"I will finished getting dressed and be over in a moment," I quietly assured.

"I'm coming, too," I heard my wife say behind me.

"Astrid, no," I countered. "You can barely move now."

"Plus it would expose you to misfortune and bad luck," Ingrid added, "a house where death has just visited."

"I don't believe in that!" Astrid replied sharply as she now struggled to rise from our family's shared bed. "A family in this village is hurting. My family is blessed. We share our strength, and love, with those who need that."

"Normally, Ingrid," I sighed, "I'd agree with you, especially as Astrid's pregnancy lingers here. But when I had briefly lost her, it gave me strength to see Ruffnut and Johann and their family loving each other, and including me in that. So I'm siding with my wife on this one."

"You two take risks, you do," Ingrid sighed, "even when pregnant."

"The gods favour warriors who do not turn away from those in need," my wife replied as I now helped her to her feet. "I'll just go in this nightdress, my love. It's thick enough," she assured to me before turning to her mother again. "And if there is any way I can earn the gods' favour now, I'll take it. Family, let's go . . . all of us."

Ingrid turned to walk with us at our doorway, shaking her head, fortunately with a smile. "Alright, I surrender," she sighed.

"Smart choice, Mom," Astrid replied as I walked slowly with her. "Fury, a little closer on this side so I can lean on you more."

Soon our family emerged through a small but growing crowd of relatives and friends around the front door of Hoark's house.

"Eric, Toothless, the rest of you wait outside, okay?" Astrid suggested, before she and I then entered inside. We found Hoark just standing, numb, looking at his wife's shrouded body on their bed.

"Hoark, we're here for you," I assured him, as I laid a hand on him.

"We all are," Astrid said beside me.

"You sure you should be here, Astrid?" he sniffed hesitantly, while now glancing at my wife. "To risk being touched by what happened here, while about to give birth yourself?"

"So sure," she replied next to me, laying a hand on Hoark herself. "I want to share the favour and blessings the gods have given us, with you. Besides, your new daughter needs a comforting mother's touch, and mother's milk. I can provide both. I want to, Hoark."

He just embraced both Astrid and I tightly now. Astrid and I glanced reassuringly at each other as he did. Now I knew why my wife had insisted on coming with me. One of Hoark's older children then passed the new baby to Astrid, and she nurtured the tiny girl as if it were her own.

"I will help you feed and care for her until she can eat by herself," my wife assured as she cradled the infant, " . . . as well as help your older children care for her. It's what we do for each other in this village."

I was so very proud of my wife.

— — — — —

Hoark and his family were devout believers in the old ways. His wife had performed most every ritual in their household, according to ancient custom among Vikings. Now, more than ever, he needed the comfort of faith and assurance. Astrid and I weren't going to let him down.

The next day, surrounded by her jewelry, her favourite cooking pots and utensils, even her favourite night stand and stool, all resting on a woven rug she had made, and wrapped in the family's finest crimson blanket — Phlegma's body was ready atop a funeral pyre of logs for its trip.

"Today," I began with Astrid right next to me, " . . . we honour our fallen sister, Phlegma . . . who died heroically in the battle that can be giving birth. That the daughter she gave life to, and gave her life for, survived and lives with us, is a testament to Phlegma's courage and valour . . . one that the gods cannot possibly ignore."

"With this shield, and this spear," Astrid then said as she laid those items next to the body on the pyre, " . . . Phlegma is now fully armed as a warrior for battle in the afterlife, for Ragnarok, the final battle."

"So with this torch that her husband and true mate, Hoark, will now apply," I continued, "we call upon Freyja to accept our sister, Phlegma, into Freyja's hall of honoured dead, Sessrúmnir, set in the goddess' majestic realm of Fólkvangr, alongside Odin's Valhalla."

Hoark then reverently applied the torch to the wood of his wife's funeral pyre. "I will see you someday," he quietly said to her, " . . . in Sessrúmnir, and love you again among the fields of Fólkvangr."

He then joined beside Astrid and I as we watched the pyre begin to burn. "Thank you," he said. "This heals me . . . it truly does."

"Freyja is welcoming Phlegma, even now," Astrid assured Hoark. "Look up, and see it with us."

The sun and its radiant beams were seeming to dance among tall clouds that were majestically moving across the sky . . . a noble setting for the gods right out of our skaldic poems. A rainbow now appeared.

"See," I said, "even Heimdall has opened his bridge to the gods for her."

"Yes . . ." Hoark wept openly in joy as smoke arose from the pyre, even seeming to bend and drift towards the rainbow. "Yes . . ." he quietly repeated.

Astrid and I just looked at each other, and at Hoark as he continued to look skyward. Astrid just silently rubbed my back under my chief's cloak as she looked at me with a gentle smile—her way of saying that I, both of us really, did good today. I just brought her close with one arm and quietly kissed her cheek—my way of thanking her for the talk we had had on honouring and protecting our ways a little while ago, and letting her know she was so right on this.

I truly realized that day that there was more than one way of looking at things . . . that belief could be as important to us as reason. That day I saw how a person's beliefs could help them to cope with what life throws at them . . . providing both reassurance and a comforting why and how and what's next, as well as the strength to live on. Given the sky and the rainbow, and how they seemed to support our legends here, I even began to allow that there may be a certain truth to them. Hoark's beliefs weren't necessarily mine or Astrid's. But they helped him feel better, and live, as a Viking. And it was my responsibility as chief to ensure that those beliefs, legends, and ways were there for Hoark, and anyone else who wanted or needed them.

It was a sacred responsibility. One that I was proud to share with my wife.

— — — — —

"Hiccup . . . Hiccup . . ." I heard in my sleep a couple nights later.

_Not another nightmare,_ I sighed silently to myself as I shifted in our family's bedding.

"Hiccup, it's happening! I'm giving birth! Really fast this time," I heard clearly through my ears now as Astrid shook me as well.

I was suddenly fully awake and sat up immediately. Our fire had fortunately not died out yet and was providing some light. Astrid immediately began crying out in labour.

"Eric, get the midwife," I instructed as I now knelt up beside Astrid.

"Forget the midwife!" Astrid cried out amid her labour. "Family . . . our family, this time! I want us! Alone!"

"But Astrid," I cautioned.

"Trust me," she urged briefly looking at me as her first labour pains momentarily subsided. "With all of you surrounding me, I'll have no where else to turn, no matter what happens. I want just us this time, no one else. You know what to do. I want you to welcome our baby into the world, Hiccup, with all of us . . . please?"

"You don't want me holding you, like I normally do?" I double-checked.

"Welcome our child into the world," my wife repeated. "Please, Hiccup."

"Alright," I accepted, taking a deep breath and positioning myself on my knees in front of her, ready to carefully receive our child as it emerged.

Toothless and Fury just began singing on their own, touching their snouts against my wife's womb on each side, as labour pains overtook Astrid again. In sympathy, Fury then moved her snout against the side of my wife's head. Astrid extended her arms around her dragon companion's large head as she cried out again. Eric now drew closer between Toothless and I, while Junior and Miracle drew close beside Fury, and Junior began humming along with Toothless. I briefly closed my eyes and hummed as well, praying in song . . . to the one 'everything' that I now sensed around us again, the 'everything' or Spirit that I sensed our child was now ready to emerge to us from.

Amid Astrid's cries of labour, I saw our baby's head begin to emerge. Fortunately there was little blood this time, and fortunately the baby wasn't coming out backwards, which I remembered hearing could be a very bad thing. "It's coming, Astrid," I assured as I gently placed my hand underneath the baby's head. "Keep pushing."

"Yes, my Lord!" Astrid cried out as she grimaced beside Fury and pushed again.

"Lord?" my son asked next to me amid Astrid's cries.

"It's a private thing between your mother and I," I quickly answered. "But, Eric," I then decided to add, "it's both romantic, and something that connects your mother and I, kind of like I'm her noble lord who she can't say no to. It gets us out of our own way sometimes—makes us say yes to each other when we otherwise feel like saying no."

"Sounds like a good idea," my son said.

"Yeah," I agreed with a slight smile. "It is."

Astrid now paused again for breath.

"You're doing good, Astrid," I coached, grabbing her hand and giving it a quick squeeze of support. "The baby is starting to emerge. When you're ready, push again."

"Eric," I then said, turning to him, "hold the baby's head, so I can support its back and the rest of it as it comes here," I requested, before adding, " . . . I'm sorry you're having to help like this."

"No, Dad, it's good," my son assured as he now reached and held up the baby's head.

Astrid screamed as she began pushing again. Gods I wish she didn't have to go through this. But more and more of the baby's form continued to emerge as she pushed. The birth was mercifully happening quickly this time.

"One more push and it should be done," I encouraged Astrid as she paused again for breath. I glanced at my wife as she was about to make one more effort. She locked eyes with me briefly. I silently nodded to let her know that all seemed to be going well. I saw Astrid just nod back, determined to see this through now.

Astrid then gave out one more long cry, and it was done. The baby was born.

"Eric, get a knife so we can cut the cord here," I requested as I now cradled the baby fully into my arms.

"Slap it gently. Make it breathe," my wife urged, recovering her breath, as Eric ran around the fire to our cooking area to get a knife.

With great hesitation I carefully positioned the baby on its side, and slapped the baby's back as I held it with my other arm as some residual fluid fell from its mouth.

Then . . . there it was. Our baby let out a cry.

Both Astrid and I now allowed ourselves to cry with relief and joy as I now held our baby tightly.

"Astrid," I sniffed, as I moved with the baby closer to her, with its cord still attached. "Say hello to . . . our daughter."

Both Astrid and I openly wept at this realization of our deepest hopes, dreams and feelings, as I laid our daughter down upon Astrid. The baby immediately quieted upon feeling her mother.

"Cut the cord, so I can bring her closer," my wife reminded me.

"Right," I apologized as I now took the knife from Eric and made the incision. I would have done this anyway if I had to, but working with my wife in cleaning deer over recent months was just making this so much easier.

"Now just treat the area with that herbal paste I told you about," Astrid instructed as she cradled the baby in her arms while now sitting up a bit against Fury's side, " . . . and wrap it tightly with a bandage for now."

By the time I returned, having prepared the paste and bandage, Astrid was already nursing our daughter. It was the most beautiful sight I had ever seen.

"Hi," I said, giving my wife a kiss as I sat down next to her and put my arms around her for a moment, drawing a blanket around both of them to keep them warmer.

"Hiccup," my wife sighed with contentment as I looked at her.

"I know," I replied. "We did it. We did it so right here."

"Thank you," she added. "Thank you for allowing this just the way it happened. I could not have asked for a better birth. It didn't even hurt as much this time. And Eric," she continued, turning towards him, "thank you for helping to welcome your sister into the world. I'm sorry we asked you to do and help me more than most boys your age. But I am very grateful, and proud of you."

"It's fine, Mom," our son assured.

"Now that our daughter is done with her first meal," I noted, "let me dress that incision of hers. By the way," I added as I then applied the paste and the bandage around our daughter as Astrid held her, " . . . what do you want to name her?"

"Hiccup, it's your love that has seen us through this . . . seen us all through this here," Astrid replied as she nestled against me. "So I would ask that we name her 'Chief's love' . . . Jórunn."

"Family," I smiled, "gather around close here." The dragons now moved closer as I continued, looking at our daughter. "We welcome you now, into our family . . . Jórunn."

Each dragon now gently nudged against Jórunn with their snout. Our baby seemed to accept each dragon's gentle nudge with remarkable calm and quiet. But the one our daughter responded back to, reaching her little arms out for . . . was Miracle. The young dragon seemed to bask in the acceptance she was being shown by our daughter. The two of them remained in their nudging embrace for the longest time, almost like they were being reunited. Astrid and I, all of us really, found ourselves deeply moved at the sight. It was clear. Miracle would become Jórunn's dragon companion.

Amid all this deep joy, Astrid reminded me of something. "Sweetheart, we need to get rid of the cord and afterbirth here," she noted.

"Oh yeah," I remembered as I moved to gather up the sheepskin it had all fallen on.

As I then got up and was about to toss it all outside, Toothless interrupted me, grunting at me.

"He says it is of Mom and Jórunn here," my son conveyed. "It gave life, and is too special to just throw outside. He says to burn it instead. Return it to Spirit, as with a body, when the body's purpose is done."

"Thank you, my friend . . . and Eric," I nodded gratefully as I now turned around and placed it all in our fire. Our family now watched as the sheepskin and afterbirth burned. I held my wife and daughter close as we watched, before remembering to draw in our son as well with my free arm.

"Dad," Eric said uncertainly as Toothless grunted next to him, " . . . I don't really want to be saying this, but he's just telling you not to forget about me."

"I won't, Eric," I assured as I held him closely as well now, while giving Toothless a grateful glance. "I promise."

With it still being night, we all decided to just go back to sleep. But this time I had one arm around Eric, as well as one around Astrid and our new daughter.

All was right.

"My mom is gonna freak that we had Jórunn without her and the midwife," my wife noted as we faded off to sleep.

"Yep," I sighed as I kissed Astrid once more.

— — — — —

Sure enough, the very next morning . . .

"Is that Hoark's baby?" Ingrid asked as she just woke our family out of a sound sleep, performing one of her periodic surprise checks on us. She just no longer bothered to knock at our door during daytimes when she expected us to be up and about, and our dragons had grown used to these intrusions.

"Mom," Astrid yawned, " . . . this is our baby, Jórunn. She was born during the night."

I just looked at the house rafters above us, bracing myself for what was coming next.

"You had the baby? _By yourselves?_" I heard Ingrid exclaim.

Of course all the dragons went instantly on guard against Ingrid. Even little Miracle was silently baring her teeth and looking very fierce.

"Mom, tone it down . . . now," Astrid directed. "These dragons consider Jórunn one of their own, and will not tolerate any hostility towards either her, or the rest of our family here."

"Hiccup, you were supposed to come and get the midwife and I!" Ingrid appealed to me with distress.

"My wife asked that it be just us this time," I replied with my arm around Astrid. "I love her, and our family, so I honoured her request. It turned out fine, and was a very meaningful thing for us as we surrounded my wife and our new daughter, right here."

"Well, it was irresponsible, even reckless!" Astrid's mother protested.

"No, it was beautiful," I responded.

Toothless now just gave Ingrid a gentle bump while still growling deeply, almost nudging her back towards the front door.

"Call off your dragon!" Ingrid now almost angrily demanded.

"He's just doing his job, protecting our family," I said, deciding to allow Toothless to do just that. "If you stop threatening our peace here, he'll call himself off. It's your choice. We've been through all this before. I for one, don't want to revisit it. But our family has a right to live, even give birth, as we choose . . . not as you choose for us."

"Mom, Hiccup . . . just stop," my wife asked us both. "I asked Hiccup to do what he did, when he wanted to send Eric to get both you and the midwife. He asked me twice, even three times, but I made the same choice each time. Hiccup loved me enough to support my choice. All I ask is that you love me, too, Mom . . . in the same way. Just support how I choose to be a mother."

Toothless now backed away from Ingrid without even being asked, while maintaining a steady gaze on her.

"I never want to confront this issue with you again," Astrid requested, looking at her mother. "Because if I have to, I will choose my husband and this family."

"Our daughter needs her grandmother, her 'Nana', though," I said, now trying to temper things myself. "I don't want her to do without that in her life."

Ingrid looked quietly at all of us for a moment. I could see the strong disapproval, even anger at our ways that was in her.

I now just stood up on my one leg, reaching a hand for Astrid to join me with our daughter. My son now stood up as well, supporting me on my right side. Never taking my eyes off of Ingrid, I now hobbled over to her with the support of my wife and son.

"Ingrid," I said quietly now as I stood unsteadily in front of her, "this is our daughter, Jórunn, and my wife and my son, and our dragons around us. I have never been so proud of them as I am now."

Ingrid allowed her gaze to drift down to our infant daughter in my wife's arms. Somehow, Jórunn had remained quiet and peaceful amid all this tension, seeming to even snooze.

"If you had lost her . . ." Ingrid quietly said as she looked at her granddaughter.

"We did lose her . . . the first time," I said, my voice quivering as I looked down at Jórunn as well. "But she decided to give us a second chance."

Ingrid just nodded quietly to us. It was the best she could do. My wife now passed our daughter to Ingrid.

"Trust," Astrid quietly encouraged. "Trust her . . . trust us."

Ingrid now brought the baby close to her face. Jórunn now reached up with a tiny arm and touched her grandmother's tear-stained cheek.

Our daughter had made peace in our family. Her presence, even her name, became a reminder of it . . . to all of us.


	7. Chapter 7

_Note . . ._

_Thanks to Eyes Wide Open 2010 for the question in his review of Chapter 6 here. It provided the inspiration for a most interesting discussion in this chapter. Your thoughts do make a difference._

— _Norwesterner_

* * *

Ingathering . . . it's that narrow window of time just before things freeze for the winter. It's the hardest, busiest time in our village, especially as we're dependent on the sea and fishing. We gather in as many fish as possible, stacking them like cordwood against the sides of our houses. Then we hope they will freeze before they spoil on shore, and last us through the winter, along with the sheep we cull as we reduce our herds down to minimum, feeding the survivors on hay alone indoors as the grass disappears under the snow.

The basic idea is to have lots of frozen food outside within easy reach by the time it's all said and done.

The first real winter snowstorm signals an end to Ingathering. It's supposed to be a time of feasting . . . but most of us just sleep, having worked way too hard for way too many hours. Those that are awake don't want the feasting anyway, because they worry that the rest of us didn't ingather enough food in the first place. So sleeping usually becomes the preferred festive activity. It both avoids arguments and conserves food.

"That's it, Ingathering's over!" Astrid proclaimed as Toothless and I came inside the house with icicles all over us after what would turn out to be our last fish run of the season.

"You promise?" I sighed as I simply collapsed on our family bedding. I was _sooo_ glad I didn't have to climb stairs right now to go to bed. Toothless just shook himself as Astrid and the rest of the family ducked to avoid the flying shards of ice.

"I promise," she smiled. "But you're falling down in the wrong place. I moved our bed back upstairs today . . ." she mischievously hinted.

"Not more work . . ." I mumbled into the sheepskins I had fallen face down onto.

"So romancing me is work, is it?" she queried in mock seriousness.

"Ugghh!" was all I could reply. I was trapped no matter what I said.

"It's alright," my wife assured as I felt my wet cloak, boot, leg rig, and pants being gently removed. "I have to work some more myself anyway. Jórunn needs feeding and a bath, along with Hoark's baby."

That was a story in itself—one that could be summed up in one word . . . Astrid. That's what Hoark insisted on naming his new daughter, in gratitude for all my wife was doing, becoming basically a stand-in mother for his family. While my wife was very honoured and gratified . . . her saying "Astrid needs feeding," or "Astrid needs changing," just bought out roars of laughter from Eric and I. And once Eric had translated what he and I were laughing about to the dragons, they began laughing, too.

So around our house anyway, Astrid (my wife, that is) decreed that the kid was henceforth to be known as 'Hoark's baby'. I was just waiting to hear, "Bad Astrid!" later, when the baby became a toddler.

Even the memory of all that caused me to begin chuckling now.

"Stop, would you?" my Astrid sighed, knowing what I was laughing about. "It's getting old!"

"Oh come on," I replied. "If it had been a boy, and Hoark had named it Hiccup, I know you'd be laughing up a storm! 'Hiccup needs to be burped,' or 'Hiccup needs to be changed.'"

"You do need to be changed, and that's what I'm doing . . . in case you hadn't noticed," she said sternly.

"Okay . . ." I replied, feeling somewhat chastened as I just buried my face in the sheepskins again.

I now felt my tunic being rolled up, as two hands soothingly began working my back, accompanied by a gentle, "I'm sorry."

I reached a hand back and felt her hand grasp mine. I gave hers a gentle squeeze. Our apologies and their acceptance had become quick, simple reconnections for us now.

"I'm not wearing anything now, am I?" I noted, turning my head to one side again.

"You're wearing me," my wife replied, " . . . sitting on top of you. The boys are drawing together over at your drafting table, and no one else cares."

"So Junior's finally learned how to hold a pencil in his mouth, huh?" I commented.

"He prefers an ink brush actually," Astrid replied. "But he's getting very good. He wrote his first word, in our language no less yesterday. You were too tired though for me to tell you."

"What was it?" I asked.

"Eric," she said.

I just smiled.

"Our son is treasuring that piece of parchment for the rest of his life," my wife noted as she continued to work my whole back.

"Just like Toothless' first sand drawing of me," I sighed. "Wish I could have preserved that."

"Maybe I'll suggest Toothless try an ink brush sometime," she smiled. "But I know he would love to look at something from you every day. The birthday he chose is coming up."

"Yeah, the anniversary of our battle at the cove," I remembered. "The day he said he basically died and was reborn. I'll get right on it . . . now that I have the time. But don't you have a baby . . . a couple babies actually . . . to be getting to?" I asked.

"I kind of like the one I'm working on right now, actually," she gently laughed.

"Good one," I conceded with a smile. "I should dress and go get Hoark's baby though, so you don't have to go out in this."

"She's already here," my wife assured, " . . . sleeping with Jórunn in Fury's protective care, with Miracle's help. These dragons have a way of soothing babies right to sleep. Hoark says Astrid sleeps much better over here than she does at his home."

"I would hope so," I couldn't resist teasing.

This time I just got a full-bodied hug.

"Would you mind if we just keep her here for the time being?" I was now asked in my ear. "She still needs breastfeeding several times a day, along with Jórunn. Plus they get along well together, and Hoark and his oldest daughter are having enough of a challenge caring for his other three kids. I know they're a little short on food, too. Having to both farm and fish basically by yourself after loosing your partner can be tough, especially as they had their kids fairly late in life."

"He should have asked for help," I sighed. "If I'd known . . ."

"We are helping, my love," Astrid assured. "This is just one way how. I'm insisting they come over and keep in regular touch with their daughter. We'll just happen to be making stew when they come over . . . that's your department. Hope you don't mind. They'll just happen to be carrying a few of their vegetables that they can throw into the mix. Everyone will be happy and well-fed, with honour and reputations intact. I've worked it all out with his eldest daughter, Gretta, who will be bringing the few token vegetables each time."

I just turned my head around to look at my wife.

"Pretty good, huh?" she smiled.

"You're the one who should be chief here," I admired.

"It's just easier for me to get things done when we can say that you are," she smiled.

"Sooo . . . what would my 'chief' like?" I invited.

"Hmmm . . ." Astrid mused with an even bigger smile. "Well, _the_ chief here would like your help holding one of the girls while she feeds them . . . it just goes faster that way. Then she would like to command your exclusive attention upstairs for some very important activities, conducted in very close quarters, as her dragon companion has graciously offered to care for the babies this evening, with Miracle helping."

"What about the boys?" I asked good-naturedly.

"They're big boys now," she replied. "But Toothless is can share some more dragon lore with them if he's not too tired, before they take up the tough, masculine art of watching the babies, as well."

"I've gotta hand it to you, Chief," I smiled. "You've got it all figured out."

"That's right, my Lord," Astrid quipped. "Our first date night in a good while. I can't think a better way of celebrating the end of Ingathering."

I just had to roll her over and kiss her . . . really hard.

"Dad . . . wait 'til you're upstairs before doing that with Mom," I heard our son sigh, seeing I had nothing on.

"Shhhhh!" I replied to him as Astrid now bust out laughing before I muzzled her with another passionate kiss.

— — — — —

Such was the family fun we were learning how to have in the Haddock household now in wintertime. But winters were good for long, sometimes deep talks, too. Talks that lasted uninterrupted, for hours.

One day or night . . . I forget which, and it really didn't matter anyway . . . we were all lounging together on the family bedding in front of a warm fire. The girls had been fed, bathed, and changed . . . the whole family helped now . . . and Jórunn and little Astrid were sound asleep, right along with Miracle. Another snowstorm was howling outside, but we were as happy as could be.

My Astrid was pleasantly curled up against me, as I lay back against Fury this time, while Toothless was grunting some with the two boys . . . probably telling them another dragon legend or something. I almost never knew.

"Eric," I just up and asked as Toothless had paused. "Am I a good father to you? My dad has never asked me that, but I just want to know. Honest opinion here."

"You're fine, Dad," my son assured.

"You just seem to spend most of your time with Toothless and Junior," I noted.

"You spend most of your time with Mom, when you're not out being chief," he replied. "It works."

"I'm just not so sure about that at times now," I sighed. "But is Toothless more of a father to you than I am?"

"He's . . . a teacher to me, a guardian, someone who explains things in a whole different way," Eric answered. "He's sort of a father I suppose, but not like you. I am in a dragon's world much of the time, but I'm still human."

Eric now came across our family crescent in front of the fire and settled in next to me, somehow sensing I could use a hug from him.

"We're all a family," our son said. "That's the best thing about us. You've got a lot to do being chief. You rest with Mom. With Toothless, I just learn so much though. Together, we finally broke through the other day and started talking with Zipplebacks. They have the toughest dragon dialect of all, because their two heads often speak parts of the same thought. Even Toothless hadn't been able to speak with them before. We finally figured out that it would take both of us, grunting and murmuring as they do . . . and it worked! I also found out I can speak with just one of their heads, but not both at the same time yet. I'm working on a way though."

"How soon do you want to become Dragon Master?" I offered.

"Well," he pondered, " . . . kinda like Mom, I think I work best behind the scenes for now."

"Thanks," I sighed.

"I just don't think everyone here in Berk would listen to a five-year-old Dragon Master," he added, " . . . although all the dragons already do. They'll work with their riders. But when they have a question, they already come to me. I just like to have Toothless with me so it isn't too obvious . . . so it looks like they're talking to him as the chief's dragon. I know the job's mine, so I'll just ease into it."

"You know, you're way smarter than I was when I was your age," I noted.

"You didn't have Toothless, or a brother like Junior," he replied. "You didn't hang out with dragons who just accepted and liked you as you were. Mom says she saw you were all alone most of the time . . . that about the only time someone paid attention to you was when you screwed up."

Astrid now held me very tightly as she gave me a supportive kiss. "That's true," I sniffed as I looked down.

"And," my son added, " . . . you didn't have a dad like you for a father."

I hugged both my son and my wife hard. That question, and my doubts, were definitely answered.

— — — — —

Another time in front of our fire, Astrid had a nagging question.

"Toothless, how did you know that Jórunn was wanting to know that it was safe to come . . . to be born?" she posed.

Eric and Toothless seemed to confer in grunts and murmurs for the longest time.

"Mom," Eric finally replied, almost wincing. "I don't know if you're gonna like the answer."

"Try me," she assured as she relaxed in my arms. "I won't get mad . . . this time," she sheepishly admitted.

"Well," Eric conveyed, " . . . Toothless' basic answer is, 'Thought shapes life. Your thoughts shaped what happened.'"

"What does he mean by that?" she queried.

"Okay," he sighed. "I'm gonna have to go into direct translation here, because I don't quite get some of what he's talking about myself. He said . . . you sure you won't get mad?"

"If he said that, tell him I promise not to," Astrid reiterated.

"Okay," Eric sighed. "He said, 'Your fear made the baby afraid.'"

"Fear of what?" my wife asked.

Eric sighed, grunting at Toothless. The dragon began grunting back, with Eric translating word for grunt. "He says, 'Of giving birth'," Eric replied. "'It was so painful and fearful to you even I, Toothless, could sense it. The baby felt your fear, too, and did not want to come. You did not say much about it, but your few words translated to me confirmed the fear I sensed. You needed different thoughts to allow the baby to come . . . I provided them.'"

"So the singing ceremony . . . your certainty that the baby would come? It was all made up?" my wife asked.

Eric translated the question. Toothless grunted in reply, looking at Astrid as Eric responded, "He says, 'No, it was chosen. Your thoughts of fear had stopped the baby from coming. I just felt, even knew, that different thoughts would allow the baby to come out. So I chose to give you different thoughts to focus on. Who are rituals for?'"

"What do you mean who are rituals for, Toothless?" Astrid queried. "They are for the gods, or in your case Spirit."

"He says, 'No,'" Eric conveyed. "'Rituals are for those who participate. The gods know what is wanted. Spirit knows. Otherwise they would not be who they are. The singing is for those here. We could roar instead of sing for what it would mean to Spirit. But we sing because it soothes us. It soothes and invite babies from Spirit, but it also removes fear and tension that blocks inside us. It is a secret all deep guardians of spirit and memories know. What matters is not what you do outside, but what you think inside. Dragons are one in thought, thinking the same outside and inside. But humans can say one thing, while feeling another. We dragons sense that. You needed certainty from without to allow the baby to emerge from within. I told you by singing the baby would come. Your acceptance and belief of that replaced your fear enough to allow the baby to come. Also your nurture of the other baby helped, reminding you of what awaited you on the other side of birth, reducing more your fear that blocked. It took longer than I expected for the baby to come, but it came.'"

"So why did our daughter die the first time in birth?" my wife asked. "I was not feeling such fear then."

"'What does it mean to you?'" Eric conveyed back.

"Mean?" Astrid wondered. "It meant sadness, loss . . . turning away from my husband," she said as we held each other more tightly.

"'But now there is deeper love, a new life you treasure even more,'" Eric translated from Toothless. "'We cannot always know why a thing happens, except for the meaning we give it afterwards.'"

"Eric, does he talk to you like this all the time?" my wife asked in awe.

"Not _all_ the time," our son replied, " . . . but a lot. I enjoy thinking in the new ways he helps me to. That's why I like being with him . . . learning from him. It's almost like becoming a dragon, looking at things with his eyes. But does that answer your question? Because, while I know the words, I still don't understand what half of what I just said means."

"You did good, Son," I assured. "It's nice to know you're still at least partly a five-year-old kid."

"I'm me, Dad," he said.

"Yes you are," I agreed.

"So all our customs, all our legends . . ." Astrid wondered.

Eric just sighed as he went back into translating both ways, finally responding, "' . . . are what you make them, just like language. Spirit does not need ritual any more than Spirit needs language. Spirit understands thought, directly, and speaks in thought, directly. Everything else is from you, for you. Rituals shape thoughts . . . the thoughts you want the rituals to give you . . . the thoughts you want to please Spirit with.'"

"Oh. My. Gods . . ." my wife replied, astounded.

"We'd better not tell anyone else in the village this right away," I suggested.

"Good idea," my wife replied, lost in wonder.

Both Astrid and I were pondering these insights for days afterwards. Eric? He just had a headache from it all.

— — — — —

Hoark and his family would come over often though, through the snow to our house.

"Hi, Hoark, everyone," my Astrid greeted them one evening as she was finishing feeding little Astrid, while I was making stew, right on cue.

"Hope you saved room for our vegetables," Gretta said as she laid a couple of carrots and potatoes on our carving board for me to cut up.

"Pssst, hey Gretta," I quietly said, taking her aside for a moment, seeing how few vegetables she had laid out. "How about you take some stew home with you. It freezes well."

Gretta just silently nodded. She was already looking thinner than she should.

"You're gonna eat well tonight, okay?" I assured as I gave her a hug. "And don't forget to ask for seconds here. Promise?"

She just smiled and nodded. I hugged her again as if she were my own daughter.

Astrid and I would have gladly invited Hoark and his family to move in with us, but he and his family had been proudly self-sufficient in the past, and we didn't want to wound his pride now.

"They need a new wife and mother in that family, don't you think?" Astrid quietly noted as she came up beside me to help finish the stew.

I just smiled at Astrid, presuming she was already up to something.

"Hoark," she said as he was bouncing little Astrid on his knee on the other side of our fire. "Some of the recent arrivals want to know more about how to observe our ancient customs. Hiccup and I just don't have time for that. Would you mind helping? There's this one arrival, Gretchen, just settling in down the hill here, who particularly would like to know more . . ."

— — — — —

While Astrid's matchmaking proceeded slowly, my wife and I continued to see Hoark and his family way more than either my own father or Astrid's relatives . . . even though Ingrid and my father lived with the other Hoffersons only a few houses away down the hill. I came to think that despite what they told us, that my dad and mother-in-law could never quite accept our blended dragon family . . . the way we lived with them, not just as equals, but as fully part of who we were as a family. Ingrid would dote on Jórunn when she visited, even on little Astrid, too. But she basically ignored Miracle. Same with our boys . . . Eric would get Ingrid's and my father's attention and praise, but Junior would get nothing.

That just wasn't right to Astrid and I. But we hadn't wanted to provoke another war around it.

"Our parents just came from a time when dragons were dreaded enemies to be killed on sight," Astrid explained with me one day to both the young dragons in our family, with Eric's help and Toothless' and Fury's support, after Miracle and Junior had been ignored again by the people they looked to as grandparents in a way. "That was wrong, and thanks to both Hiccup and your dad, Toothless, that time is over now. We feel sorry for our parents though, because they just don't know the wonderful dragons that each of you are. Let's keep gently working on them together as a family, but let's also be prepared that they may never change. Know that we will love you when they can't though, okay?"

Miracle and Junior both nudged us in understanding gratitude, and then Junior went over to my drafting table, taking his ink brush into his mouth. He soon came back with a sheet of parchment in his mouth and showed it to us. It had five words on it . . .

_Stoick  
and  
Ingrid_

_Love,  
Junior_

"If our parents turn away at this," Astrid sniffed in a whisper to me when we saw it together as she held it, " . . . I'll kill them myself."

"We'd better go see them," I suggested quietly to her, before turning to a dragon I was proud to consider family. "Junior, can we borrow this?" I asked. "I promise we'll bring it back, and you will give it to them yourself, okay?"

Junior agreed, reluctantly giving us the parchment he had intended for someone else. Soon, Astrid and I were trudging through a blizzard down through the village to the crowded Hofferson household.

"What's this?" Ingrid asked when we showed the parchment to her while she was cooking inside their busy house. "And who's 'Junior'?"

"He's a dragon who considers you his grandmother!" Astrid erupted in sad frustration. _"_But you never notice!"

"He's a dragon, dear," Ingrid dismissed. "He couldn't have written this. He doesn't have hands."

"_He used his teeth!_" Astrid angrily replied. "It took him a while to figure out how, but he did it! He loves you, dammit! He loves you . . . and you don't even notice . . ." my wife broke down, sobbing as I took her into my arms and comforted her, while tearing up myself.

"They're dragons, Astrid," Ingrid quietly replied. "Animals . . . ones we used to kill. You and Hiccup have done remarkable work with them, but they're not human . . . not us."

"Don't even start down that path with me, Mother," Astrid now coldly warned. "They are intelligent beings, with a language, even dialects, culture, and beliefs every bit as valid as our own. Junior and his sister, Miracle, are every bit as much my children now as Eric and Jórunn are. Even little Astrid's feeling like she's half mine now, since I've raised her from birth so far.

"But the dragon who wrote those words on that parchment has a heart," my wife continued. "A big heart—one that I am so proud of. And if you break his heart . . . you've broken mine, and I will not speak to you again. Hiccup, let's go."

Ingrid looked at me confused, as Astrid walked away across the crowded household. "Hiccup," Astrid called again.

"I would think about this carefully," I advised facing Ingrid once more. "We treat all our children equally, and each of them can tell when they are not being treated so. Eric, as close as he is to the dragons, will not want to see you either, if you cannot accept his dragon brother, which even he calls his brother. Me? I have forgiven you for what I experienced. But I will support my family in this.

"And Dad," I called to him as he unobtrusively sat listening nearby, "could you help here, for your grandsons, both of them? It would make up for a lot of things to me from the past. And remember, I didn't have to come to Stormgolt for you . . . but I did, as my first act as Chief, because you are my father. So if Viking and family honour mean anything, I ask you to defend and protect your grandchildren now . . . both human and dragon, no matter how difficult that may be. My children, Eric, Junior, Jórunn, and Miracle, will be waiting for you, and for their grandmother."

I now turned away as well, carrying Junior's parchment, rolled up carefully in my hand.

Astrid's sea captain brother, Roald, home for the winter now, stopped me while cradling his own latest child. "Hiccup," he said quietly, "as I just explained to Astrid, there's something neither of you know about our father, Ingrid's first husband. He wasn't killed by Celts down south, as Astrid's been told her whole life . . . basically because the Celts would never come here, so Astrid would always feel safe growing up. Hiccup, our father was killed in a dragon raid on his ship . . . the ship's crew said by a Night Fury. Every time our mother sees one of your dragons, she could be looking at her first husband's killer. You don't know how old your adult dragons are, do you?"

"No, I don't," I answered. "They don't measure time the same way we do. Even they don't know how old they are by our sense of time."

"Other Vikings have killed our people, too," my wife sniffed. "But do we hate Vikings? Do we not still call ourselves Vikings? That just doesn't wash with me."

"Think about it, Astrid," Roald cautioned.

"No you think about it!" she replied sharply. "That was another time. A war, a fight, that is _over_! My mother and Hiccup's father killed plenty of dragons in their time, but do the dragons around all of us now look upon them with distain as murderers? No! That is a double standard, a bias, a hatred . . . and it sickens me! The dragons who live with us are family to me. And if this family rejects them . . . they reject me, too!" Astrid then turned and left out into the snow.

"If she hadn't gotten involved with you and your cause," Roald sighed, turning back to me.

"She wouldn't be half the woman she is!" I finished in my wife's defense. "Be careful with what you and your family say. I am chief, and I am a Viking who will defend his family's honour."

Roald looked down, grabbing my arm as I now turned to leave as well. "I'm sorry," he apologised. "I was defending my family's honour, too. But I have seen where that leads elsewhere. We don't need that here. Not in this village."

"Then how do you suggest we solve it?" I asked, now pausing and softening my own stance.

"Most other Viking chiefs wouldn't have asked that," he said.

"I live with dragons. They've taught me a thing or two," I replied.

"Change is hard for our parents now," Roald sighed. "But it's easy for my little daughter here," he added, still cradling her in his arms. "She doesn't know any different. Could I see that parchment for a moment?"

I unfurled the parchment and showed it to him.

"A dragon really wrote this, huh?" he remarked.

"With his teeth," I replied.

"You know, I'd be pretty upset, too, if my daughter wrote something like that, and it was rejected," he mused. "Mom had enough trouble with me marrying my Frankish wife. She wanted me with at least a Dane Viking, but I loved Helga. Let me see what I can do from this end, okay? It may take some time, but let's see."

"Okay . . . brother," I accepted, before turning to join my wife, huddled in her cloak, waiting for me out in the snow.

"You're a better Viking than me," Astrid sighed as we trudged home again.

"Nope," I replied. "I'm just me. I only got elected as a Viking chief because I fought what everyone considered a hopeless battle for a lost village, and this crazy girl flew in and saved my butt in just the nick of time."

"Would you allow that crazy girl to show you a good time when we get home?" she asked. "She needs it as much as you do."

"Definitely," I replied.

When we arrived home, my wife knelt in front of Junior as we returned his parchment to him . . . but she couldn't say a thing.

"Junior," I said with some regret as Astrid just buried her head against my shoulder, " . . . your grandparents don't see you the way we do, at least right now. Astrid and I would be honoured to receive and carry your love for them, for now."

Toothless then quietly grunted at Junior. "He's saying to Junior, 'These humans fought a great battle for you this evening,'" Eric translated. "'They are your parents now, as much as we are.'"

Junior looked at all of us and nodded, before moving to nudge Astrid and I. I could see tears falling from his closed eyes as he did.

"Let's sleep downstairs tonight," I suggested as my wife continued leaning against my shoulder.

But Toothless nudged me and shook his head, simply gesturing upstairs. Without any translation needed, he was telling us we had done enough.

I nodded gratefully to him, and ushered my wife upstairs as he and Fury put the rest of our children quietly to bed, lovingly tucking each human child under a warm sheepskin, and nudging each dragon child as they settled around them.

_If only our parents would even __look__ upon this sight,_ I thought as I entered our loft behind Astrid.

My wife cried as we undressed, cried as we soaked in the tub, and cried as we made love. Her heart was badly broken, badly torn.

"Gods, Spirit, help us here," I prayed out loud in a whisper as Astrid and I held each other tightly in bed. "Just make this right."

— — — — —

The next morning over breakfast, as Astrid just busied herself with serving all of us with me helping, Junior came up to us and grunted softly.

"He's saying he's sorry for what he caused," Eric translated from nearby. "He says he shouldn't have written what he did. He says maybe he should make it go away, so that you don't hurt anymore."

"No, no, no . . ." my Astrid sadly sighed as she knelt to embrace the young dragon. "You did such a wonderful thing, Junior . . . loving where you had received little or none, giving your heart to those who could not even see you had a heart to give. Those words you wrote are the most beautiful words I have ever seen. With your ink brush, you've painted my parents as I want to see them . . . as I so want to see them. And you've painted in words our family, and who we are. I want to look at that parchment of yours every day, until your grandparents are able to receive it themselves, in the wonderful spirit it was intended."

When Eric had finished translating Astrid's words, Junior stood back a bit, and gave his human mother a single nod in understanding and tearful gratitude. I knelt down beside my wife and gave her a hug and a kiss.

"This is who we are," I said, " . . . and it is good, very good."

— — — — —

The winter days continued to pass quietly. We didn't go over to the Hofferson household, and they didn't come over to us.

"Would you like me to help?" Ruffnut offered as she visited our house with her children one snowy day.

"I'm not sure it would make much difference," I sighed as Astrid and I sat together against Toothless near our fire with her.

"You haven't seen me when I get mad," Ruffnut cautioned.

"I have," my wife noted.

"I've been involved with this among your families before," Ruffnut assured.

"Talk to Roald, first," I suggested. "He told me he'd try to work things from his end, but since we haven't seen him, I'm guessing he hasn't got very far."

"You've got Ruff on the case now," she assured getting up to leave with her children. "Something will shake loose."

"I dig you, Ruff," I said with an arm tight around my wife. "We both do."

"Nice to know," she smiled as she opened the door and turned to go outside into the weather.

"Hiccup . . ." Ruffnut said as she then stopped cold, looking out our door.

"What is it?" I asked as both Astrid and I came up beside her, trying to see what she was.

Our eyes fell on a large form . . . one that appeared to have just fallen on the snow. A Viking helmet with long horns was lying off to one side.

"Get him inside, now," I said as we all rushed to pick him up.

With Toothless' help, we got my father inside, and laid him on our warm bedding near the fire.

"I'll get Ingrid over here," Ruffnut assured, " . . . or die trying. I'll take my kids home first though." Astrid just nodded as Ruffnut now turned to leave with her children, while I focused on my father.

"Dad?" I gently said as he thankfully began stirring.

"Son . . ." he weakly said. "I was told one of your family had something for me, and my wife. I anyway, decided to come over and accept it."

I hugged my father tightly as I felt Astrid's supportive hand on my shoulder. Then, I felt a presence come up beside me, accompanied by a gentle rustling of parchment. I moved aside as Junior looked openly at my father, presenting the parchment in his mouth.

My father gently raised a hand and took it, reading it for the first time.

"You wrote this, Junior?" my father weakly asked.

The young dragon silently nodded once.

My father briefly closed his eyes before saying, "It's as good as anything my son ever wrote me . . . Grandson."

Junior, along with myself, Astrid, our entire family, now surrounded my father, touching him in one way or another.

"I'm sorry I haven't come over lately, Son," my father coughed.

"We'll get you better, Dad," I assured. "Astrid's great with healing teas and brews."

"I don't think so, Son," he said. "I've been getting worse for weeks. It's hard for me to eat at all anymore."

I lowered my head as I closed my eyes, knowing what that meant.

"I had to come," he whispered hoarsely. "I had to come . . . even by myself."

"What can we do?" I asked with some sadness.

"A night of feasting with this family . . . our family," he said. "That's what I want."

"We're breaking out the mead," Astrid assured us as she held me from the side.

"I'd like your mead tea," he softly decided.

"It's coming . . . Dad," she said, getting up.

"I need to be sitting up against something, if I'm going to be feasting here," my dad noted.

"Toothless says he would be honoured if he could support you," I said, translating my dragon's look all on my own this time.

Soon, my father was sitting up against Toothless, and even gently laughing as he enjoyed his tea, along with some of his favourite mutton Astrid had brought in from the outside, and which Fury had quickly roasted for us. I could see how much pain each swallow was causing him, but he was determined to enjoy food and drink with us, no matter what tonight.

"I've never had flame-broiled mutton that was so good!" he admired as he relished the taste of a small bite. "You've been keeping a secret on how these dragons cook."

"We all take turns here, Dad, even me," I smiled, before turning away for a moment and trying to hide how I was really feeling. Astrid, bless her, was right there with a hug for me. I was warmed again though as I saw Miracle cautiously and unsteadily venture onto my father's broad lap, curling up and settling down silently.

"She does that with all of us," I sniffed. "She can't walk well, but she's starting to fly as good as any dragon. We'll find out more in the spring."

"I hope she does," he said, gently stroking her, with a tear in his own eye. "I should have gotten to know these young dragons," he sniffed. "I should have gotten to know them."

"You are now, Dad," I replied, no longer trying to hide my own tears, as Junior and Eric now came to join us. Astrid brought Jórunn, and little Astrid, too.

"These are our future, Dad," my wife sniffed as she held the two infant girls, and we looked at all the children, human and dragon gathered close around us.

"I'm glad I'm seeing this," my father tearfully sighed. "I'm so glad."

Our front door then opened, and two snow-covered, hooded figures walked in, one with a supportive arm around the other.

"I brought your mother," Ruffnut said, pulling her hood back. "Gobber's coming, and Astrid, as many of the rest of your family as you would welcome would like to come over, too."

"Invite them," my wife replied. "Invite them all."

Ingrid now stepped forward as Ruffnut turned to go outside back to the Hofferson house.

"Mom?" my wife queried, as Ingrid removed her own hood, not saying a word at first.

"I've fought with these dragons, at Stormgolt," Ingrid finally said. "But I've not forgotten what one of their kind did to my first husband . . . at sea, on a ship."

Toothless now raised his head and grunted, looking at her, knowing what this was about as we had explained it to him one night.

"He says, 'What if it _was_ me?'" our son translated. "'I attacked and killed many humans. Many dragons were killed by humans . . . before Hiccup brought us together . . . before he made peace.'"

"I have right of vengeance as a Viking," she coldly said. "My kind can wait years to claim what is owed us."

"He asks, 'You would rob a family of its father?'" Eric bravely continued to convey.

"It's what happened to mine," Ingrid replied as she now drew a sword.

I was stunned, unable to believe this was happening inside our own house. "Astrid, my sword," I quietly said as I now stood before Ingrid.

"Hiccup," my wife hesitated.

"My sword," I repeated. "I will defend my family."

"My current husband is almost dead," Ingrid said. "I am ready to die with him, claiming vengeance, so that I may see Valhalla, or at least Sessrúmnir. I will not be left alone to just whither of old age and then go to Hel."

"No, Mother . . . no," Astrid said with growing fear.

"Ingrid . . . don't do this," my father weakly tried to protest from Toothless' side.

I looked away, realizing what was going on. "You fear a peaceful death now," I said, looking back at her.

"Aye," Ingrid replied, still staring at Toothless. "Enough to kill and be killed to avoid it."

"But you know it's wrong," I said, as my wife reluctantly put my sword in my hand, now agreeing with my determination to protect my family. "You know in your heart that it is wrong to do this."

"Not according to our ways," she said as she remained fixated on Toothless, now raising her sword. Toothless just gazed steadily at her, almost seeming to look with pity on her. He was still laying down, still supporting my father. He wasn't even opening his mouth in preparation to fire back.

All of us could see that Ingrid was now in the grip of a terrible web of grief, anger, fear, and beliefs that ran deep within her.

"Let it go, Mother," we heard behind her as hooded figures once again came into our house. "Just let it all go," Roald said as he and Ruffnut removed their hoods.

"No!" she said as she drew her sword back, ready to strike.

I just dropped my own sword and lunged at her. I felt Toothless try to knock me powerfully aside with his head. But I suddenly felt a searing pain in my left abdomen as I fell to the floor. I looked to see Ingrid's sword sticking out of me, with her hand still on it.

"NOOO!" I heard my wife scream as I saw both Roald and Ruffnut grab and hold Ingrid.

I saw Toothless look coldly at Ingrid, before turning his attention to me and barking.

"He says, 'Treat him!'" Eric conveyed in shock, but still translating clearly.

Astrid knelt at my side, sobbing as Ruffnut now rushed to help her. "Pull the sword out," Ruffnut said. "I'll maintain pressure on the wounds until you can apply paste and bandages. Do it!"

Astrid tearfully nodded as she grasped the sword and pulled it out of me. I writhed in agony as she did. I still had some presence of mind though. "I gotta stop getting in the way of these pointy objects," I tried to quip.

Astrid just dropped the sword and kissed me, moaning as she cried.

"I'll make it," I said weakly as her tears fell on my face. "This is the closest I can be to being pregnant for you."

Astrid nodded with a tearful smile as she rose to get the paste and bandages, while Ruffnut continued pressing on my wounds.

"For attacking our chief," I heard Roald now telling his mother, " . . . you've invited punishment of death upon yourself, maybe on all of us."

"Enough!" I said, laying the floor of my own house. "Release her!"

I saw Roald and others in his family now release their mother.

"Ingrid," I continued grimacing in pain, "you can't reach Sessrúmnir without me now, and even you know Valhalla is said to be for male warriors only. If you harm or kill Toothless or any other dragon, now or at any time in the future, your punishment in this village will be to die old and alone, sending you to Hel, just as you fear. I will ensure you will not be able to avoid such a death. If you want to finish me, thinking you will incur a warrior's death . . . you will slay an innocent, someone who has not wronged you, even a wounded innocent now. That will make you a criminal, also sending you to Hel—while I would go to Sessrúmnir, even Valhalla, in your place. I can help you here . . . but I cannot once I'm there. Drop this vengeance now, or you will be doomed. I will see to it."

"Mother," Astrid warned now dropping the paste she was preparing and picking up my sword herself. "You make one more move to harm my husband or anyone in my family, and I will send you straight to Hel myself, praying to every god there is to trample you under their feet for attempting to take my family from me."

"Do you want to bring that kind of hatred and strife to our family?" I asked.

"_I am in Hel!_" Ingrid cried out as she fell to her knees.

"No!" I said as I reached and grasped her arm hard. "You are in Asgard, Heaven . . . our Asgard, with us! I will not let you go now!"

I forcefully pulled Ingrid down onto the floor, into my embrace, as she wailed amid her inner torment. I could see it had been building for years inside her. I held my mother-in-law in my arms as Astrid and Ruffnut now dressed my wound.

"You're coming with me, okay?" I said to Ingrid as I continued to grip her, while others helped me up off the floor. Ingrid just nodded as she continued to sob against me. I felt Roald lay a hand on me as I passed him, moving with his mother and the others. He was a blood brother to me now. I could see in his eyes that he would follow me, even die, if I asked. The Hofferson clan, all of them, could not be more firmly allied now with my Haddock family.

Soon, even though I was wounded, I helped settle Ingrid next to my father, before settling against Toothless myself, grimacing a little amid the pain of my wound, with Astrid close on my other side.

"Let there be peace now . . . in our house, and in this village," I said loudly as more Hoffersons, along with Gobber, entered our home. "And let us celebrate the life of the bravest warrior I know, while he's still here . . . my father."

"Hiccup," my father said, as he reached a big hand across his sobbing wife to me. "You've saved my wife, and my family. I can rest now . . . because I know where I'm going . . . to your heaven, Son . . . to your heaven."

"Dad, no," I now wept as I rose with difficulty to move to him. I just fell on him and embraced him. "Not yet, Dad . . . not yet."

"I've seen what I want to," he said softly. "I've seen my son become a better chief than I ever was . . . even a master of our ways I could only dream of. You are the best Viking I've ever known, son . . . the best . . ."

Ingrid now looked at her husband through her tears. "I'm so sorry, Stoick," she sobbed. "Can you ever forgive me?"

"I already have," he quietly assured. "My son has showed me how. You fought tonight, my Ingrid. You battled against yourself as much as anyone else. Part of you has already died tonight in that battle. So I will see you in Sessrúmnir or Valhalla, or even in Hiccup's heaven . . . I don't care which. I swear you will join me there. You will not go to Hel now. I vow it."

Ingrid just cried with a mixture of relief, and of grief at her husband's approaching loss.

"We will care for you," I assured her, as I rubbed her back and side. "You will not be lost, now or ever."

"I'm so sorry . . ." Ingrid continued to cry in remorseful agony as she lay, curled up tightly against her husband's shoulder, resting against the dragon she had just tried to kill. She was in Hel . . . a far worse one than ever described in any of our skálds or runic writings. But it was one she could emerge from. Our family would help her.

I felt a kiss on my cheek from my own wife again. I turned my head and met her eyes. "I'll be alright," I assured her. Astrid just held me tighter, fortunately around my chest, as she just lay her head on my shoulder. I noticed that Ruffnut was now taking charge of the catering in our household.

"More mead tea," my father then softly requested, looking up at Ruffnut. "My wife is saved . . . my son saved her. We celebrate!"

"I'll get it," my wife smiled, stirring from beside me.

My father lingered for hours longer. We kept a subdued but positive feast going as he requested.

"Show her . . . what my grandson, my dragon grandson, did," he whispered. Junior and Astrid now knelt beside him with Junior's parchment again. We all cried as my father read it aloud, "Stoick and Ingrid. Love, Junior."

Junior just nudged tightly against his human grandfather as tears fell from his closed eyes. Miracle, bless her, was once again curled up on her grandfather's lap as well.

"Such love . . ." my father whispered as he held his wife, and Junior and Eric as well, with Miracle on his lap. "That's what heaven really is . . . and you've found it son."

"I know, Dad," I tearfully said, laying a hand across Ingrid to him.

"Such love . . ." he repeated.

Those were his final words.

— — — — —

The next day, despite the snow, I decreed a funerary ship be built for my father. Gobber led the effort, but I and many others were right beside him, working away in the cold. I obeyed my wife's pleas to limit my work and heal from my injuries, but we compromised together.

When we laid my father's body onboard only a couple weeks later, Junior offered to lay his parchment with my father for his journey to the afterlife.

"No, please," Ingrid said. "Could I please keep that? It is the most precious link and reminder I have of Stoick. It was the last thing we read together."

Junior gratefully nodded and smiled as he nudged his grandmother. Then, he quickly ran back up to our house to my drafting table, almost dragging Eric with him to help with something. Soon, they returned with another parchment, one that read . . .

_Stoick,  
our grandfather.  
We love you._

_Junior and Eric_

"We will tuck that right against his heart," I assured as I accepted the parchment from my sons. "I know he is reading it, and thanking you already."

With great sadness, Roald commanded a crew that piloted my father's ship out to sea, escorted by another. When it was safely beyond our harbour, Roald ordered his crew to leave the ship, as I with Miracle, my wife, and Eric flew overhead on the rest of our family.

We looked down upon the vessel as it floated with my father's body onboard. There were a few of his favourite possessions with him, but my father wasn't much for material things. Good times and feasting were what he treasured. But he would have scolded me something fierce if we had sacrificed precious winter food on him now.

"Fire . . ." I said as our dragons all emitted gentle blasts at the ship. It exploded in a majestic fireball and quickly burned as both horns sounded and dragons roared throughout our village, loudly proclaiming that a heroic chief was on his way to the afterlife.

"He fought, and died, beside me that night in our home," I had said during his memorial earlier that day in the centre of Berk, " . . . so Valhalla will dare not refuse him entry. He died, defending his family, with the most powerful weapon there is . . .

" . . . Love."


	8. Chapter 8

Toothless is a complex, mysterious being . . . and a very tough family member to throw a birthday for.

"He saying, 'This isn't my birthday,'" Eric conveyed, as we asked if he was ready to celebrate it over breakfast one winter day as we sat on the family bedding around the fire.

"Toothless, this is the second, no third time we've postponed this," my wife sighed. "The first time, yes we were busy fixing a hole a storm made in the roof and you just said to put it off for a while until we had really settled in for winter. The second time it was unfortunately around Stoick's death and funeral, and you suggested, wisely and graciously, to put it off again. But now, we don't really have a reason . . . unless you do."

Eric grunted Astrid's response to Toothless. He matter-of-factly grunted back, with Eric translating, "He says, 'You said it would be my day, right?'"

"Yes," Astrid confirmed. "Birthdays are about celebrating that a person was born, that they exist. Some just view it as being another year older, but since we don't know how old you are . . . we, this family, want to make it about just celebrating you . . . who you are."

"'This day I cannot celebrate who I am,'" Eric conveyed.

"Why?" my wife asked with just a hint of irritation.

"'The weather is terrible,'" Eric translated.

I smiled in recognition, "Astrid, I think he wants to celebrate by flying."

"'I choose where,'" Eric relayed as Toothless now had a very satisfied look on his face.

"Don't you often?" I smiled again. "After all, you've never worn a bridle, and I don't steer you."

"'No,'" Eric interpreted for him. "'It's 'Toothless, fish!' or 'Toothless hunt!' even 'Toothless follow Junior and Eric!' I have not picked where to go for some time. I am like your beast of burden, your wings. I know I do not fly free anymore . . . but I would like to choose. That would be my birthday . . . my special day.'"

I sighed with a nod. "I understand, buddy," I said as I moved across our family crescent in front of the fire and laid a hand on him while he looked at me as well. "I do . . . and I'm sorry if you feel like you've just been a beast of burden or a pair of wings for me. If it will help you feel better, if you want to fly here one day when it's decent, just let me know. But you're right. You just tell us when you want your birthday, your special day . . . and this family will make it happen."

Toothless just nudged me with his eyes closed. No translation was needed.

— — — — —

It was a long, cold, hard, stormy winter though. Fortunately, the gods had smiled around my father's funeral . . . but those were the last sunny days we had known.

It was a hard winter for Ingrid, too. She had not only lost a second husband she had grown to love and rely on, even just for companionship towards the end, but most everything she had ever believed in I had now thrown into turmoil in denying her any sort of warrior's death. She didn't know what to look forward to anymore . . . even what to wake up for each day. The sight of my family now just brought her pain. She just broke down crying whenever we were around her.

"I should have just died . . ." she started sobbing one day, as Astrid and I held her, even just in greeting as we all met outside in the village one cold, cloudy day when the snows had abated. My wife just glanced at me, almost in shock, at the effect we were having on her.

"I think you've done all you can," Roald sighed as he gently took Ingrid from us, and passed her to the care of other Hoffersons behind him.

"Toothless?" I asked, almost suggested, turning to him.

He just shook his head and grunted. "'She cannot listen to anything I could tell her,'" Eric translated. "'Her spirit is already on its own path . . . making its own choices as she can make them.'"

"Is there hope?" I asked.

"'Always,'" Eric conveyed from Toothless.

"The rest of our family will take care of her," Roald assured. "Give her reasons to wake up, keep her busy running our household, help her find positive challenges, even battles worth taking on in a sense. We will keep in touch with you, and send for you when she is better."

"But she's still my mother," my wife sniffed as she drew close to me.

"I know," Roald answered. "But to her, you're not a Hofferson anymore, Astrid. You don't live as we do . . . as she's used to. To her, you're a Haddock now. Everything associated with the Haddock family, from her husband to your dragons, means loss and pain and differences she cannot deal with for the present."

Astrid closed her eyes in pain as she lowered her head. "Alright . . . take care of her," she then tearfully accepted as I put an arm tightly around her. "If she looks like she's fading and her end is near though, I want to see her again."

"We will, Sister, I promise," Roald assured. "And you will see her again, as soon as possible . . . I vow that, too."

"You still want me involved in our trading?" my wife sadly asked.

"Most of our fleet's home for the winter at the moment, but I'll use that to help give our mother something to focus on right now," he answered. "As the chief's wife, I'll see that you're kept in the loop. We will always obey your orders, Sis . . . but just no romancing with Hiccup among our stored goods anymore, okay?"

"You're never gonna let me forget that, are you?" my wife finally smiled.

"I wouldn't be your brother if I did," he quipped back as he hugged her. "Take care, Astrid . . . we'll be around."

Roald now turned away and followed his wife and relatives as they took Ingrid back home.

"Hiccup," my wife softly cried as she looked at me, " . . . I'm a Haddock now, totally yours."

I just held her very tightly as snow started gently falling on us again.

— — — — —

But as my family seemed to lose something, we also gained something . . .

"Astrid," Hoark sighed as we had another of our regular meals with him and his family. "I heard about what happened with your mother and her family. You've treated us so well this winter, and I know what you've been doing with Gretta . . . that, well, you're family to me."

My wife just moved across the floor we were all dining on together with the dragons and hugged him hard for a moment.

"And as family," he then continued as Astrid moved back beside me, " . . . I have a request."

"What?" my wife asked.

"It's Little Astrid," Hoark sighed as he looked at her playing with Jórunn and Miracle nearby while the rest of us resumed eating. "She doesn't consider our place home. As you know, she's cried whenever we've taken her over there . . . cried until we've brought her back. Here, she's as peaceful as can be. She loves your dragons. This is home to her now . . . and you have become her family."

"More than anything," he continued, "I want her to be happy, and to live the best life she can. And she can do no better than being fully part of a chief's family . . . with a farmer as her uncle. I and my other children have discussed this, and we would like you to make Astrid your own, if you would have her. It would cement ties between us, and we could eat here and accept your help without shame that way . . . because we would be family. We are out of food now. She would starve if she lived with us."

"Hiccup?" my wife asked, looking at me.

"We would never let any of you starve," I said. "But we would be honoured, deeply honoured, to raise Astrid as our own. She will know where she came from though, but I accept her, gladly . . . as my daughter."

Astrid, my wife, just hugged me.

"But," I then added. "I have a favour to ask of you. As you know, we just had another family seeking refuge from the Christians make it here by boat, in the dead of winter no less. They're Viking, but somehow they've come speaking mostly the Anglish of Anglo-Saxons, instead of our Norse. They're crowding in with a host family right now, but they need more space."

"So," I then smiled, "as Chief, my new brother and nieces and nephews, I ask that you move in with us for the rest of this winter, and allow them to occupy your house until they can build their own next summer."

The rest of Hoark's children just cheered as they mobbed my wife and I with hugs. Hoark quietly took my outstretched left hand and grasped it hard with a tearful smile.

We helped them clear out of their house and settle into ours that evening, and the rest of Hoark's daughters and sons couldn't wait to bed down with our dragons. Toothless and Fury had quite the brood of human and dragon children to watch over now, but they smiled together as I gave them a final glance, as with his familiar nod and tilt of his head, Toothless encouraged me to go to bed in the loft myself. While Hoark just settled himself off to one side near everyone else, Eric helped show the other children the ropes in our household, warning them to obey whatever Toothless and Fury asked.

"My dragon parents don't take 'no' for an answer," he cautioned. "And you just don't want to see them get mad."

"What about your real mom and dad?" one of Hoark's sons asked.

"They . . . usually sleep upstairs," Eric explained reluctantly. "You just don't want to disturb them when they're up there. It's not a pretty picture."

Now tucked in our bed up in the loft, Astrid and I just buried our faces in each other's bare shoulders as we bust out laughing together upon hearing this.

"I sooo love being a Haddock!" my wife said quietly to me when we were able to stop laughing.

"And I love my Haddock," I sighed as I just rolled Astrid over, and took her, right there.

"I just hope Hoark doesn't feel too bad though," I sighed a moment later, interrupting our passions, " . . . you know, with us being up here."

"This will help Gretchen grow on him. With us around, just like this . . . he'll be hers by summer," my wife quietly assured, as she drew me back into another kiss.

— — — — —

Suddenly, Astrid and I had a crowded household of our own. But it was never happier, or filled with more love and gratitude. While neither Hoark nor his family had ever ridden or lived with dragons before, our Night Furies were openly accepted, even adored this time. No one objected, or even thought it odd that Toothless and Fury enjoyed guarding and caring for Jórunn and little Astrid as they slept right along with Miracle. And Hoark, even his children, smiled as my wife and I went up to our bed each night. The tension, differences and frustrations that had dogged this period of our life the last time, when Eric was a baby, were wonderfully absent now.

Sure enough, Astrid soon started inviting Gretchen and her daughter over for meals. The two of them were somewhat quiet and shy, but then, one night . . .

"Gretchen, it's late," my wife suggested with a yawn . . . one that I sensed was faked. "The weather's terrible outside. Why don't you and Inger stay with us tonight? But, 'ya know, Hiccup," she said then turning to me, "I'm just too tired to make it upstairs. And I went and poured this hot bath up there and everything . . ."

"I'm sticking with my wife," I added right on cue, and knowing what was good for me. "And with Inger down here as well, there's just no room for you two on the floor. So I'm afraid it's the loft . . . or out in the snow. Sorry."

My wife then gave a clear look to Hoark, motioning with her eyes to the stairway.

Hoark sighed and looked down for the longest time. He was older than me, but not as old as my father had been. A fair bit thinner than he was the previous summer, and with just a moderate and somewhat greying beard, he wasn't bad for a Viking. And Gretchen, with her raven hair just gathered at the back, was probably the most attractive older woman in our village. I thought Hoark was a lucky man now, given what had happened to him, and that they made a good couple.

"You're not Phlegma," he finally sighed however, looking down at the floor.

I just cringed, thinking things could get really uncomfortable here.

"No, I'm not," Gretchen simply replied, looking right at him beside her. "But I'm grateful you miss her, Hoark . . . because I miss the man who was once with me, too. They're not here anymore though, either of them. We are however . . . able to help each other till and fish; be someone to actually talk and listen to, instead of only remembering; and be here to touch, not just long for. I know what you're feeling, because I've felt it, too. I'm just tired of feeling it alone," she finished as she reached and took his hand.

That lady had courage.

I was about to say something to Hoark, but Astrid instinctively tightened her grip on my arm. My wife and I then just looked at them.

Hoark shifted his gaze a little, but couldn't look at Gretchen beside him. She just reached a hand and caressed his face. "Don't tell me you don't miss this," she said.

"Hoark . . ." I now said anyway, just gently smiling at him.

He then leaned a little towards her, cracking the barest of smiles. She accepted his 'surrender' though, drawing him to her and nudging her face against his cheek. I glanced at his children. The girls were all smiles, but the boys seemed somewhat less certain. I then glanced at my wife. She just nodded at me with a gentle smile. If there was any household, any setting that could help them get comfortable together amid their children . . . it was ours.

"Let's enjoy what we're being given," Gretchen suggested, encouraging Hoark to get up with her.

Hoark now glanced at me. I just smiled and nodded to him. He nodded back with a more relaxed look now, and soon he was ushering Gretchen up our stairs as we kept all the children company down below.

"Time for bed," Astrid said with another yawn and a stretch, and then beginning to offer sheepskins lying around the family bedding area to Hoark's two younger children.

"We want the dragons to tuck us in," they said, having now enjoyed that on previous nights.

"Alright," my wife smiled, looking to Fury and Toothless. Fury now came over, taking a sheepskin in her mouth, and gently laying it over one child, before giving her a goodnight nudge with her snout, and proceeding to do the same with the next child, as Toothless began helping as well. Eric and Junior, while growing up fast, still appreciated this parental attention from them at night. Astrid and I just sat close together amid all this and watched for a moment.

Nine-year-old Inger was nervous however when it became her turn, shrinking back as Toothless now offered her a sheepskin. He just paused, looking at her with the sheepskin in his mouth.

"It's okay, see?" my wife assured as she gestured to Fury, who was now tucking in and protectively encircling Jórunn and little Astrid together with Miracle. "Even our two babies love a goodnight from a dragon."

Inger cautiously laid a hand on Toothless' snout as she then laid back on the bedding and allowed him to lay a sheepskin over her. Ever so gently he touched his snout to her nose as Inger smiled. Toothless then just moved to lie down and curl up around his mate.

Meanwhile, my Astrid smiled and began taking care of me, removing my leg rig as Hoark's children and Inger stared.

"You wanna see it?" I offered, now just leaning back and sticking my stump up in the air while Astrid pulled up the pant leg up to expose it.

"Does it hurt?" one child asked.

"Nope," I replied. "It got burned when I fought a big dragon with Toothless years ago now, and I was unconscious when they cut it off. I still almost feel as if a foot is there sometimes, but otherwise it feels just like one of your arms or legs. But that's all you get to see," I said with a smile as I now slid under a couple large sheepskins so that Astrid could remove the rest of my clothing for the night.

"You don't want to see the rest," Eric chimed in.

"Eric," my wife gently cautioned, but with a smile as well while she slid under the sheepskins as well and finished undressing me, before I helped her shed her clothing. The two of us were just getting more and more comfortable with who we were together now. Astrid and I both couldn't help sighing with contentment as she curled up close against me amid our bedding, even though we were surrounded by Hoark's and Gretchen's children for the first time. The fire nearby still crackled, gently illuminating us all.

"How long have you two been married?" Hoark's younger boy, Boulder, asked. He was born after Astrid and I had broken our village's tradition of giving children hideous names . . . but other parents sometimes didn't quite seem to get the hang of their new freedom in naming their kids initially.

"Six years now," Astrid smiled, her head nestled between my bare shoulder and neck.

"And you don't get cold like that?" he followed up.

"Nope," I said, finally realizing how unconventional, and perhaps even 'rebellious' my wife and I might actually be together. I knew Astrid and I couldn't really take things too far tonight, but that didn't stop me from giving her a serious kiss anyway as I held her tighter for a moment, savouring just the feel of her against me. Even without looking, I could tell most of the other children were watching us.

My wife moved her lips to my ear. "Be good," she whispered as she then gave me a spine-tingling kiss there anyway.

"You, too," I whispered back into her ear, giving her the same delicious payback.

We both just chuckled out loud together.

"Mom, Dad," Eric sighed from his bed beside Junior.

"We're being good," my wife replied.

"Your family always like this?" Inger now cautiously asked.

"Yeah," I said, meeting my wife's gaze at me now with a smile. "We are."

"She's really gonna become our mother now, isn't she?" Hoark's older son, Upchuck, quietly sighed meanwhile as he lay in his bedding, now looking up at our loft. He was unfortunately born before Astrid and I really broke our village's old tradition of giving hideous names to children.

I just turned my head and nodded at him. "Don't screw it up," I quietly added.

"Yes, sir," Upchuck reluctantly agreed.

Astrid was very proud of me.

— — — — —

Gretchen and Inger joined our household, basically that night. A few days later, Hoark and Gretchen married in a quiet exchange of vows in front of our fire one evening as we all surrounded them, amid a howling snowstorm outside. They didn't want anything extravagant, not even a feast, out of respect for the partners each of them had lost, and to conserve food, Gretchen had decided. Theirs was a marriage of healing love, and it was a wonderful thing to witness in its own gentle way.

Astrid and I gave them the use of our private loft as a marriage present, " . . . for as long as you want," my wife encouraged. Hoark's quiet smile grew bigger and bigger with each passing day.

The kids would ask my wife and I more and more questions each night as we all bedded down. We decided to just answer them honestly and openly, wanting to be positive role models. Toothless and Fury had already told our Eric far more anyway, without even blinking. Since we weren't parents to most of these children and just ten to fifteen years older, they came to feel free to ask us anything . . . and they did.

My wife and I found a new freedom, and a unity, answering their questions in a loving, responsible way as she and I lay together under our sheepskins. Hoark and Gretchen, hearing everything, would just tell us during the day, "It's your house." Other families had stories around bedtime. But us, we had 'question time', which sometimes turned into stories . . . about how Astrid and I had met, when my wife knew we were having our children, legends of the gods and Spirit, even dragon stories and memories at times from Toothless with Eric's help. My wife and I would always signal it was time to go to sleep though by starting our nightly vows together.

"What can we say?" we heard one child chime in one night as Astrid and I were in the middle of our vows.

"What would you like to say?" I paused to ask.

"We're a family . . . as one," Boulder replied.

"That's very good," my wife accepted as she lay against me.

"A family, and a couple . . . that loves as one," I finished.

"Forever," my wife added as she gave me a goodnight kiss. I gently savoured her and all that was now around us as I shared in that kiss.

"I love being a Haddock," my wife whispered to me again as she and I held each other and drifted off to sleep together.

Astrid and I still got the use of our loft for baths during the day at times, and we made use of the opportunities we got! The kids all had to bathe, too . . . once in a while, even if they didn't like it. And since I didn't have the planks to make more partitions in the house, we all just got used to what each other looked like at times.

"Remember how you used to hate living in my family's house years ago?" Astrid reminded me one morning as we sat up amid our sheepskin bedding while the kids were waking up and changing. My wife was even helping Gretta's younger sister, Rana, try on some new sheepskin leather boots I had made her. How Hoark's two older girls had escaped the naming fates his boys had suffered, I didn't know.

"Yeah," I recalled as I now helped my wife hold up the sheepskin she was trying to keep strategically pinned across her front between her arms as she worked at getting one boot onto Rana's foot.

"Well?" she smiled as she now looked around. It was almost exactly the same as that household had been, perhaps even busier. About the only difference was that there were fewer adult couples, and no disapproving parents this time over us adults.

"You still want your tea?" I asked, somewhat chagrined, betraying a slight smile.

"It's your turn to get it. I'll just wait for it, and you . . . like this," she answered as she turned towards me, continuing to pin the sheepskin across her otherwise bare front with her arms . . . and just looking absolutely incredible.

"You're torturing me," I sighed as I just grabbed and put my indoor tunic on.

"I know," she smiled.

— — — — —

It was late winter now, and with our much larger family, the stews were getting thinner and thinner, the portions of fish and mutton smaller and smaller, and the bread flatter and flatter. Once again, I had forgotten what fruit tasted like. At least with Gretta, as well as Gretchen and Inger all enjoying helping Astrid and I make meals, there was no shortage of cooks in our house.

"I should have worked harder during Ingathering," I sighed as Astrid and I were taking a soak in our tub upstairs one day.

"Nope," she replied as she was leaning back and resting against me. "You and Toothless did all you could. We're doing okay . . . not moving around much . . . conserving energy, so we can get by eating less. This is the time of year I feel I really reconnect with you, just being with you. It's great now, it is."

"Maybe we should check on your mother, how she's doing," I suggested.

"You know she's in good hands with my family," my wife reminded me. "Roald will tell us when she's ready to see us. But why are you changing the subject? Don't you like just being with me, too? That's all you wanted to do at our cove, years ago."

"I'm just feeling I should be doing something," I sighed, "feeding our family better by catching some food . . . checking on the village . . . even checking on your mother."

"Do me," she suggested, looking up at me from my shoulder with a smile.

"I have," I smiled back, "just before bath time here actually, unless you've forgotten already."

"Just enjoy this with me," she invited as she turned and nestled closer to me, caressing my face with a wet hand. "The busyness of spring and its chores and duties will come all too soon."

"Alright," I surrendered with a smile. "But this year, you're my assistant, full-time."

"Advisor," she accepted with a sigh, looking away and remembering she wasn't involved in her family's trading anymore.

I just kissed my wife and held her tighter.

— — — — —

Just like winter had, spring now came with a vengeance. Suddenly, one day it was bright, sunny, even somewhat warm as the melting snow revealed patches of earth and grass for the first time in our village.

"Toothless," I said as we all enjoyed this view on our porch, "let's get some food."

He just looked at me for a moment.

"I think he might be wanting you to keep a promise," my wife reminded me, as she rubbed my heart.

I looked down and sighed, remembering. "Don't you want some fresh food, too, buddy?" I asked as I looked at him. "We've been down to just scraps here for a couple weeks now."

He just looked away and barked once, gesturing in a resigned way, _Let's go._

"What do you really want to do, Toothless?" I asked, laying a hand on him.

He just shook my hand off and barked again, looking out across the village. I looked at Eric next to us.

"He's saying, 'Get food,'" my son relayed.

"We get what we need," I offered, "eat well for a change, and then you decide, Toothless, okay?"

He looked up at me as Eric translated, and gave me a single nod. We had a deal.

"Let's take the family though," I suggested.

Soon my family was all dressed up for cool-weather flying, with Fury and Junior tacked up and ready to go as well. Hoark, Gretchen and their family gathered outside to watch us take off, as Gretchen held Jórunn and little Astrid for us. Miracle just unsteadily leaned against Gretchen, watching us this time.

"I wanna do that!" Hoark's younger son, Boulder, said excitedly.

I looked at Toothless. He sighed and shrugged underneath me, then barking and motioning for the boy to come over.

"You will get what you want, buddy," I assured as I patted the dragon beneath me. "Promise."

Boulder climbed up behind me on the saddle. "Strap yourself in," I advised, offering him a leather strap to fasten around himself that I had added to the saddle during the winter. Then, we all launched off into the sky together. Boulder was just speechless as I felt him cling to me, but I saw he was looking around in wonder as I glanced behind me.

"Fish or hunt, buddy . . . it's your choice," I offered to my dragon friend underneath us.

Toothless spied a flock of seagulls at the surface offshore and just dove towards them. "Hang on, Boulder," I said. "We're gonna get wet!"

I had forgotten how cold seawater could be at the start of spring as Toothless made his first catch amid a big splash, powering us up into the sky again as I was still remembering how to work his tailfin. Fury and Astrid and Junior and Eric also soon made their catches, and before long we were enjoying fresh fish again in front of our fire at home, roasted or raw.

"Ewww!" Hoark's children exclaimed as they saw Eric biting into a raw fish of his own, alongside the dragons.

"Tastes better this way," he said as he chewed. "Roasting makes it plainer. You should try it sometime."

"Chief!" a number of villagers all said at once as we ate our midday meal, entering our house and bringing me a slew of village business and issues to catch up on that had been waiting during the snows of winter.

Toothless just looked at me, as did my wife.

"What am I supposed to do? I'm chief," I noted quietly to them as the questions around me continued, and sheaves of parchment were practically being shoved in front of my face to deal with.

Toothless just got up and turned away, walking out of the house and leaving most of his pile of fish uneaten.

"Yes, you're chief," Astrid then quietly reminded me somewhat sharply. "And right now, this is your most important decision."

I looked down for a moment and sighed as I continued to be besieged with questions. Responsibility or a promise. My wife was right. It was an important decision.

"Folks!" I finally said, getting up. "I know all that you're bringing me is important. But right now, I have a promise . . . one that's been waiting for my attention, for a long time."

I then walked out our front door and found Toothless just quietly walking down the hill through our village. I started running after him.

"Toothless," I said as I caught up with him, " . . . Happy Birthday."

He stopped and looked down. Then, he looked at me.

"I mean it, bud . . . Happy Birthday," I assured, laying a hand on him.

His eyes relaxed, and a gentle smile came over his face. I climbed back into his saddle, and he took off into the sky as soon as my leg rig had clicked into its stirrup. This first part was just the two of us. He climbed into the clouds, did barrel rolls, spun like crazy . . . things he had practically never been able to do while we fished or hunted.

Toothless plunged into a screaming attack dive, right towards some sea stacks, zooming and zigzagging right through them like we hadn't done in years, as I just instinctively kept pace with him now, easily controlling his canvas tailfin once again. He even fired off a few powerful blasts for the sheer joy of it.

Then, he spotted a newly exposed field of ryegrass near a bluff above the ocean . . . catnip for dragons. I just knew to unhook my leg rig and jump clear as we landed. He was going for an ecstatic roll in the stuff!

Toothless rolled and writhed in the ryegrass, soon getting so drunk with it that he started playfully firing small blasts at me. "Hey! Watch it!" I replied, dodging the blasts, while still trying to allow him to have a really good time. Then he started chasing me, finally catching me and pinning me to the ground with his large paw, just like he had done when we first met.

That stopped him. It stopped both of us. We had come so far now, yet it felt like we were suddenly right back to where it all began. He looked at me hard, almost fiercely for a minute with his large green eyes and black snout. He growled deeply . . . I was hoping it was for old times' sake.

Then, he closed his eyes and nudged me, touching his snout gently right against my nose. All I could see was his face as he opened his eyes again.

_It's worth it,_ I could feel him silently conveying to me. _It's all worth it._

I reached my arms up and hugged his large, black head as I now closed my eyes. He was more than a friend to me. I couldn't describe what he was. I don't think he could either. We lingered that way together for moments.

"There you are!" we finally heard as we both now looked up to see Astrid circling above us alone on Fury.

"Where are Junior and Eric?" I asked as Toothless finally let me up.

"Eric said that Fury had something she wanted to give Toothless, but that she needed my help," my wife replied. "I think Fury told him what it was, because he then said that the four of us were better off doing it by ourselves, adding that he, Junior, Miracle, and everyone else would just celebrate Toothless' birthday later."

Fury now barked loudly as she circled over us again, gesturing with her head offshore.

"You ready to go, buddy?" I smiled, having an idea of what his mate might be up to.

Soon I was back in the saddle again as Toothless vaulted us off the edge of the bluff, as we gave chase to Fury and Astrid who were now racing on ahead through the skies, beckoning us to catch them.

After some hard flying, we finally caught up with them. The two dragons then gently banked in the air and descended harmoniously under my wife and I towards something that just made us all smile.

"Just go for it, bud!" I encouraged as Toothless proceeded to do a fairly precise slow-speed braking dive right into our hot springs on Dragon Island, retracting his wings just before we hit the water. Under the warm waters, I unhitched and separated from the saddle, before our heads broke the surface again. Toothless just closed his eyes and roared with joy.

Soon, we had to swim quickly out of the way as Fury and Astrid now also carefully dove out of the sky into the large hot springs pool with a big splash. When my wife and her dragon companion finally surfaced, Astrid suggested, "Why don't we just get everything off of them . . . and us?"

I just dove back underwater to unfasten and remove Toothless' saddle and tail rig, as Astrid now did the same for Fury. When I had finally managed to swim and haul it all to the edge of the pool, I felt a presence beneath the water behind me unfastening my leg rig and pants. I just smiled and let her continue. Then, it was my turn as I plunged underwater.

As I re-emerged on the surface with an armful of Astrid's loose clothes and boots to deposit on the rim of the pool, I started to look around and see what Toothless and Fury were up to. To my amazement, I saw just their heads above the water in the deepest part of the hot springs, facing each other close . . . practically kissing, with their eyes closed in bliss.

"They're busy," I heard Astrid say as she swung me around towards her in the water. "So . . . why don't we get busy, too?" she warmly suggested. I twirled around with her as we floated in the warmth of the springs, feeling her arms wrap around me tightly as we began kissing passionately.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw something on a distant hilltop, flapping in the breeze. It was a long, thin, faded and tattered red banner with white crossed stripes on it, being blown horizontally from a pole. Christian Danes had been on this island . . . probably sometime last year. A shadow of the outside world had preceded us here. Fortunately it was far away though and barely visible. Neither my wife nor our dragons needed to know about it right now.

"Happy Birthday, buddy," I just sighed out loud instead to Toothless as my wife and I continued to float, passionately kissing and savouring each other, as the dragons did as well. "Happy Birthday . . ."


	9. Chapter 9

Time seems like such a variable, flexible substance or idea. When things are going well, it almost rushes by, seeming to be gone before you're even aware of it. But when things are bad or hard, you're able to count almost every drip of rain or melting ice or snow, one by one.

That's how it seemed with life in my family and village now. Summers would just fly by, but winters would drag. During our brief summer, Hoark, Gretchen and their children decided to stay with us . . . basically at our insistence. The house just began to feel it would be too empty without their laughter and talk, and the children and the dragons were inseparable anyway. Hoark and Gretchen tried to give our loft back to us, but Astrid and I decided that we really enjoyed 'Question Time' with all the children, even their occasional additions to our nightly vows. As long as we could nestle and sleep together without the need for tunics, and enjoy the occasional private daytime playtime in the loft . . . my wife and I were good now.

But the new evening entertainment we were adding was sparring. After all, we had a much bigger bedding area downstairs than in the loft—so sometimes, Astrid and I would fight train as everyone else circled round us. The kids would even pick one of us to cheer on to victory. The girls would usually side with Astrid, and the boys with me. The only downside was having to wait to share and enjoy the 'spoils of victory' until we could get some private time in the loft another day . . . but some evenings, Hoark and Gretchen would insist we go upstairs anyway. Eventually, the kids wanted to learn how to spar, too. So Astrid and I would teach them. Even Eric wanted to join in. We taught them discipline and restraint . . . Toothless really helped with that . . . along with what the kids called 'killer' moves.

As summer progressed, word spread, and more and more kids wanted to learn. So, my wife and I would put down some old mattresses in the former Dragon Ring, and hold fight training sessions for anyone who wanted to come during some of the long summer evenings. It grew into dragon riding lessons as well. I started that initially, but Eric and Junior wound up teaching dragon riding to other kids together under my supervision . . . his debut assignment as 'Junior Dragon Master'.

"Hiccup, I so love what we're doing now," Astrid sighed exhausted against me after another evening training session in the Dragon Ring, as we walked home together. "Do you know what a paradise we have here?"

"Yeah," I smiled as I walked with my arm around her. "I kinda do."

It was nights like that, when Astrid had seemed to really tire herself out that I'd just lay her face down on the family bedding, remove her tunic, and say, "Kids, your mom here is getting a massage. Watch or don't watch as you like, but she's getting one." Astrid would never resist. Hoark and Gretchen would admire our audacity, but just couldn't work up the nerve to even moderately display their own affections for each other like that. My wife's grateful smile and warm embrace as we nestled close under our sheepskins afterwards were all the reward I really wanted. She would of course 'retaliate' the following night at bedtime.

— — — — —

About the only challenge we had that spring or summer was convincing Toothless to let Miracle have a real try at flying. She was able to repeat her tethered performance on her father's back in the air again and again. That first time the previous fall was no fluke. But . . .

"'I will not let her be hurt,'" he kept saying to us through Eric.

It was the first real difference of opinion I'd ever had with Toothless.

"Look, I could have taken the same stance with Eric at one time," I said as we relaxed around our fire one evening. "But I learned to trust Spirit that he was born into a flying family, our family, because he, too, was meant to experience the joy of flight with us. By your own legends that you have told us, Miracle could have chosen any form, and certainly any family, to be born into. She chose this one. We fly. She just wants to fly with us . . . on her own. Junior was flying on his own by now. Why should Miracle be denied something she is showing us she can do?"

Toothless looked down, thinking deeply for a moment, tilting his head this way and that as he seemed to weigh my arguments.

"'I cannot argue against what you say,'" he conceded to my surprise through Eric.

"So Miracle can start ground tether training?" I asked.

"'Tomorrow,'" he agreed via Eric.

Miracle then stumbled across the family bedding towards her father, nudging him gratefully with her eyes closed when she got there. Toothless grunted at her as he accepted her nudge, closing his own eyes.

"He's telling her, 'Be safe, my little one,'" Eric relayed with a smile.

— — — — —

The next day, our whole family was on the bluff as Miracle was tethered up, ready to try her first flight.

"Toothless, you're in charge this time, bud," I said, being unable to grunt in Night Fury anyway.

Toothless gently grunted at Miracle. Slowly and unsteadily, she spread her wings . . . but immediately she fell over, almost flipping. We helped her back up, and Toothless encouraged her to try again. She flipped this time, fell the next time, with the same results happening every time after that.

"I don't understand," I sighed as we righted her yet again as Miracle began to drop her head in discouragement, even just seeming to give up and lie down on the rock she was training on. "She flew perfectly every time when she was on your back, Toothless."

"'Maybe that's where she needs to train,'" he suggested through Eric.

I looked at Toothless. I couldn't disagree with him.

As soon as she was on his back again and we were all in flight, I turned in my saddle and released her secondary straps in the air as before. Sure enough, she was once again flying perfectly inches above her father's back.

"Toothless . . . do a loop," I decided to test as I continued looking behind me. Miracle maintained the exact position above her father's back through the complete circle. "Turn," I then asked. Same perfect result. "Turn sharp," I said, still looking back. Miracle turned right with her father.

I began to form a theory about what Miracle was doing. But I needed to test it . . . and the test wasn't going to exactly be safe.

"Astrid," I called to her nearby on Fury in the air, " . . . you and Fury get behind us here. Be ready to catch Miracle if necessary. Eric, you and Junior go there, too, and translate now. I'm going to release Miracle's tether, but Toothless, as I do, I'm going to tell you to flap to gain speed. You must do that, or Miracle could be in trouble, okay?"

Toothless grunted and nodded, while looking nervously back at me.

"He asks if you're sure about this?" Eric conveyed as he and Junior moved behind and slightly below Toothless and I.

"Toothless," I replied, " . . . I believe in your daughter."

Toothless grunted. "He says, 'Then do it,'" Eric translated. Toothless now faced ahead, ready for my command.

"Toothless, now!" I directed as his large wings began to flap while I released the hook holding Miracle's tether. The tether was blown underneath her as her wings moved in perfect harmony with his. Miracle fell back a bit, but slowly regained her position over her father's back.

She was flying free . . . with her father.

"She needs to be flying with someone," I confirmed. "She follows their wing movements instinctively for some reason. That's how she flies."

"This could be a problem when she gets big," Astrid cautioned as she and Fury now came up alongside us, " . . . needing to fly on top of one of her parents for guidance. How would she take off?"

"One thing at a time," I encouraged. "If she can learn how to fly mimicking others and building her confidence, it might help her in other ways. It's worth a try."

As we flew on, Miracle gradually increased her distance over her father to a foot above his back, and then two feet. But no more that day. She banked with him, flapped, rose and descended . . . all with as much grace as he was.

I didn't want to try fish runs with her, nor spins or zigzags through sea stacks anytime soon. But she could do this, and I could see that it made her feel good . . . which was the most important thing of all.

As we returned to the village, Miracle knew to draw closer to her father's back, practically landing on him when he touched down himself. Once again, I steadied her until someone else could help her off his back.

There was one more thing I wanted to try with her though back on the ground. "Hold still, Toothless," I encouraged as I positioned Miracle exactly underneath him. "Now walk, slowly," I said, thinking that she might mimic her father's leg movements on the ground, as she had done with his wings in flight, which could help her to walk as well as she was flying.

Toothless started walking slowly. Miracle started walking as well underneath him, but soon faltered as usual. Nope, her singular gift was flying, albeit in a very specific way . . . but nothing else right now. Maybe she was an earthbound angel, I mused — one with just a specific talent.

She was our Miracle though, and that was enough for me, as she now braced against my leg to help her walk home.

— — — — —

The thing, or person, I was most grateful for, or towards, that summer though . . . ironically . . . was Ingrid. She had rapidly aged and weakened by the time she sent for Astrid and I, but we were both so grateful to see her at last after several months of being concerned about her.

"There you are," she sighed from her bed in the crowded Hofferson household. "But where is my grandson? The dragon who wrote my most precious possession?"

"We didn't bring him . . . this time," my wife confessed. "We weren't sure you wanted to see him."

"Ohh I want to see him," Ingrid assured. "And all your family . . . which is much bigger now, I'm told."

"Yes," Astrid sighed with a smile. "Yes, it is."

"You're like us now," Ingrid smiled. "A big, wonderful family."

"Yes, we are," my wife replied as she just moved to embrace her mother.

"I'm sorry . . ." I overheard Ingrid whisper to my wife as they embraced.

I could see Astrid tear up a little as she whispered back, "I am, too."

"You know, I'm ready for dinner . . . if you wouldn't mind," Ingrid now said as they emerged from their embrace.

"Of course, Mother," Roald's wife Helga responded behind us, overhearing her. "I'll get it started for you."

"No," Ingrid answered. "I want dinner at your house," she said, looking at my wife.

Astrid just held her hands to her face and cried for joy as I held her from the side.

Both my wife and I helped her walk the short distance to our house, along with several Hoffersons, who also brought extra food to share in this special reunion feast.

"Look who we have joining us for dinner!" my wife happily declared as she opened our front door.

"Nana!" Eric cried, as both he and Junior rushed across the house to greet her.

"Hello, hello, my precious ones!" Ingrid exclaimed as she bent down some and embraced them both. "Junior," Ingrid then said, addressing him first, "I've wanted to know for the longest time now . . . how do you say what you wrote to your grandfather and I, in your language?"

Junior had tears in his eyes, even before Eric finished translating her request. Our young dragon could understand Norse, all on his own . . . just like our Eric could understand Night Fury. Junior just couldn't speak it. But he spoke in his own language, grunting to Ingrid.

"That's how you say it?" Ingrid asked in confirmation. Junior just gave a single, tearful nod.

"I wish I could say that," she now said. "I wish I had been able to say it, long ago. And Eric," she then asked, turning to him, " . . . what have you been up to?"

"Translating," he sighed with a smile. "That, and holding up Miracle, until Jórunn and maybe my sister, Astrid, can take over."

"You do remember to have fun, don't you?" Ingrid asked.

"Oh yeah," he happily replied. "When it's nice, Junior and I are flying all the time. We're even racing others. Almost no one can beat a Night Fury! And when it's not nice out, dad lets Junior and I draw and write at his drafting table. Wanna see what we've done?"

"I can't wait to," their grandmother replied as her two grandsons now led her over.

Ohh, what a joyous feast we had that summer night! Gretchen, Inger and Gretta insisted on doing all the cooking, so that Astrid and I could savour this occasion we had been dreaming of and praying for together. Every time Astrid looked at me, she couldn't help but cry as I brought her into my arms tightly.

"I don't wanna ask why or how this happened," I whispered to my wife at one point. "I'm just glad it did."

"Me, too," my Astrid gratefully sighed as we held each other.

Miracle was now becoming too big to sit in anyone's laps, but Ingrid invited her over beside her, even catching Miracle as she fell against her sitting down amid our family bedding near the fire. Ingrid even gladly accepted Toothless' invitation to lean against him . . . but not before saying something to him.

"Toothless . . . can you forgive an enemy?" she asked. "Someone who disagreed with you at almost every turn? Someone who once wanted, and even tried, to kill you?"

Toothless grunted deeply as he closed his eyes and gently nudged against her. "He says, 'I already have . . . long ago, even as you were doing those things,'" Eric conveyed.

"You are a better being, a better spirit, than I," Ingrid sighed as she now embraced Toothless. "I was haunted by memories, by dreams, of the happiness and calm you were bringing others. But I could not accept it amid what I clung to in belief . . . that you were bad, that you could not be good. We had been killing your kind for so many generations . . . even making carvings of dragons on our ships and houses to ward you off."

"Could I tell you that my husband, Eric . . . he spoke to me, in a dream," Ingrid continued as she looked into our dragon's understanding eyes. "He said that heaven, Asgard . . . it's open to those who can accept it. And he said it, standing next to the dragon who had killed him . . . next to you. I saw you in Asgard, too, Toothless. I had to tell you . . . before I pass on."

Toothless grunted gently to her. "He says, 'I believe you,'" our son Eric conveyed. "'So please allow me to ask for your forgiveness, too . . . for what I must have done. I am just sorry, very deep, that I do not remember it clearly. But do not go yet. We need you . . . I need you.'"

"How does a dragon forgive?" she asked.

"Just a nudge between noses," my son replied on his own.

Ingrid smiled as she now nudged her nose against Toothless' snout. I could not believe I would have seen this day.

"Toothless," Ingrid then assured, laying a hand on the side of Toothless' head, " . . . I don't plan to go, hopefully for a good while. I have missed too much in my rigid thinking . . . my madness."

"'You are not mad,'" Eric translated as Toothless grunted. "'You are loved.'"

"I know," Ingrid said as she laid her head back against Toothless' snout. The two of them were inseparable for the rest of the evening.

"Hiccup, Astrid," she also said to us at one point.

"We love you, Mother," I assured before she could even start. "You are already forgiven."

"You don't want to hear what I wish to be forgiven for?" Ingrid asked.

"I was there, too, remember?" I smiled.

"He's good at that," my wife sighed as she leaned against me, and rubbed her hand on my heart. "He did it once for me, too. When he forgives . . . when we forgive . . . we don't need to go over the wrongs. The request itself is enough."

Ingrid just smiled before some of Hoark's and Gretchen's children, who couldn't remember their grandparents, now vied for her attention.

Eric and Junior insisted on accompanying their grandmother home, where they spent the night with her . . . and several days after that. Roald later told us that their household practically adopted the two of them, with their children asking Eric and Junior how they could be real friends with dragons, too. The Hoffersons almost hated to let our children go . . . but Astrid, I, and even Toothless and Fury soon really missed Eric's translating skills. Try as we might while they were gone, we just couldn't speak each other's tongues!

One evening though that fall, a note was slipped through our door at home. Astrid found it and opened it beside me.

_My children, Astrid and Hiccup,_

_In celebration of your eighth anniversary together, please  
accept an apology from a mother who must have ruined  
the first three._

_You'll find my apology in the old Dragon Ring, centre cage._

_Enjoy it all for the night, and please take whatever you like  
home with you._

_PS: Each of my adult children are getting similar apologies  
on their anniversaries. Our trading has done well. It is time  
to enjoy it. Even though my husbands are not with me in  
body, I have never been so happy._

_With love, mother to both of you,_

_Ingrid_

"Shall we go?" my wife smiled.

"Nah, I think I'll make us wait," I replied. "Race 'ya!"

"Toothless . . ." she called out as we both grabbed our cloaks and dashed for the door.

"He knows it's your anniversary," Eric sighed. "We all do. Don't worry, we'll put ourselves to bed. Toothless will make sure, even before Hoark and Gretchen do. See 'ya tomorrow."

"Thanks!" I said as we disappeared out into the rainy evening.

I didn't like running in rain or mud as I had no traction with my leg rig, but I did surprisingly well as I chased just behind my wife as we ran laughing down to the Dragon Ring.

"Winner gets to open the door!" she called as we now ran across the bridge to the ring. Fortunately, she was stopped by having to open the entrance gates to the ring, so it was a mad, but equal dash to the finish . . . until I slipped and fell on the ring's stone floor.

"Sweetheart!" Astrid said with concern as she looked back while touching the storeroom door first.

"I'm okay," I assured as I got back up again with her help. "Scraped the pants but not the knee."

"Would you open the door with me anyway?" she now invited.

"Gladly," I assured with an arm around her, as we then pulled the large door open together.

"Ohh. My. Gods," Astrid sighed as we began looking inside.

The plushest bed, stacked with the softest pillows and quilts was waiting inside, with two fine robes laying on top that looked like they were meant for a king and queen. The space was illuminated by more candles than we could count, and also contained seats and tables of the finest wood, a tub, filled with steaming water, and even a fire crackling away in the corner, exhausting out a vent hole dug through the rock.

"Happy anniversary," I said.

"You knew about this?" my wife smiled.

"Nope," I replied, shaking my head as I now closed the door behind us. "But I'm gonna enjoy it . . . guilt free this time."

"We don't have room for all this at home," Astrid sighed wistfully as she leaned against me.

"I just want the soft stuff myself," I smiled as I then began gently removing her cloak, " . . . the better to enjoy you in."

"Okay," my wife sighed as she continued to look around. "But just the soft stuff?" she asked.

"And you," I said as I now removed her tunic.

"Can't forget you either," she said as she now removed my cloak and tunic. "At least we can roar like dragons in here tonight."

"I intend to," I smiled. "Happy anniversary, Astrid," I sighed as we just fell back onto the bed together.

"A very happy anniversary, my love," she then replied between kisses.

It would now be a very plush and cozy winter for Astrid and I. We practically floated in the deep, rich mattress and bedding we enjoyed that night and at home afterwards. They were our clouds, and Astrid was my angel among them.

But that Ingrid was still around, and healed in spirit, even joyful, as she was now, and would be for a while . . . that made it so very good.

— — — — —

More time passed . . . peacefully, with an underlying foundation of contentment, punctuated with healthy amounts of laughter and simple good times around fires in winter, and most everywhere else in summer. But time really seemed to fly when it came to our children. Even though they weren't all really Astrid's and mine . . . they were growing so fast, even faster than the seasons were passing. But when they were really sick, even the next day couldn't come fast enough.

"Rana can't stop coughing, and it's bad," Astrid informed me as she came to me out in the village one day . . . two summers later now. "We're moving her to the sick hut to separate her from everyone else before even another night passes here, and we're washing or burning all the bedding."

"Who's going to tend to her?" I asked.

"I've volunteered," my wife replied. "I'm younger and stronger than Gretchen, and her daughter, Inger, has already lost one parent."

"Astrid, part of me wants to say no," I admitted. "But all I can really say . . . is take care of her. Rana's our daughter, too."

"I know, my love," my wife replied as we kissed.

"I'll miss you," I sighed, knowing that I'd be spending nights without her now until Rana was better.

"You and Toothless keep each other company," Astrid suggested. "Fury's coming with me. Both Fury and Rana want it. I'll be providing herbal medicine, and Fury will be singing to her, as well as providing some other motherly and dragon touches, even healings of Spirit that Toothless is suggesting."

"Don't get si—," I started to say as Astrid put a finger on my lips.

"The words are, 'Be well, be safe, feel love,'" she countered. "That will keep me healthy. Toothless, through Eric, has been arming me with everything, even every idea I will need . . . to return safely to you, and to our family. I love you, passionately," my wife assured with a final kiss as she turned to go.

"I love you, too," was all I could say, already filled with longing for my Astrid, and deep worry for Rana.

I continued to watch from a distance in our village as Astrid soon accompanied a feverish, coughing Rana who was laying on Fury's back, wrapped in a blanket, as they walked. Everyone else gave them a wide berth, as they left for the sick hut off by itself outside our village. I looked back to see Toothless and Junior now incinerating much of our family's bedding, and what had been Rana's clothes. Suddenly, I realized this was a more dangerous illness than Astrid had let on.

I also realized how suddenly incomplete I felt without Astrid at my side. Who could I share my own fears with? Who could wipe away everything bad for me with just a hug? Who did I have to roar my love with, even concealed within a kiss?

Seeing Astrid and Fury leave with a sick Rana, villagers now came to me with questions and fears . . . things I really had no answer for, but that I had to come up with anyway. It's one of the reasons why chiefs existed.

"Everything that can be done, is being done to safeguard us . . . all of us," I found myself assuring them on my own. "Add extra herbs to your food and drink. Thank the gods or Spirit for your health, and thank them for their protection. We have brave warriors, my wife and our dragon, Fury, battling against this illness as I speak, protecting us all," I said as I looked towards the trail that led to that hut. "We could not be in better hands . . . or claws."

Toothless now came down the hill. He had an authoritative look of certainty about him as he stopped next to me, looking at the villagers with me as he began barking. "'Fear is a more dangerous enemy than this illness,'" Eric translated next to him. "'Neither of them are anything against courage! Live, work, eat . . . and embrace thoughts of good health for us all—especially for those, even the child, who do battle for us here.'"

Toothless now walked away with Eric, and the crowd broke up . . . just like that.

It was times like this that I wondered who was really in charge around here.

— — — — —

That night, I lay awake, listening to the crackling and popping of the fire, and counting the drips of rain that were falling off our house. Despite the warmth the fire filled our house with, I was cold by myself, laying among our family. I had declined even the mention from Hoark and Gretchen that I sleep in the loft again. "There's no way I could sleep up there by myself," I had said.

I heard a murmur near me and looked. Toothless was awake, too, and gesturing me over with his head. I smiled as I picked up my fresh quilt, provided by the Hoffersons from their stores to replace what had been burned that day, and resettled beside my dragon friend, who was missing his mate, too.

"I miss her, Toothless," I sighed, having to tell someone. "I know she's just a short walk away . . . but I so miss her."

With neither of us wanting to wake Eric for translation, Toothless just enfolded his outer wing around me while remaining protectively curled around our now toddler daughters, Jórunn, Astrid, and Miracle . . . almost gently squeezing me against him as he did. I nestled against Toothless' curved side. I couldn't help myself. I just was not able to sleep alone, and I realized now I never would be . . . for the rest of my life. Sleeping without that connection of warmth, touch, and sensation of breathing with someone I shared a caring connection with of some sort . . . it just wasn't even being alive anymore for me.

"Thank you, Toothless," I sighed as I finally started to relax. "Thank you . . ."

Then, I remembered . . . and said it anyway.

"We live as one . . . We fight as one . . . We love as one . . . Forever. Goodnight. I love you . . . Astrid."

Now I could sleep.

— — — — —

The days went by so slowly. I tried to walk up that trail several times . . . but Toothless knew me too well, and blocked me himself each time.

"He says, 'You cannot,'" Eric conveyed the third time I tried. "'This is not your fight. Astrid is the stronger against sickness. Your place is here. We need you.'"

"You need me, huh?" I asked with a half smile as I looked at Toothless.

My dragon friend issued a single grunt as he looked at me. "'Yes,'" my son confirmed, although it wasn't necessary. I compliantly turned around, laying a hand on my dragon companion as we walked back through the village.

"But there's been no word," I quietly noted as we walked. "Nothing from them."

Toothless grunted as Eric translated, "'I miss my mate, too.'"

"Dad," my nine-year-old son now interjected, " . . . this 'mate' and 'love' stuff must be pretty special for both you and Toothless to be so sad."

"Ohh it is," I sighed deeply. "It so is. Gods and Spirit willing, you will know it for yourself . . . when the time comes, and the person is right."

— — — — —

A few more days passed.

"Toothless," I said one day out in front of our house as we both looked towards that trail again. "One of us has to go check on them. If you won't let me . . . then I ask that you go."

Toothless sighed and nodded to me. Then, as he was about to turn and walk towards that trail . . . Fury and Astrid emerged. Both Toothless and I rushed to our mates, until we saw their expressions.

"Rana passed to Spirit during the night," my wife noted quietly. "We just burned her body . . . the whole hut. I'm guessing that since we didn't see anyone else there that the sickness was contained."

"No one else has fallen sick that I know of," I assured. "Some have been staying home, but mostly in fear I think."

"Thank gods," Astrid sighed as she fell into my arms. "Don't worry . . . these are fresh clothes I kept isolated outside the hut. Everything else is burned."

"Why?" I asked as I looked at her.

"Rana suffered so," my wife teared up. "She almost never stopped coughing, no matter what we gave her, or prayed or sang. She shivered constantly. Her body was wracked with pain. The final day . . . I just held her in bed, as a mother, to comfort her. I knew the risks, but I had to for her. She clung to me so tightly . . ." my wife wept, breaking down now. "She died in my arms, saying how grateful she was that I was a mother to her . . . how much she loved me . . ."

"Astrid . . . your hair, it's singed. And your arms . . . they're almost burned," I noted with concern.

"Fury urged through gestures that I allow her to purify me, with the gentlest flame she could," my wife replied, "to prevent my spreading the sickness to anyone else. Fury has also purified herself with flame, as much as she could. I'll just need some paste spread on my body to heal these minor burns, like I did once with you."

"I'll massage it in well, every night," I assured.

I could now see Toothless gently blowing a flame on his mate's head . . . presumably to finish the job.

"I've been around Rana for long enough where I should have come down with it, if I was going to," Astrid noted. "But I want us to keep from kissing, even being close for a few more days, just to be sure."

"I'm grateful just to see you," I assured as I compliantly let go of her.

"Roald," my wife said, noticing he was now approaching us. "The sickness is over . . . but we lost Rana."

"I'm afraid my family's to blame," he quietly said. "One of our brothers, Roran, brought it back with his ship. His wife and son came down with it, soon after they played with your daughter one day, as your daughter did. As we knew your family was taking the small sick hut, he volunteered to take them back out to sea, by himself. He hasn't returned. Unfortunately, your sister, Ragnar, and her family had already caught it, as did our brother Hothgar and his family, too. Both of their families slept near Roran's. I immediately evacuated everyone else who didn't show signs of the sickness to a house I arranged to borrow empty from another family, along with the rest of Roran's crew and their families who weren't already part of our family. It was crowded in there, but we made it work. None of them has come down with it or spread it further. They were all relatively young and strong. One of us though insisted on staying behind to care for our sick."

"Who?" my wife asked.

"Our mother . . . Ingrid," he said. "She said that sick or no, they still needed their mother's care, and she wanted to give it to them. She was in there for days with them. I would knock on the door each day to ask if they needed anything, but your mother always replied, saying thanks but they're doing okay. She replied very weakly to my knock yesterday, but I heard no sounds this morning, so I poked my head inside. She, and the eight others in there, were dead, lying peacefully in their beds."

Astrid just turned and buried her face against my shoulder, silently crying, as I held her and began shedding tears with her.

"She wrote a final note," Roald continued, " . . . which I saw still in her hand, but I didn't dare touch it. It said simply, 'I have no regrets. May everyone else know the love that we have here these past few days. Live and love now, as we will in Asgard. Mother to all of you, Ingrid.'"

Astrid now moaned in sad pain against me.

"She knew you were caring for Rana, 'Fighting bravely,' she had told me," Roald consoled. "She just wanted to do the same, as mother to our family. She knew what she was doing, as the last thing she said to me before shutting the door to our house was that we celebrate her good fortune . . . as she has two husbands she loves waiting for her in Asgard, and hopes they've learned how to get along by the time she gets there, as she intends to enjoy each of them!"

"Mother!" my Astrid tearfully smiled now.

"She knew you'd enjoy that," Roald smiled as well. "I think that's why she said it . . . to lighten things a bit for us. We naturally couldn't tell Eric, or anyone else, really. She almost wanted to tell Junior though. But we didn't want to risk him spreading this to Eric, so we decided not to tell anyone else, and to just shut the sick, along with her inside that house, and quarantine the rest of us, too. We should burn the house now though, and send the dead there on their way as quickly as possible . . . to purge the sickness, if nothing else."

"We'll be ready, whenever you are," I assured. "Any ritual you know they would like?"

"Just a celebration of the family they were . . . that we all were, and the love my mother was assuring all of the sick in our house, and the rest of us, that could be looked forward to in Asgard," Roald decided. "Come, let's do it now."

Astrid and I quickly called by our house to gather our family. Hoark and Gretchen were grief-stricken at the news of Rana's death, but our loss paled in comparison to what the Hoffersons were suffering. My family then all then followed Roald down the hill. Everyone was keeping their distance from the Hofferson house though. It was a place of sickness and death now.

Eric had been telling Junior what was going on as we walked. As we all now arrived next to the house, our young dragon was looking very sadly at it.

"Oh, and Junior," Roald said, "I think your grandmother wanted you to know how much she still treasured the parchment you wrote her and your grandfather. It's still nailed to the wall in there, right next to her bed, and her body is laying on its side, facing it. Your words were probably the last thing she saw. I wish I could go in and get it for you, but it may have the sickness on it now, so it's not safe."

"'It is hers,'" Eric sniffed in translation as Junior tearfully murmured. "'I want her to take it with her . . . and share it with my grandfather again.'"

I just laid a hand on Junior with tearful pride, before he moved beside his parents, knowing what was coming next.

"Please light it, Hiccup," Roald requested. "And say the words as it all burns. Kill the terrible sickness now. Everyone!" he then called out. "Stand back!"

"Toothless, Fury, Junior . . . fire, gently," I said as the three dragons then delivered sustained bluish flames against the side of the house.

The surviving Hoffersons began crying, some wailing, as the house, with so many of their fallen loved ones still inside, caught fire.

"Speak comfort to them, Hiccup," my wife advised next to me. "Speak comfort to me, too."

"We send these," I said loudly as the flames began to roar and tower over the house, "our fallen brothers and sisters, sons and daughters, along with our precious mother, and the love all they knew in such abundance here, to Asgard! With these flames, the love, and the lives it blessed here, are freed, to a place where there is only joy—the realm of Asgard, and Spirit. These loved ones died the death of warriors . . . fighting this sickness, and valiantly protecting the rest of us from it. Despite what some legends say—legends that do not know the power of family love—Hel shall not dare to touch these warriors of ours! They are for Asgard, for heaven alone . . . and it is to Asgard they now go. So let it be!"

Horns and dragons now sounded once more around our village.

"Farewell, Mother," my wife sniffed next to me. "Have fun up there."

"Astrid, I'm holding you anyway," I now sniffed. "'Cause I need it, too."

My wife and I just held each other tightly as we tearfully watched her family's house burn.

— — — — —

No one else in our village came down with the sickness. We were lucky, so very lucky, compared to other villages we eventually heard about. One village we later heard tell of even burned its ships and docks, then burned its houses one by one, as families fell sick . . . until the last villager who was able to, burned his own house . . . with him and his family inside it. I don't know who was left alive to witness it, and pass on this tale—but such talk spread far and wide among traders and others. Fortunately, as the Hoffersons had quietly contained the sickness among themselves, we were not shunned by the outside any more than we already were as non-Christians.

But I personally volunteered to lead the building of a new house for the remaining Hoffersons, wherever they wanted. They chose the exact same site.

"A few trading voyages, and all will be right once more," Roald assured as we worked together on the new house one day. "But we could use Astrid's help again, if you could spare her."

"She's yours," I replied without hesitation. "As long as she's okay with it," I smiled.

After that episode though, even I considered myself part Hofferson.

— — — — —

My wife and I never looked at each other, or our family, the same way again. She loved me, and all of us, even more intensely than she already had been. Whether it was healing a scraped elbow, inviting our children to cook with us, making time to listen to each of them, or even pausing to rub my shoulders as she would pass . . . Astrid was incredible.

"Don't stretch yourself too thin," I warned as we settled in our floor bedding one night.

"Life is so short . . . so precious," she replied, tearfully revealing the reason she was doing so much.

I just held her tightly.

"I live for my mother now," she said quietly. "I talk in my thoughts to her, and listen for hers, every day."

"What did she say today?" I gently asked with a slight smile.

"You really want to know?" Astrid replied.

"What could it be?" I asked with growing curiosity.

"Love," my wife replied. "Love fearlessly . . . and often. She didn't do that nearly enough with either of her husbands when they were on Earth with her . . . but she's making up for that now. She says it's not quite the same up there, but she's having fun anyway."

"Does she say it's Asgard?" I asked.

"She says it's so much more," my wife answered, "but she doesn't want to spoil the surprise."

Astrid and I both hugged each other, feeling in our hearts, even knowing, that Ingrid was much more than safe now.

"But you want to do something for me?" Astrid then smiled.

"Anything," I sighed as I caressed her face.

"Then take me," she asked, "make love to me, under our quilt . . . here, right now. This moment will never come again."

"But our children," I cautioned as I looked around us.

"They're sleeping," she whispered. "It happened all the time in my family's house. You know there was no place to hide in there, other than under quilts. Even the loft was shared by two families. Hiccup, just love me . . . like a Hofferson . . ."

I didn't even bother to draw the quilt over our heads as I now quietly, passionately loved my wife, holding her tightly, merging with her. "We should have done this before," I softly regretted, whispering in Astrid's ear. She just deliciously kissed me back, as she draped her arms around my neck and ran her fingers through my hair.

"Now is what counts," she whispered.

"Yes," I agreed, "so yes . . ." as our passions blended and surged together. Soon, we were sighing together in utter bliss.

"We live as one," I whispered pleasantly into her ear as we came back down to earth once more.

"We fight as one," I felt Astrid say as much as I heard it.

"We love as one," I said, savouring each word and sensation with her.

"Forever," she breathed with me. I just glanced around us as we lay against each other, our breaths finally slowing. Every single kid was asleep, as were all the young dragons as well. Toothless and Fury were giving us their usual one-eyed knowing glances however. "See?" my wife smiled, obviously looking around as well while resting her head against my shoulder.

"I know," I warmly conceded. "You're, right. This moment is special, even irreplaceable."

"Thank you," my Astrid then whispered softly as she resettled even closer against each me.

"You're welcome," I smiled, cradling her in my arms. "Thank your mother . . . I am. I just wish we hadn't had those fights with her when she was alive."

"She wishes that, too," my wife replied. "That's why she's telling me these things now, to make up for that. Her gift to us now is helping us to have an even better life together."

"Thanks, Ingrid . . . Mother," I smiled as I warmly held Astrid.

"She says, 'You're welcome . . . Son'," Astrid sighed as we both faded off to sleep in each other's arms.

I smiled, feeling Ingrid would always be with us now . . . when she wasn't busy having fun herself.


	10. Chapter 10

"Well, whaddaya know . . . she finally showed up," Tuffnut noted near Astrid and I as we watched the latest Hofferson trading ship begin unloading below the village at our boat harbour one day later that summer.

"Who?" I asked in confusion.

"Kelda's cousin," he said, pointing. "Kelda's embracing someone down there right now. It's gotta be her. The one she and Snotlout have been threatening to set me up with for a few years now."

"You have been watching these ships arrive for that long, haven't you?" Astrid realized next to me.

"Who me?" he tried to dismiss. "There's just nothing going on in the Mead Hall during the day, so might as well come out here. Plus, I've been dragonless all summer since my Nadder didn't come back. Figures."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Tuffnut," my wife empathized. "My old Nadder failed to come back a couple years ago, too."

"It was just a pain," he sighed, " . . . following me around everywhere, squawking at me when it was here."

"What's going on, Tuffnut?" my wife asked knowingly.

"Nothing," he replied.

"Come on, spill," she pressed.

"I don't know anymore," he sighed. "My sister's changed, being with her family for years now. Snotlout and Kelda have had their first child. He hasn't hung out with me much for a few years as well. Now my Nadder's gone. Drinking mead's gotten old . . . I've gotten old-er."

"But someone came a long way here to meet you," Astrid replied.

"Yeah, so I wouldn't corrupt her cousin's husband anymore. Look, she's hooded down there, probably even brought a knife," he quipped. "Yep, it's 'Black Widow' time. One decent date, maybe an evening of romance . . . then slash! Right across the neck!"

"Let's go meet her!" Astrid decided with interest.

"You really want to be rid of me that much?" he queried with surprise. Even I was wondering a little at Astrid's straightforward response to what Tuffnut had just said.

"Yeah, I've been wanting to off you for years, Tuffnut," she calmly replied. "Not! Geez, what do you think I am? Are you that down in the dumps?"

He wasn't saying anything.

" . . . Tuffnut?" she repeated.

He just remained silent, looking nowhere in particular.

"Hey," my wife said, now moving in front of him.

"Life's passing me by, _okay?_" he snapped. "I haven't been an 'elite' Dragon Rider all summer. I'm still living alone with my folks, been doing odd jobs. Why would this woman want me? It's gonna be a disaster! Think I'll just head for the Mead Hall and avoid the whole 'crash 'n burn' right now."

"What if she wanted to meet a guy with a twisted sense of humour . . . who had even a little heart to him inside, huh?" Astrid posed, stopping him as he turned.

"Come on . . ." he dismissed.

"No you come on, Tuffnut," she countered. "Unless Kelda hated her cousin, which it certainly doesn't look like she is down there, she's been caring about even you way more than you realize."

"No way," he rejected, softening a little though.

"Would you believe that Snotlout's been missing you as a buddy?" my wife continued. "But he loves his wife so much, and is so grateful she married him, that he's felt he's had to give up everything for her, even when she assured him it was okay. She's doing this to get you back into her husband's life, and because believe it or not, she wants you to have a life, too . . . as well as for her cousin to find a good partner like you, in a good village like this!"

"How do you know all this?" he asked.

"We women talk!" Astrid swiftly responded.

"Really?" Tuffnut said, disarmed. Even I was surprised.

"Really," my wife confirmed. "Now, are you gonna screw this up for your best friend? As well as for his wife, who's busted her butt for three years to get her cousin here to meet you? And for a woman who's come here hoping to meet a decent guy, even if he's had it hard, because he might just be able to understand that maybe she's had it tough, too? Or should I hand her the knife myself and encourage her to just get it over with?"

"Astrid, you're wonderful!" Tuffnut tearfully sighed as he embraced her to my astonished shock.

"Go meet her, Tuff!" Astrid quietly whispered to him as she hugged him back. "Go get her!"

Tuffnut now wiped his eyes, straightened his horned helmet, and walked off down the ramps to the dock area more determined and on a mission than I had ever seen him.

"Wow," I could only say as Astrid and I watched Tuffnut go. "You sure handled him. But you women really talk that much amongst yourselves?"

"Just mostly to Ruffnut, actually," my wife replied. "She and Kelda have been setting this all up for over three years, calling in favours among me and most everyone in the village. We've been keeping tabs through dispatches among ships, even via Dragon Riders, as to which of our ships this cousin of Kelda's would be coming in on. Ruffnut went out by dragon to meet with her before her arrival, and Ruff even coached me on how to handle Tuffnut here . . . the family dynamics he's used to, and ways that can snap him into the right directions."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because he's her brother, Hiccup," Astrid replied. "Everyone, even Tuffnut, deserves a little love, and help, in their lives."

I couldn't disagree with my wife, as we held each other close and watched.

— — — — —

It turns out Anna was a servant, sold into her life, and traded from Francia to Saxony . . . which is why it took a while for Kelda, with the Hoffersons' eventual help, to track her down. While Kelda's family had done alright, Anna's had fallen into debt. Anna willingly sold herself as a serf or farm slave to get her father and mother released from what she later told us was a terrible debtor's prison in Francia. While her parents relished their freedom once again, illness soon claimed both of them. But Anna was left in servitude nonetheless, eventually going from being a farm labourer in Francia to an even worse situation as a workshop slave in Saxony.

Once Kelda found out about her cousin's plight through a final letter from Anna's parents just as Kelda and her parents were leaving Normandy themselves, she wanted to get her cousin out of all that, and bring her to the relative tranquility and happiness she herself was finding in Berk. Kelda and Ruffnut happened to talk one day, and the idea was hatched. While most any of us would have helped Kelda and Anna anyway, Ruffnut saw this as a way of quietly helping her brother as well. Tuffnut no longer seemed so bad to Kelda, once Ruffnut had talked with her some and he began to represent a chance for her cousin's happiness. My Astrid, daughter of a one-time servant herself, quickly volunteered to give the gold needed to purchase Anna's freedom, and the search to find Anna again was on.

By the time she was found, rescued and arrived in Berk, even the oldest, fattest, hairiest Viking we had would have looked good to Anna. So Tuffnut was basically an Aryan god in her eyes, right from hello. And while Anna was fed decently for probably the first time in a few years during her voyage to us, and had an enduring, dark-haired beauty about her, she was still weak from a very rough life. So she had no trouble quietly breaking right through Tuffnut's hard, cynical exterior. He couldn't help but care for her right from the start. Even from high over the docks, Astrid and I could see his face soften as Kelda told him of what Anna had experienced as she introduced them.

It was a very long, slow climb from the docks for Anna as she walked bowed over with a cane. But she appeared to be putting it to good use, for by the time she reappeared at the top of the ramps, with Kelda and Tuffnut, Tuff was carrying her, and Anna's hood was off, revealing her careworn but grateful face and flowing dark hair.

"She deserves a break now," Tuffnut said unapologetically to Astrid and I as he continued looking at Anna. My wife and I just nodded quietly at him with smiles.

That Anna spoke Frankish and some Saxon, but not Norse, wasn't much of a barrier at all to them. Even by the end of that first day, Tuff was bringing her dinner in the Mead Hall, and afterwards they just sat quietly out on the grass among the sheep, as he had no place to really take her home to, other than the small cottage he shared with his parents. Neither one of them seemed to care though, or even say a word as they just looked at each other, and out towards the sea.

"Should we give them a 'date night' in our house?" I wondered as Astrid and I watched them for a moment from our porch.

"No," my wife replied. "They are finding their own way towards one another . . . just like we did on that grassy bluff near the cove, remember? We didn't need a house then. Just the open air, and each other."

"I could never forget that," I sighed, now holding my Astrid from behind. "They seem to be having just that talk now, don't they."

"Without words," my wife agreed as she glanced warmly at me. "It's best for Tuffnut, actually. He can't put his foot in his mouth like he usually would, and screw up with her. She can barely understand anything he says. Looks have to do it all between those two."

"Think those will though?" I asked. "That looks will be enough?"

"See for yourself," Astrid encouraged, turning my attention back to them. Sure enough, Tuffnut and Anna were now sharing what perhaps was their first kiss on that moonlit field below our house.

"Atta boy, Tuff," my wife quietly cheered as I smiled.

"Just looks, eh?" I remarked with subtle amazement.

"When you know, you know," Astrid replied. "And saying yes to it doesn't take a word, really . . . just a kiss."

"When did you know?" I asked her.

"With me, it came in stages," she mused. "You went from the dork I had always known to that lucky 'half-troll, rat-eating munge bucket' who beat me in Dragon Training, then to 'not bad' during my first ride with you on Toothless. I felt for you when you lost Toothless, the tribe and everything, and my heart switched on towards you for good during the battle with the Red Death Dragon—"

"That soon?" I interrupted.

"Yep," she sighed, patting my hand on her midriff. "After that, it was both dealing with my own teenaged nerves at times, and a fairly long, patience-trying exercise to get you clued in and seeing things the way I was. You were quite a project . . . but you were worth it."

"I'm sorry," I apologised.

"You turned out okay," she decided, turning her head to look at me.

"Just okay?" I wondered.

"Let's see," she invited as we kissed. "Hmmmm, hmmmm!" she then enthusiastically appreciated as our lips worked their magic together.

"That's better," I accepted, holding her more tightly from behind as we ended our kiss.

"Tuffnut is more trainable as a mate though," Astrid quipped, directing our attention back towards Anna and him. The two of them were now sitting curled up tightly together under a shared cloak. Anna was resting her head against Tuff's shoulder as she pointed at a star. "He is hers," my wife concluded.

"They are each other's," I corrected, gently trying to speak up for men everywhere.

"They are," my wife agreed as we drew closer together as well in the cooling night air.

"Do we have the best village here, or what?" I now asked with a smile, as Astrid and I watched new love take root among us once more.

"Yes," my wife simply agreed as she stretched a hand around my head and we kissed once more while I extended my own hands possessively around her from behind as well.

— — — — —

The next day, Ruffnut, Astrid, and Kelda were organising Anna and Tuffnut's wedding and feast. We Vikings don't mess around . . . at least some of us. That, plus arranged marriages to one degree or another had been a norm among us for centuries, and we knew neither Tuffnut nor Anna would be saying no at this stage of their lives.

While Anna tried to quietly hide her story, it wasn't long before everyone in our village knew, and on their wedding day, there wasn't a dry eye among us . . . including mine, as I blessed their union. All of us contributed towards providing Anna's dowry, and her dress and wardrobe . . . the first property and decent clothes she had ever owned. And we threw a wedding feast neither of them thought they would ever have.

"Ruffnut," I said calling her aside during the feast, " . . . with all this, you have truly outdone yourself. Not only is a bride rescued, and a groom turned around, but our entire village has been brought closer together. Don't you think you deserve some credit for all this?"

"Aside from my own family, maybe this is my masterpiece," she agreed watching her brother and Anna share their meal. "But this is their story, their lives. I just said a few words here and there, and lent a hand."

"But you helped prevent at least a pair of tragedies," I noted.

"And I never want either one of them to know, okay?" she smiled.

"I think you've earned your place in Asgard . . . or wherever you want to go in the Afterlife," I admired.

"I think I have a little more to do to get there yet, but thanks, Hiccup," Ruffnut said gratefully. "My husband tells me the same things."

"He should," I agreed.

There was still, and would always be, that subtle, lingering pull between Ruffnut and I. But both our spouses knew it, and Ruff and I always remembered where our loyalties lay, and whom our hearts really belonged to.

As Ruffnut and I wisely parted once more, my wife rejoined me. "I helped, too," she quietly said, extending an arm around my back underneath my chief's cloak, as she once again rested her other hand possessively over my heart.

"And I am so proud of you, Astrid," I replied. "Plus, I would still be just a metal smith if it wasn't for you," I whispered.

"That wouldn't have been so bad," she assured. "But our village and people need us where we are."

"Where's our present to the groom and bride though?" I asked, looking around.

"You mean our favour," my wife reminded me. "Intelligent beings are never just presents. But don't worry, Snotlout is bringing her."

Soon we heard a distinctive roar at the doors into the Mead Hall announcing our surprise for Tuffnut and Anna . . . a young Monstrous Nightmare whom Eric, Snotlout and I, along with Toothless and Snotlout's Nightmare, had convinced to bond, or at least consider a life, with Tuffnut and his bride.

Tuffnut was almost tearfully moved as he rose at the head feast table to extend a hand to bond with basically his dream breed of dragon.

"But where am I gonna keep this Nightmare?" he sniffed.

"We start construction on your new house tomorrow," Gobber smiled.

"But Anna and I," he softly objected, " . . . we can't pay you."

"With this Nightmare, you're a Dragon Rider again," I assured. "That comes with a regular bag of coins."

Anna now unsteadily rose to touch the dragon as well.

"I've told her, with help, that these are the guardians of our freedom, even more than guys like me who ride them," Tuffnut noted as he helped her up, looking warmly at her. "Freedom is the most sacred word there is to her."

"You even talk like a married guy," I smiled.

"Yeah, I do," he smiled, now having eyes only for his bride as they kissed again, their hands merging on the snout of their new dragon companion.

Sure enough, the next morning, their Nightmare loudly roared her own verification that Tuffnut and Anna had indeed 'married', being allowed to honeymoon by themselves in his parents' small cottage, with the dragon having to sleep outside their front door overnight . . . but overhearing enough. The entire village applauded and roared in joyous approval though.

And visiting Snotlout and Kelda—even coming to share a large, joint house between the two couples—soon became something of a necessity when their two Nightmares decided to become mates.

"Thanks, Eric," I overheard Ruffnut quietly said to my son, the day we all helped them move in.

"You're welcome," Eric replied as he worked. "It wasn't like they needed that much convincing anyway."

— — — — —

Another Ingathering passed, and winter soon came quietly upon us. Even though all was well on the outside, things were just too quiet now.

"I miss my mother," Astrid said as she and I took a walk in the snow together. "Just talking with her in my mind isn't enough sometimes."

"I understand," I empathized putting an arm around her as we walked.

"She used to make Yuletide at Midwinter so nice," my wife reminisced. "Taking the worst of the apples and making special hot ciders. Bringing in greenery to brighten our house. Finding, touching and burning a Yule log together for Thor. Saving surprises, even presents for us just for when winter seemed to be at its worst."

"Why can't you do that?" I asked. Astrid just stopped us and looked at me. "I'll help," I offered. My wife could only smile, and give me a really big hug.

Soon, we had the most festive household I had ever seen.

"My father and I hadn't bothered celebrated Yule all that much at times," I said as I helped Astrid nail up some evergreen boughs inside our house, while Gretchen, Inger and Gretta were brewing up what smelled like a heavenly cider. "There were just the two of us, and I think he was missing my mother for the longest time."

"Well, I'm sorry we haven't celebrated it either really," my wife apologised. "It was always something I just associated with mother doing. It just didn't sink in with me that it was my turn now. But, happy Yule. And here's one nice tradition I want you to share with me. See this?" she said as she held up a small sprig of greenery with white berries on it.

"Yeah?" I replied, not knowing what to expect.

"This is Mistletoe," she continued, now looking at it. "My mother taught me that this is the plant of winter romance and love. When I began getting interested in love myself, I'd stand under this during Yule, and pretend to kiss my true love. So I'm nailing it up right here," she said as she reached and nailed it to a beam in our house. "And, whenever we pass it, I'd like to share a kiss, okay? Not just any kiss, but a real kiss of true love."

"Every time?" I asked.

"Every time until this greenery of Yuletide fades and we take it down," she replied with a smile.

"Cider's ready!" Gretta called out as she tasted a sample with a large spoon.

"Hiccup," my wife invited, "would you lead us in a toast, to usher in Yule?"

Even though I had been so for some time now, Astrid's request really made me feel like both a clan and village leader . . . perhaps even more than my father had been. I certainly presided over a much larger family than he had.

"To our own Rana," I said as I accepted a mug of hot cider from my wife. "To Ingrid, and to all the Hoffersons who have passed this year. They are the reason we're still here to celebrate. We miss them, but we treasure the love they gave us . . . the love that warms our hearts, even right now, like candles on these long winter nights. Happy Yuletide to us all . . . and to my wife and true love, a very happy Yule indeed. Skal!"

While all our dragons now sampled cider for the first time in their buckets . . . and seemed to like it, Astrid just hauled me back over near the Mistletoe before I even had a chance to taste my cider. I just smiled as I took her in my arms and gave her a passionate kiss while trying not to spill the cider as I held my mug behind her.

"I can go on now," my wife sniffed as we held each other close.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I now know, and can even see, that I can have what I loved most about my mother around me still," Astrid replied. "But Hiccup," she then quietly added, "I want you to forget this after I tell it to you . . . but with both our parents now gone, I couldn't take it if you died first between us."

I just looked at her with empathy.

"I couldn't," she repeated with a tear in her eye. "I can't describe why, but I just couldn't. I want you to forget that now as we live, gods and Spirit willing, a very long life together. But as your wife and true love, I had to share that with you."

I once again held her very tightly, even rocking her a little.

"Now you know my deepest, darkest secret," she whispered against me. "The deepest and darkest I think I'll ever have."

"Hoark, Gretchen," I then said while still holding my Astrid. "Could we have the loft tonight? I want to give my wife a present up there."

"Sure," was their joint reply.

"Not yet," Astrid requested, as I was now about to just lead her up there. "We should stay and celebrate with our family. We have the Yule log to touch and burn all together, and the first feast of Yuletide to share."

"You've shared something very important between us," I softly said to her. "Something after our losses this year, and during this season, that I just don't want haunting you, causing you to live in fear. I love you too much, Astrid, to allow that to happen."

"I won't live in fear of it, I promise," she assured. "You know me, I'm a warrior. I was just letting you see in behind my shield . . . into my heart. I feel good now, I do."

"Alright," I accepted. "But I'm watching that heart of yours."

"I'm counting on it . . . especially around bedtime here, by ourselves tonight," my wife smiled as we rejoined the celebration around the cider cauldron.

— — — — —

Soon Astrid had us gathered round the fireplace as Hoark, his boys, Eric and I placed a large log that would just fit safely within it, and burn for a good long time.

"My mother," Astrid said, "suggested that just as we placed this log, made in the old year, to be burned to generate heat and light for the new, that we likewise place our cares or burdens from the old year onto this log, to be transformed by Thor and perhaps his father, Odin, into wishes and dreams for the new year, with each pop or spark signifying Thor turning a care into a wish with his hammer, Mjollnir. She said that farm Vikings would consider each pop or spark to be Thor making a calf or pig that would be born during the coming year—but as we fish here more than farm, and there tend to be many more fish in the sea than sparks in a log, she came up with this idea. So before the log really catches fire here, let's each of us place a care or sorrow from this past year to be burned with the log, and transformed into the light and warmth of a wish."

Gathering around close, we each touched the log in turn as we closed our eyes, even the dragons. I watched my Astrid as she placed her hand on the log, unable to keep from crying as she did. I moved closer and held her very tightly as I placed my hand with hers on the log. Hoark and Gretchen, too, placed their hands together on the log with tears in their eyes for Hoark's daughter, Rana.

"Thank you, Astrid. This is a wonderful celebration," I said to her as we relaxed against Toothless, along with the rest of the family gathered near the fire, after our Yule Log ritual, and a very satisfying Yuletide feast.

"Thank my mom," she sniffed, holding me close.

"I am, Astrid. I am," I assured as I rocked her gently.

Astrid truly didn't want to speak of her secret again, not even that night when I spoiled her in every way I could think of. But it left me thinking, and worrying just a little about her.

— — — — —

But with a large family of our own, other things pressed for our attention as another spring, and then summer, came. Soon enough, as our youngest, Jórunn and little Astrid continue to grow in awareness . . . they realized that there were two of them, but only one Night Fury their age. Jórunn had instinctively considered Miracle hers, despite or even sometimes because of Miracle's handicaps. Jórunn was already Miracle's best friend and defender.

But that left little Astrid. "I want a dragon!" she would say. "I want a Miracle!"

That was a truer statement than she could know.

Even though Astrid and I had introduced Toothless and Fury to the joys of an intimate romantic life of love and lovemaking together . . . and they were certainly enjoying it all as much as the two of us were whenever they could . . . the two dragons had had no further children. Neither had Astrid and I—which was a good thing, as there were enough children in our household right now.

Even though little Astrid wasn't really ours, she still took on my Astrid's combative nature . . . it must go with the name. Fights began to break out over time between her and Jórunn over Miracle, and Miracle sensed it, cowering whenever they happened.

"What do we do, Hiccup?" my wife sighed one evening in early summer as we tried to relax against our dragons again after breaking up yet another fight between the two sisters.

"I don't know, Astrid," I replied. "Short of getting another dragon into our family, I just don't know."

Fury had little Astrid on her other side and was murmuring gently to her, really trying to talk things out, while Toothless was doing the same with Jórunn on his side. Astrid and I were just consoling a sensitive and frightened Miracle with us, while Eric and Junior relaxed next to us as well, along with the rest of our family. Another moment of uncomfortable quiet settled in among us all.

I looked as the dragons continued talking with our two little girls. Astrid and I could have been talking with them, but the dragons just had a wise calmness and patience about them . . . something that drew all of us humans toward them in a way. It was as if you could tell one of our Night Furies anything, and they'd not only understand, they'd accept you. When our children wanted to talk, it was mostly with Toothless or Fury, except when it came to questions about human things. But even before the little girls were four, the dragons had already explained the facts of life to them. It just wasn't a big deal to Toothless and Fury. Unfortunately though, Hoark and Gretchen's older children—Upchuck, Gretta, Boulder, and Inger—hadn't learned to understand Night Fury, so they were kind of feeling left out among our dragon-oriented family. Astrid and I tried to pay extra attention to them, and we would ask Eric and Junior to involve them with dragon activities more, and encourage translated conversations.

But now, the remains of the cooking fire continued to crackle near us as only the murmurs of Toothless and Fury and our little girls could be heard.

"I'm glad Junior's my brother," Eric finally sighed out loud, breaking the silence. "I'm glad I don't have a human brother."

"You two sometimes fought over things, too," I reminded him.

"Hey, aren't we your brothers, stepbrothers or something anyway?" Upchuck asked as he and Boulder looked at Eric.

"Oops. Yeah, sorry," Eric apologized, before then whispered to me, "Dragons are so much easier to deal with."

"We have to deal with everyone in this family, okay?" I then whispered back to him.

Toothless now turned his head towards us after leaving Jórunn to think for a moment about what he had said to her. "'Jórunn and Miracle are bonded companions,'" Eric conveyed as he instinctively began translating Toothless' grunts. "'It is not fair to keep them apart, anymore than it would be to keep our sons apart.'"

"But what about little Astrid?" I said quietly back to him.

"'I know,'" he conveyed via Eric. Toothless then sighed for a moment, but then looked at Fury warmly, almost with a smile. "'My mate and I . . . we will try inviting another to join us, from Spirit,'" Toothless decided through Eric, before Toothless grunted at Fury. She just looked back at him, warmly grunting and nodding as well, before turning her attention towards little Astrid again and encouraging her.

"Mom, Dad . . . you do not want to know what they just said to each other," Eric advised. "But I think they're gonna ask you to take them to the hot springs more often."

"How about a family camping trip to Dragon Island then?" my Astrid suggested warmly as she gave me a very inviting look. I knew better than to refuse her when she gave me such a look.

"I'm in," I simply replied, ready for a break from village life, and knowing I'd have a very good time, too.

"Two families are a crowd," Hoark said. "We'll stay behind."

"No you won't," my wife replied. "You all are coming, too. And Hoark, Gretchen . . . we're gonna introduce you two to hot springs life . . . and loving each other like you both deserve. No more of this being shy, or claiming you're too old!"

Hoark was practically mortified. But Gretchen, she had a subtle smile on her face.

— — — — —

Promising the village that Astrid and I would be back twice a week to check on and deal with village and trading affairs, and could be reached by Dragon Rider at any time, our family set sail for Dragon Island by ship, as there were too many of us, and too much to carry with us, to allow us all to fly there by dragon. Considering we had left the island by ship under less than happy circumstances years ago, both Toothless and Fury even suggested going back there the same way, "'to provide happier memories,'" Eric translated. We were also towing an old hulk of a ship behind us, which was carrying much of the food stores and supplies we would need, and which would become the core of our beach home as well.

"You make a good captain, as well as a chief," my Astrid complimented as she came up, putting an arm around me while I steered our ship under a bright sun, complete with fair winds and gentle, following seas.

"It's my dad in me," I smiled. "Even though we didn't always get along very well when I was a kid, he did teach me a few things about seafaring."

Astrid just kissed me and held me tightly from the side now as she rested the side of her head against mine, quietly watching with me for the once mysterious dragons' island to begin appearing through the fog bank ahead of us. Dressed in just a couple layers of soft, tan-coloured long-sleeved tunics, completed by a thankfully non-spiked leather skirt, her leggings and boots, she was a delight to hold as always now. Astrid, along with Ruffnut, and a growing number of women our age, just weren't wearing the long, matronly dresses anymore that mature Viking women customarily had. She told me those long dresses just got in the way, and I thought what she wore made her so much sexier anyway. Another Berker break with tradition.

But at moments like this, my wife knew when my past was hurting me, when I was feeling twinges of pain or regret. Her just holding me, just being with me at times like this . . . it made everything good. I turned and gave the side of her head a grateful kiss.

"Just steer us, even me," she warmly invited as her lips turned to meet mine.

I was so lucky, so blessed, to have her.

— — — — —

Fortunately, when we landed at our destination, we had enough of a 'crew' this time within our own family to turn the hulk we were towing into an open-sided shelter at our favourite beach on the island . . . with a few well-placed levers and ropes I devised. Counting dragons as well as humans, there were kind of too many of us to all comfortably sleep inside under the hull itself. But the summer seemed nice enough now, and we could still extend sails on either side of the upturned hulk to provide enough shelter for all of us when needed. Besides, Astrid and I had long wanted to lounge and sleep on the beach again.

As soon as we all had finished setting up our beach camp, I was looking for Astrid, having been anticipating a first romantic island evening with her ever since she had suggested we come here again.

"Hi," I said, finally finding her just sitting on a hillside above our camp admiring the setting sun. Somehow, she had shed her leather skirt and was wearing just the tunics and a narrow belt over her leggings now . . . usually a sign that she was either ready for gardening, or sometimes for sparring or play. It was always fun figuring out which.

"Hi there," she replied as I settled in close behind her and drew her back against me. "Told you I'd bring us all back here one day."

"Yes you did," I smiled as I kissed her.

"Don't get me too comfortable," she cautioned, " . . . or get too frisky with me yet either. We have a family to take care of here, and a couple to get acclimated to our idea of island living."

I now didn't say a thing behind her as I looked down somewhat, even loosening my embrace of her. I had guessed wrong this time.

"Hiccup, what is it?" she gently asked, turning her head towards me.

"Nothing," I replied. "Let's get to it."

"Nuh uh," she countered. "Spill. And I have a good idea of what it is anyway. So talk."

"You're right," I simply replied. "We have responsibilities . . . obligations in bringing the rest of the family with us. If we or I had wanted a real night of island passion, we should have flown out here by ourselves first, like we did for Toothless' birthday a couple years ago now. Gods!" I sighed. "It's been that long since we've been here! How did we let that happen?"

"We got busy," she sighed. "Big families tend to do that to you. I should know."

"Let's just get going," I sighed.

"Nope," Astrid now decided. "It's us first this time."

"You know we shouldn't," I cautioned.

"When have you made your own wants a real priority?" she asked. "Even with me?"

"We've had plenty of good times and fun at home," I noted.

"But when have you looked forward to something, and actually enjoyed it when you expected to?" Astrid pressed.

"How about Toothless and Fury, and Hoark and Gretchen though?" I countered. "They're supposed to be enjoying romance here, too. And Hoark and Gretchen we have to help convince as well."

"But if you and I took care of ourselves first . . . wouldn't that put us in a better frame of mind to care for and encourage everyone else?" she suggested. "We come back all happy and satisfied . . . wouldn't that send a better message, set a better example for Hoark and Gretchen, than if we dutifully but glumly went back down to that camp right now, and said, 'Go have fun, we'll watch the kids'?"

"Hiccup! Astrid!" we heard from the camp below.

"It was a nice idea," I sighed. "But we've been spotted now."

"You want dinner?" we saw Gretchen now cry out. "We have a fire going!"

"Nope, we'll be back later!" my wife yelled back now standing up and grabbing my hand. "I'm taking Hiccup for a walk!"

"What are you doing?" I asked, getting up as well.

"Kidnapping you," she smiled as she started leading me by the hand further along the hillside trail. "Giving us both a well-deserved kidnapping."

"I am gonna ravish you right around the next bend here," I grinned.

"Nope," she replied. "We're gonna turn on the other side of this grassy knoll and dash for the hot springs, before anyone else thinks to go there!"

So my wife and I casually walked until the camp disappeared from our view, and then we ran, laughing, through the grass among the hilltops and high plateaus of the island towards the hot springs.

But we stopped cold when we saw someone, two someones, already there.

"I think we need to have a talk with them," Astrid sighed. I nodded in agreement. "Upchuck! Inger!" my wife announced loudly. "Your parents know you are up here?"

The two teens now looked shocked and shame-faced at having been caught at the hot springs, even though nothing seemed to have happened yet.

"We're not true brother and sister," Upchuck replied, " . . . and well, we like each other."

"Have you two done this sort of thing before?" my wife asked as we now approached them.

"Maybe," he replied. "You two have given us ideas, actually."

That kind of chilled me with regret at how Astrid and I had done and approached things ourselves at times.

"We've talked," Inger clarified, " . . . kissed a few times, in the woods. We heard you both talking about the hot springs here, and well, we were thinking about checking it out."

"Were you going to tell your parents about your interest in each other?" my wife followed up.

"I dunno," Upchuck replied. "When did you tell your parents about yours?"

"Our parents knew from the moment I first kissed Hiccup on the lips, right in public," my wife replied as she decided to sit down near them beside the pool. "Come on, sit down . . . it's safe. Look, Hiccup and I have been busted ourselves—as a married couple no less. This isn't about being busted or caught."

"It's not?" Upchuck wondered as he and Inger now sat down on the ground with us as well.

"No," Astrid replied. "It's about hearts, and lives, and love, okay? We've told you parts of our story . . . how Hiccup and I dated openly in the village for a good while, how he was a pretty slow learner when it came to how to date a girl anyway . . ."

"It was true," I admitted, sitting down beside her.

"Then my mother and I were kidnapped and disappeared," my wife continued.

"That's when I finally knew I really loved her," I added. "She had figured it out long before then however."

"My mother encouraged me to escape with Hiccup and marry him," Astrid said smiling at me as she resumed, "and I did marry him, in a ceremony all our own, just before a battle in which we almost died. Hiccup's father blessed our marriage afterwards. But Hiccup and I never hid what we were doing from others in nervousness or shame as we were dating and exploring what we could be together, because there was nothing to be ashamed about in our growing attraction to each other. The way you two are doing things is somewhat different here though, and you're both living under the same roof already—our roof—ostensibly as stepbrother and stepsister. This is a trickier situation."

"You gonna tell?" Upchuck asked.

"No, but you should," I now said. "You both should. Your younger brothers and sisters won't be involved in this discussion, but your parents should be. Either that, or this should stop."

"Why?" he asked. "Why does anyone have to know?"

"Two reasons, Upchuck," I replied. "Love, and children. If you love someone, first and foremost you're proud of that. You are so proud of that. You don't want to hide it, and you don't need to hide it. Now I can understand hiding it if your parents hated each other, or you were from different tribes that were at war. But that's not the case here. The only reason, and I'm not saying this is your reason, but about the only reason that anyone usually wants to hide what you're doing, is that they perhaps don't love the other person—and maybe they just want to use the other person."

Inger then glanced questioningly at Upchuck.

"Now true, we do have three couples in this family," Astrid picked up, "two human and one dragon. But we're all stable and committed within our pairs. I'm pretty sure you two are not yet. So if you two have a break-up or falling out, that creates problems for our whole family—possibly even between your parents. Some Viking families may not care about this sort of thing, but we take things like love and commitment seriously in this family. Even worse, if Inger gets pregnant, then the father has to be identified. If she isn't already married, that could bring a whole host of problems about family honour and more. Problems that Hiccup and I never had to worry about or face, because we were openly dating, and then married, and never viewed as being part of the same family growing up. Now if you two are ready to step up and go forward together, ready to declare your love or at least openly date, that's fine as you are both old enough in Viking culture, and we will help. But if you're not ready . . . then we, and your parents, should talk about it. So what's it gonna be?"

"I don't know," Upchuck sighed.

"Upchuck!" Inger protested.

"Tell you what," my wife suggested, "let's explore and decide what this is now, just between us. That will determine what kind of discussion we all might have with your parents."

"Well, I love him . . . I think," Inger said.

"Why?" Astrid inquired.

"Why does it have to be complicated? Why do I have to explain?" Inger protested.

"Because you can't stop yourself from explaining and talking about it, if it is love," Astrid replied as she laid a hand on my lap and I put an arm around her. "You'll have a hundred reasons, or at least a few big ones. Don't settle for just playing around, or having fun, or because it feels good this moment. It's the difference between being children and being adults now. You're both at a real crossroads here.

"We parents aren't killjoys or ogres . . . at least Hiccup and I aren't," my wife smiled. "We care about you. Hiccup and I want you each to know real love—the kind he and I still can't get enough of together. Yeah, we're bad ourselves sometimes," she admitted, giving me a sheepish look, "but we're married. So unless you do love each other, the path you two are on will very likely lead to pain—not just for you, but for your parents, and our whole family. And Hiccup and I care about protecting our family, including you. If you two do love each other, we don't want you to hide it in this family. But if you don't, and there is no shame in admitting that, then we need to be careful here . . . very careful for all of us. Hearts, and lives, are delicate, precious, wonderful things."

"Do I have to tell my father?" Upchuck asked.

"You're a man, Upchuck," my wife responded, "you're a woman, Inger. What's the right thing to do? If you do the right things, especially now, life may be hard sometimes, but it will be good. You do the wrong things, or the easy things, and life could get pretty bad. Hiccup and I—we want it to be good, very good, for you both. Why? Because you're our family, too, okay?"

There was an awkward silence for a moment.

"Upchuck, Inger . . . you want an easy test of your feelings?" I suggested. "Just look at each other, and ask yourselves if you want to take care of each other, or could come to feel that way. That's when I knew I loved Astrid. It took me a while . . . it did. I had to sort out a lot of feelings, even self-doubts and nervousness. But after she disappeared from our village one night, I missed her. I really missed her. I didn't want to be without her anymore. She was my friend . . . my best friend," I said, glancing at my wife. "I wanted to protect and appreciate her, and make her feel good, even wonderful . . . all the time."

Astrid interrupted me with a warm kiss.

"And I still do," I said, looking at her again, "every day. So, Upchuck, if you care about Inger as family, you'll want to keep her safe from trouble. I never had a sister, but if I did, I'd want to see that nothing bad happened to her, especially a pregnancy she wasn't ready for, and wouldn't be able to readily explain—because that's what family does for each other. If you love Inger as a woman though, you'll be ready to declare it, proudly, to the rest of us. Neither of you can, or will, lose here . . . if you do the right thing."

Upchuck sighed and looked at Inger, as she looked at him. "I'm not sure if I'm there yet," he quietly admitted.

"I'm not either," Inger replied.

"How about this?" Astrid offered, now looking behind her and I. "Dinner's on back down at the camp. Let's just go enjoy that. We four will just have been having a talk, okay?"

"You're not going to . . . ?" Upchuck wondered.

"Family watches each other's backs," my wife assured. "Hiccup and I will have your backs here, and leave the choice to you. If you two want to begin exploring love together, and revealing you're interested in each other to our family, just walk back down the trail with us, side by side together. If you're not, then Inger and Upchuck, you should probably just be walking and talking separately with Hiccup and I as we walk."

"Inger," Upchuck decided, " . . . you are someone I care about. But I don't know whether it's as family, or something more."

"I feel the same way," she sighed.

Upchuck decided to walk with me back down the trail, and Inger decided to be talking with Astrid behind us. I frankly didn't know whether to be glad or disappointed for them. As soon as we got back down to the beach though, I reached behind me for my wife's hand, and brought her beside me.

"You know, Astrid," I decided to tell her out loud and openly in front of Upchuck and Inger as they were now on either side of us, "even though it was awkward, even though _I_ was awkward, I'm glad our love happened slowly at first the way it did. Because I can look at you, right now, with nothing but pride and joy . . . and such deep love. It was worth waiting for, and worth doing it right with you."

"This, guys," Astrid said as she kissed me, "is the kind of romance, and love, we want each of you to know and have, okay?" as she and I then put a supportive arm around each of them. Inger gratefully embraced Astrid from the side, while Upchuck just smiled and shrugged.

"We trust you two to do the right things from here, alright?" I said before we got within earshot of their parents and the rest of our family as they all now spotted us coming. "Go ahead and get dinner. We'll catch up with you in a moment."

Astrid and I now stopped as Inger and Upchuck continued back to our family beach shelter . . . with a little distance remaining between them, glancing mostly casually at each other. My wife then turned to me and we embraced and rocked each other tightly.

"Sorry my kidnapping of us wasn't successful," she sighed to me in my arms.

"Our family's worth it," I replied. "And I love you even more anyway."

"Think our own children will have problems like this?" she wondered as we looked at the rest of our family getting dinner a short distance away.

"I think this is why Toothless and Fury have been as open as they have been with Eric," I realized. "It's likely no mysterious or big deal to him, as it probably is with Upchuck and Inger. Eric already knows the consequences, and his responsibilities—as a dragon-trained guardian, if nothing else. He knows we, and especially Toothless, would be very disappointed in him if he went about getting close to a girl in the wrong ways. And I expect Jórunn and Astrid will come to know all that, too. We just talk and model what we want to see, and use this great system we have of extra grown-ups around that our kids can really talk things out with. Right now though, we just have to pair Astrid with the dragon she wants," my wife sighed.

"It'll happen," I assured.

"I'm just glad you and I started taking risks and misbehaving _after_ we were married," she now smiled.

"That's the time to do it," I agreed . . . as I now turned both of us around and kidnapped my Astrid back up towards the hot springs anyway. She laughed and appreciatively teared up against my shoulder, squeezing me tightly as we began walking.

Unlike the teens we had just helped, I had no problem explaining our behaviour to the rest of the family later.

That was love.


	11. Chapter 11

I woke up to the unaccustomed sound of surf washing gently onto a beach close to me. I wasn't surrounded by the bedding I was used to . . . just a single layer of sheepskins between me and the rocks and sand of the beach, with more layers of skins piled over me. But I relished the rest of what I was feeling beside and around me, even though everything was dark under it all.

"Mmmmmm . . ." I pleasantly sighed.

"Mmmmmm, yourself . . ." I heard my Astrid smile back to me as I embraced her tightly.

"This is a vacation," I warmly noted as I began nuzzling and kissing her in the darkness under the sheepskins.

We then heard twin dragon roars, sounding like they were coming from up the hill at the hot springs.

"Well, Toothless and Fury are busy, doing exactly what they said they would be," I noted.

"So little Astrid can have a dragon, too," my wife smiled. "But sounds like they're having fun doing it."

"Yep," I agreed. "But do you think it's fair breeding a dragon, just so a human can have it as a companion?"

"What has Toothless told us about such dilemmas through Eric?" Astrid quizzed me.

I sighed, smiling in the darkness. "He has said that a spirit who wants to experience such companionship will join us," I answered, recalling the philosophical discussions our family had already been having before we even got here.

"You want me?" she then asked, changing both the subject and the tone of her voice in a sultry way.

That stopped me. "What, no resistance? No 'what about our family?'" I queried.

"Nope," she decided.

"Not even a peek out from under the sheepskins here to see if everyone else is up?" I asked.

"Well, you can if you want. But I wouldn't recommend it," she advised.

"You're different," I noted.

"I'm yours, I just want to be yours," she sighed as I felt her hand caress my face in the darkness. "I need a vacation from being mother, even matriarch of our family and clan now."

"One vacation for my Astrid coming right up!" I softly assured her as I gently encouraged her to just roll onto her back.

As we were settling into a warm round of romance, I felt the skins above our heads being lifted up as Astrid and I squinted and shielded our eyes from the bright light of day. My wife and I could not have been caught in a more compromising position however, even with just our heads and shoulders exposed.

"You guys getting up?" I heard Eric wonder. "We've had breakfast already and are ready to go for a walk, maybe down the beach . . . at least most of us anyway. Toothless and Fury are up at the hot springs, acting like you guys this morning."

"So we heard," I sighed, almost with a smile as I looked at Astrid. "Go ahead though. Your mother and I are on vacation."

"You two are often 'on vacation'," he replied.

I instinctively reached up and grabbed his arm. "Hey," I said trying to turn my head up towards him, " . . . who's usually up early, brewing morning tea for everyone, getting the fish out, making the sausages, eggs, bread and more . . . and waking the rest of us up with it all, including me?"

"Mom is," our son sighed.

"So don't you think she deserves a break from that?" I asked. "Even if I'm the one to laze around and give it to her?"

"You were up at the hot springs last night until who knows when," he replied. "You're waking up late here, while Gretchen, even Hoark, have been making dinner and breakfast, and being around for us."

"Do you realize that part of that last night was having a talk with Upchuck and Inger?" I responded. "We were working for this family, too."

"No," he admitted. "I just knew they were gone, off romancing each other like you do."

"You and the other kids knew about that?" my wife asked.

"Yeah!" Eric said as if it was obvious.

"You're not doing that yet, are you?" I asked.

"No!" he replied, as if that was equally obvious. "Toothless has already said he'd be really disappointed with me if I did that this soon . . . and that's worse than being busted or killed by parents."

"We're sorry for asking, Eric," I sighed. "It's just that all of you are growing up now. Things are changing, for all of us. You're still our first son though. Anything you want to talk about?"

"Not when you two are like that," he noted.

"Sorry," I apologised as I now shifted off my wife and we sat up beside each other, drawing sheepskins around us.

"Better?" Astrid queried to Eric.

"You two are cool," he assured us.

"What do you want?" I gently asked.

"I'm okay, really," he replied.

"Where's Junior?" my wife asked.

"Still eating breakfast," our son replied. "He eats more than I do, 'cause he's getting bigger than I am."

"Sure there's nothing you want?" I queried.

"I'd just like my own mom and dad around," he said in his own indirect way.

"Give us a minute or two to dress," Astrid offered as she looked at me, " . . . and how about we be around for a late breakfast with you?"

"I'd like that," our son accepted. "The other kids would like that, too."

"Why?" I asked, now curious.

"Because you two are the coolest parents around," Eric smiled. "Even if you can't stop kissing each other."

"Come here, you!" I insisted as my wife and I dragged Eric into an embrace between us.

"Mom! Dad!" he objected giggling. "You're not dressed yet!"

"You need hugs, too," I said as we embraced him anyway. "Every single person, and even dragon, does."

"This is why you're cool," Eric responded as Astrid and I cradled him in our laps, both touched at what he had said. "But don't let the other kids, especially Upchuck and Boulder, see me like this. They'll say I'm still a baby."

"I love when your father does this kind of thing for me," my wife replied. "Does that make me a baby?"

"No, but that's different," our son said.

"Alright," Astrid accepted as we released him from our embrace. "But know it's here for you. It will always be here . . . especially for you."

"I'll remember," Eric assured, smiling as he got up to go back over to the family beach shelter.

"It wasn't long ago that I was cradling him all the time," my wife sighed next to me as we watched him go.

"When Toothless wasn't cradling him," I observed with a smile.

"He's growing up so fast," Astrid said gently, now leaning against me.

"It's good though," I assured her. "It's all good." My wife then just looked at me for a moment. "What?" I finally asked, smiling.

"Would you just be bad with me anyway here . . . real quick?" she invited with an irrepressible smile of her own.

I just laid her back down among our sheepskins and covered us up again. Astrid and I were on vacation.

— — — — —

"Okay, family soak up at the hot springs!" my wife declared as we finished our dinners that evening, after a satisfying day of hiking along the beach, and bringing home a basket load of fresh clams that my wife and I had together turned into a heavenly clam chowder for everyone.

"Gretchen and I . . . we'll just take a walk," Hoark suggested.

"Nope!" my Astrid smiled. "You've already had one of those. Everybody's going."

"Thanks, Astrid," Gretchen smiled. "Come on, husband. We're going, too."

Soon, we were all up at the hot springs. Suddenly, most every human just quietly stood around the pool, while Toothless, Fury, Junior and Miracle wasted no time and just dived right in. To my surprise, Toothless had learned how to float on his back, and was even doing something of a backstroke with his wings across the pool! I laughed out loud as he reached the opposite side and barked.

"He's asking what the rest of us are waiting for," Eric translated.

"And he's right!" Astrid noted as she now just pulled her tunic off over her head. "Come on everyone!"

I just smiled at my wife and began removing my own top as my wife quickly finished stripping out and took a quick dive into the hot springs.

"Come here, my love," she said, spitting out spray as she surfaced again and swam back to me. "I'll remove your leg rig. Gretchen, just strip Hoark if he doesn't cooperate, and the rest of you, you are on your own . . . and on your honour, until you've married, okay?"

I compliantly sat down by the edge of the pool, still with a smile on my face, as I allowed Astrid to remove my leg rig.

"Hoist your rear," she then coached as I then braced myself up on my hands, heel and stump, allowing her to remove my pants and then smoothly slip them off my legs, before I slipped myself into the pool.

"What, no diving in like everyone else?" she smiled.

"On one leg, I don't think so," I declined as I began to enjoy the warm waters once more. "Besides the human everyone elses are still mostly dressed, except for Eric. But look," I noted, glancing towards the dragons.

Toothless and Fury were now gently tugging the small, simple tunic dresses off of Jórunn and little Astrid before the toddlers just jumped into the pool with a splash, somehow knowing that a dragon's tail would be there to catch them. Miracle now swam and joined the little girls, too, again seemingly much easier than she could walk, as they all began to enjoy being swished back and forth through the water on the grown dragon couple's tails.

"Come on!" my Astrid then encouraged the rest of the family as she was already draping her arms around my neck. "Even though we've been taking turns bathing with the upstairs tub since you all have been growing up some here, we still know what you look like. So just strip out, and dive in! Or I'm coming to get you myself!"

"I like this side of you," I admired with a kiss, holding her loosely as we both just barely stood touching a slope in the hot springs now. "Could we bring this person home with us?"

"She is here, inviting you to just let her out to play, anytime," my wife assured. "Boys, girls, behave yourselves and just get in," she added, addressing Hoark and Gretchen's growing children without even having to look behind her.

I just smiled and shook my head.

"I . . . I think I'll just watch Jórunn and Little Astrid," Gretta now nervously said, still in her tunic, leggings and small skirt as she sat down along the edge of the pool near us with her knees in front of her. "I . . . I'm changing."

"So you're changing," Astrid gently assured now looking at her. "It's nothing to be ashamed of. All us grownups once changed as you are. But here, strip out under Hiccup's big chief's cloak here if you like, and just slip into the pool, okay?" my wife now offered as she reached out of the pool and grabbed my cloak, offering it to a nervous Gretta. "Besides, the girls are already being taken good care of by Toothless and Fury. They'll just keep giving them tail rides in the water, like they once did for Eric and Junior."

"Awww Mom!" Eric whined as I saw Upchuck and Boulder smirk near him. "Did you have to bring that up?"

"Hey, you enjoyed it!" my wife replied.

Junior just grunted and nudged him. "You're right," Eric then admitted, looking at his dragon brother. "Both Junior and I once did."

Gretta just finally pitched herself into the pool from under my cloak before anyone could notice, surfacing and then swimming over to huddle against my Astrid from her other side.

"Hey, what's wrong?" my wife gently asked.

"I just don't want anyone else seeing me," Gretta almost shivered, despite the warmth of the water.

"No one is seeing you here," my Astrid soothed as she held her with one arm, while holding me with the other.

"You two want some more space?" I offered, ready to move further along the edge of the pool some.

"No, you're fine," my wife assured as she kept an arm around me.

Gretta seemed to relax a little, resting her head against my wife's neck. "No one's really held me like this, since my mother died," the young girl finally noted.

"Well I am," Astrid warmly said as she now cradled Gretta with both arms, while glancing at me, inviting me with her eyes to remain close as well. "You miss her, don't you?" she noted as Gretta now softly cried in her arms. "You've been a big girl in your part of this family since that happened. No one ever gave you permission to be a little girl again . . . to just let it out, did they?"

Gretta just sniffed and shook her head as she kept her face buried against my wife's shoulder.

"This is what we do here though, in these waters . . . you know that?" Astrid soothed. "We just let bad feelings out, and let healing and love in."

"I'll be a baby after this," Gretta sniffed. "They'll call me that."

"No, they won't," Astrid gently but firmly decided as she looked across the pool at what she presumed were the two culprits behind the 'baby' cult now within our family. "Upchuck, Boulder . . . having feelings, and especially sharing them, is the most grownup thing anyone does. When your mother died, Gretta here took on a lot of the load of feeding and caring for you all. Way more than she should have. Your sister is anything but a baby. She is a woman . . . even more a woman than I was at her age."

Toothless stopped swishing his tail with little Jórunn on it as he now looked at the two boys sternly, grunting, while he still relaxed at one edge of the pool next to Fury.

Eric looked with some surprise at Toothless across the pool from him. "Uhh, Upchuck, Boulder," my son then reluctantly conveyed, " . . . Toothless wants you two to go with him . . . overnight."

"W-Why?" Upchuck nervously asked.

"To train you in the ways of a dragon," Eric replied, evidently not envying them as Toothless continued grunting. "He says, 'You are on a path that is not good for this family. As guardian of this family, I will not allow that to continue.'"

Toothless now looked steadily at me, apparently asking for my permission. While somewhat surprised, I nonetheless silently nodded towards him. He then looked at Hoark, who was still stubbornly sitting clothed on the edge of the pool, asking him for the same thing. Hoark looked nervously at me. I just nodded back towards him as well.

"Alright," he nervously said, now looking at his two sons, who were little short of terrified now.

Toothless gave his mate a nudge and a few grunts, carefully passing Jórunn to her as well with his tail. Fury nodded with apparent understanding and nudged him back, giving him one of their characteristically loud smacking kisses, before he then got out of the hot springs, shaking himself dry, and barking.

"He says to get dressed and follow him," Eric now relayed.

"But we can't understand or talk with him," Upchuck objected.

"I don't think he's gonna let that be a problem," our son noted, before he started to get out of the pool himself.

"Eric, what are you doing?" my wife asked.

"Mom . . . I want to help my brothers," Eric decided. "Everything will just go easier if I'm there to translate . . . especially as he intends to teach them to help him fly."

"Fly . . . on him?" Upchuck blanched.

"It's the way he will teach you what it is to respect, and to rely on family and others," Eric replied, " . . . for your life."

"Upchuck, Boulder," I noted, "even though it may not seem like it, this family is giving you a most precious gift—one of discipline, and love. Even Eric is giving you the gift of his time and support here. Don't waste this chance they are giving you. Learn well . . . and Hoark, just get in the pool."

As Hoark now compliantly got undressed and into the pool with Gretchen's help, although she could barely contain her smile; his two boys nervously got out of the pool and dressed, almost like they had been selected for the worst punishment imaginable. I knew Toothless wouldn't do this with the boys lightly. He and I looked at each other for a moment, as I made a motion to get out of the hot springs myself. Toothless just shook his head at me. This was his chosen task. I was grateful to him, but I was even prouder of my son, Eric, as I exchanged glances with him as he finished dressing.

"I'll be alright, Dad," Eric assured as I looked at him. "And our family, it'll be even better."

"I have no doubt of that, Son," I responded. "And Eric, I have never been prouder to call you my son, than I am right now."

"Thanks, Dad," he accepted gratefully.

Junior now got out of the pool as well and shook himself dry, grunting at Eric as he did.

"Okay," my son accepted, smiling. "You can come, too, brother. It'll be easier on your dad than having him carry all three of us. But come on, guys," Eric said, then turning to Upchuck and Boulder as Toothless grunted once more. "We're stopping by our camp first to collect Toothless' and Junior's gear and what little we will need. Then we're hiking around to the far side of this island for the night."

We all watched Toothless then lead our boys back down the trail from the hot springs.

"Look," Hoark finally said once they were out of earshot, " . . . we've gone along with a lot of different things since we entered this family. But what's that about? Boys will be boys after all."

"And where does that tend to lead?" I asked.

Hoark just gave me a blank look. It was all I could do not to just sigh and look down.

"At the very least," I finally continued, "it leads to alienation and hurt. At worst, it can lead to division, even feuds. Our family, this clan, is closer than most in our village, and our dragons and their ways are why. We care about everything—from slights that may not seem to mean much on the surface, but hurt deep down, to starving neighbours we take in and adopt as our own. Our family steps in and makes a difference. We help, we intervene, rather than let things slide. Toothless, even Eric, wouldn't be doing this unless they perceived an eventual threat to this family in Upchuck and Boulder's current attitudes. Your sons are being given the gift of being called towards becoming leaders and guardians of our people, not just followers. You will be proud of them, and be able to trust them completely. If they meet with Toothless' approval, I will even name them Dragon Riders, as my son already is."

"Are they old enough for that?" Hoark asked.

"At Eric's suggestion, I'm starting to let the dragons decide that now," I replied. "Sometimes, they're starting to select the rider they want to bond and live with, especially when the riders are young, so that dragon and rider can come to better understand and adjust to each other. Dragons aren't just our tools, our transportation . . . they're becoming our partners, even our equals. Now that they are no longer threatened by either the Red Death Dragon or by us, they're beginning to remember their ancient ways, and wanting us to share in that with them."

"Us, live as dragons?" Hoark seemed to dismiss.

"No, us live and harmonize with dragon ways," I answered.

"Can I ride with dragons, too?" Gretta now asked, still nestled closely beside my wife.

"Well, we've lost our translator for the time being here, and your little sisters aren't really good at that yet as Eric was when he was their age," my Astrid noted, glancing at Fury who glanced back at her. "And I'm afraid even after years together here, I still don't understand Fury well at all, and I imagine she only somewhat understands me. But tell you what, we'll ask Toothless and Fury to train you in the ways of a dragon, too, when he and Eric return. In the meantime, how about you and I start flying on Fury together, as with Toothless and Junior gone, it will be up to us to make fish runs and make sure everyone gets fed, alright?"

"I'd like that," Gretta smiled back with gratitude as Fury now moved and nudged against the young girl's shoulder tightly with her snout as she closed her eyes, while still swishing both Jórunn, little Astrid, and Miracle all on her tail in the pool. Even dragon mothers knew how to multi-task better than us guys did! Gretta now turned and looked into the dragon's warm and caring eyes, before the young girl gratefully embraced Fury's large head.

Fury understood what Gretta needed, and to our amazement, the dragon now gently drew her into an embrace with her forelegs, just cradling the young girl against herself within her front legs and under her chin as Fury reclined on her back within the pool, while continuing to swish the toddlers on her tail without missing a beat. It became the most beautiful and moving sight my Astrid and I had ever seen as we just relaxed against each other closely. Fury didn't need words. She had the universal language of motherhood, and from the soft expression in her eyes as she looked down at Jórunn, Miracle, and little Astrid, as well as at Gretta nestled tightly against her, she as getting as much from the exchange as she was giving.

I now nudged my Astrid, directing her attention across the pool. Inger was just sitting off by herself now, a little ways apart from her mother, just watching all that Fury was doing.

"Inger," my wife invited with a gentle smile, "why don't you come join us over here? There's room. And Gretchen and Hoark, do I really need to make a hint?"

To our surprise, Fury now barked at Hoark and Gretchen, motioning with her head at her large right wing she was now extending across the water. She also barked at Inger, now inviting her with her head to settle within the left wing she was extending as well. Inger now smiled as she swam across the hot springs, soon allowing herself to be gently scooped up and cradled within Fury's left wing as she continued to float in the water.

"Gretchen, Hoark," my wife sighed looking at them, "Fury's giving you a gift, too."

Hoark was confused, but Gretchen soon got the idea as she now dragged her unwitting husband through the warm water along the pool's edge until they disappeared behind the dragon's extended right wing. An indescribable serenity now settled among all of us in that pool, as even Fury now closed one eye in relaxation, while still keeping the other one gently focused on the little girls now being lulled almost to sleep gently swishing back and forth on her tail. I now betrayed a look of concern for Fury amid my amazement and admiration of her . . . that she was doing too much for us all. She noticed even that though, as she gave me a reassuring wink with her one open eye. Fury didn't have her mate beside her to love at the moment, so she was just devoting herself fully to the rest of us, as only a dragon mother could. Glancing at her tail stub and remembering all we had helped and even loved her through, I now knew why, and decided to just let it all be.

"Well," I sighed now looking at my Astrid in my arms, " . . . what do we do?"

"You have to ask?" she smiled.

"Not really," I replied as I now drew her close against me as I just pushed off the bottom with my one foot, and she and I just floated out together across the hot springs, kissing each other deeply as our hands and arms gently propelled us along in unison.

— — — — —

We didn't hear or see Toothless or our boys for several days after that. Fury worked hard with Astrid as Gretta and Inger each took turns riding out with them on fish runs. Astrid had also volunteered to go back on her own with Fury and check on things at Berk one day, so that I could stay at Dragon Island and be available for Eric, Toothless and anyone else if they needed me. "No need for both of us to be going," my wife had assured me.

Hoark and I settled into taking charge of cleaning and roasting the fish for us humans, while Miracle chose to just quietly keep us company, playing with Jórunn and little Astrid at our beach camp.

"My boys have been gone too long," Hoark groused as we were working our way through another pile of fish one day while Gretta was out on a fish run with Astrid on Fury, and Gretchen and Inger were up on the hillside looking for wild tubers and picking berries. "I at least should go out and search for them, if you won't," he grudgingly added.

"Hoark, as I've told you," I sighed, "our boys, all of them, could not be safer with Toothless if you and I ourselves, even a whole army, was with them. He was already safeguarding me when I was younger than Upchuck is now, and practically the same age as Boulder."

"You lost a leg," he noted, looking down at my stump and leg rig.

"I would have lost my life if it hadn't been for him," I replied. "Besides that was a battle he and I chose to fight together. You were there, alongside my father watching the whole thing, for Thor's sake!"

"Why do my boys have to do this 'dragon stuff'?" he then muttered. "Why can't they just be farmers, as I've been? Someone needs to grow our crops."

"Why don't you want them to be Dragon Riders, guardians of our people?" I countered. "They'll live better, enjoy more prestige and honour in the village, even win the best girls."

"But they'll never be Chief, or Dragon Master," he replied. "Everyone knows you are grooming your son for both those honours."

"Those are responsibilities, far more than they are honours," I shot back with a little irritation. "Why would you want them to be that? Being Chief, let alone Dragon Master, is a burdensome, lonely job. My wife, Astrid, is my only real friend. Most everyone else just wants something from me. I've tried to walk away from it several times now . . . but people just won't let me go. Even Astrid keeps pushing me back into it. At least she stands with me though."

"I didn't know it was like that," he admitted in a subdued tone.

"No one does," I sighed. "Another burden of the job."

"Here we are again!" I heard Astrid call out behind us as she, Gretta and Fury landed on the beach near our camp with a thud, with the dragon dropping another load of fish out of her mouth. "I think that should do it for today," my wife noted with satisfaction.

We then heard another roar from the skies, two of them.

"Great," Hoark sighed, not even bothering to look up from his work of chopping off fish heads. "More wild dragons looking for a free handout, or worse, for the sheep we brought with us."

"Mom! Dad!" we then heard Eric call out. We looked up to see Eric riding Junior . . . and Upchuck and Boulder riding Toothless together, with Boulder working Toothless' stirrups and tailfin. "We've found a Night Fury nest!" my son continued. "Toothless barked at her, but she didn't seem to be responding, and there's a baby dragon there. Toothless wants Fury and some of us to go back and check it out!"

"How about I just ride with you this time?" I smiled to my Astrid as Gretta dismounted from Fury.

"This is a first," my wife smiled as she remained mounted on Fury. "We haven't ridden together like this on my dragon since we both rode Needles to the battle here years ago now."

"I know," I gently said as I settled in behind her this time, giving her a peck on the cheek.

"I'll watch the kids," Gretta assured as she walked over near them on the ground.

Toothless now barked from the air at all of us before turning around and heading across the island.

"Fury, let's go!" my wife urged as Fury vaulted into the sky with both of us on her back.

"This just feels weird," I noted as my foot and leg rig didn't have anything to control, or even rest on.

"Shut it," my wife lovingly smiled as she turned to give me a powerful distracting kiss while holding onto the handlebars of her saddle and working both of Fury's canvas tailfins purely by feel and blind instinct as the dragon now banked gracefully in the sky and turned to follow Toothless and Junior across the island. "It isn't every day we get to fly together," she noted between kisses. "So enjoy it. And that's an order . . . since it's my dragon we're riding on."

"Yes, M'am," I smiled as I just proceeded to continue doing what I was told while embracing her tightly around her front.

Soon, we all descended towards a dense field of tall, golden grass amid some knolls. The nest was well hidden. Even I still couldn't see it as we made a gentle landing on Fury.

"Let's walk and approach carefully," Eric advised, having already dismounted from Junior as Toothless gave another gentle roar towards the nest while Upchuck and Boulder dismounted from his saddle.

We began hearing some soft noises as we all made our way through the tall grass. Astrid, Eric and I immediately recognized those sounds, and we all proceeded cautiously.

Sure enough, we finally saw a curled black mass among the grass. But it was still, and made no signs it had been alerted to our presence. We quietly crept closer, keeping low, but not hiding ourselves. We circled around it at a distance.

"A newly-hatched Night Fury," Astrid marveled in a whisper, seeing a smaller black form nestled and wriggling amid the larger one.

"The mother isn't moving," Eric noted. "I'll make a call to her . . . a non-threatening one."

Eric grunted fairly loudly, but the mother Night Fury still didn't move. Following Eric's example, we all stood up now and approached her from the front.

"Careful," Eric urged, "she could still have a last reserve of strength to use to protect her child."

We walked slowly closer. Still the Night Fury mother did not move as we all stood right in front of her now.

Eric then reached out and touched her neck. "She's cold," he reported. "She may have died just hours ago, but she's gone."

The newly hatched Night Fury was still very much alive though and looking expectantly at us . . . probably for its first meal of fish. Fury now moved forward and nudged it. The little dragon seemed relieved as it readily nudged Fury back, emitting a soft plaintive cry.

Fury now began gently heaving in front of the newborn dragon. Soon, a small, half digested fish emerged from her mouth. The baby hungrily devoured it, as Fury proceeded to regurgitate another, before nudging and licking the baby as it continued to eat. Fury then drew the baby against her own body, before turning her head and nudging against the dead mother's lifeless snout, closing her eyes and murmuring.

"She's saying, 'What happened to you, nearly happened to me,'" Eric conveyed as we all watched. "'I will raise your daughter as my own, but she will always be your daughter. Rest now, my sister. I thank both you, and Spirit, for this gift of life, and love.'"

Fury now seemed to almost kiss the dead mother as she tilted the dragon's head onto its side and gently pried its mouth open with her own. She then reverently regurgitated another half-digested fish, placing it into the dead dragon's mouth before backing away with her newly adopted daughter. Fury now grunted as she kept her eyes on the lifeless dragon mother.

"She's saying to back away now," Eric conveyed.

"Why?" Astrid asked as we nonetheless did as was apparently asked of us.

"I don't know," our son replied as he kept watching Fury as she grunted at the newborn again. "But she's asking that we back well away. Now she's saying, 'Never forget,' to the baby," he conveyed.

Fury then opened her own mouth and fired a tight but concentrated blast into the mouth of the dead mother before her. We all heard a crackling from inside the mother's body as flames began to emerge along her sides. Fury, Toothless and Junior now raised their heads towards the skies together, emitting ear-splitting roars as the baby dragon just cowered against Fury's foreleg while flames consumed her mother's body from within. Eric joined in, facing the skies and roaring himself. For the first time, I realized my son was as fully dragon as he was human. But I now lifted my own head to the skies and roared as well, soon sensing that Astrid, and even Upchuck and Boulder were, too.

By the time the dragons stopped roaring, and the rest of us did as well, I looked down to see that the dragon mother's body was now just ashes and bone.

"This is a Night Fury funeral rite," our son recognized as we all gazed at the ashen remains in front of us. "Toothless has told me about it, but we are the first humans to witness one. By their custom, all who witness such a ritual are honour-bound to raise and support the surviving child as well. We each must bond with the child now, allowing her to recognize us as family."

Under Fury's loving gaze, Toothless and Junior first nudged the baby with their snouts. Then Eric proceeded to lead the way for us, kneeling down and not just touching her with his hand, but bending all the way down and nudging her tiny snout with his nose, in the dragon way. The rest of us now bent down next to the Night Fury infant, nudging her with our noses in the same way as she accepted our nudges. I marveled as Upchuck and then Boulder, also bent down and nudged the infant with their noses.

"I'm proud of you two," I said as Boulder rose back up from his nudge.

"We're sorry, sir," Upchuck apologized. "For everything."

"It won't happen again," Boulder assured as well.

"Toothless must have been teaching you two a lot," I gently replied.

"You have no idea, sir," Boulder acknowledged.

"But why are you calling me sir now?" I wondered.

"Because that's what Toothless and Eric have told us that Dragon Riders call their chief," Upchuck answered.

I looked at both Toothless and then Eric. Both of them nodded at me.

"They're still learning," Eric confirmed. "But their initiation was tougher than anything I went through."

"What did he do?" I couldn't help wondering out loud.

"Once we were well away from the rest of you," my son explained, "Toothless started by forcing them both to the ground at the same time with his paws and roaring in their faces to establish dominance."

"And it worked," Upchuck assured.

"I thought he was just mad when he first did that to me," I noted.

"He was," Eric knowingly replied. "But with Upchuck and Boulder here, he forced them to walk, even run in front of him, practically until dawn. Even I could barely keep up. But then he invited them to sleep beside him under his wing to encourage them to bond with and trust him, while I slept with Junior. The next morning Toothless had me start training them in how to fly with him, while also imparting dragon wisdom and legends to them. Our finding this nest kind of interrupted all that, but these guys are ready and willing to become Dragon Riders now. Toothless and I will take care of finding them dragons to begin bonding with, maybe even while we're here on this island."

"How do you two feel about this?" I asked, turning to Upchuck and Boulder.

"It's better than becoming farmers, like our dad wanted," Boulder sighed. "I suppose we were just getting frustrated about all that, and it was just showing. Everyone talked to us about how great it must be to live in your family. But we weren't riding dragons ourselves. Maybe we were just feeling left out."

"I'm sorry," I said, placing a hand on each of them in turn. "Maybe that's my fault."

"It's okay, sir," Upchuck assured. "We're Dragon Riders now. And I'm even ready to court Inger, the way she deserves . . . if our parents will allow it." I was inwardly amazed at that revelation.

"But don't worry, sir," Boulder added. "I'll be looking outside our family. I know Gretta's my real sister. Besides she's older than me."

"Toothless must have worked on you," I smiled approvingly at both boys.

"Day and night," Eric replied. "If you don't mind, we're gonna sleep well back at camp . . . that is when we're not on guardian duty."

"Guardian duty?" I queried.

"Our family deserves protecting," Boulder replied. "Especially our chief. It's an honour we have been hearing other Dragon Riders compete for, and will help us gain acceptance among them. We actually met up with some of them while we were apart from you. They helped train us, too."

"Wait, you mean I've been guarded? All the time we've been here?" I asked Eric.

"Sorry, Dad," he replied. "But yes. You weren't supposed to know about it, so you could relax and enjoy your time here. But there are four Dragon Riders on rotating watches flying in from Berk, surrounding this island out of sight of the camp, in case any Christian or rival Viking armies get close. Snotlout, as Captain of the Guard, informed me as Deputy Dragon Master, but asked that I not tell you. He knows how much you prize your vacations."

"Did you know?" I now turned and asked my wife.

"Nope," she smiled. "Even I was in the dark on this one. But Snotlout is definitely doing his job as Captain of our guard."

"I am never gonna escape this job," I sighed looking down.

"Sir . . . stepfather, it's our honour," Boulder assured. "Upchuck and I didn't know what we had, until we found out these last few days. One rider we met, Starkard the Younger, said he would give anything to trade places with Upchuck and I, and learn the ways of a dragon under the great Toothless himself. He promised each of us our first tankards of mead when we return, and even dates with his sisters. But Upchuck declined . . . on the date, anyway."

"It's when I realized I really did want Inger," Upchuck added, " . . . the right way. Treating a lady right—it's part of the Dragon Rider Code, and I don't want to do anything to screw up my being a Dragon Rider."

I then just looked at Eric, not daring to say a thing. He just winked back at me. My crafty little devil of a son, and maybe my dragon, too, were making that part up . . . or at least making it up as they went. But I wasn't about to spill the beans on them now.

Fury then barked, seemingly with impatience at us, as she glanced down at her newly-adopted offspring.

"You're right, Fury," I replied as Astrid now took the baby Night Fury into her arms.

"Fury, Eric," my wife said as she cradled the infant dragon, " . . . what do you think we should name her?"

Eric then grunted the question to Fury. She looked thoughtfully at the ashes of the baby's mother for a moment, before murmuring.

"Fury asks that the baby be called 'Mother's Joy', in memory of what she must have meant to her mother, or simply Joy," my son relayed. "You can try pronouncing it in Night Fury if you like."

"Joy will be fine," Astrid accepted as the small dragon even seemed to smile in her arms. "It fits her. She will come to know her name in both languages anyway. But Joy, it's time to go . . . to say farewell to the mother who gave you life. You're part of our family now, and we are very glad to have you."

"Especially one little girl who will be really glad to see you," I noted, looking at Astrid as much as at Joy, as my wife passed the dragon infant to me before climbing back into Fury's saddle again.

"I'll work on that personally," Eric assured. "We need to be very careful not to frighten Joy here, and to keep Fury from getting upset, too."

"I can appreciate that," I empathized as I passed Joy back into Astrid's arms under Fury's watchful gaze, before I remounted her saddle behind my wife.

I then looked at Toothless for a moment as he barked at Upchuck and Boulder to remount his saddle, with Upchuck taking the stirrup controls this time. I looked into Toothless' eyes as he glanced back at me. He gave me a subtle nod, seeming to assure me he was still my dragon. I couldn't help but feel older somehow though—that even my dragon companion was being increasingly torn away from me with his own responsibilities. _The Great Toothless_, I mused to myself. He was already becoming a legend among our people. I could only imagine what they thought of me.

"Sweetheart?" my wife said, interrupting my thoughts. "Could you help me hold onto Joy here, especially as we take off?"

"Sure," I replied as I gave Astrid a kiss on the cheek while I extended my hands gently around the small dragon she was holding in front of herself with one hand.

"Everyone, back to camp!" my wife then called out as we all vaulted off into the air onboard our dragons. I looked out around me as we started flying again, and sure enough, way out there over the ocean in the late afternoon sky was a lone dragon and rider on patrol . . . guarding me. Once again, I felt inadequate, hardly worth the bother.

"You're awful quiet back there," Astrid noted as we flew.

"I see there's a Dragon Rider out there," I said. "Guarding me."

"You're worth it," she gently assured, turning to give me a kiss.

I could only look at her, silently.

"You are," she reiterated. "More than you will ever know."

"I hope so," I quietly said, just choosing to lay my chin on her shoulder and look ahead of us as we both cradled our newest dragon family member in our hands.

— — — — —

Soon, we landed back at camp, and before my wife and I could say anything, before we could even get off Fury, Eric was already off Junior and going over to little Astrid and guiding her back, saying something to her as they approached Fury while my wife and I were just getting off.

"Now she's very fragile, okay? And easily scared," Eric cautioned his adopted little sister. "But Astrid, meet your dragon companion, Joy."

The little girl's eyes went wide with wonder as my wife and I brought the dragon infant down for her to see in our arms. Fury brought her head in close beside us as well, making sure everything was alright.

"Go ahead, touch your nose to her, so that she knows you're family, even her companion," Eric gently encouraged little Astrid with an arm around her. The girl now carefully extended her nose forward towards the tiny dragon. Both their eyes now closed as their faces touched each other. I realized that this new dragon would now be living a very different life than she would have out in the wild. I found myself closing my eyes in prayer to Spirit, asking that our family prove worthy of the new life we had been given and seemingly entrusted with, as the rest of our family now stepped forward to meet our newest arrival and member. I smiled as Jórunn and Miracle stepped forward together to nudge with and admire Joy. I hoped Miracle especially would not feel bad, no longer being the 'baby' of the family, and suddenly having to share her mother's attention with an adopted dragon child.

But knowing that little Astrid would not want to be parted from her new dragon companion basically from that moment onward, Eric turned to devoting himself to being almost a parent, at least a coach and intermediary to little Astrid, as he patiently worked the rest of the evening to help his sister learn how to feed and gently care for Joy, right alongside Fury.

Finally as our camp bonfire faded, and my Astrid and I settled down under our sheepskins right on the beach again, I looked over to see Jórunn and Miracle curled up tightly together under one sheepskin on the sand underneath the beach shelter, both seeming as happy as they could be. They now fully belonged to each other. No one else was in the way between them anymore, and Miracle would never be fought over again. Both of them knew it.

"Hiccup, look . . ." my wife said, glancing in not one, but two different directions. I followed her eyes in one direction to see Upchuck, with an arm warmly around Inger now, talking to both their parents . . . even kissing her, right in front of them.

"Way to go, you two!" Astrid quietly cheered for them as we held each other under our sheepskins.

But then we both looked in the other direction to see Boulder standing some distance away along the beach, holding a spear at his side, as sure enough another Dragon Rider passed by offshore in the moonlight. Boulder really didn't have to be doing that, but I was proud of him for choosing to.

"Hiccup," my mate soothed as she caressed my face with her hand, " . . . we are doing so good here. Don't you think this is all worth guarding and protecting?"

"Okay," I accepted with a smile as I held her. "I guess so."

"Would you care to share our vows . . . without using words this time?" she suggested.

I smiled before drawing a sheepskin gently over our heads as I proceeded to silently accept her invitation and share our vows together, with all that I was.


	12. Chapter 12

All too soon, our summer vacation at the island had to come to an end. Our purposes were all fulfilled. Little Astrid had been paired with her dragon, much faster than any of us had expected, and even Upchuck and Boulder had bonded with their dragons. Upchuck had drawn a Nightmare, and a Zippleback decided to bond with Boulder, even though my Astrid had been quietly rooting for a Nadder who had briefly seemed interested in him.

"But that dragon will fly away every winter," I sighed to Astrid as she was almost silently willing the Nadder to bond with Boulder while we watched on the beach near an entrance to the dragon caverns that laced through the island.

"So, I still like Nadders, okay?" she defended, before the Nadder seemed to loose interest and wander off anyway.

"See? They're unreliable," I now pointed out.

"They're better than the Zippleback you're pulling for," she quipped. "Those dragons can't even fire blasts. They just blow things up, so long as there isn't a wind to dissipate the gas one head spews out before the other can light it. Hardly a great fighting weapon there."

"When the two heads fire together close and across each other to start with, as Eric and I have begun to train the ones used by our Dragon Riders, once it's lit they can stream flame in any direction after that just fine, even in the air," I justified.

Fury now barked between us, looking firmly at both Astrid and I. But this time, we didn't need a translation from Eric, as he and Toothless were both engaged in talking with the Zippleback that seemed to be taking an interest in Boulder.

"I'm sorry," I said, looking regretfully at my wife.

"I'm sorry, too," she apologized, moving in for a kiss. "At least the make-up love will be good tonight."

"Astrid!" I objected, glad that our children weren't close enough to hear us.

"Well it is," she smiled as we held each other, "especially after we've argued. That extra tension and frustration just adds a certain 'zing' to it all."

"You're terrible," I laughed out loud.

"And I'm all yours," she smiled as she kissed me anyway.

"Well don't get too carried away here just yet," I warned. "Remember, there's something else we have to take care of on our final evening on this island first."

"That'll be fun, too," she assured me, undeterred.

— — — — —

One more time, our family was all up at the hot springs. But this time, it was lit up with torches surrounding us all. Upchuck's and Boulder's new dragons were also present, informing Eric that they'd never thought to actually bathe in the hot springs, even though they had been around it their entire lives. Inger and Upchuck now entered the pool . . . from opposite ends though, with Inger holding a bouquet of island wildflowers in front of her, but nothing else. They each stepped deeper and deeper into the warm waters, never taking their eyes off of each other, before finally losing touch with the bottom and swimming the final few yards to meet in the middle of the hot springs.

"I cannot tell you how proud I am, how proud we all are, of both of you," I said as I floated out in the middle of the pool, too, as they turned towards me together. "But you each have something to say to each other, something that is far more important. Upchuck?"

"Inger," Upchuck said as he gently kicked in place in front of her while reaching for and taking one of her hands under the surface, "I didn't feel worthy of you before, when I was interested in you. I felt I almost had to steal what I found myself desiring from you. And if it hadn't been for Hiccup, Astrid, Toothless, Eric, our parents and the rest of our family . . . I likely would have. But that would have ruined everything, for both of us. And I would be so sorry for that. But now, your respect means as much to me as your love does. It's partly why I'm becoming a Dragon Rider, which I am doing for you as much as for myself. But it has helped me to learn what love is. Love is wanting everything for the person I want to give it to, to even be everything to them, especially my true self. That's why I wanted to marry you here, right in these hot springs, so that you could see my true self, and accept, or even reject me, if you didn't feel I was right for you, or that what we were doing was right."

"No, it's right," Inger now tearfully interjected, just keeping her head above water with her own kicking as she still held her bouquet just below the surface, along with Upchuck's hand.

"I shouldn't make you swim here any longer than you have to," Upchuck smiled. "But Inger, when I was even offered the chance by a Dragon Rider we met on the other side of this island to date someone else . . . that's when I knew I loved you, and you alone. And I couldn't wait to come back and tell you. I swear now, on my honour as a Dragon Rider, I will always love you, as deep as these hot springs are. I will be the husband you deserve and want me to be, and I will care for and cherish you always, no matter what. So help me gods."

"Upchuck," Inger sighed as she could no longer help but swim into his arms.

"I gotcha, Inger," he assured as he drew and cradled her into both his arms, now kicking powerfully to keep both their heads above water. She now just skipped ahead a bit and gave him a passionate kiss before she finally spoke.

"You are my husband now," she said, draping her arms around his neck as he smiled at her, gallantly hiding the exertions he was making for both of them. Even I was beginning to tire somewhat, swimming in place near them. "Sorry, but I just couldn't wait to make that a reality," she continued. "The saddest moment for me was when you couldn't say you loved me when we first came here. I felt I had to reply the same way, but my heart . . . it didn't want to. I would have waited for you forever until you could say you loved me. I've believed, deep inside myself, that we could make it together, if only you would be willing to try with me. I know some might think that's dangerous, risky, even foolish. But to me, that's how I knew I loved you . . . that I wanted to risk everything to be with you. And I still do, so much. I never planned on marrying a stepbrother, but if it works for Hiccup and Astrid as well as it definitely is for them . . . we are gonna have it so good, my Upchuck," she tearfully finished as she passionately kissed him again.

This time her kiss must have been so powerful that he briefly stopped kicking, and they both submerged beneath the surface together, still kissing. I was counting to ten . . . well maybe thirty, before I was going to dive down and get them, but fortunately they resurfaced in each other's arms, smiling and sharing more kisses. Inger was still gripping her bouquet as well behind Upchuck's shoulders, although a few of her flowers had now floated off to one side.

"Well," I interjected, smiling as the happy couple were still locked in a passionate round of kissing and embracing, " . . . who be it for me to do anything but proclaim Upchuck and Inger to be husband and wife now, and to call upon the gods and Spirit to richly bless their marriage and give them a long, happy, and fruitful life together. So let it be!" I then beat a hasty retreat to the edge of the pool where I could finally touch bottom again with my one foot.

"Upchuck, Inger," my wife now said near me as the couple continued kissing. "Hiccup, I, and the rest of us can think of no better wedding present to give you than to invite you to use these hot springs as we have, so many wonderful times now . . . alone. Enjoy the shelter and sheepskins we've set up near the edge of the pool here when you both turn into prunes. But if you're anything like my husband and I have been at times, you'll still be in here come sun up! Enjoy, you two . . . and the rest of us, let's go. We have a camp to start packing up!"

"Wait," Upchuck urged, finally breaking their kiss for a moment, as they swam near us, finally touching bottom themselves again. "Thank you . . . thank you both so much, for everything."

"Well, you are still coming home with us tomorrow, right?" Astrid queried. "You're not going to stay, are you? Although you could I suppose if you really wanted to. You two do have a Nightmare you could fly home later on now."

"No," Inger decided as she gazed at her new husband, " . . . we'll come home with you, and we would be honoured to continue sharing your home, if you would still have us."

"I think we'll be letting you two have the upstairs loft now for a while," my wife smiled. "Once you two get the hang of being married, which it looks like you both have—a lot quicker than Hiccup and I did—it'll just take a while for you both to work it out of your systems to the point where you'll want to slow down. Come to think of it, I'm still trying to work my desire for Hiccup out of my system . . . and it's getting worse, actually."

"Mom!" Eric sighed, but with a smile.

"But way to go, you two," Astrid praised. "Anytime you have problems, just come see us, okay? We still have your backs, and always will."

"We will," Upchuck assured. "Thank you, Astrid. Thank you, Hiccup, and thank you Mom and Dad, Toothless and Eric, and everyone else, too. Thanks for putting up with us, and for helping us to honestly love each other," he finished as his attention returned to his bride.

As the dragons all emerged from the hot springs and shook themselves dry, we humans quietly dried ourselves with sheepskins and dressed, slipping glances at a couple who now only had eyes for each other.

"You know," I quietly confided to Astrid as we left the hot springs and began walking down the trail together with the rest of the family, " . . . for a while, I almost thought they'd just drift apart there."

"I had faith they'd work it out," my wife replied. "She had love for him written all over her face. She just couldn't put it into words . . . and kind of still can't. But they love each other now, and we'll help them make it last."

"Wow, I wish we had this kind of support during our first few years back at the village," I admired, " . . . instead of all the obstacles we faced."

"What makes you think they didn't make our love stronger in their own way?" Astrid queried.

"You're right," I had to admit as we walked down the trail arm in arm.

"See, they got you to speak the ultimate, universal truth," she said. "The most powerful admission of love there is . . . the wife's right."

I just turned and took her into a deep embrace and kiss right on the trail.

"The rest of you," my wife managed to briefly say as we just leaned against a grassy bluff off to one side of the trail, "can go on ahead. We'll catch up . . . later."

After Gretta and Jórunn passed us with giggles, Eric then passed us by with a roll of his eyes and a sigh as little Astrid walked beside him watching him carry Joy as Boulder followed them with his Zippleback behind him. Gretchen and Hoark followed behind them with glances almost of envy, and finally Toothless and Fury brought up the rear with subtle, knowing smiles as a growing Miracle was once again riding Toothless' back.

My Astrid then just looked at me as we leaned against that bluff together and invited, "I am _all_ yours."

"How right you are," I readily agreed as I resumed kissing her.

"Told you making-up was good," she said in between kisses.

"Shush you!" I smiled as I proceeded to make her statement come true with a vengeance.

— — — — —

The next morning, after Upchuck and Boulder decided to hold their first 'firing exercise' on what had been our beach shelter with their new dragons, and Eric's and Toothless' permission and supervision; we sailed for home, and the busy life again that we knew in Berk. As Upchuck and Boulder had to fly home on their dragons, with Inger deciding to join her husband for her very first flight with him, Astrid and I convinced Eric to guide them home on Junior, making sure nothing went wrong for the new riders on their first long flight.

"Alright," he reluctantly agreed. "Just watch little Astrid with Joy, please? She still can be a bit rough on the poor dragon."

"I have raised little dragons and children before . . . if you can recall," my wife sighed, fortunately with a smile.

"Sorry, Mom," Eric apologized with a hug and kiss on her cheek, before turning to disembark our ship and join his own dragon on shore. For an instant, it felt like our Eric had already grown up and was leaving us. My Astrid apparently felt that, too, as she wrapped an arm tightly around my back from the side, even with a tear in her eye.

"Are we getting old?" I quietly asked her.

"Gods, not yet," she sighed, almost pleading and shaking her head, before her attention swiftly turned to little Astrid, who appeared to be patting tiny Joy a little too hard, to Fury's increasing discomfort.

"Shove us off," I then directed our three boys and one girl on shore as I took the tiller of the ship myself, using the momentum of that one push to back us away from shore and turn us before I hoisted sail, with some help from Hoark and Gretchen, who by then had decided they definitely weren't the seafaring type.

Without our older children, except for Gretta, the ship seemed so much emptier as we voyaged home than when we had sailed out to Dragon Island just weeks earlier.

"Hi there," a voice pleasantly said next to me, as I was now smoothly sailing our ship towards Berk.

"What's that cloth you've got around your shoulder?" I asked as Astrid now relaxed against me standing up.

"This satchel is Joy's new hiding place," she replied, looking down into it. "Fury is keeping Astrid entertained in exchange for my just taking Joy out of harm's way for the time being, while Toothless is keeping Gretta, Jórunn, and Miracle busy."

"Those two have been so busy this whole trip," I noted. "Toothless and Fury deserve some time off together when we get back."

"That's the other deal I made with them," my wife said, cautiously looking at me now.

"What?" I asked with increasing suspicion.

"Night-time flight, back to the hot springs," she answered. "Just Toothless and Fury, plus you and me of course. We do have to fly them after all. Got the idea from you actually, the first afternoon we were there."

"Astrid!" I quietly objected. "We can't fly right back to the island the night we arrive in Berk! Besides, how can you make deals with Toothless and Fury? You don't even speak their language."

"It was a meeting of the minds early this morning, while you were packing our things back aboard the ship," she explained. "Toothless and I both approached Eric at the same time, and Upchuck and Inger happened to be coming back down the hill, wondering how we wanted to pack up the shelter and stuff we left for them at the hot springs. Toothless and I both told them to just leave it."

"You did?" I wondered dubiously.

"With Eric translating," she replied. "Come on, Hiccup. Poor Toothless and Fury only got one time alone together up at the hot springs, before he was intervening with Upchuck and Boulder, and she was soon nurturing Joy. This was supposed to be their vacation, too, and they didn't exactly get one."

I just looked at her and sighed. "You are getting so bad. You know that?"

"It's for a good cause," she replied, trying to contain her smile.

When our son said the exact same thing to me later as we passed Joy off to him upon arriving home, I knew the fix was in . . . among pretty much everyone except me.

"Have fun, you four," Hoark and Gretchen even waived from our doorstep as my wife and I took off again on Fury and Toothless, practically as soon as darkness had fallen that night.

For one extremely rare occasion, I was actually just ready to get back to work in Berk when we landed at the hot springs on Dragon Island again. This time, unlike on Toothless' 'first' birthday a couple years ago, we were able to untack the dragons and strip our clothes off to keep them dry, before soaking in the hot springs one more time. Toothless and Fury then proceeded to act like Astrid and I weren't even there, and were roaring away together in the water before my wife had even gotten me interested. They were still pleasantly 'busy' in the water later when Astrid and I decided to just wrap ourselves in the sheepskins that had been left in the shelter tent made of small poles and a sailcloth, and call it a night.

"How often do they do this at home?" my wife knowingly excused as she comfortably nestled herself against me.

"You're right," I sighed, " . . . as usual."

"And you're loved," she warmly replied, " . . . as usual."

"We live as one," I just countered, signaling I was just ready to go to sleep.

"We fight as one," she smiled. "But maybe you are getting old, if you just want to sleep when we're in a place like this."

"Thanks," I replied sarcastically. "We love as one, but I don't know how I am going to sleep with all this roaring and grunting going on here anyway."

"How about I call you in sick tomorrow morning when we get back?" she offered with a kiss. "I'll even send you straight to bed, and have the Dragon Riders in our family guard your peace and quiet with their lives."

"Okay, sold," I sighed, just closing my eyes and trying to pretend I could sleep while two dragons continued their playful roars near us.

"Thank you, Hiccup," she said, " . . . for Toothless and Fury, too."

"Come here," I sighed warmly, deciding to romance Astrid one more time, because I did love her.

— — — — —

True to her word, when we got home the next morning, my Astrid sent me straight to bed, even asking Upchuck and Inger to vacate the upstairs loft for a couple days. The dangerous part for me though was that Astrid then stood in as chief herself in my absence . . . without me realizing it at the time.

"Everything okay?" I sleepily asked as she came to bed upstairs that night.

"Everything's fine," she assured. "Go back to sleep. I'll even join you now, as I'm pretty tired myself."

"Okay . . ." I mumbled, falling almost immediately back to sleep as she just proceeded to wrap herself around me in bed.

Nonetheless, I heard her say as I faded out, "We live as one . . . we fight as one . . . and we love as one, forever." My consciousness was already too far gone though to allow me to even respond.

The next morning, I found myself waking up early, but finding my Astrid sound asleep next to me.

_Good,_ I thought. _I can surprise her for a change._

I proceeded to slip out of bed, careful to insert a pillow in my place so she wouldn't miss me. Then I quietly dressed and slipped down the stairs from our loft . . . only to find both Gretchen and Gretta already at work brewing tea and making breakfast for everyone.

"Tea's not ready yet," Gretchen quietly said. "We've got things here. Why not go take a walk? You can still wake Astrid when you come back."

"Alright," I sighed in acceptance. I then passed the rest of our family still sleeping, almost bracing myself to be inundated by problems though as soon as I stuck my head out the door. I opened it, but there was only peace and quiet, with a few villagers milling around, most with their dragons.

"Morning!" one greeted me as I now walked by on my way down the hillside of our village. But that was all he said as I greeted him in kind.

"Hi, Chief!" another soon greeted me. "Nice to see you're better," yet another said soon after that. But no problems, not even a complaint. I was beginning to wonder if I was actually in the right village . . . you know, Berk, where I normally couldn't walk ten feet without having a piece of parchment practically shoved in my face. It became eerie, even spooky, as I walked first all the way down the hill, even down the ramps to the docks and harbour, and then all the way back up again.

I finally walked back into my house just stupefied.

"Astrid's still sleeping," Gretchen said quietly to me as some of the rest of the family were now quietly enjoying their morning tea in bed, even the dragons. "Did you like her surprise?"

"What surprise?" I wondered as Gretchen now handed me a cup of tea as well.

"Why, her taking care of most everything people were waiting to see you about," Gretchen said. "Even seeking out and resolving issues before they would bother you today."

I could have almost been mad at my wife for showing me up like that . . . doing my job better than I seemed to. But Gretchen's next words just swept all that aside within me.

"Astrid worked herself to the bone yesterday, she did, while you were sleeping," Gretchen added, before checking on some sausages frying in a pan. Suddenly, I had never felt so wrong about misjudging anyone or their motives in my life.

"I'll take some tea to her," I requested as Gretchen passed me another steaming cup. I then made my way quietly up the stairs to find my wife resting on her side, her arms around the pillow I left in my place, and her eyes closed. I just sat and watched her for a moment, almost overwhelmed with loving gratitude, before I decided to just strip out of my leg rig and clothes again, ease the pillow out from between her arms, and ease myself back into place beside her.

"Mmmmmmm . . ." I heard her happily sigh as she settled herself against me again.

"Astrid . . ." I whispered as I took her into my arms, too, and ever so gently rocked her against me.

"You been outside yet?" she asked, obviously awake now.

"Yeah," I sniffed. "And I love you so much."

"Happy early anniversary, my love," she said as she raised her head up to gently kiss me. "No one should bother you this whole week. Got everything taken care of."

"I'm not sure I deserve you," I sadly smiled.

"Yeah," she decided, caressing the side of my head with her hand, " . . . you do."

"What would you like?" I asked in wonder.

"Well, for starters," she replied, "nothing beats a quiet cup of tea in bed, nestled against my very own hubby."

"You deserve more than that, way more," I said as I now sat up against the wall and invited her to use me as her pillow.

"But this is what I was looking forward to as I worked for us yesterday," she assured as she now relaxed against me and enjoyed her first sip of tea. "Remember our talks about love long ago? The ones about love being a gift? We each do what we can see our way to doing, and then just enjoy the rest."

"Kind of," I admitted as I now just held her from behind as we sat up in bed. "But that doesn't cover acts of love this big, like yours is."

"That's nice to hear, sweetheart," she said gratefully. "But," she then hinted, " . . . we haven't sparred in a while."

"You, me," I now replied in her ear. "Downstairs. This evening. Match to the death, followed by unspeakably passionate love upstairs. You want make-up love? You haven't seen it, until tonight."

"I am there!" she quietly smiled as she sipped on her tea again.

— — — — —

By the time that evening rolled around, we had a full ring of onlookers arrayed around our family bedding area downstairs. The house had never been so full. While it had started with Astrid inviting just a few of her relatives and friends over for the event, word quickly spread throughout the whole village. Even Snotlout and Tuffnut agreed this was just too good to miss.

"It's not every day we get to see our Chief get hammered by his wife!" they practically said together.

"Thanks, guys," I sighed, turning away from them.

"They're not even anywhere near your league," my Astrid assured taking my arm next to me as we then walked home together. "Kelda would cream Snotlout within minutes, and Tuffnut would never have lasted through all his Anna survived. Me? I'm bettin' on a draw, or you winning."

"I couldn't really beat you, Astrid," I said gently. "I wouldn't want to."

"I love you, too," she smiled, glancing at me as we walked. "But tonight, I want you to beat, even conquer me, Hiccup . . . fair and square. I really do."

I just stopped us and turned and kissed her, hard, before embracing her tightly. "I don't know what to say to something like that," I admired gratefully with a tear in my eye. "I just don't . . . except I want you to win, too. I really would."

"Let's give them, and especially us, something to really remember tonight," she smiled as she kissed me again.

"Okay," I whispered in agreement, smiling as well.

— — — — —

Now, as my Astrid emerged through the crowd onto her side of the mats across from me in our house, dressed in a simple, white tunic and grey leggings while I was in my own indoor white tunic and green pants, she looked totally focused and psyched, even wild. She wasn't my wife anymore at the moment, or even my friend, just a seemingly ferocious opponent committed to taking me down. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Ruffnut looking sympathetically at me, wondering not just why I was doing this for Astrid, but how I would survive the encounter. Part of me did wish for a peaceful life with Ruffnut. But another part of me craved just getting it on with my Astrid, in the most primal, even vehement way imaginable.

Before I knew it, Astrid was lunging at me, full on. Now turning on my fighting instincts, I grabbed her, whipping her around as we both fell to the mattresses with a thud, with me landing on top of her. She pitched me off, and I landed on my foot and leg rig, deciding to attack her this time.

"YAH!" she yelled as I lunged at her, while she picked me right up off the mattresses with an incredible surge of strength and throwing me bodily onto the bedding to the wild cheering of many around us. Okay, this was gonna be a real contest, I realized as I quickly got up again. No holds barred. It was almost surreal as I remembered I was fighting my wife here . . . the woman I loved. But she also loved competition, and a real challenge. And I loved her enough to give it to her, with all I had as I went at her, picking her up and throwing her down this time, before she grabbed my legs and brought me crashing down as well. I quickly turned on the bedding, throwing her off me as we both sprang to our feet again.

She was bringing forth all the skills within me she had taught to me over our years of sparring together. I noticed she was now bleeding a little from her lip. The loving husband in me wanted to go to her. But she just wiped it away with her wrist, looking ferociously at me for her next opportunity to strike and take me down. I realized there was only one way this contest was going to end . . . with one of us hopelessly pinned by the other, unable to resist or escape. As Astrid and I warily circled each other, I could hear coins being passed, even bags of them. Some of our guests, the guys most likely, were actually betting now on which of us would win. While I would have at one time been afraid of being branded a sissy for fighting a girl, as I looked among our onlookers, even the other men seemed to be afraid of Astrid now.

She then attacked me again, hurling both of us against the circle of friends and relatives around us. They managed to catch us and throw us back, but just barely. She used our momentum to just swing me right past her and down onto the bedding, before I forcefully flipped both of us with her underneath. Confident I had her, I moved to pin her wrists as she lay on her back, but as I adjusted myself, she managed to sneak a knee in and throw me off again. She had never fought me like this before. A surge of primal energy, almost frenzy gripped me as I lunged at her again, seizing her around the waist, almost taking her into my arms as if I was going to carry her, but this time forcefully throwing her down on the mattresses. She went for my weakness, kicking my legs out from under me again, pushing me onto my stomach as I fell. She almost had me pinned as she now slammed herself on top of me, grabbing and pushed my left arm up behind my back until the pain was incredible. But somehow, I rose to my knees, twisted my body and flipped her across me onto her back again. She just shoved me off of her with a foot right to my gut before I had a chance to do anything. I then resolved to do something other than to keep flipping her onto her back . . . it just wasn't doing me any good.

And so it continued . . . lunge after lunge, throw after throw, until both Astrid and I were drenched in sweat, breathing raggedly, almost staggering on our feet as the crowd cheered wildly around us. Everything was now a blur around me, except Astrid. She was crystal clear. We were truly evenly matched, but with me having just one real leg to stand on. Toothless now barked from one side, finally trying to referee our match and call it to an honourable draw. "No," Astrid said as she made another lunge at me. This time, I just caught her in my arms as we fell once more onto the bedding.

"You win," I said, thoroughly exhausted as she remained on top of me.

"No," she said, barely having the strength to flip us both over so that I now rested on top of her. "You win," she breathed, drawing me into a final kiss that she would not let me out of. I just kissed her hard now with everything I had left, as the crowd watching us erupted into applause and cheering. The coins that had been bet on each of us were just tossed on top of and around Astrid and I as we kissed. It was truly a lovers' draw . . . the best that my wife and I could have asked for. I had never loved my wife so ferociously as this. Gods, this was what marriage was about for me now—fighting and loving my Astrid, completely. She cried with passionate joy into my mouth, embracing me with utter fierceness itself, as we just could not release each other from that kiss.

"Mommy, Daddy," we heard Jórunn and little Astrid call in concern as they were allowed to come to us. "You hurt? Please be okay. Please don't be mad at each other."

"We're . . . We're fine," I breathed, feeling I had to break that kiss at last to reassure our youngest children, as I rolled onto my back again, keeping my wife in my arms close beside me as she continued gently crying with both tremendous exhaustion, and even deeper gratitude. "But wife," I continued as little Astrid was standing almost over us, " . . . could we take a rain-check on any victory celebration tonight? I'm just a little tired here."

My Astrid, even the entire house, now bust out laughing, before I felt hands now helping both of us to at least sit up together, leaning against Toothless, who just shook his head in seeming disapproval of us, yet subtly smiling anyway. With both of us thoroughly drenched from head to toe in sweat, we were now brought tankards of straight mead, along with fresh sheepskins to mop our brows, and the rest of us with, before everyone around us wished us a loud and hearty, "Happy Anniversary!" even though it was still a few days premature, and drank to our continued health and happiness.

It was a love match and fight that would be remembered for years now. But there was only one person's opinion of it that mattered to me. As I finally looked into her eyes, Astrid could only say one thing to me, "Thank you, my love . . . thank you so much." I just had to kiss her passionately all over again. I had never loved Astrid like this. Never.

But one mug of mead each was all it took to finish Astrid and I off. We fell into a deep sleep together, right where we sat against Toothless, as Hoark and Gretchen, maybe with help from Upchuck and Inger, and perhaps Ruffnut and Johann as well, evidently took it upon themselves to wish our guests good night, clean up the place, and put the rest of our family to bed.

I woke up briefly during the night to find us still in our fighting garb, now under a quilt and next to a gently snoring Toothless. Astrid was laying almost squarely on top of me, using my chest, heck my whole body, as her pillow. Her arms were seemingly locked in a death grip around me.

"You won," I whispered as I craned my head down to kiss the top of hers, while I held her tightly as well in my arms.

"Hiccup . . . my hero," she seemed to mumble in her sleep. I just closed my eyes, silently tearing up in prayerful thanks for my Astrid, and all that we shared. She was so the right woman for me.

I now felt fingers stroke my hair as lips kissed my cheek. "What are you crying about?" she whispered.

"You," I sniffed, opening my eyes. "How much I love you."

Astrid moved up and held me tightly, pressing the side of her head against mine. "I love you just as much," she softly replied as her tears fell against my left ear.

"My body aches all over," I sighed. "I can't move."

"Same here," she quietly laughed with a sniff. "Wasn't it great?"

"Like making love in public," I confessed.

"I know," she agreed. "But probably no one but us realized that. Hiccup, I really wanted you to win though. I just wasn't gonna make it easy."

"Same here, Astrid," I said as we kissed again. "I was rooting for you, all the way . . . even as I was slamming your body against the bedding."

"That's love," she whispered.

"Our love," I replied as our eyes met.

"Send me off to sleep again, in your arms," she requested.

"We live as one," I replied, holding her tight against me.

"Ohh baby, do we!" she quietly cheered. "We fight as one."

"And gods, it hurts sooo good!" I echoed. "And we love as one."

"Together. Forever," she finished as she nestled tight against me.

At times like this, our vows had become our way of shutting ourselves up when we knew we wouldn't stop talking through the night otherwise. After all these years together nothing could top them, or express what we shared and cherished about us better.

I just lay there, holding her as she held me, listening to our shared breathing, feeling our hearts beat. I closed my eyes, my mind beginning to drift again as I just prayed all this would never end for us.

— — — — —

I did feel the tiniest bit irresponsible the next day as I was about the last in our family to finally wake up, but not quite. To my surprise though, I had the congratulations, even admiration, of most every man in the village as I managed to poke my head out our front door. However, snow was already starting to fall. I smiled, now deeply chagrined as I realized that Ingathering was upon us again, and today, I was in the worst and weakest condition of my life after having given Astrid the fight of her life the previous night.

"Relax, Dad," I heard however as I felt a hand on my shoulder while I silently cursed my horrible timing here. "Upchuck, Boulder, and I . . . between us and our dragons, even with Toothless, we have Ingathering for now. Go rest. Maybe help tomorrow," Eric assured.

"I'm sorry," I apologised as it was all I could do to turn around and stagger back inside the house. I took comfort from the fact though that Astrid hadn't even been able to get up out of the bedding yet.

"Are you kidding, Dad?" my son enthused. "That was the coolest fight any of us had ever seen last night. You and mom deserve to rest after something like that. We got Ingathering here, we do."

Even though he was still less than thirteen, my son had truly grown up. Gods, it seemed that he was once such a tiny baby in my arms not so long ago. Now he was telling me to rest while he dealt with the unpleasant, grueling work that was Ingathering. I truly did feel old as I just collapsed on the family bedding next to Astrid again. It was going to take more than a couple baths to get me feeling anywhere near ready to take some final fish runs with Toothless amid the coming snow and ice here.

— — — — —

That day just seemed like a blur . . . as did the following weeks, even several seasons after that as time once again seemed to speed up.

Little Astrid learned how to be nice to Joy and gently help to care for her. The small dragon shied initially whenever her hand approached for a while longer, but our patient work with them both eventually got them to begin trusting one another. "Nice dragon, nice Astrid," became our instructional watchwords. We also began telling our daughter Astrid how she had really come to be.

"We are your mom and dad," my Astrid assured her as we all sat and talked on the family bedding around the fire one night. "But Hoark, he's your real dad . . . and your real mom, Phlegma, isn't with us. She's in Asgard, up in the sky now, watching over you . . . watching over all of us. You're very lucky. Most children just have two parents. You have five, including Gretchen, plus your dragon parents, too, in Toothless and Fury."

The little girl was very confused at first, but seemed to do her best to begin adapting to the reality that was finally being revealed to her.

"Don't worry," I said as I held her tightly and gave her a kiss. "I am never gonna let go of Astrid, my daughter." That brought a very relieved, and precious, smile to her face.

The island romancing between Toothless and Fury hadn't resulted in another pregnancy for Fury in the end. I think she was inwardly relieved at adopting a daughter though, rather than going through the arduous process for Night Furies of giving birth and hatching another child. Surrounded by a family of three dragon children, both Fury and Toothless were as content as I had ever seen them. Astrid and I just kept crossing our fingers that we had given birth to our last child with Jórunn as we continued to passionately love each other anyway.

Our one lasting disappointment though was Miracle. She seemed unable to fly on her own without being above her father or mother, usually her father. And as Astrid had warned, she was getting bigger and bigger each passing year. Toothless would willingly try to take off with her on his back as she continued to grow, but it became harder and harder for him.

Our daughter, Jórunn, would ask us a simple question though as she grew along with Miracle . . . "Are we gonna give up on her?"

Our answer as a family would always be no.

— — — — —

_CRASH!_

"Sorry!" a now ten-year-old Jórunn apologized to everyone in our household one morning. "It's okay, Miracle," she then assured, turning to the dragon, " . . . you didn't mean to knock into all that stuff."

The dragon just silently looked down, almost in shame.

"Come on," Jórunn said, trying to cheer her up, " . . . what's our family rule? Do the best you can, and we'll love you for doing it."

The dragon looked up unsteadily towards her without making direct eye contact, as was her way.

"That's it," Jórunn praised. "Let me lean against you to steady you a little like always, and let's get out of the way so that this stack of stuff . . . which didn't belong here in the first place . . . can get picked up and moved, okay?"

Even though Miracle hadn't developed an ability to speak in Night Fury, or any other language, she and Jórunn nonetheless shared a deep understanding all their own.

"Hey Miracle, Jórunn," I said as I now came in through our front door.

"Sorry we made a mess, Dad," Jórunn apologized as she leaned against Miracle as the dragon haltingly walked. "I'll help pick it up once I get Miracle settled here." Fortunately for them both, Jórunn was a little tall for her age, while Miracle was a little small for hers.

"Don't worry about it," I assured, " . . . and Miracle, that goes for you, too. I used to be a little clumsy, even causing disasters in the village when I was growing up . . . and look what I became. You're just not done growing up yet, that's all," I noted, even though Miracle by now was nearly as big as she would ever get.

As I willingly pitched in to help my Astrid and the rest of the household clean up the mess, it was three more summers later now, and a no longer so little Astrid was flying on Joy. Somehow, despite young Astrid's early rough treatment of her, Joy seemed to now accept Astrid as her companion and sister, every bit as much as Junior had with Eric. I just came to marvel at the trusting and devoted nature of Night Furies when they were raised with love and care. When it came time for tether training, the two of them breezed right through it, and almost straight on into free flight. It had all been far easier than it had been for Eric and Junior, perhaps because Eric had already put them through a fair amount of ground practice before Joy's paws were ever permitted to leave solid earth with Astrid onboard. I thought he was being a little overprotective of his human and dragon sisters, but as he had been coaching them together from the moment they had been introduced, I let it be his call. I noticed both Jórunn and Miracle were watching it all with disappointment though, maybe even a little envy, as both these relative latecomers to our family now surpassed and showed them up in flight.

But, to my Astrid's unending delight, Gretta bonded with a Nadder that had come to our village. She decided to call it Rainbow, for its many colours. But Gretta still hadn't accepted a suitor though, even though several had courted her. While Viking custom allowed either Astrid and I, or Hoark and Gretchen to force Gretta to marry, providing a suitable 'bride price' was paid by the groom's family or clan if we demanded it . . . none of us could do that to a now grown daughter we all loved. So Gretta, and Rainbow, just continued to live with us, although we did have to further expand the dragon stable or annex we had built onto the back of our house for Upchuck and Inger's Nightmare they named Storm, Boulder's Zippleback he had simply named Heads, and now Gretta's Nadder, Rainbow, that were all living with our family as well. Toothless and his Night Fury family still had full access and privileges throughout our house however. He was after all, The Great Toothless.

To my shock though, I was made a grandfather . . . at least a step-grandfather that spring as Inger gave birth to her and Upchuck's first child, a girl they named Spring, both for the season she was born in, and for the hot springs they had been visiting many times on their own, and had likely conceived her in. It took my Astrid seducing me that night with another vigorous round of sparring, followed by wildly passionate lovemaking, to convince me I wasn't truly an 'old man' yet.

"Relax," she assured as she caressed me in our bed afterwards upstairs, "you don't even have any grey hairs on you." I knew she was lying, but I loved her anyway.

Meanwhile, Eric had become full Dragon Master in his own right, without any real ceremony or proclamation. He had just been doing the job more and more over the past several years now. I was still Chief, but I had more time on my hands as I sat beside Jórunn on another warm, sunny morning on the porch of our family's house.

"Jórunn, you saw how much Toothless struggled to take off with Miracle on his back this last time," I cautiously said to her. "He can't keep doing that, no matter how much even he may want to. While we, especially you, will always love and cherish Miracle no matter what, maybe it's time for us to accept that she's not meant to fly as her parents, Junior, and even Joy do."

"Dad," my daughter just said, turning to me, "with my sister Astrid and Joy flying together without a problem, let me train on Miracle. As you are with Toothless, maybe I'm her missing link. Maybe she always needs someone else to help her fly. And maybe it's my turn to help her. If we try but she can't, I will give her extra love and support, and help her come to accept that she can't fly anymore."

"But you both could be hurt, even killed, if something goes wrong," I cautioned.

"I love her, Dad," Jórunn tearfully said to me.

I looked down for a moment. What father has ever been able to resist a daughter's earnest and tearful plea? "Then you can start tether training together . . . today," I smiled as we embraced each other.

Both Miracle and Jórunn teared up though when I soon brought out the original saddle that Eric had once used with Junior. Even Eric looked at me with reservation in his eyes as we put it on Miracle for the first time. But he went along, knowing how much this meant to both his human and dragon sisters.

"Junior and I will be ready to catch you two, after tether training," he said to them as we all then walked up to the training bluff together.

"You won't need to," Jórunn simply replied as she leaned against Miracle in their now familiar way of walking together and bracing each other as they went.

Finally, we were up at the bluff, and I personally secured the training tether underneath Miracle's saddle harness, as Jórunn confidently mounted herself into the saddle.

"How do you get rid of these saddle bars?" she asked, looking down at them.

"They're kind of built in," I replied hesitantly. "I don't think it's a good idea to take them out."

"I want them gone," my daughter decided.

"Sis, we kind of use them for flying and balancing on our dragons," Eric warned as well.

"They're in the way," Jórunn steadfastly repeated.

"Okay," I sighed as both Eric and I strained to pull the handlebars out of the saddle's front. Fortunately the rivets holding them in gave way easier than I thought they would. The saddle must be getting old, I surmised.

Once they were out of the way, Jórunn just proceeded to lay her self down forward along Miracle's neck. "I believe in you," she then whispered in one of her dragon's ears, even giving that ear a kiss, before inviting, "Let's fly, together."

Miracle's black wings now spread out on either side of her. But then Jórunn spread her arms out on either side of herself as well. I could see Miracle's eyes now looking to the side behind her a little.

Then without prompting from either me or Eric, Jórunn just said one word, " . . . Now."

My daughter angled her hands and arms up ever so slightly in the strong and steady wind . . . and Miracle smoothly lifted both of them off the ground, as surely as if the dragon had been on her father's back. They were now flying a foot above the rock they had just been on, smooth and level together . . . on their first try.

I just shed a few tears of unbelievable joy now as I embraced my Astrid tightly. We both did.

"Bank left," Jórunn said as she now adjusted her extended hands in the air, already seeming to be a seasoned flier herself. Miracle's wings made tiny adjustments as the dragon now angled both of them to the left, flying in place as they strained against the tether. "Bank right," my daughter then directed, as she and Miracle now angled themselves to the right. "And down," Jórunn concluded, bringing them both gently back onto the large, flat rock underneath them.

"I think we're ready to fly, Dad," Jórunn said as she sat up again on Miracle, " . . . without a leash."

"Let's make adjustments to that saddle though, if you're going to be lying like that on her neck," Eric suggested. "Let's create a cradle to keep your body in place above her like that."

"You might also want to see if you can guide her with your hands like that sitting upright," I suggested. "But your arms will tire keeping them extended like that for long flights."

"Not to mention needing to hang onto her somehow during fish runs and more complicated manoeuvres in the air," Eric noted as well.

"Guys!" Jórunn countered in exasperation. "She flew . . . with me, not her dad here. Isn't that enough for now?"

"You're right," I agreed, now moving forward to embrace them both.

"You just have to believe in miracles, Dad," Jórunn now tearfully said as she hugged me back, " . . . in her. I do, every day."

"You're a miracle, too, you know that?" I sniffed to my human daughter.

"I am part of her, and she is in me," Jórunn replied. "That's how I knew how to help her fly."

"Let's go home, and celebrate," my wife suggested.

"Dad, would you let us fly back?" Jórunn requested. "After all, Miracle can fly easier than she can walk."

"Toothless," I said as I first untied the tether from Miracle's saddle harness, while Eric, Astrid, and even not-so-little Astrid turned to mount their dragons as I then did as well.

"I'll still be ready to catch you, Sis," Eric noted with a smile.

"You wish!" she shot back as she once again lay down on Miracle's neck and extended her arms.

"Fly," I just said, beginning to cry all over again as our family all lifted off into the air, with Miracle and Jórunn taking freely to the skies with such grace and beauty together, even the gods and Spirit itself would have been weeping in admiration. I didn't even have to ask Toothless to slow down a little and let our two daughters now take point ahead of us and lead us all home.

I smiled the deepest smile of pride a father ever could as Miracle and Jórunn now led us all in a sweeping, curving pass over the village. I laughed, smiling even more, as villagers looked up in shock, dropping their baskets at the sight of Miracle, the seemingly handicapped dragon, now soaring freely as her human companion seemed to be right along with her. They now arced out over the ocean, where Jórunn led us into the unthinkable . . . a half-loop, then rolling and banking from that into a dive, before leveling off and accelerating into a climb again together, with Jórunn flapping her arms, and Miracle flapping her wings in perfect synchrony. I wanted to tell her to watch it, but somehow I just couldn't as I continued to fly behind her on Toothless.

The two of them then banked and turned one more time as they set themselves up for a landing back in the village, braking in the air until they seemed to almost be hanging there . . . and then setting themselves down smoothly, right on the porch of our house! A pinpoint and perfect landing—one that even Toothless and I had never done before.

"So Miracle doesn't have to walk as far," Jórunn proudly explained as the rest of us walked up to her from where we had landed on the grass a short distance away.

"Sis," Eric admired, "you don't even need the training. Would you and Miracle accept the honour of becoming Dragon Riders together? Our youngest ever, aside from Junior and I."

Jórunn and Miracle briefly glanced at each other, before Miracle just silently nodded.

"For everyone who is underestimated by others," Jórunn finally replied, looking at her dragon companion, "for everyone who is told that they can't do something they want to . . . Miracle and I accept. We are dragon and rider, especially for those like her who face challenges that others do not."

A cheer now went up from around the village for them. Even so young, Jórunn and Miracle were already setting out to make their own unique and compelling mark on the world together.

"Those two are bonded so tightly together," my wife now admired next to me, " . . . I wonder if they'll ever want mates."

"It will take two very special types of guys, both human and dragon, to win their hearts," I sighed as I put my arm around her. "But after today, I wouldn't put even finding love and mated bliss beyond what these two can do together."

"Neither would I," my Astrid agreed as an impromptu village celebration began gathering around Jórunn and Miracle as they stood triumphantly together on our porch. My eyes quietly misted up again though, as I realized that even my young daughter was now growing up all too fast.

"I am with you," I heard my favourite voice in the world knowingly whisper into my ear. "Right through to the end."

I just turned and held the owner of that voice really tightly.


	13. Chapter 13

_Note_

_Interpretation of the ancient chronicles of Hiccup has been slightly revised and improved in this chapter, after thoughts from reader Eyes Wide Open 2010. Your comments do make a difference._

— _Norwesterner_

* * *

Five more summers had passed as the youngest children in our house, Jórunn and our daughter, Astrid, were now beautiful young women, about ready to make their own way in the world, and into the hearts of any young man who wanted either one of them. One man, among a good number now, wanted Jórunn, and he apparently had her attention . . . although it was someone I had least expected.

"Dad, could I see you?" Jórunn had said one bright morning as I emerged onto our porch.

"Sure, what is it?" I asked as I sat down next to her and her ever-present dragon companion, Miracle.

Rare now were the times when I could sit on the porch and talk with her anymore without being mobbed . . . because of Jórunn, not me. She and Miracle had become the inspirational stars among the Dragon Riders over these past five years, taking the time to inspire and encourage every child, especially every girl, in our village with ideas of accomplishing whatever they wanted to. She had also lately been drawing the attention of most every young, and even not so young, guy there was . . . at least those who were brave enough to approach this confident beauty with rich, brown hair that was woven into a single large braid behind, like her mother's. She looked both strong and incredible in the leather safety harness I had originally invented that was now proudly worn by all Dragon Riders.

"Do you wait for what feels like true love?" Jórunn asked me. "Or accept a good offer that you feel you might be able to make better over time?"

"Each of us has to decide what feels right for ourselves," I answered. "But me? I was very nervous around your mother at first. I just had to recognize that that sense of wonder, and all those nerves, was in fact true love trying to emerge within me. So true love doesn't necessarily feel like true love right at the start. Who's made the offer though?"

"Boulder has," she said to my quiet shock. "You know he moved out on his own to live with a few other Dragon Riders several months ago, and to move out from under the shadows of both his older brother, Upchuck, and Eric, too. He says he's dated some, but I'm the only one whom he feels comfortable around . . . like family."

"That's because you have been family to him," I replied. "You can marry though as you're not true brother and sister. Your mother and I would support whatever decision you make. But honestly Jórunn, while he's not a bad guy, I had hoped you would do even better."

"There are not many guys around in my age range," she sighed.

"There weren't many girls in mine, either," I empathized. "Yet I got the best girl in the village."

"But were you the best guy?" she queried.

"Your mother, and another friend of ours, came to think so," I hedged somewhat. "Plus Snotlout, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, even your Uncle Roald, all found their mates outside our village. You could, too."

"With our trade and outside contacts declining now?" my daughter sighed. "I don't think so."

"Do you think you could be happy with him?" I asked.

"He accepts my special bond with Miracle," she noted. "He's even suggested we all go and find both his Zippleback and Miracle mates out on Dragon Island."

"Doesn't sound like a bad idea, actually," I remarked, somewhat impressed now with his apparent thinking. "But, you didn't answer my question."

"I'd be happier with him than I would be alone," she replied. "Even with Miracle at my side. Boulder at least understands me. He gets why Miracle and I are always together, even sleeping curled up together, like you, mom and your dragons. And he doesn't mind that at all, because he's been around it with us for years now. The other guys I've talked with . . . those who will admit it, think we're a little too close, that I'm a little too tight with my dragon."

"Do you want to marry Boulder?" I asked, looking at her.

Jórunn paused for a second, looking out over the village beside me. "Yeah, Dad," she decided, now looking back at me. "I do."

"Then I think you have your answer," I said, " . . . for him, too. If you feel a certainty in your heart, that's all it takes to make a good start together. You're right though, you can make it better as you go, if both of you want to. Your mother and I certainly have."

"You marry us?" she asked.

"I wouldn't miss it," I assured as I hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. While some fathers might have indeed held out for the absolute best matches for their daughters, when any of my children or stepchildren found a direction they decided they wanted to go towards, I had long resolved I wouldn't stand in their way, only support them. To me, it was a matter of trusting them. I wanted them to know a better relationship with their father than I had known at times with mine.

"Miracle," Jórunn then said, turning to her dragon companion, "let's fly and hunt him down. And yes, you can grab him this time when we spot him. It'd be fun to snatch him right off his Zippleback in the air. Let's see if we could do it!"

From that I was guessing that Miracle could hold onto things, and people, with her claws better than she could walk. For Boulder's sake I certainly hoped so. But I smiled and quietly laughed to myself as Jórunn quickly mounted her dragon, spreading her arms as the dragon spread her wings beneath her as the two of them then took off together. Boulder would be in for an interesting time soon when Jórunn and Miracle found him. Even I wouldn't have minded being claimed, even grabbed, by a girl and her dragon way back when. I just marvelled though at how love was happening differently, even uniquely, for each couple I knew. Doing what she was planning to, I could see now that Jórunn loved Boulder in her own quiet way. She just couldn't quite see it herself yet.

"One more child, or in this case child and stepchild, settled," I sighed to myself as I looked out from my porch. While both Gretta and young Astrid seemed content with their solitary status for now; Eric, with his focus seemingly just on dragons, remained more of a problem though.

— — — — —

"Sir?" I heard over my shoulder as Toothless and I walked through the village later that same afternoon. I looked behind me though and saw nothing. "Must be getting old enough to start hearing things," I shrugged, turning to Toothless. He however was looking up, behind me. I turned around looking up now with him, and smiled.

"Sir?" Boulder said. "Would you tell her, tell both of them, to put me down?" He was held fast by both arms in Miracle's claws while Jórunn was sitting upright in the dragon's saddle flapping her arms, guiding Miracle to keep flapping her wings so that the three of them were hovering in place above me.

"I don't know," I replied, trying to hide my smile. "It's a high honour if a girl grabs you with her dragon, especially if it's one of my girls. I'd enjoy it myself, if I were you."

"Told you," Jórunn smiled to Boulder below her while she flapped her arms. "So, you ready to ask him, properly?"

"Alright," Boulder replied in surrender, looking up at her.

"Swear?" she pressed.

"On my honour as a Dragon Rider," he assured.

Those were apparently the magic words as Jórunn now guided Miracle to very gently set him down some feet in front of me, before Miracle released him and they landed almost right next to him. Boulder now remained standing nervously in front of me until Jórunn dismounted and joined him at his side, taking his arm.

"Well?" she said, as I strove to continue looking as serious as I could. Jórunn was clearly in love with him now, just in a dominant, almost 'Astrid' kind of way.

"Sir," Boulder said clearing his throat, " . . . could . . . I mean might . . ."

"What is it?" I said authoritatively, enjoying making the pressure on him a little worse, right along with my daughter.

"Might I have your daughter's hand in marriage?" he blurted out.

I laid my hand on his shoulder. "Worse than fighting a battle, isn't it?" I tried to say without smiling.

"Yes sir . . . I mean no sir," he stammered, glancing at Jórunn as Miracle bared her teeth a little and quietly hissed at him from Jórunn's other side.

"Boulder," I said, finally relaxing into a smile, "right now, you are the luckiest man on the face of this Earth . . . because you have the love of my Jórunn. Take as good care of her as I know she will take of you. You have my blessing."

"Sir, it's just that . . ." he said as if he hadn't heard me, and felt he had to explain more. Then Jórunn kissed him, and it dawned on him. "Oh, thank you, sir. I was just afraid that Upchuck and Inger . . . that they were a one-time thing in our family, especially since Inger wasn't really your daughter."

"And you're not really my son. So what's the problem?" I smiled. "In both life and love, fear can be useful as a guide, as a caution . . . but don't let it dominate, or prevent you from pursuing, and having, what you want. Just watch this girl and her dragon though. I think you'll have your hands full with these two."

"Yes sir!" Boulder replied as he now forcefully took Jórunn into a kiss. I had initially had my doubts about these two, but seeing him now draw her into a kiss, and her willingly give in . . . they were right for each other.

Boulder's Zippleback, Heads, then swooped in and landed with a thud, interrupting the couple's kiss. Both of its heads now urgently nudged Boulder with their eyes closed, apparently greatly relieved to be seeing him again after having evidently lost him in the air to Jórunn and Miracle, just as my daughter had schemed.

"They must have been searching everywhere for me, once they realized I wasn't on their shoulder between their necks anymore," Boulder noted as he stroked each of its heads with a hand, soothing his seemingly traumatized dragon.

"Score another one for the silent duo!" Jórunn declared triumphantly extending an arm around her own dragon's neck.

"You should apologise to them," Boulder said with some firmness now, turning towards her as he continued stroking his own dragon's two heads, "for making them look for me like they have been."

"Alright . . . my fault," Jórunn sighed almost half-heartedly.

"Hey, this is my dragon you're talking to," Boulder defended. "They deserve better than that."

"Sorry, my betrothed," Jórunn now smiled with surprising compliance, even obedience. "Heads," she then said, placing a hand on each of the Zippleback's two round heads and looking them in the eyes in turn as she then switched to grunting, along with Boulder, what presumably was a sincere apology. I was impressed that her fiancée was apparently learning Dragon himself.

When Jórunn and Boulder both finished grunting, the Zippleback's heads moved to nudge them both as all of them closed their eyes, while Jórunn extended an arm, beckoning Miracle to join them as well.

A new family was forming, and it was a wonderful thing for Toothless and I to behold.

— — — — —

Boulder and Jórunn's wedding several days later was unique for the fact that the bride and groom both flew into the ceremony on their dragons on the grassy commons in front of the Mead Hall steps, to make up for the fact that Miracle couldn't walk very well in a procession. I thought it a little odd though that the bride and groom were standing with Miracle's head in between them as their vows and pledges were being exchanged, while Boulder's dragon was off to one side next to him. But then afterward, they surprised me, surprised us all, as Boulder and Jórunn each took a side leaning against Miracle, with Heads bracing both sides of Miracle's hind legs with his twin heads and necks, as together they all helped Miracle walk, even up the stairs to the wedding feast inside the Mead Hall. Miracle was silently but visibly crying with joy every difficult step she took with the help of her new family now. It was her, even more than the couple being honoured, who wound up being the star of the feast.

"I've sensed that Miracle has been somewhat afraid I'd leave her behind when I got married," Jórunn quietly confided in me later during the feast as we watched Miracle nearby enjoying another bowl of her favourite stew right at the table of honour. "But by having her at the centre of everything today, both Boulder and I wanted to let her know that's never gonna happen. I love my husband for that alone already."

I could only hug my daughter warmly.

— — — — —

Although I wasn't ready to, and certainly felt I had it better than my father did, with a loving wife and a large family around me, as well as still having a fit and trim figure that my wife and I had each done our best to maintain . . . I almost began feeling like my father. I felt old, even though I still had lots of brown in my hair. I felt superfluous, practically unneeded, as my son Eric had all things dragon well in hand, and was even looking ready to assume my Chief's position. I had already taken over that role from my father when I was several years younger than Eric now was.

My biggest concern though was how caught my son seemed, almost trapped in his role between the dragon and human worlds. He never seemed to make time for romance or courtship, which had become essential among us, as our village rarely participated anymore, or ever had much to begin with, in market festivals or public assemblies called _things_ in an increasingly changed outside world, where Viking families had traditionally met and bargained mostly arranged marriages. If Eric hadn't already bonded with Junior some sixteen years ago now as a brother, I think he almost might have taken a female dragon for a companion of some kind, so in tune was he with them. Eric would even hang out with dragons in his off hours, conversing with them outdoors or in one of their stable homes, rather than drinking with fellow humans up at the Mead Hall.

One day the following spring, as the snows were gradually melting, and after Jórunn and Boulder had chosen to contentedly settle into their own house together with both their dragons, I walked up to my son on the village commons after he and Junior had been casually talking with another dragon. "Eric," I quietly said to him, "by your age, I was already married to your mother for four years, and you were even a toddler."

"You were also Chief," he readily pointed out, looking less than pleased at me. "At least that's one thing I can do something about, if you're ready for me to."

I looked down in silence briefly, but then back at him, undeterred now.

"The rest?" he continued. "Maybe Junior and I are just meant to be bachelors together. He isn't coming across any new Night Furies around here, and as we both know, they're just too smart and wild to come here on their own. Plus, Night Furies outside our family still aren't used to the idea that it's safe to enjoy lasting love and committed relationships again. I've even talked to him about mating with Joy," he said looking right at his dragon brother and companion next to him, "which he could do as they're related only by adoption. But he says it just doesn't feel right. No one does for me, either. They just don't, Dad."

"What about Gretta? You could even consider young Astrid, although I can appreciate how awkward that might be, at least at first," I wondered.

"Junior's talked with me about both of them, as I've talked with him about Joy," he sighed with an ironic laugh. "We've encouraged, even challenged, each other to just court them. But there's nothing really there, for either of us, so it wouldn't be fair to them. Gretta's nice, so is Astrid, but there's just nothing there that draws me out of myself towards them, not like between you and mom. If something was meant to happen, it's already had plenty of time."

I laid a supportive hand on his shoulder.

"But other women I've tried to date," he continued, looking nowhere in particular, "they think the way I prefer relating with dragons is just weird, like I'm a freak or something. I have no such problems with dragons though. They accept, even like and support me, just the way I am. There are times when I feel like I'm in the wrong body here . . . like maybe I was supposed to be a Night Fury. But I know better than that from deep discussions I've had with Toothless. I know I'm meant to be in a human body, even if I have the heart and maybe also the mind of a dragon."

"Maybe that's my fault," I accepted, "for allowing, even having Toothless raise you as much as he did, for encouraging you to bond and play with dragons as family, more than with humans. It was those key months away from the village, either at the old cove, or at Dragon Island."

"No, Dad," Eric reassured as he put an arm around me. "I am grateful for who I am. If it wasn't for me, Toothless would still be just your best friend whom you couldn't understand. Fury and Junior would either be long dead, or aloof dragons whom you and mom would never really have gotten to know. And Miracle and Joy . . . they likely wouldn't be here at all."

"I'm sorry, Eric," I apologised sadly to him anyway.

"I want my own love, I do," he assured in almost tearful frustration. "But I'm just screwed here as the 'Dragon Man', that's all." Eric then just turned and walked away from me across the village commons, with Junior following beside him, looking concerned and having heard everything.

"Gods, I don't know what to do," I sighed to myself out loud, feeling every bit as concerned about my son as my father probably once had about me.

— — — — —

With Christianity spreading across even the Viking world as it had been in recent years, we now had almost no contact, either peaceful or warlike, with other Viking villages or tribes. We hadn't even heard much at all from our supposed allies in Stormgolt to the south for a good while, but the Hofferson trading fleet was still bringing in reports of what was going on around us.

The mountains separating us from anyone inland were so impenetrable though, that no one had ever crossed them, certainly not from our side. Any threats to us would always come from the sea. Even the warriors from Stormgolt had simply invaded us from the backside of our island, having arrived clandestinely by sea. Plus I had never felt comfortable about simply flying and landing our dragons in other villages, knowing how people might react.

So we had little reason to ever visit or fly over the lands to the east, rather than over the sea in most every other direction around us. But one day, that's just where Toothless wanted to take Eric, Junior and I after the talk he had heard that Eric and I had.

"I gotta be more careful about having conversations with you around dragons, especially those who can understand us," I sighed to Eric as I climbed into Toothless' saddle.

"You know the 'projects' Toothless feels he has to undertake whenever he senses a threat to our family," Eric replied with a smile. "Thanks to my dragon brother here, who is far too devoted to my happiness and wellbeing for my own good, our father-son relationship and my love life are now the family 'threats' Toothless feels he has to confront. He's just saying that since we've searched the seas for my mate in the past, it's now time to search the land. Besides, he's curious. He's never really seen the mainland, or other Viking villages, aside from Stormgolt, the 'city of walls' as he calls it."

"So I'm just along for the ride, and maybe some father-son time?" I wondered.

"And to allow Toothless to pursue his latest projects," Eric replied. "After all, he would never come in between Junior and I."

"Don't forget your lunches and tea," my Astrid reminded as she brought two small baskets on straps for us to hang over our shoulders. "I've even tucked some mead in there to mix in as you like. Keeps off the cold over those snowy mountains to the east."

"Sorry Toothless is hauling me away like this," I sighed.

"This gives me a chance to catch up on everything from our remaining trading affairs to time with our daughters," my wife assured. "Young Astrid wants to talk to me about a guy who already seems to be interested in her. I think he may be just a Dragon Rider who could be trying to get close and curry favour with us. I'll let you know what I find out."

"Careful," I warned. "Toothless might make that a project, too."

"Have fun," my wife smiled, giving Toothless' shoulder a pat in a time-honoured cue to go ahead and take off with me. I still wasn't in charge of much of anything . . . even my own departures.

It felt strange though as we took off into the air, banking to the east this time, first over the rest of our island and a short stretch of sea, and then over mountains I had only ever seen one side of.

"There's a lot of territory we could expand into here," I commented to Eric flying nearby on Junior as we looked down around us. "No wonder we don't get visitors from land . . . there's no one here to visit us."

"From trading reports I've seen with mom, I think someone else is already claiming these lands," Eric noted. "Their armies just can't easily march through them."

"So, why can't we use these valleys if no one else is?" I wondered. "Our dragons especially would make getting in and out of here quite easy."

"'Cause I think that would start a war, Dad," my son cautioned.

Before long, the mountains gradually became a broad central valley and plain, peppered with both forests and open meadows, along with numerous ponds and a few small lakes and streams. We hadn't flown over another village yet though.

"Hey, what's that? Why are two trails so close together like that?" I said now pointing to twin brown streaks close together across the land far below us.

"I think that's a road," Eric replied. "Yep, I can see wagons on it. Uncle Roald has told me about these. They're what people use to move good across land when there's no water to use ships or boats."

"Look, way over there along this road a few miles to the south," I then pointed. "Smoke. It looks like a house or something may be on fire. Maybe we can help. Let's check it out."

Toothless and Junior compliantly turned, with Junior now taking the lead having overheard us and speeding up a little to try and help whomever might be in trouble. Soon, as we descended closer, we saw that a house by itself, on what looked to be a farm, was fully in flames.

"Too bad we don't have any of the legendary white frost dragons of the north, who can breathe ice instead of fire," Eric sighed to me as Toothless and I caught up. "Ours would only make this worse."

"You couldn't call in a Scaldron, could you?" I asked.

"Dad, have we seen or even heard any of those on our way here?" my son replied. "But look, there's a pole standing upright from the ground near the house. There's a small group of people surrounding it. And they've tied someone to the pole. They're even moving to light the brush underneath it with torches."

"You suppose it's a funeral pyre?" I wondered.

"Dad, that someone isn't wrapped . . . and they're still moving!" my son exclaimed. "Junior, go!"

Our dragons now swooped us down, landing with a thud on the ground near the pole and the person bound to it, causing a panic among what now seemed to be mostly soldiers, and not exactly Viking at that. The setting just didn't feel right.

"What's going on here?" I asked, seeing it was a living, breathing woman who was tied to the pole. She was fairly young with long, brown hair and wearing a simple brown dress, but with no shoes on her feet. She appeared to be just a farming maiden or peasant. But the bruises and blood on her face betrayed the fact that she had not been treated well, even before she had been tied up.

"Who are you?" one older man, dressed in a long dark robe with a large, silver cross on his chest and a flowing black and grey beard, now asked with an accent as he stepped forward among the soldiers.

"We are . . . visitors," I decided to say, until I knew more about these people and their ways. "From the north lands, along the sea." It was a convenient, adequately descriptive, yet vague cover.

"Are you Pagan?" he asked.

"No, we're Viking," I answered.

"Pagan," he seemed reiterate. "You ride demons."

"No, we're Viking, and they're dragons," I tried to clarify, figuring the man just couldn't pronounce either 'Viking' or 'dragon' correctly, although he otherwise seemed to speak our Norse language well enough. His accent now told me he had come from another land though. "But what is going on here?"

"We are sending a witch to Hell," he replied. "Do not interfere."

"Witch?" I wondered as I glanced at her again. "Shouldn't you be at least cowering in her presence then? Even dead if she was?"

"We caught her praying to dark forces for help, talking with animals," the dark robed man replied. "And a goat has been drawn to her side."

"Oh come on!" I sighed in amazement. "Everyone who raises animals talks to them, and if they're nice to them, even throw them food, the animals will come. Even we fishing folk know that! Whom was she praying to?" I then asked, figuring he might need help in understanding our ways on that, too.

"Do you know God?" he countered.

"I know of several, actually," I replied. "Which one are you talking about?"

"Unbelievers!" he now cried. "Demons, here to rescue her! Burn her now!"

Several soldiers with torches now touched them to the brush that had been laid around the base of the pole underneath the woman's feet, igniting it. The woman began screaming in terror as the wood underneath her feet began to burn. The rest of the soldiers around her now drew their swords against us. Toothless then barked sharply to us, gesturing with his head. Both Eric and I then immediately remounted our dragons. As I re-seated myself in the saddle though, I heard a bleat behind me. I knew goats liked to be on top of things, but I looked around to find a fairly small and young grey one now standing on top of Toothless' back. I didn't have time to question what it was doing there though as I just grabbed it into my arms while both our dragons now took to the air again to protect Eric and I.

"Great, now I'll be branded a witch or sorcerer by these people, too," I sighed as I now held it in front of me and glanced at it. "Thanks a lot, goat." It just bleated again, seemingly grateful for the rescue it was now getting.

"Dad, I'm going in!" Eric then yelled near me, as he nudged Junior with hand and leg presses to turn him around for a dive at the woman on the pole, drawing his own sword. Before I could even ask, Toothless now dove and fired a tight blast near the pole to drive the soldiers away from it as he made his own swooping pass. Eric made one pass on Junior at the woman and the pole, but it was ineffective. He wasn't able to get a good swipe at the ropes binding her with his sword. Eric and Junior immediately executed sharp reverse turn in the air beyond the pole as he quickly re-sheathed his sword and took out his dagger instead.

Briefly barking at each other across the air, both Toothless and Junior continued to lay down patterns of protective blasts from the air to drive the soldiers further away, keeping them confused and on the defensive, unable to draw their bows and shoot arrows. I marvelled that the dragons seemed to be doing this all on their own. But I watched in growing alarm while Eric now leapt off Junior and landed on his feet behind the woman tied to the pole. As Toothless and I circled above, my son proceeded to quickly slice through the ropes holding her with his dagger as smoke now rose around both their feet. While he was wearing leather boots that would provide at least a few precious seconds of protection, she had nothing to shield her feet from the flames that now began to lick at them, and her screams betrayed that. Finally, with the last rope cut, Eric now grabbed and swung her around the pole against himself firmly with one arm, while he raised the other hand towards Junior as a signal.

Junior now swooped back down as Eric just jumped with the woman away from the pole. Junior's talons then firmly latched onto both of Eric's shoulders while Eric held the screaming woman in his arms with all his might as Junior strained to power them all back into the sky. We all then flew off away from the soldiers as their arrows now chased after us through the air. Toothless slowed though, placing himself in between the flying arrows and the rest of us, even shielding me, until we were safely out of their range.

"We need to find someplace else to land!" I yelled, still holding the goat in my arms, knowing that Eric probably couldn't fly all the way home with the woman the way they were.

"Over there!" Eric said, gesturing with his head as he struggled to maintain his grip on the woman. "A barren hilltop. No one's there, it's far enough away, and we can see anyone that approaches."

Soon Toothless was landing with me, and the goat, on the grassy hilltop, while Junior now set Eric and the woman down on the ground there with care before landing next to them himself. Eric gently laid the woman down and knelt beside her as she continued sobbing.

I allowed the goat to jump back to the ground while I dismounted and first checked Toothless for arrows and any wounds. I pulled several arrows out of his tail and hind legs. Fortunately, they didn't seem to bother him much. "Once again, buddy, you've saved my rear. Thank you," I said gratefully to my dragon, patting him on the side. But he now directed my attention with a grunt and a look towards Eric and the woman we had just rescued.

"How is she?" I cautiously asked as I walked towards them, while Toothless then carefully surveyed the surrounding area for any threats.

"Dad," Eric said subdued as he gently took her into his arms and finally turned her head towards him, "she's no witch . . . they've gouged her eyes out."

"Oh my gods," I quietly exclaimed in shock as I noticed it was true. Her eyelids were closed and sunken in, with traces of blood mixed with her tears. I had heard stories of such cruel treatment, but had never seen it before. "Mead," I remembered, reaching for the small flask Astrid said she had packed in my lunch basket. Finding it, I then handed it to Eric. "It'll dull her pain," I assured. "Give her all of it."

Eric fed the woman the contents of the flask as she finally seemed able to breathe amid her diminishing sobs. "I don't know if we did her much of a favour rescuing her as she is now," he sadly whispered to me.

Toothless now murmured, coming closer himself.

"Not now, Toothless!" Eric shot back. "She's in pain, and robbed of her sight! Life can hardly seem like much of a blessing to her right now!"

"W-Who are you?" the woman asked as she reached a hand up in front of her towards Eric's face.

"I am Eric," he said gently. "Near me is my father, Hiccup, and with us are our dragon companions we fly on. We rescued you just now."

"Dragons?" she said as her fingers finally reached his face. "Where are you from?"

Eric and I looked at each other for an instant, not sure if we should trust her with the truth of where we had come from amid what seemed to be a very dangerous land and people now.

"We are from Berk," Eric decided to say anyway.

"Berk? . . . Berk!" she said. "Y-You exist? You Dragon Riders exist?"

"Yes, we exist," my son confirmed.

Junior now snorted next to her. She then reached her hand for him, as he moved to nudge it in presumed greeting. The woman seemed to smile, even laugh as she touched his snout.

"This is Junior, my dragon companion," Eric now introduced. "He is a Night Fury dragon."

"You exist," she tearfully marvelled. "It's all true. They lied to us."

"Who lied to you?" my son asked.

"The soldiers who have conquered us for the new Norse king," she replied. "They said there were no more Vikings left, that even the legendary Dragon Riders of Berk had already been wiped out. Only those who submitted to the Norse king and his Christian ways would survive."

"What's your name?" Eric asked as he continued to cradle the woman's head in his arms.

"I am Elara," she replied.

"Elara?" he queried. "That's not any Viking or Norse name I've ever heard of."

"I am named for my mother's mother, who was brought to this land as a girl after a Viking raid to Francia, and was traded to a humble farmer for marriage," she replied. "I am told she was a great woman, and I am proud to bear her name. But I am the only survivor of my family, now. The soldiers raided us for supplies and food. My family resisted, as we barely had enough left to feed ourselves with after this past winter. My mother and father were killed. The soldiers found me in our barn, praying to Thor for help, as our goat came near me."

"I'm sorry that help didn't quite arrive in time for you," Eric said with tears in his eyes.

"I'm alive," she said with remarkable courage. "You did what you could. Thank you."

"Is it a small and mostly grey goat?" I asked.

"Yes," she said as the goat bleated as it chewed on some fresh grass near us.

"Nana?" the woman said. "Did you rescue Nana, too?"

"She rescued herself," I smiled, "by leaping on top of my dragon."

"Let me feel her, please," the woman asked, stretching out her hand.

I gladly went over and picked up the goat, bringing it to her.

"Nana," she wept as she finally felt the goat. "Thank you for rescuing her. Now I am not truly the last of my family. I've raised Nana from birth. I would have hated to think of her in the hands of those soldiers."

The goat now sniffed and licked the woman's face in recognition a little, bringing a much needed smile and laugh to both the woman, as well as to Eric and I.

"Elara, what do you want to do now?" Eric then asked. "Do you want to come with us, back to Berk?"

"Would you let me?" she replied, almost smiling with hope as she reached to feel the contours of his face again.

"Of course we would," Eric assured as he looked at me. I just quietly nodded with a sad smile.

"We had probably better get moving though," I suggested. "I don't think we made any friends here today."

"You made one," Elara said. "Me."

"Elara," Eric said, deeply moved, " . . . I'm just so sorry about this, that we didn't find you sooner."

"It's alright," she assured somehow with surreal calm now. "If even mighty Odin lost an eye, who am I to complain about losing two? If this is how the gods choose to answer my prayers, my pleas for help, they still have answered them, haven't they? Being rescued by a Dragon Rider of Berk . . . that's not bad, you know."

"Would you allow this Dragon Rider of Berk to take you the rest of the way to safety?" Eric asked.

"Lead on, my champion," she sighed with a smile.

Eric was now moved to tears as he held her in his arms. I was, too, as I watched them both.

"Sorry," he sniffed. "I've never quite done this before."

"An unclaimed champion?" she asked.

"Yep," he sniffed, looking away almost in embarrassment. "'Fraid so."

"This is my lucky day then," she replied.

Eric couldn't help but take her fully in his arms now and embrace her tightly, as she reached back to embrace him, both of them crying together.

"Toothless," I now said quietly, turning to him, "how did you know?" My dragon companion just looked at me, almost asking with his eyes if the answer really mattered.

— — — — —

Soon, we were all in the air again, headed home to Berk . . . with me once more carrying the goat. At least it was lying quietly in my lap. As Elara was wearing the long dress of a farming peasant, Eric gallantly carried her sideways in his lap on Junior, wrapping her with his cloak to keep her warm, while ensuring that her painfully burned feet touched nothing and were allowed to go numb for a while in the cold, damp air. Her arms were draped around his neck and shoulders, as she seemed to be remarkably unafraid of flying on a dragon for the first time, despite or maybe because of her blindness. I couldn't tell. They talked gently to each other all the way home. I couldn't hear most of what they were saying, but as I glanced back at them periodically, I knew I didn't need to.

After crossing over some increasingly familiar and welcome ranges of mountains again, our isle of Berk hove into sight. I didn't know how Astrid was going to take it all, but we now had a lot to tell her . . . on multiple fronts.

"Oh my," were the first words out of her mouth as she saw us land in front of our house again, especially with Elara in Eric's lap . . . although me with a goat in my lap was probably generating a few questions in her mind, too.

Seeing more grass at our village, the goat now leapt out of my arms again and casually proceeded to wander off and graze. Our local sheep seemed to look suspiciously at the newcomer though, probably not welcoming the additional competition for their grass.

"Here, I've got you," I then heard Eric assure as he dismounted from Junior, while also taking Elara fully into his arms.

"Of that I have no doubt," the blind woman replied, almost smiling.

"Mom," Eric said, getting right down to business as he carried the woman towards our house. "This is Elara. She was almost burned as a witch by Norse Christian soldiers inland. Her feet are burned, and they gouged out her eyes. She needs some of your herbal paste, and some more mead."

"Gods," my wife said in momentary shock, before snapping herself back. "Bring her inside. I'll get the paste ready."

"Elara," my son calmly said as he brought her up the stairs of our porch and into our house. "You just heard my mother, Astrid, but she went to get healing paste for your feet. She's a rider and warrior, too, as well as a trader."

"Nice house?" Elara asked as she somehow sensed herself about to enter ours.

"Yeah," he said, glancing around as he brought her inside, " . . . it's a nice house."

"See?" she replied. "I told you the gods were smiling on me now."

"Elara, I would like to smile on you," he said, now clearly taken with her himself.

"Let me feel," she asked as her fingers once again ran across his face. Having accompanied them inside, Junior now settled himself down amid the family bedding, inviting Eric with a grunt and a head gesture to gently set their guest and new friend down against him.

"I'm setting you down against Junior's side," my son assured her as he proceeded to do just that.

"Are you going?" Elara asked, seemingly with some concern, while also grimacing a little as her wounded feet now touched the bedding. "My feet," she said gently as she drew a sharp breath.

"Oh, sorry," Eric apologised as he immediately lifted them off the bedding again as he carefully moved to sit down beside her. "Let me bring you onto my lap again. I'll raise a knee here to help keep your feet off the bedding."

"Thank you," she sighed, now seeming to breathe easier once more, fully relaxing against him as he cradled her. He gently brought her head against his left shoulder and neck, silently crying for her again. I had never seen my son so moved.

"Oh my gods," Astrid now sighed quietly, quickly mixing the paste in our cooking area while watching the two of them together as I drew next to her.

"Yep," I said knowingly to her, putting an arm around her. "She has a remarkable courage and resilience, despite what happened to her. Being forcibly blinded just hours ago, he's just what she needs right now. And she is just what he needs, too."

"Eric said Norse Christians did this to her?" my wife asked.

"Soldiers and a dark robed leader with a large medallion on his chest in the shape of a cross," I replied. "We came upon them as they were about to burn her tied to a pole, for being a witch, when all she had done was pray for help from Thor, and talk to goats and animals, which they apparently perceive as evil."

"How far away was this?" Astrid queried as she added some more water to the paste.

"About an hour's flight east of here," I responded. "On flat plains east of the high mountains we know."

"Hiccup," she said, "we'll talk later. But the Christians and their new Norse king are getting close now. We need to start considering how to deal with this."

"Talk to Elara there," I suggested. "She knows much. Apparently the Norse king and his army have already claimed to have wiped out the Dragon Riders of Berk. She was very glad to find out we still existed and had rescued her."

"Hiccup," my wife now said with genuine fear in her eyes. "This is worse than I thought."

"Astrid," I replied with concern. "What's wrong?"

"Everything," she said quietly as she picked up the paste she had finished preparing in a bowl. "It could be the end of everything we know."

I just gave her a quick kiss of reassurance as we both went to join Eric and our guest now. "What's her name again?" my wife quietly asked me as we approached.

"Her name's Elara," I answered.

"Elara, welcome to our home," she then said. "I'm Astrid, Eric's mother. I am sorry we have to meet under such circumstances, but it's a pleasure to meet you. I have herbal paste for your feet. I do know some healing, but I'm afraid I have not dealt with gouged eyes before. I will do what I can though to ease any pain you're feeling, and to prevent infections. I am about to apply the paste to your feet, and to your eyes . . . where they have been, as well. But is there anything else we can get you?"

"I am hungry and thirsty," she confessed.

"Dinner will be along for you shortly," my wife assured, now looking to me to go get it. "Hiccup," she then added as she looked the woman's feet, " . . . I need to see you a moment. I'll be right back, Elara."

My wife now just silently led me back to the cooking area in our house. "What is it?" I asked.

Astrid gripped my arms with her hands as she looked at Elara and Eric. "One foot of hers is especially badly burned," she quietly noted. "I don't know how she can be withstanding the pain as it is."

"Eric and I were giving her straight mead all the way here," I responded. "All you had packed in our lunches . . . which we never ate, at least me anyway."

"Even drunk, she should be screaming with her foot like that," my wife responded. "Hiccup, I don't know if I can save that foot."

I held my wife tightly for a moment. "She deserves to know then," I answered. "They both do."

Astrid quietly nodded and gave me a small, grateful smile amid a few tears now. She straightened herself up though and wiped her eyes before we both returned to Elara and Eric. The two of them already seemed the picture of romantic bliss, with my son just cradling the young woman against him, gently talking with her as Junior supported and watched them both. It was a scene Astrid and I hated to interrupt with hard news.

"Elara," my wife said, kneeling down in front of her, while taking the woman's left hand in both of hers and getting straight to the point, " . . . one of your feet is badly burned. I'll do everything I can to save it, but I'm not sure that will be possible."

That hand of Elara's immediately went back to Eric. The young woman's serene exterior now seemed to crumble somewhat. She began quietly sobbing. Eric teared up a little, too, right with her.

"Mom, do what you can, now," were his first spoken thoughts as my wife went right to work, applying herbal paste and bandages to that foot. "Elara," he then said, "I am right here with you. Right here. I will never leave you, okay?"

"N-Never?" she said, her sobs diminishing as she now lifted her face towards his as her head rested against his shoulder.

"Never," my son calmly repeated as Astrid and I could only look at each other with tearful smiles as my wife continued her healing work, and I remained ready to pass her bandages or anything else she called for. Eric then quietly brought his face together with Elara's and gently kissed her. Before our eyes that kiss of theirs became firmer, and even passionate. As my wife worked, applying paste on that foot over skin and flesh that had been almost seared away, I could see Elara grimacing somewhat. But she seemed to just pour herself more into the kiss she was sharing with Eric. Even I could see him giving her the support, the raw human love she was now asking for and drawing from him through that kiss. Elara now began crying for a wholly different reason . . . one of boundless joy. Eric couldn't keep his eyes dry either as they continued kissing, none of us could.

Eric and Elara concluded their kiss as my wife finished her work of applying paste and bandaging both Elara's feet. After Astrid then gently spread paste across the woman's eye sockets as well and wrapping a single bandage around her head, my wife then just leaned against me, still on her knees and tearfully smiling as she and I held each other. Elara was clearly in pain though, now breathing harder and grimacing some as Eric continued to hold her tightly.

"Let's give you more mead for now," Eric suggested. Elara just nodded as I quickly fetched and passed a mug of it to my son to give her. She drank it down as her face now seemed to relax somewhat. "I've got you, Elara," he continued to assure her.

"I know," she replied. "Thank you."

My wife and I could only give our son a look of admiring pride as he glanced back at us and smiled, before once again devoting his full attention to a woman he was clearly coming to love.

— — — — —

Soon, Eric was caringly feeding Elara any food and drink she wanted as she rested against him. I now was actually a little concerned for him, with his finding himself suddenly caring for a woman he had just met, but who was already totally dependent on him.

"You alright, Eric?" I asked after we had all finished dinner. "You need anything? Even want to talk?"

"I'm fine, Dad," he assured as he now looked at his new companion. "Elara and I are fine."

"You have a gallant and kind son, Chief Hiccup," Elara complimented as she faced his direction. "Today, I have found Asgard, even Valhalla. And just as Odin paid with his eye, I gladly pay with mine to find what I am now surrounded by here . . . even my foot if necessary."

"We are gonna save that foot," Eric assured her before bending his head down again and giving her another kiss on her lips.

"You two just let me know when you want me to say the words, and I will," I offered in admiration. "You have my blessing."

"Blessing," Eric mused. "Dad, can it happen this fast? This suddenly?"

"It didn't with me," I sighed. "Well, actually, I knew your mother was it for me, long before I had the nerve to get close to her. But the important thing is, what do you think?" I asked, trying to be both as direct, and indirect, as possible. After all, Elara was right there in his arms, hearing everything we said, and it wasn't like we could ask her to just excuse my son and I for a moment. She just shifted and nestled a little closer as she rested against him, seeming to quietly hope, but not wanting to pressure.

"Something just feels 'yes' so strongly to me now," he just said openly in front of her to me. "I can't say or even think 'no', and I don't want to. Some dragons have told me they know within an instant when they first see their one. Fury certainly did. She's told me just one sense of Toothless' presence, his spirit when she saw him, and she knew he would be the father of her child. Fury has admitted she just initially couldn't stand you and mom being around him. She said it was the hardest thing though to follow her instincts and tradition in leaving him to hide and have Junior alone afterward, and thanks us every day for seeking her and Junior out, and making them part of us. That's what I want now, Dad. I just do." My son then looked at Elara for a moment, as she relaxed against him. I could see him drawn to her in ways he couldn't explain, and didn't have to.

I just smiled and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Go with it," I encouraged. "You have what you need here to make a good start. Even I can see it. The rest we all make up and improve as we go along. Plus, it looks like you were having a pretty good talk all the way home."

"We did," Elara then cautiously chimed in with a smile, before they both hugged each other again tightly.

"I can never let this woman be alone in her darkness now," Eric decided as he cradled her against him in the family bedding area. "I just couldn't."

"You sure, my rider?" she said reaching a hand to his face.

Eric looked at her briefly as he held her. "Elara," he said, "I mean what I say. I will be yours, always, if you want me. I know we just met today, and you have been through something worse than I could possibly imagine or fear. But I can't help not only admiring you now . . . but loving you, as well. Suddenly, you, and what I feel for you, mean more to me than anything else. It would be the deepest honour, and joy to me, if you would accept me as yours."

"Eric," she cried, touching his face again as he teared up with her. "Yes, yes, my love. Oh my gods . . ." The two of them embraced each other tightly with such overwhelming joy. Astrid and I could only look on with tearful admiration towards both of them, and gratitude for what they were finding in each other. "You rescued me, and are already caring for me so well. I could not ask for better than that," she was finally able to say to him. "I need another me now, another part of myself to help me do even the most basic of things. I cannot be who I was anymore, and I do not want to be alone. That my rescuer wants to be even more to me, that my dreams are seeming to suddenly come true in most every way but one . . . who am I to refuse such a gift? So, I accept you, Eric . . . as my guide, my companion, my eyes . . . my everything. That is, if your dragon will share you with me, and have me, too."

Junior now gave a soft, happy roar next to them, nudging them both.

"He says yes, too," Eric smiled.

"I will begin this journey with you," she sniffed, " . . . not because I don't have a choice, but because I want to. I sense something undeniable here, as you do, and I choose to trust it. My only regret is that I will never know what you look like . . . never see you."

Eric could only embrace her tightly in tearful silence for a moment. "I will make it so you know me better than eyes could ever see me," he finally said as he looked at her again, before he moved in and together, they sealed their bond, their promise, with a kiss . . . one both tender, yet very deep.

I looked at them both for a moment, as they faced each other once again. "Then you're married," I then simply up and said, as I gently laid a hand on each of them. "We'll take care of the details later."

"I know we are, Dad. I know," my son confirmed with a tearful smile as he kissed and then warmly held the new mate he had wondered just days before if he would ever have. Elara now cried with further amazement and joy.

Sometimes, love happens through a painfully slow courtship, as it had with me. But other times, perhaps rare times, the knowing is just there, almost in an instant. My son had already been waiting too long, and the certainty of mated love was clearly the best medicine, and even pain relief, Elara could have now. So who was I to stand in their way and tell either of them to just wait, date some, or be more certain? _You're married._ They were words, ones that took just seconds to say. But they were also a state of mind . . . one that could, and should, take a lifetime to experience fully. Both Eric and Elara were clearly in that state of mind, in that commitment now.

"You want the upstairs loft?" I then offered with a smile.

"We'll just get to know each other down here," my son decided as he kissed her again. "If she can't see anything, why should I worry about it? Besides, with her feet bandaged, it's not like we should be doing much anyway."

"Eric," his new mate said, "if I am going to be wife to you . . . I am going to be just that, in every way. I want to be."

"I'd go with her on this one," I advised with another smile as I patted his shoulder while I got up. "Just do exactly what she wants, and you'll both end up very happy."

"Dad!" my son objected, but with the biggest smile I'd ever seen on him.

"My deepest congratulations to both of you," my Astrid added as she knelt down and embraced Eric and his bride. "And welcome to our family now, Elara. You have no idea how much my son has needed you, and has been wanting to find you."

"Mom!" Eric objected again, but still smiling.

"I hope I'm not a burden on anyone," Elara replied somewhat hesitantly, " . . . as I am, and will be now."

"No," my wife assured as she stroked her hair and even kissed her cheek. "You're a blessing to this family. A real blessing."

Elara could only tearfully smile as she rested against Eric, seemingly surrounded by more love and acceptance now than she had ever known.

"My Lady," Elara then said as my wife began to get up again, instinctively addressing my Astrid respectfully as a noblewoman. "This is perhaps awkward, but I am feeling the call of nature now. Could you help me to wherever your outhouse is?"

"I'll help you, my wife," Eric replied, before Astrid could even respond. "And we have a latrine closet right off the side of the house here. We don't even need to go outdoors."

"My gods, you live like kings here," Elara marvelled. "But are you sure you want to be doing this? You don't have to, my husband."

"Yeah, I do," he assured, gripping his new wife tightly against himself as he somehow managed to shift them both onto first his knees, and then up and onto his feet, with some help and support from Junior nudging from behind with his head, all while carefully keeping Elara's now bandaged feet from touching anything.

"You have the strength of ten men," Elara quietly marvelled at my son's trick of getting them both on his feet again.

"Well, my dragon helped," he smiled in confession. "But Elara, I love you. And taking care of you in every way now is just one way I want to show you how much I do." The woman could only cry in his arms. "Come," he then suggested with a tearful smile of his own. "Let's go take care of what we need to, and then come back to our bedding, and make this night truly ours."

Pride, even admiration, didn't begin to describe what I was now feeling for my son as I now stood with an arm around my wife while he carried his bride off to the latrine closet.

"I think they got things from here," my wife tearfully smiled as well. "Come, let's make sure everything else is taken care of, and go upstairs and celebrate this ourselves."

— — — — —

With Upchuck and Inger still out for the evening with their young daughter—Gretchen, Gretta, and young Astrid helped my wife and I do a final clean up around the house for the night as we saw Eric carry Elara back to the family bedding. Without saying a word, he then simply fetched a basin of warm water and a cloth, and proceeded to gently wash her face clean of any remaining dirt and blood. Discretely covering her with a quilt, he proceeded to help her out of her dress and gave her a sponge bath. Elara was just spellbound, and the rest of us were speechless as we couldn't help but notice, even watch such unreserved love. Eric didn't seem to care. He only had eyes for Elara now. Finally, Astrid and I went up towards the loft for the night. But we paused on our stairs, hearing them now softly talking as he dried her, and even gently brushed her long hair.

"Elara, pardon me for asking," Eric said, "but would you mind telling me what colour your eyes were?"

"I was told they were brown," she replied. "What colour are yours?"

"They're blue," he answered.

"My eyes are now blue, too," she smiled. "A much nicer colour, I think."

"Elara, you are so brave," our son now tearfully admired.

"Because you are with me," she replied as she reached up and drew him into an embrace again. "I have my very own Dragon Rider of Berk now, the Dragon Master no less. How could I ever be afraid of anything again?"

"You never will, my Elara," he assured. "I swear."

"Besides," she added. "I have to take care of you now. I'll need just a little help in learning how to do that the way I am though."

"You are already doing that, better than I could ever ask," he assured as he bent further down to give her another kiss.

"Liar," she smiled as she caressed his tearful face. They both laughed a little, before their shared laughter seemed to turn to tears together.

"I am so sorry, Elara," he sniffed. "Gods, I'm sorry."

"No," she managed to calmly say as her hand again caressed his face. "That's the last time I want to hear you apologising for what happened to me, okay? Think about it. Would you have stopped to say hello to me from the air, or even noticed me, if I hadn't needed rescuing?"

My son could only kneel down and bury his face against the side of her head as he continued quietly crying.

"I thought so," she knowingly replied. "But this is enough tears for us tonight. I want to get to know you, really get to know you now . . . feel you, with my whole body. After today especially, you cannot deny me this."

As his dragon lay curled around them both and even her goat, Nana, had finally come inside and was now just curled up on the bedding against Junior and near Elara as well, Eric then shed his tunic as he drew quilts over both himself and his new bride. A moment later, Toothless, lying next to Fury nearby on the family bedding, gave Eric a gentle, approving roar and some murmurs.

Eric then flipped the quilts off of his head for a moment. "Toothless, I don't need any more pointers, okay?" he sighed. After complaining for years about the romantic goings-on between my wife and I, and even between Toothless and Fury, my son was now in a very compromising position himself with a bare-shouldered Elara in his arms underneath him.

"It's just family payback time, Eric," I smiled before Astrid and I finally rose up again from sitting on the stairs watching them and disappeared into our loft.

"Remember to make it loud enough so Junior can honestly do his mating roar for you both in the morning," my wife couldn't resist chiming in as well. "You wouldn't want to make a liar out of him."

"Mom!" Eric whined.

"You do have a very supportive family," Elara noted underneath him as Eric just proceeded to hide both of them under the quilts again.

Payback was indeed sweet.

— — — — —

She must have worked on him and won him over though, as the next morning not only was Junior out on our porch belting out a long and loud mating roar for Eric and Elara, but Eric was standing right there next to him, holding Elara in his arms and keeping her warmly wrapped in a quilt. Every dragon in the village, knowing the human friend to all of them was being honoured, now bellowed with ear-splitting roars of their own in reply. There had never been a noisier celebration in Berk.

"Mom, Dad, I wanted her to hear it all," Eric said, looking at his mate as Astrid and I joined him in curiosity out on the porch, while Elara now extended her still bare arms warmly around his neck.

All was not perfect however. "Eric," his wife quivered in his arms, "I need more mead . . . the pain."

"I'll get it," my Astrid offered, quickly turning to go back inside.

"We're coming in, too," Eric decided, turning with Elara in his arms back towards our front door.

But something stopped him, and stopped me, too. Dragons were now flying in seemingly from everywhere, landing on the ground around our porch. Regardless of breed, each of them was now emitting a soft but deep hum. Even Junior now started humming next to Eric as he nudged his snout against Elara's snugly wrapped form while Eric continued to hold her in his arms.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I've never seen it before, Dad," my son replied in quiet amazement as he looked at them all, gathering around our house and humming. "But they must know Elara's not well. They're praying for her, together . . . they're praying for you, Elara," he tearfully marvelled to her. "Dozens of dragons around us now, all praying to Spirit, praying for you to get better. You hear it?"

"I hear it," she softly confirmed with a gentle smile. "And thanks to Junior nudging my back, I feel it, too. Tell them thank you . . . it's the best marriage present I could ever ask for."

"As soon as they choose to finish," Eric assured. "It would be rude to interrupt them before they do." Elara then surprised my son by starting to hum in harmony with the dragons, even burying her head against his neck and shoulder so he could feel her hum against him. Eric tearfully looked at his new wife, and began humming with her and the dragons as well as he closed his eyes and cradled her in his arms tightly.

"Here's the mead," my wife offered as she now returned through our front door with a mug of it to our porch.

"I don't think she needs it right now," I quietly said as we both just watched as Eric and Elara continued to hum harmoniously with so many dragons gathered around us all.

It was yet another miracle for our family, another incredible blessing. I no longer questioned the forms in which they came, nor the prices we paid for them; as even those prices, seemingly terrible as they were at times, somehow became blessings as well.

Elara was now teaching us all that.


	14. Chapter 14

Suddenly, with another spouse joining our family and all the care and help she required, our household seemed to become a lot busier once more. But every time something like this happened, one of us would almost become invisible again.

"How are you doing?" I asked, catching up with this one family member outside after seeing her leave through our front door one morning.

"Fine," young Astrid said.

"You've been awful quiet lately," I noted as I now walked beside her. "Not like your mother."

"My real mother's dead," she replied, looking down.

"I know," I empathized, putting an arm around her.

"That's pretty quiet," my adopted daughter continued. "So I am like her."

"Yeah," I replied. "But you're alive. It's not time for you, or any of us here, to be quiet yet. So what's going on with Astrid?"

"Why not ask your wife?" she suggested.

"Uh huh," I surmised, getting an idea of what was going on. "So, you don't feel like you're Astrid?"

"I don't know who I am, who to trust as my real family, anything," she replied.

"Come here, sit down beside me," I gently invited as I just sat down on the hillside grass where we were. My daughter compliantly sat down next to me, still without looking my way. "You know, I'm not directly related by blood to most of the people in our family now, either . . . only two of them, Eric and Jórunn. Everyone else, even my wife, I am related to by choice. You're actually related by blood to more of our family than I am . . . your real dad, Hoark, as well as Upchuck, Gretta, Boulder, and Spring as your niece. Yet you get me as your dad, too, my wife Astrid as your mom, Gretchen as your mom also, plus Eric, Inger and Jórunn as your human brother and sisters, not to mention Toothless, Fury, Junior, Miracle, and especially your Joy. All I had growing up was my dad. That was it . . . and he and I didn't always understand each other very well. I think you have it pretty good as far as families go, I really do."

"But who am I?" she asked.

"You're Astrid," I assured.

"My other mom is Astrid," she sighed. "I'm just named after her, thanks to my real dad just thinking she was the greatest for helping after my mom died."

"Would you have preferred we lied to you about all that?" I queried. "We could have easily told you that my wife and I are your parents, end of story. We could have told you we gave you your name . . . and it is your name, too, by the way, not just my wife's. But we loved you enough, we all did, and we loved your real mother enough, to let you know the truth as soon as you started asking questions about it all, as any child does. That should mean something to you, doesn't it?"

"I wanna be me," she sighed. "Not just Astrid's daughter Astrid, adopted at that, but still named for her anyway."

"Who does Joy come to?" I asked, now seeing her dragon companion approaching with concern in her eyes. My daughter didn't answer however. "She doesn't come to my wife," I continued. "She comes to you. She knows you as her Astrid."

Joy now cautiously came up beside her, giving her arm a nudge as my daughter glanced at her dragon companion.

"I know you as Astrid, too," I said. "That's why I'm here beside you, right now. You are Astrid, your own Astrid."

"There's no other Hiccup, though," she said.

"You want to be named for a throat spasm?" I asked. "Do you want anybody else around here to be named for such a thing? I was named that because I was a small and weak baby. No one expected me to amount to much, or expected anything from me."

"But you turned your name into meaning more than that," Astrid replied. "Now, here, Hiccup means the great dragon-riding chief, the first ever . . . even our protector."

"It does?" I wondered, not having heard this before.

"Yeah," she smiled, looking at me with a hint of pride. "It does."

"Then what makes you think you can't do the same thing with your name?" I posed with a smile, too.

"But I'm just tired of being told, 'No, I was calling for your mother,'" my daughter sighed.

"What's your dragon's name for you?" I asked.

"She just calls me, 'My One'," young Astrid replied. "But most bonded dragons call their human companions that . . . like mom calls you, 'my love'."

"Well," I said, "I'd be lying if I called you 'My One', too, because for me, that title belongs to another. But you are my daughter, Astrid. And that is as real to me, and means as much to me, as anything in this world. I miss you when you feel that you have to just disappear like this, that you don't matter, and that you don't feel like who you are. Joy misses you, too, when you do that. It's why she came looking for you here, just like I did."

Joy, understanding our conversation just as surely as Junior would, now nudged and murmured at Astrid as the dragon looked supportively at my daughter with her large eyes.

"What's she saying?" I asked.

My daughter smiled. "She's reminding me that she lost her real mother, too, and she doesn't even know who her father was. But she knows who she is, and she knows who I am."

"They kind of get right to the point, don't they," I noted.

"Yeah, they do, Dad," she now said looking at me. "But what do I do?" she then continued. "I understand dragons, at least Night Furies anyway, but that job's basically taken by Eric. And with all he's been doing, he just hasn't been teaching me anymore."

"That he has been should already make you very good at riding and relating with dragons," I encouraged. "There are people all over the village who would have loved to have been taught by him and either Junior or Toothless, even a few times. That you have regular contact with all three, plus me, right in your family . . . Astrid, you're set, you really are."

"But Jórunn's the star Dragon Rider with Miracle, and she's married now," my daughter replied. "And with Elara here, needing a lot of care . . . there's just nothing for me to do, to accomplish. I'm just like one too many . . . coming in third."

"No," I gently assured, embracing her tightly and giving her a kiss on the side of her head. "You never come in third or last, okay?"

"Daddy . . ." she wept in my arms. I could see this had really been eating away at her for some time. I sighed as I held her, blaming myself in part for not catching this sooner, and wracking my brain to help find something important for her . . . a purpose.

"You like flying on Joy, right?" I noted.

"Yeah," she sniffed.

"You could become a Dragon Rider," I suggested. "You're more than ready. The rest of us just didn't want to push you into that."

"But Eric's Dragon Master, and Jórunn's the 'star'," she replied. "Even my mom, Astrid, is in charge above both of them. I'd just be in their shadows. I came on the scene too late, and I'm not a real Haddock."

"You are a Haddock," I said. "That is your name. You are part of my core family, and part of our clan. I've publicly proclaimed you as my own, as my daughter. How you got here isn't nearly as important as the fact you are here, in our family . . . in a position of both privilege and responsibility that most anyone else in this village, especially any Dragon Rider, would love to be in."

"Tell me about it," Astrid sighed. "Practically every young Dragon Rider guy has asked to date me, but all they talk about is wanting to meet Eric, Astrid or you, even Toothless. When they've mentioned Jórunn, before she got married anyway . . . I just walked away. I am so tired of that."

"I'm sorry," I empathized. "But what can we do together for you here? It's my most important concern, as your father, and even as Chief of the village."

"Really?" she asked, brightening a little.

"Really," I assured. "Nothing is more important to me than to help you find something to do that's right for you. Nothing. But who you are we've taken care of here, right? You're Astrid the Younger, of the House of Haddock, and the Chief's beloved daughter."

"But Jórunn means 'Chief's love'," she reminded me.

"You're making this tough for me, you know that?" I smiled with my arm around her. That made her laugh, and her laughter was so precious to me. "But remember," I then noted, "you started riding Joy before Jórunn started riding Miracle. She was actually jealous of you for a while."

"She was?" young Astrid marvelled.

"Yep," I confirmed with a smile. "She envied you, until she found her own path with Miracle, just like you can with Joy. But hey, I'm in this with you, alright?" I encouraged. "We may not solve everything right this moment, but let's keep talking and working on this together, okay? Consider becoming a Dragon Rider though. Bonded with a Night Fury, you would already be a leader within the force, because Night Furies are our most valuable and versatile dragons. Just don't tell them that . . . it would go right to their heads," I said quietly, winking at Joy, who winked right back with a subtle smile.

"I'm kind of holding Joy back then, aren't I?" she remarked. But even Joy shook her head and grunted firmly before nudging her again.

"Joy is committed to you first," I noted, not needing a translation this time. "It's a gift that our Night Furies give us. It's our sacred responsibility though, and gift back to them, to appreciate and use their gift of themselves, and their devotion and love, wisely. Joy will fly and go with you anywhere now, just you. Make sure the journey you take her on is worth taking."

"I understand, Dad," she sniffed.

"We ready to go back home and be Haddocks together?" I asked.

"Yeah," my daughter decided, " . . . we are."

I just held my daughter Astrid tightly as we both began tearing up, while Joy nudged her again. Astrid still had her name, and the confusion within our family and village that went with it at times. But if there was one thing I promised myself, even vowed . . . it was that no member of my family would be marginalized, overlooked, or forgotten. Not like I had been at times growing up. I cried a little now as I openly gave my daughter the love and support that I wished I had received when I was her age. Even I was feeling healed as Astrid and I got up and walked back home with Joy at our side, and the feeling of joy in our hearts.

Finally, we walked back into the house together.

"Oh, Astrid, there you are," Gretchen said with apparent relief. "Would you help me hold this quilt here as I sew it?" she invited.

"Coming," my daughter now gladly replied. This time there was no confusion about who was being addressed.

"Where have you been?" my wife now asked me as she stirred another batch of her mead tea.

"Just taking care of the Astrid who also means everything to me," I smiled.

— — — — —

Soon, I volunteered to take over again as Dragon Master for a while so that Eric could fully devote himself to his new wife's care and healing. But Elara wouldn't have him abandoning his duties to the village for her, while Eric refused to leave her side. I had thus inadvertently triggered their first marital standoff.

The rest of us tried to help them reach a compromise, as their polite but firm debating with each other otherwise might never have stopped with their being together day and night. I first suggested a modified wheelbarrow for Elara to be comfortably moved around in.

"That's fine," Elara accepted.

"The ground's too rough. It would jar Elara," Eric countered, rejecting it.

Then, I offered to design and make a back sling to allow Eric to carry Elara on his back.

"That'll work," Eric said, accepting the idea this time.

"It's too much of a burden for Eric," his wife rejected however.

Finally, it was Junior barking at them both who solved the problem. Elara and Eric finally consented to her riding in his saddle on the ground . . . sidesaddle to keep any weight off Elara's bandaged feet for now . . . as Junior normally accompanied Eric on his rounds and work as Dragon Master anyway. They did so in no small part because otherwise Junior had apparently threatened to snarl and bark at them as much as they disagreed with each other. He was just not going to tolerate living around, and so close to, ongoing discord!

"But Junior," Eric rationalized one morning as he prepared himself and Elara for their first day of Dragon Master work together out in the village, "Elara and I have to be allowed to state our views and work out our differences. We have two minds here, two experiences, that have to feel each other out and come together over time."

Junior just grumbled in reply, looking sternly at both Elara and him.

"What's he saying?" I wondered.

"He's asking, 'How often do Toothless and Fury argue?'" Eric sighed.

"He's got 'ya there," I smiled.

"I know," my son surrendered. "Okay, ready Elara?" he then asked as he prepared to pick her up while on his knees.

"Ready," she replied with a smile, seemingly quite eager to be something other than a bed-ridden invalid for the day.

"Just look at it as something to shoot for," I advised as Eric then picked his wife up, stood up and carried her through the front door before placing her onto Junior's saddle outside on our porch. "Even Astrid and I aren't perfect, and we've been together longer than Toothless and Fury have. It's just a difference between humans and dragons . . . we're just not quite as disciplined or black and white on things as they are."

"Of all humans, I should be though," my son noted, looking down. "Given how close I am to the dragons."

"Just learn to compromise like this on your own," I encouraged. "You love each other very much. You both had the best of intentions and wishes for each other. We can all see that. But love means giving in to the other's point of view as well, not just wanting the absolute best for them, even if they can't see it themselves. I've learned that marriage is about trusting enough to give, over and over again . . . to just say yes. Simply say, 'Alright, let's go with your way.' It hurts way less to do that than you think it will, and it allows solutions to begin emerging, practically on their own. Then you'll get, too, but not until you give first. It all just seems to work that way. I wasn't much for fighting and wrestling on my own, but I started to do it for your mother. Now, I love it, too, and she and I love each other even more. I just gotta remember all this more often myself!" I sighed.

"I'm sorry, my husband," Elara apologised first, turning her face towards him.

"You beat me to it again," Eric smiled, chagrined.

"I'm sorry for that, too," she smiled as well, laughing as he pulled her backwards almost off Junior's saddle into his arms again.

"Forgive me?" he asked her as they shared a kiss.

"How could I ever not?" she replied. "Forgive me, too?"

"Yes, my Elara," he assured. "I just want you to have enough, to make up for all . . . this."

"You do that every day now, my loving Eric," she assured. "Let's go to work together though. I want to learn all that you do, even learn how to speak with dragons."

"Junior already understands everything we say . . . too much so at times," Eric sighed as he repositioned her onto the saddle again before the two of them and Junior then walked off the porch and into the village together, with Elara's faithful goat, Nana, tagging along, too. "He just can't speak our language. So Junior, let's start teaching her your most basic grunts . . ."

My Astrid now joined me on our porch as we watched them go.

"So that's your secret, huh?" my wife asked me.

"One of them," I smiled.

"So, what would you like me to agree to today?" she warmly offered, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Ohh, I'll think of something," I sighed, looking at her as I wrapped my arms around her back before kissing her deeply.

— — — — —

But sadly, there was one more test for Elara and Eric.

"Elara," my wife said hesitantly a few mornings later as she unwrapped the bandages off the young woman's feet to check on them, as Elara and Eric both sat up in the family bedding against Junior, "while your left foot is healing well, I'm afraid the other is not. It's infected now, and the infection is spreading . . ." My wife couldn't bring herself to say what had to be done.

"Cut it off," Elara knowingly said with tearful determination, and incredible courage.

"Mom," Eric quietly said as he held his wife from the side, "isn't there anything more that can be done?"

"No," my Astrid tearfully said so that Elara could hear as well. "I'm so sorry, to both of you."

"Eric," his wife asked, turning her head to him and reaching a hand for his face, "I need your help this time, in accepting this."

"It's not fair," Eric said with growing regret, even sadness. "You've been through too much already. Why do you have to lose a foot, too? Why?"

"So we can share an even greater love together, alright?" she tearfully replied. "Please help me now, my husband. Please . . ."

"But Elara," he sniffed, "I did this to you . . . I didn't rescue you fast enough. I even caused your feet to fall deeper into the fire."

"Eric," she responded as she caressed his face, " . . . you saved me, the only way you could. I am so grateful to you for that, and always will be. Just be with me now, and love me. That's all I want."

They held each other tightly for a moment, finding forgiveness and tremendous healing together. Finally, they emerged from their embrace. "Bring the mead," Eric then asked as he looked at his wife, sadly accepting her request.

"No," Elara said to the surprise of all of us. "I don't want to be drunk. I want to know what's happening. My Eric's love and support, and a piece of wood in my mouth for my teeth to bite on, will be enough. I have seen this done before."

"Elara," Eric sadly cautioned his bride.

"Please just love me, Eric," she requested.

"Alright," he sadly acceded to her request as he held her tightly again. "I can't help but love you, Elara . . . even more so from now on. I swear."

"Gretchen," my Astrid now directed, "you and Gretta fetch buckets of the last snow around us. While it's spring, you shouldn't have to search too hard. Hoark and Upchuck, bring in a sheep feeding trough to put the snow in. We need to ice the foot and leg first to both numb it and minimize bleeding. Astrid, Inger, would you get some paste and bandages ready, like I've shown you? And Hiccup, would you sharpen our best and heaviest axe? It'll be the quickest way, with one clean chop. And I'm sorry, my love, to be asking for your help here. I know what this must mean to you."

"It's an honour," I quietly replied, " . . . for Elara."

Elara and Eric were now crying together again, holding each other tightly as the rest of us went about our sad work. As I began sharpening our heaviest axe to the finest and sharpest edge I could on both its blades in the workshop area of our house, I thought about what others, perhaps even Astrid, had done for me years ago while I was unconscious, as they amputated my hopelessly burned left foot and lower leg.

I soon heard Elara cry out in pain as her right foot and leg were immersed in a trough of icy cold snow to prepare them. My heart broke for her. Eric was right . . . she had already suffered enough. This final indignity to her was difficult for any of us to accept.

A half hour later though, everything was ready.

"I will love you with all that I am, until the end of time," we heard Eric say to his wife as he held her tightly.

"Just love me," Elara tearfully asked, with almost a laugh. "Just give me a deep kiss of true love for strength, place the wood between my teeth, then hold me like you'll never let go. And bear witness to what happens to me . . . to what I go through here so that we can have a long life together."

"I will," he simply replied as he took her into the most powerful, achingly passionate kiss I had ever seen any couple share. They both held each other for all they were worth, as Junior now lovingly pressed his snout against Elara's side, closed his eyes and began humming in prayerful support for her. All the dragons in our household closed their eyes and began humming. Soon, we humans hummed as well as we each went about our work.

Elara's right leg was now almost blue as Astrid lifted it from the trough of snow and placed it on a low bench. Her foot was now a hideous, almost blackened mass, with even a few foot bones exposed, and dark hues of purple and green where the flesh had been infected. It clearly could not remain part of her any longer.

"I'll do it," my Astrid offered, taking the axe from me. "I stand steadier on my feet, and I have the best aim."

"Aim true, my wife," I said as I kissed her supportively while surrendering the double-bladed axe to her.

Eric and Elara finally concluded their kiss. "I love you," she said.

"I love you, Elara," Eric replied as he picked up a small piece of wood I had quickly cleaned and sanded smooth for her. "Here's the wood," he gently said as she opened her mouth and he ever so tenderly placed it inside as she closed her teeth around it. Eric now opened his tunic, baring his chest before he brought her head tightly against it and resting just under his chin. They adjusted their grip around each other one more time. Elara now nodded her head against Eric's chest, signalling she was prepared.

"We're ready, Mother," Eric relayed as he tearfully held her as tightly as he could. The dragons' humming grew louder as my Astrid raised the axe above her head while I stood off to one side of her.

"Now," Eric said as he looked steadily at Elara's right leg on that bench as she had asked him to. Astrid swung the axe downward, gazing with determination at her target. The axe cleaved through the young woman's lower leg and deep into the wood of the bench with a surprisingly quiet chop . . . a testament to how sharp I had made the blade. Elara's muffled, sobbing screams could now be heard as her teeth bit down in agony on the wood in her mouth. Eric just closed his eyes as he gripped her head tightly against himself, sharing in his wife's pain as thoroughly as he could.

My Astrid now braced her own foot against the bench as she pulled the axe out of it and moved Elara's now severed right foot and lower part of her leg to one side. Then, my wife closed her eyes tightly at what she saw.

"What is it?" I asked as I looked at her.

"Some of the flesh above the cut is discoloured, too," she said with tearful shock and regret. "The infection has spread further than I thought. We're going to have to take more of the leg off . . . maybe above the knee, to be safe."

"Do it!" Eric almost yelled, tearfully sharing his wife's agony, before any of us could think further about it. He didn't want to prolong her suffering a moment longer than it had to be.

Now crying herself, my Astrid quickly raised the axe again. She paused though. "No," she decided. "I can't cripple her like that, not unless it's absolutely necessary." Both Astrid and I knew Elara couldn't easily use a leg rig like mine if the amputation was above the knee. Instead, my wife plunged the axe downward again, just inches below Elara's right knee this time, as Eric held his wife against him with a sad, iron grip as she writhed even further in pain with fresh muffled screams and sobs.

Astrid moved the newly severed section of Elara's lower right leg aside again and quickly knelt down again to carefully check the new cut for signs of infection.

"Thank gods," my wife sighed as she began to cry. I knelt down to hold her tightly from the side as I gave her a supportive, even admiring kiss. "Bandages!" she then called out. "I'll kiss you back later, my love."

"Caring for Elara comes first," I readily agreed as I now held up Elara's new stump while my wife and Gretchen began first applying a herbal paste to the fresh wound, then drawing the skin together and quickly stitching it closed, and finally wrapping the leg tightly with bandages. When the final wrap of bandage was secured, Astrid just collapsed on her knees against me, quietly crying.

"I hated doing that," she sniffed.

"I know," I soothed as I rocked her from the side and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"It's over," Eric assured his mate as she seemed to begin relaxing somewhat. He gently removed the piece of wood from between her teeth, as she breathed heavily against him. "I'm gonna save this wood," he said, looking at it and Elara's teeth marks pressed deep into each of its sides. "It's a reminder of your courage, and love."

"Let me feel," Elara said, still breathing hard as the rest of us rested around her from our labours of working on her leg. "Wow, I bit hard on this, didn't I?" she noted as she ran her fingers over it, feeling the teeth marks.

"I wish you didn't have to," Eric sighed as he bent his head down and kissed her forehead.

"If I hadn't had you to love, and live for," she replied, "I wouldn't have been able to. I would rather have died."

"I'll make it worth your while then, to keep on living with me," he said.

"You already are," Elara assured as she reached her head up to share a kiss with him. "But Eric," she added, "I think I'll take some mead now."

— — — — —

Before long, we were reverently cremating the remains of Elara's severed right leg and foot on our family's fire, wrapped in a blanket. Eric had already stripped both he and his wife out of their clothes, and was holding her close under a quilt on his right side as they sat up against Junior.

"Glad to see you appreciate the value, even healing power, of skin-to-skin time as well," I smiled, holding my Astrid close under our own quilt as we leaned against Toothless.

"I'm sorry I ever gave you and mom grief about that," Eric apologised with a smile as he shared another warm kiss with his own wife. I was so glad to see Elara smiling contentedly as she relaxed against Eric. Gods those two deserved some decent happiness now.

Upchuck and Inger had joined us this evening unclothed under their own quilt as well, while Inger rocked their now five year old daughter, Spring, off to sleep. Everyone else was relaxing with us in our usual family semi-circle around the fire fully clothed, including unfortunately Gretchen and Hoark. But we had given up on them by now.

"What kind of wedding ceremony or feast do you two want?" my wife asked our son and new daughter-in-law as she rested her head against my shoulder.

"Elara and I, we're married, Mom," Eric assured as he looked at his wife.

"I can see that," Astrid smiled. "But you two deserve a celebration anyway . . . especially for all you've gone through."

"For what Elara's gone through," our son corrected as he lovingly gazed at her.

"No, for what you both went through," my wife insisted. "You have cried just as hard as she has. You shared her pain and supported her as well as any husband has ever loved a wife. That is something that should definitely be celebrated."

— — — — —

And what a celebration it was. The village was overrun with dragons, both ours, and many from Dragon Island that our dragons had invited, even insisting they come, to honour their beloved 'Dragon Man' and his mate as Eric told me they called him.

Astrid and I had wound up presenting our wedding present before the ceremony, at the bride's insistence, since she already knew what it was.

"Here it is," I said as my wife and I unwrapped it from a crimson blanket. "We'll even put it on."

"Thank you, Mother and Father. But I will put it on my bride," my son declined as he now gently took it from me.

Eric knelt down in front of his wife as she sat in a flowing gown of bright red and green on a chair in front of him, wearing a crown of twigs and flowers as well, as was the custom among farming folk. He then raised the hem of her dress to expose the now healed stump that was her right leg below the knee. It brought tears to both Astrid and I as we watched him first lovingly kiss her stump, just as my wife had done for me on our marriage night years ago, and then gently attach her new leg rig to that stump.

Unlike my own, both Astrid and I had carefully crafted this leg rig for Elara to wear proudly, even show off. Its metal parts were all made of pure gold that Astrid had contributed, even the nails and rivets. Its wood was a rich fir that I had stained to a nice, tan colour, and had carved with intricate, flowing designs as well. Astrid had tanned and fashioned the leather straps that secured it to Elara's leg, even embossing the straps with attractive rosettes that Elara could appreciate by feel, and Elara's stump rested on a cushion of the plushest wool, died a rich crimson colour . . . easily interchangeable and removable for cleaning, of course.

"You are so beautiful wearing this," Eric assured as he finished securing the leg rig to the woman he loved.

Elara broke down crying. "I-I was so afraid you would find me ugly wearing it, as well as my lack of eyes here."

"Never, my wife and love," Eric assured with tears of his own as he rose to embrace her tightly. "Never."

"Let's go do this thing," my Astrid now invited as she opened the front door to loud cheering, and many roars, from the outside.

Junior now barked at them near the doorway, gesturing with his head.

"Alright," Eric laughed at him. "You can bear her to the ceremony."

"Only if you ride with me, husband," Elara countered as Eric helped her rise onto her leg rig and remaining foot for the first time. Both Astrid and I tearfully watched as Elara and Eric walked with remarkable steadiness towards Junior, much better than I had done in my early days with a leg rig. Eric then lifted his bride sideways onto the saddle again, before mounting Junior's saddle himself close behind her.

The human cheers and dragon roars became deafening as Eric and Elara emerged through our fortunately large front door, both riding Junior. Their grey goat, Nana, tagged along beside them at first, but soon decided to jump up one of Junior's legs and onto his back as well to participate in the procession, too.

"You know," I practically had to shout into my wife's ear as they descended the steps from our porch ahead of Astrid and I and proceeded through the crowd, "I could just nominate Eric to succeed me as Chief today. The crowd's clearly ready to accept him now."

"Not yet," my mate smiled and yelled back. "Our village still needs you, Hiccup, and your accumulated wisdom now . . . more than you know."

I just stopped and looked at my wife silently for a moment, as she smiled and nodded back at me.

We all processed through the crowds and the village to an open, grassy area nearby that our sheep normally grazed on. We needed the extra space for all the visiting dragons.

I now stood, with Astrid beside me at one edge of the field, as Eric guided Elara walking beside her towards us, with Junior and Nana following, and Toothless, Fury, and the rest of our family following behind them. Elara walked proudly, without a limp, almost as if she was walking on both her own feet. Even blind and with her closed, sunken eyelids, she was beautiful, confident, and even radiant. I could not have wished for a better or more courageous woman and mate for my son to marry.

"Remember, Dad," my son noted to me as they both arrived in front of me, "allow me a chance to translate for the dragons. There are several dialects I have to grunt in here."

"No long speeches then?" I quipped.

"That would be helpful," he smiled.

As Junior, Toothless, Fury, Gretchen, Gretta, Inger, Nana, Jórunn with Miracle, and Astrid and Joy arrayed themselves on around and behind the couple, I began making one of the most important, but perhaps briefest speeches of my life.

"We gather today to celebrate an incredible blessing, even miracle, in our village," I said loudly, pausing so Eric could translate, and waiting until he had finished grunting . . . in several different ways, including one shared with Junior, for the benefit of the two-headed and double-speaking Zipplebacks. "As proud as I am of my son, Eric, and all that he has done . . . I am even prouder to call Elara, a woman of incredible courage and strength, his wife, and my daughter. She has overcome almost being burned at the stake as a witch, being forcibly blinded, and even losing a leg. Elara has overcome it all with more strength and grace than I could have imagined possible. She is not only a most valuable new member of our village, or my family . . . she is, and will always be, an inspiration to all of us. And Son," I simply said to him, "I could not be prouder or more admiring of you, for the love you already share with this woman."

The crowd cheered and roared for minutes, like the wedding was already over. I, the bride and groom, and the rest of the wedding party just had to wait for the throng around us to finally quiet down, before my son then spoke, in Norse first, followed by each of the several dragon dialects common among us.

"As my father and mother did before me," Eric said, " . . . so my wife and I have discovered a great love, too. One that is our own. But after both of us searched our heads, and our hearts, neither of us could come up with words that better describe what we both feel for, and choose to commit to each other, than words I have grown up my whole life hearing. So," he continued, now turning to face her, "in both tribute to the deep love my father and mother have inspired Elara and I with, and to continue a family tradition, one we both sincerely hope will now never end . . . all my wife and I can say to each other is . . . We live, as one . . ."

"We fight, as one," Elara now said to him, as my Astrid and I could only cry with deep joy, holding each other tightly.

"And we love, as one," my son continued.

"Together, forever," his mate now concluded to further incredible cheers and roaring from everyone around us.

Astrid and I could not help but surge forward together and embrace our son and daughter-in-law tightly, as the rest of our family moved in to hug and nudge against them as well. Dragons of all kinds now fired blasts and streams of flame out over the sea near us. It was an incredible spectacle, one we had never seen the likes of before.

As the cheers and roaring now turned to celebratory singing and humming, a phalanx of our Dragon Riders walking on the ground now escorted a few soldiers bearing banners towards us, with a couple of seemingly important people behind them. These were the first official visitors I could ever remember us having in Berk, and the first visitors of any kind in some time.

Under the command of Snotlout, our Dragon Riders parted with spears held smartly at their sides, as the visiting soldiers with banners now also parted. A very well dressed emissary then stepped forward, accompanied by another man who wore a dark robe . . . with a cross. I was hoping Eric would not tell his wife what that second man was. But it suddenly darkened our celebration nonetheless.

"Chief Hiccup of Berk?" the well-dressed emissary said to me.

"Yes, I am Chief Hiccup," I confirmed. "State your business."

"I am an emissary of Prince Gerhard of Stormgolt," the messenger announced, "who is himself a vassal of King Olaf of the Norse. The Prince has commanded me to announce he will be visiting you in one week, with an emissary of the Holy Church."

"And I, too, am a messenger," the dark-robed man now said, "albeit it a humble junior one, bearing greetings from the Holy Church of Rome, and from the Archbishop of Canterbury."

"Dear gods, no," Elara quietly gasped in dread.

"It's alright," Eric quietly reassured, putting his arm tightly around his wife.

"I see you appear to be holding a wedding here today," the dark robed man continued. "My congratulations to the bride and groom. I would be happy to bless their marriage on behalf of Almighty God, if you would like."

"We have no use for you here," my son erupted coldly as Elara now started quietly crying in fear next to him. "Your kind blinded my wife and nearly burned her before we rescued and brought her here to live. Be gone!" he said, now drawing his sword as all our other Dragon Riders drew their swords or spears in an aggressive manner towards our two visitors as well. Junior and every other dragon now also turned and snarled at our visitors.

"Stay!" I reluctantly commanded everyone, although I agreed whole-heartedly with my son. Both our Dragon Riders and the dragons around us now stood down. I had to place my hand on my son's sword however to convince him to re-sheath it. Astrid was unfortunately right . . . Eric was not ready to become Chief for us yet, but I doubted if I would defend my wife any less forcefully than he had.

"My apologies, warrior, if your good wife was unfortunately accused of heresy or witchcraft," the dark robe offered with surprising diplomacy. "Some of my brethren can sometimes judge too quickly."

"I demand right of reparation," my son said, still looking coldly at him.

"Eric," I cautioned, now laying a hand on his arm. I was loathe to intercede however, as it was his right under Viking custom. He could have even blinded the dark robed man in vengeance if he had wanted to under our ways, but I was praying he wouldn't.

"Eric," Elara now also said quietly next to him. "I don't want their money . . . and I don't want his blindness in payment for my own. Leave him be, for my sake. For both our sakes."

"For you, my wife," Eric agreed as he took her tightly into his embrace.

"My son and his wife have much reason to distrust, even hate you," I noted to our visitors. "She has even just lost her right leg to burns she suffered at the hands of Norse Christian soldiers inland before we rescued her. Yet we allow you to not only live, but go in peace. That is how we wish to live with others. I hope you will convey this to your superiors. But please, this is a wedding celebration for my son and his wife. While our Dragon Riders will provide you with any provisions you may need for your return journey, I would ask you to depart from us now that you have both delivered your masters' messages, so that our celebration can continue."

"Of course," both men quietly agreed, with the Prince's messenger bowing towards me, but not the dark robe. I took note of that. They and their banner bearers now turned and left, surrounded by our Dragon Riders.

"Eric, Elara, I am so sorry that happened here," I said in apology as I embraced them both.

"I'm sorry, too, Father," my son apologised. "And to you, also, my Elara."

"I would have expected no less a strong defence from the man who loves me," his wife assured. "Together, we all handled this just right."

"Elara, you are something else," I had to admire as I gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I know, Dad," Eric said as he proudly looked at her as well. "Isn't she though?"

As we tried to restart the festivities, my own wife just watched the two emissaries disappear back through the village and down towards the harbour where their ship awaited.

"And so it begins," Astrid simply noted.


	15. Chapter 15

That one week of waiting for the Prince of Stormgolt and the Church emissary to arrive seemed like the longest week of my life. Neither Astrid nor I could get much sleep. At least we kept each other company, often long into the night.

"What are you thinking about?" my wife asked, resting against me in our loft bed one night well after we had blown out the last candle.

"I'm trying to just think about you," I replied as I kissed her forehead.

"That's a very good thing to be thinking about," she said. "Much better than me. I've been thinking about what happened to Elara happening to the rest of us, along with all the trader stories I've heard about some of the things Christian armies do to those who oppose them."

"Astrid," I sighed as I drew her closer against me in bed, "you can't live like that . . . certainly not sleep anyway."

"You're right, my love," she replied. "I don't want to live like that. I don't want any of us to live like that. That's why I'm so scared."

"I'll make mad, passionate love to you," I warned, trying to change the subject for the better.

"Please do," she invited, still with fear in her voice though. "Anytime you like."

"Come on," I sighed, rolling us both over and caressing her face now. "Put your focus where it needs to be at times like this . . . on me. Caring for me, loving me, pampering me. No matter what it is, so long as your thoughts dwell on me. Now."

"Hiccup," she said, "I don't want to live if we can't be who we are . . . if we can't be free."

I brought her fully into my arms and held her tightly against me, tearfully closing my eyes as I did. "Neither do I," I replied as I buried my face in her loose hair beside her ear.

"Hiccup," she then tearfully requested, " . . . please make love with me."

I proceeded to do so, passionately. As I kissed and just savoured her with all I was; for the first time in my life, I began to wonder how many more times I might have the opportunity to simply enjoy and love my Astrid like this.

— — — — —

That week as we waited, we also said goodbye to one more link with our past, perhaps the last one.

Gobber had been both quiet, and sick, for a long time. He had lived by himself in his house, but always with one pet sheep that he kept on naming Phil. Even I had lost count of how many Phils he had had. He never married, and stubbornly refused to allow anyone, relative or friend, to live with him.

After not seeing or hearing from him for a good number of days, at my wife's request I personally led a contingent of Dragon Riders to forcibly open the door of his house with Astrid by my side. We both feared the worst as we first knocked at his door, but heard no response.

"Open it," I then quietly ordered as my wife and I stood back.

Several of our Dragon Riders now took a battering ram to the door, soon smashing it open, as my Astrid and I then entered with a flame torch.

"What on earth 'ya doin'?" we heard a familiar voice ask in the darkness inside the home, much to our relief.

"Checking on you, Gobber," I said. "You don't let the rest of us know how you're doing, so what else can we do?"

"You can leave me alone!" he said in his typical, heavy brogue.

"If you wanted to be left alone, Gobber," my wife replied as we found him lying in bed, "you shouldn't have chosen to live in the middle of a village. When was the last time you or your latest Phil here ate . . . decently?"

"Phil feeds himself," our old friend and teacher grumpily replied. "And me, I hardly move now, so I can eat like a sparrow and do just fine thank you."

"I'll bet you're out of mead though," my Astrid smiled.

"How'd 'ya know?" he groused.

"We women, especially wives, get good at knowing these things," she smiled as we now stood at his bedside together.

"She always take care of you like this?" he asked, his tone surprisingly softening now.

"Yeah," I sighed as I now looked at my wife with a smile and an arm around her, " . . . she does."

"For once in your life, Gobber," my wife said, "let someone take care of you, too. You can spend eternity in a tomb, one just like this if you like. But don't start doing that before you actually die."

"I want to die in this house," he stubbornly said.

"You've already done that," my wife countered as she now took his one large hand in both of hers. "Now why not live, even for just a day, in someone else's house? In ours?"

Gobber couldn't say a word in response to that. He was finally so weak he couldn't resist the pull of human kindness and companionship. He couldn't even resist being carried up to our house on Toothless' back.

"I'll never live this down," he sighed as villagers extended warm wishes to him as they passed, just glad to see our legendary village blacksmith and old-school dragon trainer was still alive.

"This is what we're about," my wife whispered to me as we walked at Gobber's side up the hill back to our house. "I'll sleep well tonight."

"Me, too," I whispered back to her as I kissed her.

We gave Gobber a grand feast of welcome that evening . . . anything he wanted, from chicken, to beef we had traded for, to fish. We just knew he never touched mutton, out of respect for the Phils that had kept him company.

"These dragons are way too comfortable to recline against," he noted after our meal, having to find something to complain about as he rested himself against Toothless, who watched him with a subtle, bemused smile. "I never knew they were anything other than hard, scaly beasts."

"They never knew you were anything but hard and scaly, either," Eric replied with a smile as he rested nearby against Junior with his Elara as always now.

"Eric, you're married?" Gobber wondered, spying the woman nestled comfortably against my son.

"Missed that, did 'ya?" my son replied. "This is my wife, Elara." Even though he had told her who our visitor was earlier during the feast, Eric proceeded to reintroduce her anyway. "Elara," he continued, "the crusty old guy you hear over there is my father and mother's original dragon fighting teacher, and village blacksmith of legend, Gobber."

"Pleased to meet you," Elara noted as she rose from beside her husband. "Mind if I get an idea of what you're like?" she then asked as she began crawling on her knees with a hand extended out in front of her.

"Elara's blind," Eric gently explained as he now rose and accompanied her on his knees across the family circle towards where Gobber was resting against Toothless. "But like you, she has a pet goat. She calls her Nana. Her family's farm was raided though, by Norse soldiers. She's the only survivor, and was almost burned as a witch as dad and I rescued her one day a while back."

"I'm sorry, lassie," Gobber replied, looking at her as she reached a hand towards his face.

"Keep talking," Eric encouraged as he continued slowly crawling beside his wife. "She wants to find you on her own."

"Gods, I don't know what to say to a fine lady like her who has survived so much," he said, sniffling, as Elara's hand finally found the side of his face.

"Neither do the rest of us, Gobber," Eric sighed as he now put an arm around Elara.

"Now, dear sir, it is a pleasure for me to meet you properly," Elara smiled as she ran her hands across the contours of Gobber's aged, craggy face as we all now saw practically the first tears we had ever seen in his eyes. We could only imagine how long it had been since he had allowed anyone, especially an attractive woman, to caress her hand across his face. I had a sneaking suspicion that Elara knew this, too, as he was the first acquaintance, beside Eric, she had wanted to meet in this way since her arrival among us. She hadn't even run her hands across my face yet.

"Come on, keep talking to me. I don't know if you exist or are still alive if I can't hear you," the blind woman invited as she now settled down right next to Gobber, while also drawing her husband in close on her other side with an arm. Eric, bless him, willingly went along with his wife, who was now determined to charm curmudgeonly old Gobber right out of his crusty shell. Maybe she was a witch, I mused . . . with kindness and love being the magic she used.

Over the next several days, Elara suddenly found she had a purpose of her own again, even though she was blind. Eric would now kiss her goodbye each morning, before she turned to just keep charming old Gobber, even getting him to laugh for the first time in years. She got him to talk for hours, far more than any of the rest of us in the village ever had . . . at least in my memory.

Early one morning though as Gobber was still snoring heavily nearby, Eric, my wife and I found out why Elara was doing all she was.

"He reminds me of my father," she quietly but tearfully said as Eric held her from the side as we all sipped morning tea together. "My father just told me to hide in the barn while he and my mother went out to confront the soldiers who were taking the few sheep we had left from us. I saw my parents killed as I ran to the barn though. It was one of the last things I did see before the soldiers found me, praying to Thor, and clutching Nana here, for comfort. I never had a chance to say goodbye to him, or comfort him as he just lay there on the ground, dying, in front of our house. Now . . . I do."

All three of the rest of us now just moved to hold Elara in our collective embrace.

"Gods I am so thankful to have all of you as my family now," she quietly wept. "Especially you, my Eric."

Next to us, the snoring stopped though.

"Gobber?" Elara said as she turned and called to him. There was no response as she now broke from our shared embrace and crawled across the family bedding to find him with her hands again. "Gobber?" she repeated as her hands finally located his face.

"Lass . . ." he managed to slowly whisper to her to her relief. "You've been a good friend . . . thank you . . ." She embraced him, crying, as he now spoke no more.

"Goodbye, friend," she sniffed as she caressed his face a final time, even kissing his cheek.

It was Elara who bore the torch for Gobber that afternoon as Eric guided her, and who lit his funeral pyre, along with the dragon side of our family. She, more than any of us, had been friend to him in his final days, even the closest thing he had had to family in many years. We took comfort from the fact that once again our family had intervened. Gobber had not died alone as he had probably expected, and likely feared. He went, surrounded by friends who were as good as family to him, and cared for by a woman who knew the magic and the power of friendship and love very well.

I had a tearful smile on my face as I watched Gobber's funeral pyre burn. I was glad he died knowing our village and way of life as they had been for eight, perhaps even nine generations now.

I was not looking forward to what was coming next, however.

— — — — —

All too soon, that day came.

"Dragon Riders report a single ship with a cross on its sail approaching," my wife informed me as she woke me with my morning tea in our upstairs loft bed. Eric had never claimed the loft for he and his bride, and with the weight of what was coming, everyone else thought my Astrid and I should continue to have these recent nights to ourselves, to talk and plan, if nothing else.

"Sit with me," I asked, " . . . for a moment anyway."

"Of course, my love," she assured as she settled next to me.

I could only look down in silence though as I sipped the tea Astrid had given me, almost crying without knowing why.

"Hiccup?" she gently said, kissing my cheek.

I finally raised my head and turned it to look at her. "I really hope I don't screw this up," I sniffed.

"Not with me around you won't," she smiled.

"I gotta have you before we 'go into battle' here," I said just dropping the tea and grabbing her.

"Take me," she simply invited as she lay down beside me. We didn't even bother to remove her clothes much as we just fused together, giving one another strength to face this day while sharing deep passion and pleasure.

"Astrid . . ." I whispered as I loved her.

"I am with you, Hiccup," she assured as we kissed and then held each other tightly. "All the way through this, no matter where it leads."

I just let it all go—my fears, everything—my whole body shuddering as I buried my face against the side of her head amid her still rich and thick blonde hair and its single braid. She was there for me . . . my Astrid was so totally there for me.

After she had lovingly drawn the last tear from my eyes, kissing me with nothing but a smile for me on her face, my wife soon had me dressed in my finest tunic, with my cloak freshly cleaned and even my leg rig scrubbed as well. Dressed in her own best clothes and cloak, she led me by the hand down our stairs to a good breakfast the rest of the family had prepared, laid out this time for Astrid and I at the dining table we rarely used as a family. No one said a word though as we ate.

After finishing breakfast, Astrid opened our front door for me. An honour guard detachment of our Dragon Riders was waiting outside, just below the steps from our porch, with Eric and Snotlout each at the head of a small line of riders. I had to smile though at both Kelda and Elara holding spears as they stood beside their husbands. Even the threat of battle was a family affair in Berk now, and I would have it no other way.

"Elara . . ." I said with a smile of pride and admiration in my voice as I passed her with my own wife.

"For our family, Chief," she replied, "and our people." I just had to stop and embrace her.

This was supposed to be only a show for our arriving guests. But with even the wives and husbands of our Dragon Rider guard bearing spears beside their mates, the message we were about to send to these visitors could not have been plainer. We were prepared to fight to remain who we were and wanted to be . . . every last one of us. We were Vikings in the truest sense of the word, warriors all who were ready for Valhalla. I could not have been prouder of my people, my village, or my family.

Followed by our honour guard, my Astrid was soon standing with me at the edge of the village, at the top of the wooden ramps down to our small, rocky harbour as the visiting ship now arrived. Our entire Dragon Rider force was on alert, and on edge. In addition to the guard surrounding us, scout patrols had been doubled and were on the lookout for any other ships approaching us. I now closed my eyes, praying to Spirit for peace and wisdom, and for a way through this for my people, as well as my family.

Astrid squeezed my hand to stir me from my prayer as we saw what looked like what was now our old friend, Prince Gerhard of Stormgolt, disembark from his ship, and walk with a guard of his own men up the ramps from our harbour. He was accompanied by a thin man in a dark robe, once again with a large silver cross draped on a chain around his neck. Even though he was the third of his kind I had now encountered, I felt a distinct sense of unease upon the first sight of that man. Our eyes followed them as they ascended the ramps up from the harbour towards us. Both Astrid and I took deep final breaths, our backs stiffening as our visitors now ascended near us.

"Greetings Chief Hiccup, my friend," the prince greeted warmly as he finally approached my wife and myself at the top of the ramps.

"Prince Gerhard, wonderful to see you again, and to finally welcome you here," I replied as I shook his hand in welcome, having not seen him in years. He was older now, seemingly worn down. But I probably looked older and worn down to him, too.

"Allow me to introduce Brother Roldan, an emissary of the Holy Church and of the Archbishop of Canterbury," the prince continued, gesturing to the dark robed man next to him.

"That's way down south, in Anglo-Saxon lands," Astrid whispered in my ear. "I think the dark robes speak Latin, so knowing a little from my family's trading, I'll translate for you."

"Brother," I replied extending my hand, " . . . a pleasure to meet you."

"Frater . . ." Astrid began translating to Latin.

"Tell your aide that won't be necessary," the monk dismissively replied in our Norse language, to the surprise of both Astrid and myself. The way he said that made my blood run cold though for some reason, and I could see it made Astrid's run hot, with irritation. He did not take my extended hand, but kept his hands folded together under his robes.

"She is not my aide," I then assured, to cool Astrid down more than anything else. "She is my wife, and advisor, Astrid."

"Ah, I see," the monk replied without apologizing. "Well, I look forward to blessing your marriage then."

"Why?" I replied, a little confused. "The gods already have. We've been married for many years now, enjoying a rich life, and a large and close family."

"But I assure you," Roldan authoritatively said, " . . . the one God of all life has not. I am His emissary."

As he was saying that, Roald, Astrid's sea captain brother passed by, giving Astrid a look of alarm that we were talking to the dark robe, and waiving her over.

"Uhh, would you all excuse me for a moment?" Astrid diplomatically requested. "My brother wishes to see me. He has just returned from sea this morning himself."

Astrid went off to meet with her brother out of earshot, while I endeavoured to entertain this odd and somewhat presumptuous guest with light conversation.

"So you are the noted Dragon Riders of Berk," Roldan remarked as he saw some of our other riders walking with their dragons around the village beyond our honour guard.

"Yes we are," I pleasantly confirmed.

"I thought you were merely fanciful legend," he added. "I didn't think such creatures existed. They would seem to defy the laws of nature."

"Well, they're here," I shrugged, not quite knowing how to really respond to that unusual line of thought. "And they're not just creatures, they're beings . . . intelligent beings."

That darkened the monk's look on his face. "Are you sure about that?" he asked.

"Yes," I replied openly. "We work with them as such. They are even friends, and family to us. That is how we came to win their trust and ride them. I'll introduce you to one of them . . . my own friend and family member, Toothless . . . if I can find him. He and his mate might be caring for some of the children in our village today."

"You let them_ care _for your children?" the monk now asked incredulously.

"Yes," I replied again. "There are no better nor more patient and protective guardians than our dragons are . . . at least certain breeds. Come let me show you," I invited. "By the way, I presume you're staying, for the night anyway?"

"Yes, if I might," Roldan replied.

"You and the prince would of course be welcome in my house this evening," I invited, now displaying my best and most confident Viking hospitality.

"Thank you, most kind," the monk accepted as he looked a little nervously at even the women spouses accompanying our guard who were carrying spears.

"It's as I told you, Brother," the prince added with a subtle smile, noting the dark robe's discomfort. "These are a proud people who fear no one."

I inwardly thanked the prince. Astrid now waived me over for a minute.

"Would you excuse me, Brother, my wife wishes to see me," I explained as I left the prince and the monk.

"What is it?" I then asked Astrid quietly as I arrived next to her.

"My brother says the dark robes are extremely dangerous," Astrid cautioned.

"I know that," I replied.

"He can't believe we allowed one into the village," she continued.

"What choice do I have, if we want to appear to be peaceful and hospitable?" I asked.

"I know," my wife replied this time. "My brother says they are agents, even scouts, of either the Church or kings who wish to conquer what they derisively call 'heathens.' If he uses that term, we are definitely being targeted for conquest by whomever he's really here for . . . that 'archbishop' or the new Norse king. I told him we both knew that, too, though."

"I've just invited him to stay with us for the night," I admitted, now regretting the offer I had just made.

"Oh boy," my wife sighed. "Well, let's make the best of it for now. But he might be sizing us up as opponents."

"You think we should make a show of strength with the Dragon Riders, or hide our numbers?" I asked.

"Well," Astrid pondered as she looked at the dark robe, " . . . no doubt the prince has told him by now what we once did to his city and people, so some show of strength might not be a bad idea. I could lead a drill on Fury that would show him we're a force to be reckoned with. That may either cause him and his superiors to either back off, or send a really large force. Your call, Chief."

"Sure, toss it right back to me," I sighed. "Some 'advisor' you are!"

"Hey, that's why you get to wear the big cloak!" she smiled.

"Let's do the drill," I decided, " . . . with a small force, close up. Demolishing one of the old catapult towers ought to be a convincing show. But have our larger force flying higher overhead . . . something that just says, 'you're better off leaving us alone.'"

"I'm on it, Chief!" she assured, as I returned to our guests.

As we broke, we both spotted Toothless and Fury at the same time out sunning themselves. So while Astrid went to get Fury ready for the drill, taking most of our honour guard with her; I figured, with reservations, that it was time to introduce the monk to one of our dragons. I also wanted to get Toothless' read on the Brother . . . even though I pretty much knew what it would be.

"Brother Roldan," I said, almost holding my breath, " . . . this is my dragon companion and longtime friend, Toothless. Toothless, Brother Roldan."

Toothless growled, as I knew he would. But fortunately, he kept it toned down as a favour to me. The brother? With him, it seemed to be somewhere between being introduced to an agent of evil, and to evil itself. It was fast becoming the most uncomfortable introduction I had ever made . . . on both sides.

Still, I wanted to make the point that the dragons and us were one, and there was no better way than inviting Toothless to remain by my side now. "Stick with me, bud," I whispered in his ear. Right then I wished one of my grown children were around, or that I could speak Night Fury myself.

"I see working with dragons has its risks however," Roldan commented, looking at my leg rig now as I turned around beside Toothless.

"That?" I asked, looking down at my rig. "It's from a battle with a much larger wild dragon. A battle that Toothless and I fought and won together many years ago now, one that he saved my life in. We used to fight dragons ourselves until we learned to work together that day, and have ever since."

"Hasn't he wanted to eat you though? At least your kind?" the brother asked.

"Not that I've ever known of," I shrugged at his odd question again. "Even when we were fighting them years ago, they just went for our sheep, fish and other food, rarely for us directly except as opponents."

I kept dealing with his strange inquiries for a good while until finally, much to my relief, I heard . . . "Ready, Chief!"

My Astrid was now yelling that to me as she did a precision fly-past on Fury along with Snotlout on his Nightmare, Eric and even Elara seated close behind him this time on Junior, and a couple of other riders on a Nadder and Zippleback.

"What's this?" the monk asked, watching as they flew by.

"A little demonstration," I replied.

As a tight unit, Astrid and her group now arced up into the air and turned around. She and Eric then put their Night Furies into a screaming attack dive ahead of the rest of the other Dragon Riders, as both Fury and Junior unleashed powerful twin blasts at an old catapult tower in front of us a little way down the hill.

_KAAABBOOOOOMM! _the tower went as it fractured and fell.

The impact clearly startled the monk, and made both Toothless and I, and even the prince, smile with satisfaction. Then Snotlout and the rest of the Dragon Riders strafed and coated the tower in flames, rendering its wooden parts into ashes in just seconds. Point made.

"We could have done this to a ship," I casually remarked. "But we still use those. These catapults, we really don't need anymore with our Dragon Rider force around. Our dragons are much more precise . . . and often more powerful and effective. We haven't been attacked since our battle with Stormgolt a long time ago, but we like to stay sharp."

"I see . . ." the brother mused. I could not read what he was thinking.

Then, up higher in the sky, columns of our other available Dragon Riders now quietly flew, casting dozens of menacing shadows in perfect symmetry as they passed over our village. The brother looked both up at the sky, and down at the ground, as the first large shadow of a Nighmare passed over him. I just confidently gazed at him with a subtle smile. For a brief moment, I saw what I was hoping for . . . a look of uncertainty on his face, even fear in his eyes.

"But now," I calmly invited, "let me show you another side of our dragons."

As we leisurely strolled and talked, I took the brother towards my daughter Jórunn's house that she shared with Boulder and their dragons—where Miracle was now incubating her first egg she had just laid, with her mate, a wild Night Fury that they had met on Dragon Island, and that Miracle was seeming to tame herself . . . or at least keep around. I could tell my daughter and Miracle were home though by my daughter's humming.

"Jórunn," I called at the doorway of her house, " . . . we have visitors here. May we come in and show them Miracle and her egg?"

"Come on in, Dad," I heard.

We found Jórunn sitting next to Miracle's head, as the dragon protectively encircled her egg near their fire. Jorunn was humming as she relaxed within Miracle's protective circle, touching the egg as well while they now looked at us.

"Look, Brother," I invited as I ushered him inside. "Night Fury mothers sing to their eggs . . . inviting their offspring bit by bit from Spirit into this life. Miracle here is unfortunately mute, so my daughter, Jórunn, is singing for her. It is a part of dragon wisdom and ritual that our people are adopting as well now, singing to our babies before they are born, inviting them down from the Heavens."

"You do not sing to invite the unborn down from Heaven!" the Brother dismissed, seemingly oblivious to the beauty and harmony of the tradition I was sharing with him. "You pray to God, through the Church, and observe God's commandments, through the Church! And then God sends down the baby's spirit as a blessing to the family for keeping His, and the Church's ways."

"But why does it need to be through the Church, or anyone else, when we can just sing to our babies, or sing or pray to the gods or to Spirit directly?" I asked.

"Because the Church can distinguish between that which is of God, and that which is not of God, which is inherently evil!" Roldan firmly replied.

"I know something of good and evil, Brother," I said, "and to me, this is nothing but good. There is nothing evil about it . . . only peace and harmony."

"Adam and Eve learned something of good and evil, too," he noted.

"Who are they?" I asked.

"The first humans! The first man and woman that God created," Roldan responded, as if I should already have known such an obvious fact. "But God cast them out of paradise for disobeying His commandments and learning of good and evil, apart from Him. Learning, or discriminating good and evil apart from God and His Church is therefore evil. I would be very careful therefore, Chief Hiccup, in telling _me_ what is good and what is evil, as you are not ordained of God's Church as I am."

"And Brother," I now coolly replied, taking a strong dislike now to both his tone, and quick dismissal of our ways, "a Viking does not tell his host that his ways are wrong. That is arrogant and rude. That, Brother, is evil to us. We Vikings do not take slights or dishonour very well. Men have killed each other in our lands over less than what you have just said to me. But I do not believe in that. Still, you should be careful as well."

"Gentlemen," the prince now suggested, "perhaps we should leave the dragon mother and your daughter in peace."

"You're right, your Highness," I gratefully acknowledged. "I'm sorry, Miracle, Jórunn. Keep up the good work. Your singing is beautiful, Jórunn." I now turned and ushered the prince and the monk out of my daughter's house.

"You named the creature 'Miracle'?" Roldan asked incredulously once we were outside again, as if I'd done something else really wrong.

"Yes," I said. "My wife, son, and I saved her as a hatchling when her egg shattered, and we helped her dragon parents nurture and raise her. That she lived was a miracle in itself, one that we're all still grateful for. That she now leads a fairly normal life after somewhat overcoming handicaps is an even greater one."

"These people prize life, peace, and harmony a great deal, Brother," Prince Gerhard emphasized, "just as the Church does. They are a threat to no one, but wish merely to be a friend to all. They will defend themselves, and their ways if threatened though, and defend them very well."

The dark robe and I now looked at each other. I just looked at him calm and straight.

"Hiccup! Supper!" Astrid now fortunately called.

"My wife has a feast ready in your honour," I said to them both. "Brother, your Highness, would you join us?"

Astrid now saw us coming. I allowed her to see I wasn't exactly happy with one of our guests. "Excuse me for a moment," I said as I now ran ahead to her. "I want to make sure everything is ready."

"Astrid," I said as I ran up to her, quickly looking into our house through the door. "Good, you have help."

"Ruffnut's daughter, Roana, offered to help this evening," Astrid replied. "Eric took his wife away to the Mead Hall. Neither one of them were really prepared to be civil towards the dark robe, and I don't blame them. Plus I didn't want to disturb Jorunn and her family in caring for Miracle now, and when Hoark and Gretchen invited everyone else out for a walk and dinner elsewhere as well, I encouraged them to go. Having the rest of the family gone will just make everything simpler. Besides, having a housegirl for the evening, even though she's a family friend, will make us look more important. Roana will attend to our every need, but don't worry, I've already fed her a good dinner beforehand here."

"Fine," I noted, a little too distracted to praise my wife for her usual thorough preparation at the moment. "But let's have dinner on the floor, dragon style."

"_On the floor?_" she questioned, amazed.

"With the dragons," I directed. "We'll just share a fish though, or better yet, that large leg of mutton you said we'd be having tonight. 'Giving life' would be a little too much for our guests. But I want the brother to see how close we are to the dragons though, how inseparable we are with them."

"Okay . . ." she shrugged, turning around, now quickly getting our housegirl helper to assist her in clearing everything off the dining table, and move it against the wall.

Somehow, by the time I welcomed the monk and the prince into our home, it was all done. Even Fury and Toothless had been invited inside again through our back door.

"We're going to eat _with_ the dragons?" Roldan almost grimaced.

"It is our way," I firmly assured, basically daring him to refuse our hospitality.

"It would be uncharitable to refuse, Brother," Prince Gerhard noted, helping me back the monk into a proverbial corner.

"If our Lord could eat with thieves," Roldan reluctantly muttered under his breath, " . . . I suppose I can eat with heathens and their demons."

Astrid and I now exchanged chilled but certain glances with each other. We now knew that we had accepted an enemy into our midst. Both of us then glanced at the prince as well. He tried to give us a calming nod.

Part of me hoped we could turn the brother, or at least convince him to tell his superiors to leave us alone. But I didn't have faith in that bet. To me this was now a declaration of who we were as people, and dragons, of Berk . . . a line in the sand.

"Sit, Brother," I invited, masking my feelings about him now.

Our two Night Furies coolly eyed him as he now nervously sat down on a cushion next to me, while Astrid and the prince were on my other side. At least our demonstration this afternoon had given Roldan a healthy respect for our dragons.

Our housegirl for the evening now brought the final trays of hot chicken, fish, and a leg of mutton.

"Might I ask the Almighty's blessing on this meal?" the brother suggested.

"Certainly," I invited. "We will share our own custom as well."

The brother then clutched the large silver cross on his chest, bowed his head, and prayed in Latin. Astrid started to whisper a translation in my ear, but I waived her off. I didn't need it, and feared he might perceive it as rude . . . not that such a consideration seemed to matter much anymore. I noticed the prince was just watching the brother with us. That was somehow a comfort.

When the monk had finished his prayer, it was time to demonstrate our own faith . . . in each other. "Now allow us to express our unity as family and friends," I invited. "You are welcome to join in, or abstain, as you like."

I picked up the mutton leg, and offered it to Toothless first to make our point. Even though both Toothless and I knew he didn't like cooked meat much by itself, he bit a small chunk from the mutton, looking steadily at me. I then bit off a chunk while looking back at Toothless.

"Brother, would you like to join in?" I said offering him the mutton next. He glanced at the prince, but the prince just gazed steadily back at him, suggesting he participate.

"I choose to decline," Roldan finally replied. I didn't think he'd accept, but I wanted to draw the line some more.

I passed the mutton to Astrid and she offered it to Fury first. Fury took a bite, looking at Astrid just as Toothless had with me. Then Astrid offered the mutton to the prince.

"Thank you, my Lady," Prince Gerhard gallantly accepted, looking at Roldan as he now took a bite of the mutton. The lines were being drawn indeed, and the prince was clearly favouring our side. I didn't think this would go over very well for him back in Stormgolt, and I was now prepared to offer him any help he wanted, even refuge.

Finally Astrid took a bite of the mutton and laid it back on the tray in front of us. The ritual had accomplished exactly what I had wanted it to. We all knew where each of us stood now. Roldan could see how close we were to the dragons, and we could see he wasn't going to accept them, or our ways. Even the prince had now cast his lot with us.

"Chicken or fish?" I then offered the monk anyway.

He began reaching for a fish on one of the three trays of fish in front of us.

"I don't think you want anything off that tray," I cautioned. "That's raw fish . . . for the dragons." Toothless drove home the point by now wolfing down a fish from that same tray while steadily looking at him as Fury likewise took a fish off her own tray. I then offered the monk the tray of roasted fish to choose from. The dark robe took a smoked eel off the tray. To me, his choice made perfect sense. Both Toothless and Fury narrowed their eyes with even further disdain at Roldan now, but thankfully neither of them uttered a sound.

We all ate in silence for a moment. The way the dragons were both looking at the monk, I could almost sense they were ready to strike at him in our defence, even waiting for an invitation or excuse. I just gave Toothless and Fury a quiet look to tone it down though. Fortunately, they complied. Roldan then paused from eating, as he took a drink.

"You like that?" I asked as he took a healthy swig.

"Yes, actually," he admitted looking at the silver goblet. "It's quite good . . . a gentler mead than what I'm used to."

"It's mead tea," I replied. "My wife, Astrid, basically invented it. She still brews it herself, and it's the dragons' favourite drink. They're enjoying some in their buckets right now, as are the rest of us." The dragons now both took sips from their buckets at the same time, right on cue.

I just smiled as the monk then choked on his drink.

"Are you alright, Brother?" the prince now asked. "Surely this tea isn't causing you any problems. It is good, just as you've said."

"Do you have any water?" the monk asked in seeming irritation.

"Of course," Astrid replied, motioning to the housegirl to bring a pitcher of it. "Bear in mind though that the dragons do drink water, too."

Even the prince had to conceal a smile at that one.

"Isn't it hard though," I noted while we continued eating, " . . . to just brand people, or beings, as enemies when you 'take in life' with them, as the dragons call it?"

The brother just kept chewing on chunks of his eel.

"They feel, even love, as we do," I continued. "They have and care for their children as we do, even though theirs first come in eggs. They are part of us, as we are a part of them."

"Do you wish to be condemned to eternal damnation and suffering in the afterlife?" the monk finally posed in response. "Or share eternal life in Paradise with the Lord of all?"

"We wish to be respected as friends and equals," I simply replied, " . . . or left alone."

"That wasn't what I was asking," Roldan now coldly stated, daring me to choose between his versions of Hell and Heaven—to choose the fate of myself and our people, then and there.

"I answered your question," I deliberately replied, " . . . the way I wished to."

"I see," the monk noted. "The serpent had much influence with Adam and Eve. It led to their downfall, their expulsion from paradise. The serpent was an agent for a source far darker than itself. I fear something similar is going on here," he said, looking directly at our dragons now.

"Yes," I replied, looking at him. "To allow a serpent, a viper, into our midst is most dangerous."

Toothless could read me only too well. He now started to growl at the monk. I was almost ready to just let him continue, but I subtly motioned for Toothless to stop. He complied, but he had helped me make the point I wanted to.

"I wish to retire and pray," the monk now said, seeing he wasn't going to get any further with me tonight, and seeming to find me surprisingly resistant to his usual brand of persuasion and intimidation that must have worked with other chiefs . . . including unfortunately, Prince Gerhard.

"Hiccup, my love, could I have your help?" Astrid requested as she just subtly tugged at my arm. "Outside for a moment?"

"Excuse us please," I requested to both the monk and the prince as Astrid and I now got up. I looked at Toothless and Fury, asking them with my eyes not to do anything right now. Both dragons subtly nodded as my wife and I turned to go while our housegirl began to clear dinner away.

"Thank you, Roana," Astrid said as the girl went to work.

The young girl gave us both a worried look. Even she could see and hear what was going on. _Protect us,_ her eyes were saying. I paused and looked at her for a moment. She was the future of our people. I looked down as I imagined her and the village's other children now being told what to do, how to live, and whom to obey by the likes of Roldan . . . living in intimidation and fear, all the time. I couldn't surrender her to that now. I couldn't surrender any of us to that.

Astrid quietly laid a reassuring hand on her before she then led me outside.

"Hiccup," my wife now said to me outdoors a short distance away from the house, "I've never done this before . . . I didn't think I'd ever be doing this. But I want that man to stay somewhere else than in our house. Prince Gerhard can stay, but that dark robe needs to stay elsewhere."

"We invited him to stay," I sighed. "Well, I did. Another screw-up."

"No," she assured as she kissed me.

"But unless he steals from us, or harms or clearly threatens us in some way," I noted, "it would be dishonourable, especially for a chief, to throw an invited guest out of our home. Nor would it be honourable for us to just leave him there and stay elsewhere ourselves."

"I know," Astrid sighed.

"We have to host him," I reluctantly said, " . . . properly. Honour will protect us, and expose him."

"Alright," she accepted. "But Hiccup, I'm afraid now."

"I know," I replied as I briefly held her. "Let's go though. Our dragons need protecting."

Astrid smiled briefly at me as we returned to our house. But before we could open the door, our housegirl for the evening was already opening it.

"He saw the dining table, and ordered me to move it back," Roana apologized as she came outside, closing the door again. "He also told me to take the dragons outside, saying he had something very important to do, and they couldn't be around. So I did. Fortunately, I was able to lead Toothless and Fury to the back door. I'm sorry, I didn't know what else to do."

"That's alright," Astrid assured her. "Thank you for your help this evening, Roana. You can go home now. We'll take it from here."

The poor girl practically cried in front of us.

"It'll be okay," Astrid assured as we both briefly embraced her, before we sent her on her way home.

"This is why I don't want that man in our house," my wife then quietly said to me on our front porch.

"I'm about ready to agree with you," I replied as I reached to open our front door again.

When we opened the door, we found Roldan kneeling in front of our dining table, which was now once again in the middle of our house. He had laid a small, white cloth on it, along with a cross and lit candles, and was chanting some words I did not understand, while Prince Gerhard quietly stood off to one side of the house, watching him.

Astrid now held us back at the doorway. "He's praying in Latin," she whispered in my ear very quietly, so as not to disturb him, while still looking his way. "He's thanking his God for protecting him from the evil and wickedness all around him here . . . He's asking for strength to do his God's work of cleansing the land . . . for help in purging it of evil beasts, of the dragons . . ."

That was it for me. "Astrid," I directed out loud without taking my gaze off the monk, "fetch Toothless and some Dragon Riders here, now. Brother," I then said to him, "for threatening members of my household and family in your prayer, Viking honour now allows me to withdraw my welcome to you. I ask you to leave my house."

"What members of your household and family did I threaten with my holy prayers to God?" the monk asked, rising up off his knees.

"You aren't the only one who understands more than one language," I said. "My 'aide' as you called her, my wife, Astrid, understands the language you were praying in. She told me you were asking your God for help in purging this land of evil beasts, of our dragons. As I have told you, they are family to us."

Toothless, Astrid, Fury and a number of riders and their dragons now massed outside our front door.

"Brother," Astrid said as she now came back inside our house, "we Vikings do not put out guests in the middle of the night without shelter, so I am arranging other accommodations for you . . . private chambers elsewhere. Please accompany our guards there now. We will be asking you to leave our village come daylight however."

"Do you allow _her_ to speak for you?" Roldan asked incredulously.

"She speaks with me, whenever she chooses," I replied as Astrid now stood at my side.

"You are in league with demons," Roldan now said, clutching the cross around his neck in front of him. "That you would call these blackest of creatures family over I, one of your fellow men, speaks to the depravity you and your people have sunk to. I fear you are beyond redemption by the Church."

"To me, Brother, you look far blacker than my dragon does. But if you are a true representative of your church," I replied, knowing I was basically burning a bridge here, " . . . I, and my people, do not wish to be a part of it. Take him to his 'chambers'," I then directed as Snotlout and several others came forward around me to surround Roldan as he now gathered up his cross and candles from the table.

Astrid drew close beside me as our riders then escorted the monk out of our home.

"I'm guessing his 'chambers' are off the old Dragon Ring?" I surmised to her after they had left.

"I gave him the Nightmare's cage . . . the largest one," she replied. "I'm having my family put a very nice bed in there, lots of quilts and sheepskins, even a table and chair along with a small fire for warmth . . . far better than he deserves, really. They will be closing him in there and keeping guard overnight until we are ready to have him leave in the morning."

Prince Gerhard now approached us. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "I shouldn't have let him intimidate your housegirl like that. But, you're making a powerful enemy, Hiccup."

"My wife heard him openly pray in his language for the elimination of our dragons, and called us and our ways wicked and evil," I replied. "He made himself our enemy with those words, after we had openly extended hospitality and goodwill towards him. There can be no friendship if he cannot accept who we are as a people and how we choose to live. We will put him up in comfort for the night. I will even have a talk with him in the morning. But if he and his views remain the same . . . he will leave, under our guard if necessary."

"He is the rest of the known world now, Hiccup," Gerhard advised.

"Then I don't want to be a part of the rest of the world," I replied.

"Those who are presented with his ways, and don't adopt them, have been conquered," the prince now cautioned.

"So I've heard," I said as I looked down while Astrid drew close to me. "But we are our ways, we are our dragons, and we will give neither of those up, because if we do, we give ourselves up. With all due respect, I will not see us lose what your people evidently have, your Highness . . . even at the cost of my own life."

"I will leave you in peace tonight, Chief Hiccup," Gerhard decided. "I will sleep with my men in camp, and talk with you in the morning before you see the Brother. Rest well."

"As you wish, your Highness," I accepted. "But know you are still welcome in our house and in our village. Goodnight though. I will see you in the morning."

I closed my eyes and lowered my head for a moment as everyone else was gone now, except for my wife and our dragons.

"What are you thinking?" Astrid quietly probed.

"I have a terrible fear inside me," I admitted as I looked down.

"Allow me to share it with you," my wife replied as we embraced each other.


	16. Chapter 16

_Here's a Valentine's Day extra for everyone . . . new chapters from both my current stories, Taming a Heart: Change of Ages from How to Train Your Dragon, along with Planet Threat from the film Battle for Terra._

_Enjoy!_

— _Norwesterner_

* * *

"Morning, my love," Astrid greeted me as she woke me to give me my tea. I was surprise to see her already fully dressed.

"We need to get going a little faster than usual," she advised. "Prince Gerhard is already up and ready to confer with you. I also checked with our riders, and Roldan is not a happy camper where he is. I should have given him just a plain old hard Viking bed for all the gratitude he's showing! But I have a clean dress tunic ready for you, and here's some fresh sweet bread."

"How do you get all this done before you wake me?" I asked, yawning and still opening my eyes.

"It's called 'not sleeping last night'," she confessed. "After I soothed you off to sleep with a massage, I got tired of just lying awake in bed with my mind running around like a mouse, so I gently got up without waking you, laid a big pillow next to you so you wouldn't miss my presence . . . and then proceeded to just keep myself occupied, doing everything from checking on the dark robe to cleaning your tunic, brewing tea and baking bread. I should be able to relax, probably even sleep here, once the Brother goes however."

"Astrid, I'm sorry," I empathized. "You should have woken me though. Remember, we face things together."

"I know," she replied as she caressed my face. "But I loved you enough to want you to have the rest you needed before you face that dark robe this morning. You need all the strength and power of mind possible for that . . . creature," she said with disgust.

"Come here," I invited sitting up in our bed as I welcomed her into my lap for a moment. "Remember," I said, " . . . I need you most of all, especially before I face 'creatures' like that."

"Thank you," she said with a tear in her eye as she laid her arms around my shoulders. We then relaxed together as we leaned back, curling up together in front of pillows against the wall for a moment. "You know what not making up with him would mean, don't you?" she finally noted to me as she rested her head against my shoulder and neck.

"What do you think we should do?" I asked as I took a sip of my tea, before sharing it with her.

"Be us," she simply said as she then raised her head and looked at me. "Whatever that may mean."

I just drew her close and held her tightly for a moment, as she cried into the side of my head. It felt like we were about to invite an edict of death for our village . . . for all of us.

— — — — —

"Release him," I quietly directed our Dragon Riders later as they opened the large doors of the old Nightmare cage while some in our village were gathering to watch from around the edge of the ring above. Astrid was with me, but the prince and I agreed he should be elsewhere for the moment. I also asked Toothless and Fury, and all the dragons to be out of sight, along with Eric, Elara and the rest of our family, so as not to needlessly antagonize Roldan while I explored one more time what might be possible between him and I.

"Good morning, Brother," I then greeted amiably. "I hope you found your room here tolerable. It's a lot more spacious and private than anything I could have offered. You have seen how we sleep."

"Yes, I have," Roldan replied coolly.

"Care for more of a breakfast?" I offered. "We've laid out a generous spread here."

"In a prison?" he asked.

"On the contrary," I assured. "This is now . . . an event space for us. We have no prisons, or prisoners."

"At least not until last night," Astrid couldn't resist whispering into my ear.

I really tried to keep from smiling or laughing right then. "Sorry," I excused, "my wife just reminded me of something we have to take care of later. But come, sit, eat," I invited.

As I had calculated, Roldan couldn't very well refuse my hospitality. It was even seeming to disarm him somewhat.

"We must say grace first, thank God for this food," the Brother noted as he sat down.

"You certainly may," I allowed as I sat in a tall, throne-like wooden chair at the end of the table and looked at him.

He bowed his head, closed his eyes and began praying in his language, while I continued to sit pleasantly and just look at him as Astrid stood at my side, at her insistence. She said it made me look more important . . . equal to him.

He seemed to finish praying and opened his eyes, meeting my gaze.

"I don't believe you prayed with me just now," Roldan noted.

"I don't understand the language you use," I replied. "How could I?"

"When one prays at a table," he said, "especially an ordained servant of God, all pray."

"So, should we all eat, bathe, work and rest when the church or its servants tell us to as well?" I asked.

"Do not mock me, or the Church," he warned.

"I'm just asking here," I said. "It's all new to me."

"The Church does have guidelines on many of these things," he acknowledged, seeming to calm down, "like not eating meat on certain days, not working on certain days, and more."

"Sounds like you have your traditions and customs, just as we do in this village," I noted.

"But ours are ordained by God, through his Church all the way from Rome," the monk said.

"And ours are passed down from our ancestors, through many generations, and through our understandings with others," I replied.

"What others?" he asked.

"You don't seem to want to talk about that," I noted, deflecting his question for the moment. "But what makes your traditions, your writings, more superior than ours?"

"God Himself," the monk almost barked.

"Your understanding of God seems to require the use of representatives, ours does not," I contrasted. "We can speak directly without interpretation or intermediaries. Your understandings of God must be very complex to require what you provide. We are a simple people. Simple understandings are what work for us."

The monk was about to speak, but stopped himself. I had stumped him. I maintained an absolutely straight face, but I could tell Astrid was betraying the subtlest of smiles.

"You are toying with me here," Roldan noted in frustration.

"I am merely exploring," I said. "And demonstrating that we are a reasonable people who are simply interested in living peacefully now."

"You will not know true peace . . ." he began to say.

"Until we know it under your terms?" I finished.

The dark robe now said nothing.

"That is not peace, Brother," I noted, "that is force. So this isn't really about a person's beliefs, is it?" I said unmasking him and his pretenses now.

"King Olaf of the Norse has vowed he will win these lands for God," Roldan replied coldly, but loud enough for all around me to hear.

"So there are no conditions under which we could be left alone here, are there?" I asked.

The monk again said nothing.

"I think breakfast is over now." I said, pushing my chair back and rising to my feet.

"Wait," Astrid interjected. "Brother, I once wanted to eliminate, even wipe out the dragons as you do, until I rode one . . . Fury!" Astrid then said loudly, calling her dragon companion.

"Astrid, what are you doing?" I couldn't help asking.

"Brother," she continued while slipping me a glance, "your scriptures call for you to turn your cheek, and walk in another man's sandals, do they not?"

"Yes, they do," Roldan reluctantly conceded, as Fury slowly came into the Dragon Ring.

"Then fly on another's dragon, with me," Astrid gently but confidently invited, even challenged.

"I have taken vows of celibacy and chastity," the Brother answered. "I cannot ride with you. I avoid the temptation of even close contact with women."

"Then ride with me, Brother . . . Toothless!" I now said, taking up Astrid's challenge, remembering how a ride had converted her. I didn't have romance in my favour this time . . . I hadn't expected it the first time. But I hoped the magic of flying on a dragon might have an effect on the Brother where words did not.

Roldan looked distinctly uncomfortable as Toothless now entered the ring alongside Fury, already saddled as she was as well. While I was somewhat surprised to see him with his rig on, I quickly guessed that Astrid had planned this out while I was meeting with the prince earlier, as she had briefly disappeared during breakfast. Once again, she was ready with a back-up plan, one that the Brother fortunately could not seem to refuse, given the just declared dictates of his own scriptures.

I gave the subtlest glance and nod to Astrid as Toothless laid himself down and I mounted his saddle. "Just step on his foreleg here, and sit behind me, Brother," I invited.

Just as Astrid had done that very first time, Roldan very cautiously put his hand on the saddle and stepped up to mount it behind me. Toothless looked back at him with narrowed eyes, but did not make a sound. Even he didn't want to blow this opportunity for peace and survival for us all. I touched a hand to his neck and looked at my dragon friend in gratitude as the Brother settled in behind me.

"Toothless, let's go . . . gently," I calmly requested as Astrid mounted Fury to join us. Toothless now slowly rose up on his legs and walked with Roldan and I out of the Dragon Ring. The wind this morning was just right—not too strong, but moderate, and out of the west. Once we were safely out of the ring, Toothless slowly spread his large, black wings. I could sense the Brother looking nervously either side of him as he chose to grip the sides of the saddle with his hands just behind me, rather than me.

Then, with Toothless catching the wind just right and barely making a flap, the ground fell away as we smoothly rose into the air. I could sense Roldan nervously swallow and clear his throat. Astrid and Fury now silently came alongside us in the sky as our two Furies gently banked around to permit us all a view of Berk and the morning sun behind it. Everything was calm, peace, and grace.

I wanted to ask the Brother what he thought now, but I looked at Astrid near me, and remembered how my silence had allowed her to discover for herself what I had come to find in Toothless and flying with him. I chose instead to just let it happen, even trusting our dragons to reveal the harmony that they knew so well in the air to our visitor. This was their show, their opportunity to talk and share with the brother in their own way.

Toothless and Fury now turned in unison over our island and the sea behind it, then heading south along the coastline of the mainland, allowing Roldan to appreciate the beauty of the crashing surf below. He said nothing behind me. I glanced again at Astrid, quietly looking for any hint from her as to how my guest was reacting. She just calmly looked back at me, giving me the subtlest nod. This could work.

Toothless and Fury gently rose up now, allowing us to brush the bottom of some clouds, before continuing to rise right through them and emerging among their tops in the bright sunshine. Then they banked and turned some more, with Fury taking the lead this time.

Nature was just singing all around us as we flew, in the sweetest and most moving ways imaginable. There was nothing but peace and harmony. These were our values. Even Roldan had to be seeing and feeling them behind me. I could not hear a sound from him. I could not even feel him shift.

I had to look behind me now, for some indication from him. But when I turned, what I saw shocked me. Tears were falling down Roldan's cheeks. He was silently crying. But they weren't tears of marvel or appreciation. They were the tears of a tortured man . . . of someone who had found such unexpected beauty, but who could not enjoy it, or let it inside.

"Brother, what's wrong?" I now had to ask, breaking the silence of our flight.

"I cannot change what is to come . . ." he finally said.

"Join us, Brother," I invited. "Know this peace, this harmony, that we do with the dragons. All we want in the world is this . . . and to share it with anyone who will value it with us, and allow us to do so."

"The world, even the Church, is not ready for this," he said sadly. "I am not ready for this. I have seen Heaven now . . . but it will be destroyed. It cannot be helped or avoided. The forces are too great. But pity me, Hiccup. I am not ready for death now, for I no longer know what Heaven is. Too much of me is in the Church to ever leave. If I do not have my vows, I have nothing . . . no skills, no way to live apart from the Church. But I fear now that my final refuge will be madness. At least that way, I will not know when death comes. Take me back, please," he finished. "I can stand no more."

"Brother, you can live with us," I gently said. "Don't worry about how you will live, or what you can do. I will teach you a trade myself if you like, even provide you with food and housing, for as long as you need them. But there is life, and peace here. Share it with us."

"No," he said quivering. "There will be death. You may be able to face it head on, but I cannot. May God forgive me for the choice I have made here . . . for the sin I must commit. Take me back. This never happened."

I turned my head slowly forward again as I lowered my head and began to silently cry. I wept for my village, my people, the dragons, and our ways that I was unequivocally told would be ending. I even wept for Roldan now, the most tortured soul I had ever encountered. He had given me a message, a warning . . . the only one he could.

I could sense Astrid now looking across towards me. I turned my tear-streaked face towards her, gently shaking my head. Her look of sad shock almost crushed me inside.

"Toothless . . . home," my voice finally quivered.

My dragon friend just looked up and back at me. Then, with a single nod, he banked around back towards our village as Fury turned with us. I sensed Roldan close up and withdraw back into himself behind me. I reached behind me for his hand with determination, almost trying to pull him over to our side again. I touched him.

"No!" Roldan said as he now angrily withdrew his hand from my touch. Even though he was just inches behind me, he was irretrievably lost to us now. He would not join us as the prince had, or even help us. I closed my eyes as I realized that he would in fact destroy us. Ours was a heaven he could not accept. He had made his choice, and would not change.

We all landed back at the Dragon Ring in silence. I could see my people, and even our dragons now, were looking to me for a sign, a hope. But I had none to give.

"It's time for you to go," I concluded aloud after I now dismounted from Toothless, seeing no alternative but to resume my previous role and stance with him, as Roldan wouldn't even accept my hand in assistance as he dismounted as well. "You can tell your superiors, 'No, but thanks anyway'," I continued. "And note I'm allowing you to leave, and live. Many other chiefs would not."

"You cannot last against us," the monk warned as he now stood in front of me, resuming his familiar and closed role against me as well.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," I cautioned. "We are renown for having conquered Stormgolt years ago. But we let them be after that, even helped them rebuild. That is what we seek with you and your king . . . peaceful coexistence. You enjoy your ways, and we will enjoy ours," I tried in moderation, one more time.

"Our ways will become yours!" Roldan coldly responded. "Our king will become yours! No more chiefs, and no more dragons! There are hundreds of thousands of us, but less than a hundred of you. You may win initially. You may think you're impregnable on this rocky islet of yours with your dragons, but we will keep coming—wave after wave of us. You will have no trade, no access to fish in the sea or food on the mainland behind you. We will be there, surrounding you, starving you into surrender . . . for years if necessary. We have conquered Stormgolt, as we will with you as well. There will be a church, and a priest here! You will give up your heathen, evil ways, and these demonic dragons! How you do that, I leave to you. How soon will be when I return, with more than just myself."

"Take him to his ship," I now coldly ordered the Dragon Riders nearby, having to restrain myself from taking my sword from its sheath and plunging it through the dark robe's chest. It was the first time I found myself just wanting to murder an unarmed man. The monk then left surrounded by our guard.

I maintained my gaze on him until he had disappeared out of the Dragon Ring escorted by our Riders. Inside though, I was now at a loss . . . an utter loss. He would return, with warriors and ships in great numbers. There was no avoiding that now.

Astrid moved close to me and started to put an arm around me, but this time I shook her off, almost angrily.

"You need me now," she said with quiet, tearful determination. "Or I will flip you until you do."

I lowered my head and softened towards her, allowing her close. But I could barely look at Toothless as he now joined me. He however steadfastly gazed at me, and began murmuring.

"He's saying, 'There are times when the good for each of us goes different ways,'" Eric now translated for him as my son and his wife and dragon joined us. "'This is such a time. For the good of our village, and all of you . . . I and my kind will leave.'"

"No . . ." I responded with determination. "Never. I will die before that happens."

"'Your kind cannot suffer so for us,'" Eric then translated for Toothless.

"And we will not give up who we are," I responded, "at least those that choose to."

"Dad," Eric now said for himself, "I don't think you can fight this."

"I wish someone would though," Prince Gerhard sighed next to us. "I would support such a man, such a people, with my life. There are a good number throughout Viking lands who would. But know this," he added, "I will not follow or assist Roldan anymore. He is returning south in my ship, but I and my warriors and key advisors will stay here to await your decisions about all this, and help you in whatever you decide to do."

"Thank you, your Highness," I accepted as I looked at him. "I am honoured by your offer. I just need to think."

"Come, my love," Astrid suggested. "Rest in the shelter of our home for now. The right answer will emerge."

I allowed Astrid to escort me home. We were left alone for the rest of the day in our upstairs loft, while the rest of the family who still shared our house with us went about their activities as quietly as they could downstairs. I encouraged my wife to sleep for a while herself, while I just sat up beside her on our bed and stared at absolutely nothing in particular. Later, she woke up, and then fed, massaged and even seduced me. She loved me like she never had before. I could not have asked for better. But her attentions and care only dulled the pain, even the terrible fear raging within me, for moments here and there. I slept fitfully that night.

— — — — —

I was up before the next sunrise, and sat alone outside our home on the porch, watching the growing twilight. Toothless came up next to me.

"I can't let you go," I tearfully said without looking at him. "I just can't. You can't fly without me anyway."

Toothless gently nodded his head and looked out upon the village with me. He was ready to accept death with me now, if that's what I chose.

"Thought I'd find you out here," Astrid said behind me as she brought me a morning tea.

"Funny," I said tearing up, "I once used to hate this village."

Astrid gently rubbed my shoulder as she sat down next to me on one side, while Toothless nudged me from the other. Fury was joining us as well.

"But now," I continued, "I love it. I love it so much. I never want to let them have it . . . put a church here, a dark robe, anything."

"So, what do we do?" my wife asked. "Do we all go together then . . . by our own swords?"

I just sat silently with tears in my eyes.

"Traders tell of a legendary fortress city in far away Judea hundreds of years ago called Masada," she continued, "where every last inhabitant allowed themselves to be killed by others within the village, rather than surrender to the Roman armies that surrounded them. Valhalla or Asgard might take us that way, given how Masada is being remembered now with admiration and honour. It would be difficult," she sighed, "but out of love, I think you and I could kill each other, at the same time. You're the last sight I'd ever want to see anyway."

I silently took Astrid into my arms as we held each other tightly for a moment. I closed my eyes in deep love for my wife, before letting her go and rubbing my face with my hands as if to wash such a sad, horrible thought as she had suggested from my mind. I doubted if I could ever kill her now, even in love, especially as I looked her in the eyes.

"No," I decided, now shaking my head as I looked out upon our village beside her. "We disappear . . ."

— — — — —

I called a village meeting in the Mead Hall that afternoon. Toothless and some of the dragons, along with Prince Gerhard and his followers were there, as was the rest of the village.

"Like all of you, I love this village . . . I love Berk," I said, not hiding my tears as my wife and family, both human and dragon, stood around me. "I love it, and who we all are . . . too much to let outsiders conquer us, force us to give up our ways and especially the dragons who are as much a part of us now, as we are ourselves. None of us want to die, and none of us want to surrender. All of us want to keep our freedom, and the choice to live as we want, and to be who we want. There is a way to victory for us, and that is to survive, to endure into the future.

"We can do that," I proposed, " . . . by disappearing."

I let that sink in for a moment among everyone.

"We leave for the north, to a place they will never find us," I continued. "We move all of us who want to go, even take the entire village with us. We burn everything else . . . leave not a stick standing here when the enemy's armies arrive. Leave them nothing to conquer. They will not want to erect a church on an empty hillside on a deserted island. That way, this place will always be ours, and ours alone. We will be free, living as we want . . . with our dragons. We will keep our ways, and outlast our enemies. We do this by disappearing . . . by allowing myth and legend to become our protection."

"I realize not all of you will want to come with us and endure the harsher climate and hardships to come," I noted. "So I ask for volunteers who will take you by ship to other villages and help you blend into the populace there. If any of you choose that, know that you do so with honour. You will always be of Berk, and I ask you to keep your village, your people, safe by helping us to hide . . . by not revealing where you come from, even at the cost of your life if it comes to that. You will be among the most honoured of warriors, even by your silence."

"We likely have just weeks until the dark robe and his armies return," I concluded. "Our Dragon Riders will lead searches for a new place for us to call home. Each of you must decide whether you are coming with us, or blending into the outside world. If anyone thinks there is a better course of action for us to follow, now is the time to say it."

There was initially dead silence in the Mead Hall.

"I am with you, Hiccup," one voice said.

"I am with you, Hiccup," another echoed.

Soon a loud cheer arose in the hall. The choice had been made.

"Berk shall live . . . as we choose . . . in us!" I said triumphantly.

The villagers cheered again, as the dragons among us roared as well, but this time there wasn't a dry eye in the crowd. Even my Astrid was crying now, right next to me.

"Before we all go our separate ways to do what needs to be done starting tomorrow," I added as the cheering and roaring died down, " . . . tonight, let's celebrate what we have, and share. We will party and feast here, all of us, together. Then, let us take our families home, and love them, just love them. Make this the night in Berk you always wanted . . . each and every one of you. Make it a night to remember, always. Because as of tomorrow, things start to change."

Cheering erupted once more throughout the hall.

"Dragon Riders, let's gather! We move out tomorrow!" my wife ordered.

Prince Gerhard and some of his warriors then approached me.

"As much as I and my followers would want to go with you," the prince sighed, "to live with these magnificent dragons . . . you're going to need help on the outside to make this work over time. Help that can supply, shield and distract for you—not just for a day or year, but for generations. I, and my warriors and followers, would be honoured to be your links, your protectors, in the outside world. We can help those of us who choose to live on the outside be strong, and keep Berk safe. Plus, I can still buy influence, too. My fortunes are at your disposal. Just keep these dragons, and our Viking ways, alive."

"I will," I assured, "and I am honoured to accept your offer, your Highness."

"No," he said, now removing and laying down his crown on the table beside us. "I am now Gerhard . . . of Berk. And you, Hiccup, are my chief."

I embraced him with tears in my eyes. "You are my brother, Gerhard," I sniffed. "One I always wanted, but never had . . . until now. I ask you to take charge of organizing the relocation of those who choose not to join us in the north. Also have your men help us make preparations to dismantle this village. I will want as many of the building materials as possible here made ready to be moved north by ship, at least close to wherever we go. I imagine we will have to pick a place that is inaccessible by ship if we are ever to really hide successfully. So a final move will have to be made by dragon alone in the air."

"It will be done," Gerhard assured.

Everyone seemed to fly into action now, gathering and talking amongst themselves.

"I thought I had decreed feasting and celebration tonight," I went over and told Astrid moments later as she was already dismissing our Dragon Riders.

"You did," she smiled. "We're just getting organized here and making plans for tomorrow . . . so we, especially you and I, can celebrate with abandon tonight. I want to see you drunk, Hiccup, and I want to get drunk with you . . . and then ravish each other wildly into the night."

"Really?" I said amazed.

"Really," she replied before she kissed me, hard.

Even before she stopped kissing me, my wife reached out and snagged a couple tankards of mead as a passing barmaid began distributing them.

"Your mead, my love," Astrid offered, now passing me one as she took a large and hearty swig from her own.

"All these years, I have never seen this side of you," I smiled as I took my tankard.

"You deserve to," she smiled, " . . . and so do I."

I kissed her mead-foamed mouth again with open joy, and lust. I wanted Astrid tonight . . . I _really_ wanted her!

She and I drank heartily in the hall. We fed each other chicken, fish, mutton and more. We gave Toothless and Fury mead and mead tea by the bucketful. We watched my son and his wife, and my married daughter and stepdaughters and their husbands, love and openly carouse with one another. I even saw both young Astrid and Gretta getting very friendly with a couple of Gerhard's men. The two girls caught me looking at them. I just gave them a big smile and nod.

"Go forrr it!" I yelled, half-drunk now myself. Tonight I neither begrudged nor forbade them anything. They were adults. They were both women. And starting tomorrow, our world was ending . . . or at least being moved.

Finally though, Astrid swung me round to get my attention. "I wwant youu," she slurred, " . . . noww."

I grabbed her and lay her back on the table we were at and kissed her wantonly.

"Nott like thiss!" she laughed. "At homme! Inn ourr bed!"

"Lead thhe wayy!" I slurred happily as I rose up off of her.

"No, takke mmee!" she invited. "Dragg mmee . . . likke a conquerred womann . . . likke you'rre mmyy llorrd!"

"Comme womann!" I then ordered as I grabbed her arm forcefully.

"Yess, mmyy Llorrd!" she slurred willingly as we both began stumbling out of the Mead Hall and down the steps towards home.

Halfway down the broad staircase from the hall though, I just brought her to me and kissed her forcefully . . . as we both collapsed onto the steps. I very nearly took her, right there.

"Mmyy Llorrd," she requested, "pleasse takke mmee . . . vviollate mmee . . . at hhomme . . . our hhomme."

"Yyouu arre rrighht, wwennch!" I agreed as I decided to try to get up again.

"I amm a wwarrrior! Nnott a wwennch!" she forcefully corrected. "But, I amm yyourr wwommann . . . yyourr wwommann, allonne."

I cried at that, in such love for her. She cried with me now, too, as we helped each other back onto our feet.

"I llovve yyouu . . ." I tearfully said.

"I llovve yyouu, ttooo," she said with tears in her eyes as well. "I wwannt to sshhoww yyouu . . . inn our bedd."

"Llett'ss go," I smiled as we both began staggering again towards home.

We didn't know where Toothless and Fury, or any of the rest of the family, were—but we didn't care as I just unlatched and kicked open our front door, and we then ambled inside and fell onto the family bedding on the main floor. We fumbled together with our clothing some, baring a shoulder here, and a leg there as we kissed . . . then we just took each other, ravishing one another with passionate abandon, consummating our love once more before soon falling asleep.

— — — — —

Hours later, I became aware of Astrid gently removing the last of my clothing, as she then covered us up with a quilt.

"Tea, my love?" she croaked. "I have one hell of a hangover here, and imagine you do, too. This'll help."

"Thanks . . ." I hoarsely whispered, as she helped me sit up and take a few sips of tea from the cup she shared with me, as I looked and saw the rest of our family, both human and dragon, collapsed in slumber around us as well. I then fell back down onto our floor mattress as I heard my Astrid lay the cup aside, and felt her resettle herself against me . . . deliciously wearing nothing at all.

Despite my now throbbing head, I drew her close to me, and inhaled the soft hair on her head—my favourite bouquet and fragrance of all.

"You saved us here," she said quietly as we lay together. "You saved us all . . . by what you decided to do."

"I haven't done it yet," I noted.

"Yes, you have," she gently disagreed. "That's what all of us, especially me, have been wildly celebrating tonight. The rest . . . it'll be easy from here now. Everyone knows what to do. You've given us just what we needed, all by yourself this time."

"What's that?" I asked.

"Hope," she said.


	17. Chapter 17

The next morning, I woke up to a surprising amount of busyness and noise around our house.

"Hiccup, my love!" Astrid said excitedly as she rushed in a night tunic back to me still in bed. "You should see it outside! Everyone is already getting busy! A number of Dragon Riders are already gone, beginning the search for our new home. Other riders are now taking up scouting patrols, to seek out and watch for enemy ships! Some villagers are already even starting to move out of their houses and dismantle them! It's happening, my love . . . it's happening!"

"Didn't anyone else get drunk last night?" I groaned, still lying down.

"They're used to it," she smiled. "They do it all the time, so they're just able to get up and be ready to go again in the morning."

"Ohh man," I sighed as I struggled to sit up myself.

"Relax, and wake up slow," she invited as the rest of our family was now waking and stirring around us as well. "Like I said, you did your part yesterday. It's everyone else's turn now. Let them work. But here, share some more tea with me. I still have a headache, too."

I just let her sit me up and lean me against her as she fed me more of her soothing tea. I then turned and just buried my face against her shoulder, clad in a soft tunic. Astrid just held and gently rocked me. Despite still feeling worse than a dragon who had just broadsided a cliff, I could not have felt more soothed, loved, and relieved than I did right then.

— — — — —

Astrid was right . . . it was happening, all around us.

Over the subsequent days, our search riders began reporting back. No good site for the village yet, but they would continue to search, deciding to bring Astrid and I into it only when they thought they had found a promising location. Astrid also sent word out, by both sea and Dragon Rider, to her family's trading fleet. They were to suspend all activity and return home immediately, without letting any outsiders know. Day by day, they returned to us, ready to help.

As families moved out of their houses and dismantled them, we cleared the Mead Hall to accommodate their belongings for the moment, as other families, including Astrid and I, took them in. We loaded the building materials from their houses onto every available ship we had, ready to go when a new site for the village had been located. Gerhard and his men took a few of our ships and began to ferry families who had chosen to blend in with the outside to other villages, coaching them carefully on Christian and Norse ways. He made each emigre swear an oath before himself and even threatened them with death in no uncertain terms should the word 'Berk' ever cross their lips to an outsider, noting that his men would be continuing to help and watch them . . . that it would be 'part of the deal' in moving to the outside world, at least for the first few years. I didn't agree with that, but he assured me it was necessary for our, and even their, protection. The ships he used began bearing sails with crosses on them as they left us so as not to draw attention, but they would change back to Berker dragon sails as they returned so they wouldn't be confused with the enemy and send us all into a premature panic.

The house my wife and I had long shared in the village soon became more crowded than it had ever been before with relatives and friends. We let children crowd into our upstairs loft, treating it like a combined play and rest area . . . which it kind of had been anyway for my wife and I. Doing this allowed us adults to more quietly rest down stairs. But despite it all, Astrid and I were still deeply in love again. Nothing bothered us. We would take baths together, sleep with each other, even make love in that crowded house, surrounded by our dragons though, with their wings discretely extended over us for at least a little privacy. But my wife and I were notorious throughout Berk now, among both dragons and humans alike, for our passionate love for each other.

"Blame her," I'd smile when we were caught in awkward or compromising situations anymore.

"Oh yeah, right, Mister Lusty Loki!" she'd shoot back, nicknaming me for the mischievous trickster god in our Norse mythology.

But somehow, there seemed to be a lot more smiling couples among us lately than there used to be. I think we were rubbing off on people, and maybe dragons, too. Whenever my Astrid and I would emerge again from our bedding . . . whether it was at night, or in the morning . . . all we'd hear from others around us was, "Keep it up, you two! You're the best! We are proud to follow you!" We just lost all sense of embarrassment.

— — — — —

Eventually, another search rider reported back.

"I think I've found it," Snotlout breathlessly told us, after riding back through the night. "A place where we can go."

"Rest your dragon, and yourself," I encouraged, "then we'll go and see tomorrow."

"No . . . now, Chief," he replied. "We don't know when those armies will be coming."

"Alright," I accepted. "Astrid, get Fury ready and let's go."

We flew back north with Snotlout and his Nightmare, accompanied by a further escort of Dragon Riders, for the rest of the day. Finally in the twilight of evening, we passed over a series of mountainous islands, separated by narrow, deep channels. The island mountains were too steep for invading armies to climb, especially with any heavy weaponry. Plus dragons, especially Furies, could easily pick off and destroy any ships, even whole fleets, attempting to come up these channels . . . all while able to remain hidden among the surrounding mountains, at virtually no risk to themselves. It would be suicide for anyone to attempt to invade us here.

"This is it," Snotlout invited as we approached one especially impenetrable island in the archipelago. It had no protective harbours. Ships, even boats could not approach its shores through its mazes of rocks, sea stacks, and other offshore hazards. We flew up and over a range of sheltering mountains on one side of the island now, then soaring out over a narrow but lush and verdant valley set between the mountains we had just passed over and another range of mountains just beyond. One end of the valley was just open to the sea to the west. But even this end of it, this 'foot' of the valley, was protected by high, sheer cliffs from the rocky seascape below.

"The forests here, and on the surrounding islands, will support our building and materials needs," Snotlout noted. "The sun illuminates the north side of the valley enough for farming. There are some streams here, which will need to be supplemented with rain and snow-catching cisterns, and there are even some thermal vents and caves among the northeast mountains where wild dragons can live."

"Any hot springs?" Astrid asked as I gave her a knowing smile.

"None I've spotted yet," Snotlout replied matter-of-factly, not seeming to catch the reason behind her question. "But they may exist somewhere. You can at least catch some steam for saunas coming out some of the thermal vents. They help keep the valley somewhat warmer than it would otherwise be. But no one can see into the valley from a ship away from the island, even from its opening in the west . . . it's just too high. No seafarers or land dwellers . . . no one who didn't fly on dragons, would ever want to even try and land here or climb up into this valley. The winters here are probably harsh, and we couldn't use or harbour ships anymore . . . so we'd have to give up seafaring. But this is the best place I've found."

"Do you think we should search any more?" I asked.

"No," he replied. "North of here, you begin to run out of trees, and the snows last into summer. I wouldn't have come back to get you, unless I thought this was the best site we could find."

I looked at Astrid briefly as she flew beside me on Fury. She looked back at me steadily, and then simply nodded.

"We move Berk here," I then decided as I looked from onboard Toothless down upon the new island and valley we would call home. "Make it so."

As soon as we returned to the Isle of Berk the next morning, the first of our supply ships were immediately dispatched north, accompanied by an escort of Dragon Riders, with orders to destroy any enemies they encountered, or even any outsiders who got too curious about what we were now doing. We could take no chances of our plans being discovered.

All our ships could do when they got there was to anchor beyond the rocky hazards, which ringed our new island. Dragons then had to fly and ferry every last load of materials, supplies, and even people into the valley itself by air alone. In subsequent surveys of the island, I couldn't spot a single way to hike on foot, or climb, from its rock and cliff-lined shores to get to the valley. Our protective isolation would be complete. We would be totally dependent on dragons there.

— — — — —

Before I knew it, and almost before I was really ready to accept it, our village was gone. Almost everything was dismantled and almost everyone had left now, including Eric's wife, Elara, with her goat, Nana.

"You sure you want to do this?" Eric asked her as we all gathered to bid Elara and several others in our family good journey by ship one evening on a dock.

"I know you want me safe," Elara replied, caressing his face with her hand, " . . . not trying to hang onto you as you swoop around on Junior, doing what you need to as you protect us all. My rider needs to be at his best, ready for anything. Besides, Nana would just be in the way, and I'm not leaving her behind, or letting her make the trip alone."

"You don't know how grateful I am, Elara," Eric sighed.

"Oh yes I do," she tearfully smiled.

"I'll be thinking of you every moment until we touch again," he assured.

"As will I, my husband," she replied. "But think on this as well . . . I'm pregnant."

"Elara . . ." he sighed in wonder at her revelation as he hugged her tightly, as the rest of us marvelled at the news as well around them.

"Don't you dare miss out on this," she said. "Besides, I want you to tell me what our baby looks like when it comes."

"I will. I swear," Eric tearfully promised before taking her into a deep, passionate kiss.

"Come, Elara," Gretchen invited beside her, as Eric ended his kiss and embrace with Elara. "It's time to go."

"My wife and I will take the best care of her until you join us up there," Hoark reassured as well.

"I love you," my son said as he gave his wife's hand a final squeeze as Gretchen now put an arm around her and guided her to the gangplank of the ship they were to board.

"Love me up there," Elara invited in reply, turning her head to still face her husband's direction. "As I will love you."

"I will, my Elara," Eric assured, letting her hear his voice one last time.

Those two had learned their lessons of love well. I hated to see them part. But Elara could not be a Dragon Rider or warrior as my Astrid was. I had even sent Jórunn and Miracle on ahead by ship as Miracle was nurturing an egg now, along with Inger and her daughter, Spring, while I held their husbands and their dragons with us in what was now becoming Old Berk. Other Dragon Riders were having to part for the first time from their families, and I could not play favourites with my grown children. Even they had agreed with that. Those of us who could fly, and fight, had to be the last to remain, until all of us were gone.

There was one other family member to be dealt with however.

"I'd like to stay, Dad . . . and fight," my daughter, Astrid, volunteered just as the ship Elara, Hoark and Gretchen were on was about to be cast off from the dock. "Joy and I both would."

"It would have been nice if you'd made this decision a while ago, Sis," Eric sighed next to me. "You and Joy can fly well, but we don't have much time to train you in other Dragon Rider skills now."

"Joy knows what to do," I decided, looking into the eyes of my daughter's Night Fury companion, who nodded back at me. "We riders follow their lead much of the time anyway. But I want you to go, and protect this convoy. We're growing short of Dragon Riders now, and with your dad, Hoark, and Gretchen and Elara, I want family protecting our family. Would you do it?"

"Yes, Dad . . . I mean sir," young Astrid agreed, correcting herself and even smiling. "I would."

"I prefer 'Dad', okay?" I smiled as I hugged her.

"Sis, Joy, come meet your fellow Dragon Rider whom you'll be guarding this convoy with," Eric now interjected as he led them off to brief them. "You don't need to be in the air all the time. Here's what you need to focus on . . ."

For the moment, it felt like we were dismantling and sending our family away, right along with the village.

— — — — —

Despite the seeming chaos in Berk as our exodus proceeded in earnest, one couple and their family were as happy as clams. Fishlegs and the wife he had found years ago in Stormgolt, Brunhilda or Hilda for short, along with their family of four grown children, were running a nonstop outdoor barbecue day and night for everyone who no longer had their own cooking areas, or even houses to cook in. Their cooking had always been incredible, and they had wound up largely running things at the Mead Hall. But now, with those aromas of their cooking tantalizingly wafting in the open air throughout the village, I found myself really torn between going home for dinner and eating out.

"Let's go enjoy some village barbecue tonight," I invited my wife one night, hoping she wouldn't feel insulted.

"Thought you'd never ask," she smiled, taking my arm before we both headed in the direction of smells that were oh so enticing. Even after so much time, and so many experiences and adventures together, my Astrid was still surprising me . . . and I still needed to learn to trust her more.

Before long, we were sitting on the village green along with Eric, who was missing his Elara and feeling quite lonely despite Junior's near constant companionship, enjoying platters of roasted chicken and mutton. Our barbecued meats were so good even our dragons seemed to be wanting some, indicating so by hungrily sniffing our way as we ate.

"Guys, you have your fish," I sighed as I tried to ignore their hungry stares and sniffing for a moment as I tried to enjoy more of my mutton. But then I noticed my Astrid just looking at me, too, tipping her head towards the dragons and apparently siding with them. "Ohh, alright," I finally surrendered.

Even though non-fish food supplies were shrinking in the village as our livestock was being moved north as well now; I soon found myself, along with Astrid and Eric, spoiling our dragons by going back for seconds ourselves, and then surreptitiously slipping each of them a whole barbecued chicken in among their customary raw fish.

"You owe us one, bud," I said as Toothless wolfed down his whole chicken, bones and all. He just seemed to smile as he licked the remaining evidence off his lips with relish.

— — — — —

Soon, even Fishlegs, his family and their fine food had departed for the north. Those of us who still remained in Old Berk had been reduced to just dining on roasted fish and nothing else for several days.

"You can have boiled seaweed as a vegetable tonight if you want," my Astrid cheerfully offered. "Picked it fresh off the rocks myself this afternoon."

It actually wasn't bad.

The rest of the village was now gone as well. My house was the last one still standing as I sat on our porch one evening, digesting another fish and seaweed dinner and watching the last of the houses in front of me being dismantled. It was a gentle, warm evening though as I continued to simply relax and savor this favourite sunset view of mine one last time. I soon found a mug of warm mead tea being handed to me, then a pair of soft hands began parting the folds of my tunic away from my neck and rubbing my bared shoulders.

"Thank you, Astrid," I sighed.

"Thank you, my love," she sighed as she now dropped down and wrapped herself around my back. I no longer needed to ask what her gratitude was for. It was for our future, for simply the chance to continue to live, free, in a new place.

"I have thought more about what it would be like if we were staying here," I mused, " . . . having to worship and pray as they tell us to . . . our dragons horribly absent every day . . . living in fear of being arrested or harassed if we crossed them in any way . . . feeling like prisoners in our own village."

"None of that's going to happen now, thanks to you," she whispered appreciatively in my ear as she continued to hold me tightly.

"Nope," I smiled as I rubbed one of her arms around me.

"Our house comes down tomorrow," she noted. "But it will go right back up in the new village. I've received reports from returning Dragon Riders that the valley gets more sun than Snotlout initially told us, but everyone is giving us the sunniest spot for our house, along the north side of the valley . . . knowing how you like to sit out on the porch, just like this in the evenings."

"Astrid . . ." I sighed, now alternating to very mixed feelings.

"I know," she soothed as she gently rocked me with her arms and body, while she rested her head on my shoulders. She then moved my hair aside, and began sensuously kissing my exposed neck. I began smiling and laughing as she continued ravishing my neck.

"You want to love me in our house . . . here . . . one last time, don't you?" I guessed.

"Most everyone else in our house have already moved north," she deliciously whispered into my ear. " Only a couple of Dragon Riders will be sharing it with us tonight. There is plenty of space, even privacy now . . . just for us. I want to lay down one more layer of love, right here . . . to protect this place for all time, against anything or anyone bad. I want to share a love with you tonight that is so powerful, that anyone stepping here a thousand or a million years from now will still feel it when they stand where this house once stood. That, my Hiccup, is what I want to do with you this evening."

I turned and looked at her.

"Whadda 'ya say?" she invited.

"Helluva way to spend a final night here," I accepted with a smile as we began kissing.

Astrid just had this way of taking sadness and melancholy right out of my life when I needed her to. And this was certainly one time when I needed just that.

I swung her around into my lap on our porch as we continued deeply kissing as the sun went down to the west of us. This is what life was about to me . . . passionately making out on our porch, illuminated by a bright red sunset, with the promise of more, much more, to come.

"No rush . . ." she encouraged as I made motions to get up and start moving things indoors. Instead, she held us down right where we were on the porch. She opened the neck of her tunic some more as she sat in my lap. I then proceeded to move in and kiss and nuzzle the base of her neck and collarbone while she sighed deeply into my ear, then taking the top of my ear into her mouth.

The pleasures . . . they were so simple, yet ohh so deep.

"Come inside now," my wife finally whispered into my ear as darkness finally surrounded us outdoors. Very fit and strong still from our fight training, even with my leg rig, I gently picked her up in my arms, turned, and carried her inside our home one last time in our village . . . this version of it, anyway.

We smiled to each other as the three remaining Dragon Rider houseguests around us already seemed to be asleep, readying themselves for the big final day tomorrow. Toothless and Fury had already laid themselves down around our floor mattress with their heads meeting together, quietly dozing yet keeping an ever-present eye on us as I gently laid my wife down on our bedding. We silently undressed each other and slipped in under our quilt. We couldn't help but smile as the two Furies now instinctively extended their black wings over us once more, knowing _exactly_ what we were intending to do. Both Astrid and I then had to just bury our faces in each other's shoulders, even cover our heads with the quilt, as we just bust out laughing.

Eventually we went back to kissing each other as our laughter together subsided, which soon became quiet passion as we held each other tightly. I had been married with Astrid for years now . . . over twenty in fact. We had raised three children from infancy to adulthood, right in this house, plus several others. Frankly, I was amazed that only two of them were truly our own the way we loved each other. Yet I found myself loving my Astrid more than ever now . . . wanting to be even closer with her.

Soon, Astrid and I were relaxing in sweet bliss together, gently falling asleep in each other's arms. She didn't want talk tonight . . . just share feelings amid a beautiful silence.

Our last night at home here had indeed been perfect.

— — — — —

We awoke early the next morning to an urgent knocking at our door.

"I'll get it," Astrid yawned. "Messing with both a tunic and your leg rig takes you too long."

"I'm coming, too," I replied as she was already up, donning a tunic, and on her way to our front door while I was in fact still messing with my leg rig. She opened the door as I began walking across the house to join her. Fortunately, my tunic fell down into place just in time before our visitor saw me.

"Chief, Astrid," a Dragon Rider said. "The enemy fleet has been spotted to the south, moving in our direction. We estimate they're just hours away."

"Sorry, my love," Astrid turned to me, " . . . no time for a leisurely tea this morning. We have to move, now."

"Alert the last of the ships to be ready to leave, very shortly," I ordered the rider. "None of the enemy can see us going. Stand by to have the dragons still here burn everything that remains . . . including this house."

"But my love," Astrid sadly hesitated.

"There's no time to dismantle and load it now," I replied.

"I know," she sighed, as we now embraced each other. "I wanted to take it with us though, pass it on to our children. It's been good to us, for so long now."

"Take whatever of it with us that you can," I compromised. "Then it will save us . . . save us all . . . through its sacrifice."

"Everything, and everyone out now!" Astrid then directed. "Someone help me take down these ornamental beams, and get them to the ships as quickly as possible. I am taking some of this house with me, no matter what," she explained turning to me.

"I already have the best part of our home, right in my arms," I assured.

Astrid smiled and then quickly kissed me. "My love," she added, " . . . I'll get you dressed quickly, and then you make sure the remainder of the village is moving out. I'll take care of things here."

Soon, I was out in the middle of the village, overseeing a final flurry of activity. Half the docks in our harbour were already ablaze, with other half and the ramps down from our village slated to be burned next, once the final ships were away.

I heard a groaning and a crashing behind me. I turned to see our house fall in on itself.

"It's okay!" Astrid assured me a short distance away. "It was the only way I could get the beams out I wanted. A couple of Nightmares here will fly them directly to the ships. Send the last ships out of the harbour now!"

"Order all remaining ships to depart," I said turning to Snotlout. "Then torch the other docks and ramps, and escort the ships yourself."

"What about you and Astrid?" he asked.

"We have to torch our own house," I sighed as I looked back.

Then, we had other visitors . . . ones in the midst of everything going on I had forgotten about. A group of Terrors, Gronckles, as well as a couple Nadders and a Zippleback from Dragon Island now arrived, looking for a fish handout that we used to freely give them.

"Oh no," I realized out loud. "We forgot about the Dragons on that island."

I now inwardly kicked myself as Eric had been periodically reminding me about them as while he was briefly home from his own patrols with Junior, but our Dragon Rider force was stretched to its absolute limit between guarding our convoys of ships and maintaining distant scouting patrols watching for the approach of the enemy fleet. Something had to give, and since the dragons who had chosen to remain wild kept to themselves a lot at times now, and hadn't been visiting us since we had been dismantling the village . . . warning and coordinating evacuation of the wild dragons on that island had managed to slip through the cracks.

"Astrid, hurry up!" I then yelled to her. "We have another mission here!"

"What?" she asked from beside the house.

"We forgot about Dragon Island . . . all the dragons there!" I yelled. "They'll be slaughtered when Roldan finds them!"

"I'm coming with you," Snotlout volunteered next to me.

"But those ships!" I objected.

"The other riders can protect them," he assured. "You need my Nightmare to lure and convince the other Nightmares. You know they're like sheep . . . when one of their kind goes, others follow."

"Alright," I accepted. "Torch the docks, then after that, we're off to Dragon Island with whomever your cohort of riders can spare who ride other dragon breeds. Divert and send an empty or lightly-loaded ship there as well, just in case we need it."

"You got it, Chief!" Snotlout confirmed as he turned to remount his Nightmare.

"Astrid!" I yelled turning back to her.

"Hurrying!" she assured, as she was dispatching dragon after dragon with loads from the collapsed house. "Everyone else is ready to go on their dragons. We're good!"

Another Dragon Rider scout, Eric on Junior, landed near me now.

"The enemy fleet is less than two hours away from here, Dad," he reported. "They have dozens of ships and hundreds of men, perhaps over a thousand soldiers in all. But they have not spotted us shadowing them. I've pulled the last of our scouts back now though in preparation for final departure."

"Very good," I acknowledged. "But . . . I forgot about the dragons on Dragon Island," I then confessed to him, almost cringing with guilt.

"Dad!" Eric berated me. "I warned you about that, virtually every time I was back here!"

"I know," I sighed, looking down.

"Let's just keep going," he sighed. "I'll reassign our returning scouts to this final convoy and then head for that island myself with Junior."

"I'm sorry, Son," I apologized.

"It's not me you should be apologizing to," he replied as he now turned to remount Junior, leaving me feeling all the more convicted for my oversight for the moment, knowing that my error could now cost dragon lives.

"Astrid, the ships have to go, now!" I turned, pulling myself back together and yelling to her. "Last loads! Torch the house! Snotlout," I then directed, turning to him, "torch the remaining docks and ramps!"

As my instructions were being carried out, I looked upon the almost barren hillside that was once my village. I cried briefly for it. I then looked at the tall, wooden doors that were still hung at the entrance to the Mead Hall. I wondered if I should torch them, too. But I decided to leave them, as a symbol, a reminder of our having been here. I hoped that the invaders would just choose to leave them alone.

"Ready!" Astrid finally yelled to me, as both Toothless and Fury were tacked up in their rigs next to her and ready to go as well.

I walked over to her, to our core family, knowing that Astrid was waiting for me to be beside her for this next part. Amid everything that was going on around us, I looked at her as I now took her into my arms. We stepped up onto the porch in front of our now collapsed house one more time, and embraced and kissed each other hard, crying a little.

As I kissed and held her, I reached with one hand to touch our house one more time . . . but my hand went right through the doorway.

"You took the door," I tearfully smiled.

"Yep!" she confirmed tearfully as well. "That door has seen a lot of passion, a lot of love between us. I wasn't going to leave it behind."

I sadly laughed as I now patted the door frame instead. She joined me, and placed her hand beside mine, patting it as well.

"Time to go," she said.

Together, for the last time, we descended the few steps from our porch and stood together between Toothless and Fury. Astrid and I then turned back to look at our house . . . the home I had built for us myself.

"Fire . . ." I said.

Toothless and Fury each launched powerful blasts.

_KAABOOOOOMMMM!_

The collapsed house was obliterated almost instantly in a powerful fireball. Astrid and I teared up together again as we watched its remaining fragments burn for a moment.

"This is the second time I've destroyed this house," I sighed.

"I know," Astrid replied as she now lovingly rubbed my back, and gently patted her other hand on my heart.

"Fire again," I then directed our dragons. "I want nothing left on this site, but blackened earth."

Toothless and Fury each issued an additional blast.

_KAABOOOOOMMMM!_

When the flames and smoke cleared, only scorched ground remained . . . just as I requested.

We briefly looked around us now as the docks and ramps finished burning nearby. There was now nothing here. No village to conquer . . . no people to subjugate . . . nothing but a barren, rocky and grassy hillside.

"Berk is in us now," my wife soothed to me, " . . . right in here," as she patted my heart. "Come, let's go save some dragons."

"It's what we're all about now," I agreed. "That's why we're doing all this."

"See you in the sky," my wife invited as she kissed me one more time on the Isle of Berk.

"I love you," I replied.

"Show me again, tonight," she suggested. "Wherever we wind up."

The last of us now took off into the air together . . . just in time.

We could now see the enemy fleet just starting to emerge at the edge of the horizon. I could only imagine what Brother Roldan's expression would be when he arrived off our village.

— — — — —

Fortunately, I didn't have to wonder for too long. Several months later, Gerhard conveyed a report to me from one of his trusted spies that Roldan had brought no less than the archbishop himself, all the way from Canterbury in Anglo-Saxon lands, to supposedly witness a triumphal conquest for their church and the Norse king they supported . . . including, he apparently promised, the extermination of the vilest and most demonic creatures the archbishop had ever seen. Roldan had proposed that not only a church, but a grand monastery would be erected among these 'heathen people'. How the brother could do that to us, after the heaven we had shown him, I did not know.

But the spy reported that Roldan was just aghast at what he finally saw . . . nothing. As the docks and ramps up to the village were now gone, Roldan and the archbishop were left with being hauled indignantly up the side of the cliff in makeshift rope chairs to even see the village . . . which was not there to be seen anymore.

"What have you brought me all this way to see?" the archbishop reportedly angrily asked Roldan. "A deserted island? Creatures that are pagan myths? There are no souls to be won here! This is a terrible place for a village. No wonder everyone left. Your promotion to bishop is rescinded! Your church and monastery here, cancelled! I am recalling you to Canterbury with me at once!"

Roldan was said to have pleaded with the archbishop for one more chance. "The dragons exist!" the brother promised. "There is another island . . . near here, where poachers have gone to hunt them. You'll see!"

Unfortunately, the archbishop relented.

— — — — —

Even without hearing this report until months later, I knew we had only hours at Dragon Island to convince as many of the dragons there to join us as we could.

This was not over yet.


	18. Chapter 18

_This chapter is released in salute to How to Train Your Dragon's two 2011 Oscar nominations for Best Animated Feature and Best Score. If only it had won last night. But given that legendary screen actor Kirk Douglas confessed at the same Oscar ceremony that he had lost his own three Oscar nominations, our 'Dragon' is in very good company. Ultimately though it's the film itself, not film awards, that all of us enjoy._

_Also, my thanks to Eyes Wide Open 2010's sharp-eyed question in his review of the initial version of Chapter 17 that led to a correction in the interpretation and relaying of the ancient chronicles for that chapter, which you've already read here, as to why the dragons on Dragon Island had been overlooked amid the exodus of Berk. Your reviews do make a difference._

_Enjoy._

— _Norwesterner_

* * *

After a fairly short flight from our now abandoned village, our group of Dragon Riders soon arrived at Dragon Island. Having arrived ahead of us, Eric now joined us in the air.

"There's still a full population here, Dad. Hundreds, maybe a thousand dragons or more," my son reported in a less than pleased tone, giving me an almost condemning look as he drew up onboard Junior alongside Toothless and I while we flew over the island.

"I know," I regretfully replied, looking down.

"We've been working hard, all of us," my wife said, now flying up next to us as well on Fury.

"I could have flown here, even last night," I noted to her.

"You didn't have Eric around to help you warn them though," she justified. "But are we gonna just berate and kick ourselves here, or get a job done and save these dragons the best we can?"

"Dad, I'm sorry," Eric now added to my surprise. "Mom's right. I could have diverted here during one of the scouting patrols I was overseeing as well. This is my fault, too."

"Thank you, Son," I replied gratefully, feeling a burden of guilt now lifted from me somewhat.

We soon landed at an entrance to a network of dragon caves on the north side of the island that we had discovered years ago when my family had spent that magic first summer of ours with Fury and Junior. The Island was open to the ocean on this side. Given that we had caught the poachers who had maimed Fury's tail not far from here, and those poachers had likely told others of this location by now, plus with my having even seen a Danish banner on a hill above this beach years ago, we presumed this is where Roldan and his forces would likely be told to come.

"So Eric, Toothless," I said once we landed and dismounted from our dragons, "what's the strategy here? How do we convince these dragons to come with us?"

"Distress calls," my son suggested. "Don't you think, Toothless?"

Toothless grunted and nodded in agreement with Eric, before issuing a long, loud, plaintive, almost wailing call. Fury and Junior soon joined him. My son then went around to the other dragons that had come with us, grunting to them in their own dialects, and getting them to make distress calls, too.

We began to hear response calls from within the caves, as some of the wild dragons started emerging and taking to the air with some confusion.

"We're only seeing the breeds of the dragons who are calling here," I noted with concern. "What about the others, like Scaldrons and Skrills?"

"Each species only responds to distress calls from its own kind," Eric cautioned. "To other species, unless they see the threat themselves, or the call is explained to them in their dialect, it's just mostly noise from dragons they don't really talk to."

"Can you make contact with the other breeds?" I asked.

"I can try, Dad," my son responded. "But we better start these ones moving out. Some with nests and eggs or young offspring won't leave though, no matter what."

"But they could be killed here," I warned.

"I know, Dad," my son sighed. "But trust me, they won't leave."

I looked down, saddened at the prospect that hundreds, maybe thousands, of mothers, maybe fathers, and their young offspring could soon die here . . . even though they weren't human. All because a few self-righteous humans had branded these beings as 'evil', and not worthy of life.

"Dad?" my son asked, breaking into my thoughts.

"Let's do what we can here," I sadly decided. "Riders, let's send one dragon of each species north now, making distress calls to lead others of their breeds away. Circle around this island once or twice making those calls, and then head north for our new island. But make sure dragons are following you. Eric, get your pet Terror to make its call, too. Invite every dragon . . . every dragon we can, no matter the species, to join us."

"Will do, Dad," Eric assured as he hopped aboard Junior again. Eric then turned and grunted at his pet Terror, Fishhead, as it resettled on his shoulder. Soon Fishhead took off again, circling around and making his own calls. Most of our Dragon Riders now took to the skies again, each of their dragons sounding a vital alarm.

Before long, Gretta and Rainbow were leading a line of Nadders, along with Boulder and Heads leading a procession of Zipplebacks, as Gronkles and even Terrors were following other members of our cohort on their dragons as they left, with Eric telling Fishhead to go on ahead with another rider.

"Snotlout, go!" I ordered. "Call and lead the Nightmares away now!"

Snotlout then took off into the air while his dragon began making wailing calls of his own as they went to circle around the island. Other Nightmares thankfully began taking off as well and following them.

"Astrid, have Fury now call to the other Night Furies, especially as she's a mother herself," I said. "As they're so rare, if we can rescue some Fury children, even eggs, let's do it, using the one ship that we diverted here. Eric and I will depart last, trying to save as many as we can."

"Wish we could enjoy one more visit to the hot springs," she sighed.

"Me, too," I briefly smiled at her, " . . . one more time."

"Come on, Fury," she invited. "Let's go save some fellow Furies."

Fury and Astrid then took off into the sky, as the dragon began making long distress calls of her own.

"We'll look for Furies and Night Fury nests as we circle the island," Astrid yelled from the air in between Fury's calls. "Then we'll go, leading whomever we can draw with us. If I see a problem, I'll come back and get you. Stay here until you see me again!"

"Gotcha!" I said, waiving to her as they turned to fly away now.

"Eric, see what other breeds you can get," I sighed.

"On my way, Dad," Eric confirmed as he and Junior now took off as well.

"Well, Toothless," I noted, " . . . now it's just you and me. Let me know if you sense that fleet approaching," I added, closing my eyes and rubbing my brow for a moment. "What a day," I sighed.

Toothless then nudged against me, closing his eyes.

"I know, bud," I replied. "You think I'm doing as best I can. But is it enough here?"

My dragon companion just looked at me, seeming to encourage me to find my own answer. I didn't know.

— — — — —

After a while, Astrid returned with a small number of Night Furies in tow . . . less than a dozen though. Fortunately, a couple of juvenile dragons were among them.

"I saw a couple of nests!" she yelled. "One was unattended. I met up with Eric and sent him to investigate. If we can't find the mother, and the egg is still viable, he will fly it to the ship. Since he speaks Fury, Eric will also try to talk the other nesting mother into coming with him. I have to take this group with me now, or we might lose their interest."

"Go!" I agreed. "See you up north!"

"Don't stay too long!" she urged.

"I won't!" I pledged. "Love you!"

"Love you, too!" Astrid yelled back as she and her group of Furies now flew away.

"Toothless," I now decided as I watched Astrid and the small line of Night Furies follow behind her in the skies, " . . . let's fly and check the caves here one more time, and then we'll check the island, and the surrounding waters for that fleet."

Toothless grunted and nodded in agreement as I remounted him. As soon as he sensed my foot and leg rig in the stirrups, he took off and we flew into the caves.

As we entered, I was suddenly saddened as I saw all the brooding Nightmares, Nadders, and other dragons large and small, still sitting with their nests, surrounding their eggs . . . ignoring the warnings, our desperate invitations to safety. There were clearly a lot fewer dragons overall than had been in here just a while ago. But dozens, perhaps hundreds of them still remained.

I now cringed at the thought of what was going to happen to them, gripping the front of Toothless' saddle tightly with my hands, as I closed my eyes and bowed my head. I could detect Toothless was looking back at me.

"Should we make a stand, bud?" I asked him. "Try and protect them?"

Toothless now looked forward, quickly landing on a ledge inside the warm core of the network of the island's volcanic caves that we had both been in a number of times before. He then looked at me again, steadily, for the longest time.

"It wouldn't make a difference . . . would it," I then realized aloud to him. "We'd kill some soldiers, sink a few ships. Eventually though, we'd be overcome by them. You'd get speared, I'd get arrowed. But these dragons would still die. And our mates, our family, Berk . . . they'd be left without us."

I looked around, one more time, before collapsing on Toothless' neck, weeping for the coming loss of all these dragons . . . for their wanton, bloody slaughter I could already see playing out in my mind.

Toothless shook his neck to get my attention back to where it needed to be, before he just took off again, and proceeded to fly me back out of the caves. That was it. He knew we could do no more good there, and was helping me to know it as well. We had invited them, warned them to come away to safety with us. Toothless now repeated his own long, wailing distress call one more time. But the nesting dragons just looked up at us, not moving at all otherwise.

I looked at the dragons on their nests one more time as we flew among them in the caves, almost burning the image, the memory, of each one into my mind as we passed, so I would never forget them. Their coming loss, their murder . . . _that_ was the evil here! Not the dragons themselves. At least the dragons had only a vague idea from the distress calls of what was coming. Hopefully their deaths would be swift . . . their suffering short. For some reason though, I could no longer wish death on those who were coming to kill them. I hated death and killing now in general. I just hated it.

Soon, Toothless and I emerged and flew into the daylight again. Eric was flying nearby.

"Dad! There you are!" he greeted. "Got eight more Furies for us! Four mothers, three eggs, and one baby! They're all settled on the ship now. It's crowded there, but they all fit. The ship has just begun heading north, but it is _very_ well protected. I told all four mother Furies to fire on any ship the human crew tells them to. I even convinced them to take turns maintaining aerial scouting patrols on their own. They know to then lead the ship away to avoid any encounters."

"That's why you're the Dragon Master now, Son," I was able to smile. "Any luck with the other breeds?" I asked as we now flew alongside each other on our dragons.

"Sorry, Dad," Eric apologized. "I just couldn't make the ones I encountered understand."

"There are still dozens, maybe hundreds of nesting dragons in the caves Toothless and I were just in alone," I sighed.

"I know, Dad," he acknowledged. "But look at the hundreds that we've saved today. I'm crying for these dragons, too," he sniffed. "But the ones we're saving need us as well. Plus, mom has told me about your past luck in battles without her."

"She's making sure you get me to leave in time, isn't she?" I knowingly said.

"Made me swear on Elara's heart," he replied.

"You want to try talking to the dragons in those caves there?" I asked.

"We're out of time," Eric noted, looking off towards the east now. "There's the fleet. We have to go, Dad, now. These dragons have chosen Valhalla. It's not our time yet."

I just dropped my head, cringing as he uttered that truth.

Eric grunted at Toothless and at Junior. Both dragons then gently banked in the sky away from the island, heading us north. I knew I couldn't change the mind of my son, or my dragon now. We never fired a shot at the enemy fleet. They never even saw us. It had to be that way.

"Remember the dragons, Son," I asked as I tried to settle in my saddle for the long flight now, " . . . the ones we're leaving behind."

"I already am, Dad," he assured. "But why don't you write it down? So that everyone remembers them," he suggested. "Just write about them. I think you might be good at that."

"I think I might," I contemplated aloud. "For them."

I closed my eyes though as tears leaked out of them now. Then I felt something gently brushing against one of my hands as they gripped the saddlebars in front of me tightly. I opened my eyes to see Toothless looking back at me as he was laying one of his long, black ears on my hand. I could see tears in the one eye he was casting my way, too. I leaned forward and just laid myself on his neck again in an embrace, silently crying with him.

I don't know whether we won or lost that afternoon at Dragon Island. I only know that I had never felt so torn or so grief-stricken in my life at leaving behind the dragons we did.

— — — — —

Months later, I received word of what happened next on Dragon Island, in that same report through Gerhard, from that same spy.

The slaughter, the carnage was terrible . . . on both sides. Roldan lost three-quarters of his troops, and two-thirds of his ships, as well as heavy losses among the reinforcements that followed. They eventually wiped out all the remaining dragons on that island though, every last one.

But so terrible apparently was any knowledge or proof of the existence of dragons, that Roldan and his archbishop then ordered all traces of them eliminated. The dragons' bodies were burned, as were their nests and eggs. Even their bones were crushed into the consistency of sand, to be scattered on the island's beaches. They were just made to disappear, as if they had never existed.

In hearing this report from Gerhard himself as he made one of his now periodic visits to us at our new island home, I began to fear that Roldan would have been rewarded with the opportunity to wreak his harsh beliefs over Norse lands as bishop after all. But my friend and now adopted brother assured me that was not the case.

"Roldan's mission," Gerhard reminded me, "was to save souls in pagan lands, to convert the heathen . . . not slaughter creatures that Rome or Canterbury had denied ever existed in the first place. The Church could not promote or reward him for an act they could not publicly acknowledge he had done. The archbishop declared Roldan to be insane when they returned to Canterbury, as Roldan could not stop raving about how he had slaughtered dragons. He's locked away in a madhouse, basically there for life now."

"Just as he had foreseen," I sighed with regret.

"And the remaining troops who saw living dragons and survived the battle?" Gerhard continued. "They were executed by another wave of troops behind them, after they had burned and crushed the dragons' corpses, on orders from the archbishop as heretics who saw and were in contact with demons. As a crewmember on the archbishop's ship, my spy managed to avoid that fate, as did the archbishop. He never allowed himself to get close to a living or dead dragon . . . only Roldan."

I slumped back into my chair in shock.

"You're finally safe now, my friend," Gerhard assured. "The Church will never bother you here, because according to them, neither you nor the dragons ever really existed. The archbishop has seen to that himself."

"But the slaughter . . . the needless death," I tearfully said to him.

"All who died on that island," he counselled, "dragon and soldier alike, bought the freedom you now have. Never forget any of them. Survive, live on, and eventually your debt to them will be repaid."

I later ordered a memorial stone be erected near our new village to all who had died on Dragon Island. The day that stone was dedicated, we lit a funeral pyre next to it in their honour, with most every human and dragon in our community gathered together in respectful silence as the fire burned.

Despite the fact they had been enemies to each other in their final moments of life, we would remember them . . . dragon and soldier together, always.


	19. Chapter 19

_Note_

_As I post this latest chapter on March 7, 2011, personal experience intrudes. Recently, someone opened an exploration with me elsewhere online. It looked very promising, things progressed nicely, and she seemed very compatible and interested. After a couple years of being alone in my rural area, I allowed myself to open up, to begin thinking that something good might happen. But then she abruptly terminated it based on a misunderstanding, and a mistake on my part for which I apologized. It would be very much as if Astrid had walked out on Hiccup at the beginning of chapter one of the previous story, 'How To Tame A Heart', never got lost, but just never wanted to talk to him again, no matter the apology. I can't help but think now how different this whole saga would be had such a thing happened between them._

_Life can seem like a much harder creator of experiences at times than we writers can be, in no small part because in real life, happy outcomes of situations or challenges don't necessarily always or often happen. It's one reason we all like these stories, right?_

_In your travels and encounters though, just consider treading gently, and forgivingly, with other hearts._

— _Norwesterner_

* * *

I was both numb and tired as Eric and I left Dragon Island behind . . . along with everything else we had ever known. Having nothing more that I needed to oversee or do, I found the reality of all that had now taken place just descending on me. Talking with our dragons much better than I could, Eric just continued to discuss and plan our flight with Toothless and Junior, with me not minding at all.

"Toothless says he knows the way from his last trip with you there," my son assured me, " . . . both the direction and landmarks, even at a distance. Plus, as long as we fly within sight of the coastline, our Dragon Rider patrols should detect and pick us up anyway when we get close, even in the dark."

"Once again, I'm hardly needed," I tried to joke.

"Dad," my son sighed, "that is so not true, and you know it. Even Toothless is saying so," he added as my dragon barked in agreement underneath me.

"I know guys," I assured, patting Toothless on the neck in gratitude. "I know."

I proceeded to watch our dragons as they both now calmly focused on their task of flying us north. I wondered if they were haunted at leaving many of their kind behind as I was, but I didn't want to ask. With Toothless now taking a slight lead, it was difficult for me to distract myself by looking back at Junior and Eric flying. I wanted to look at something though. So for a while, I looked at the top of Toothless' head, at his ears and inner leathery lobes as they vibrated slightly in the winds our flight was generating.

I loved him . . . I loved my dragon. I began tearing up as I laid my left hand gently on his neck. Toothless glanced back at me, seeming to know what I was feeling, and then caressed my hand with his ear, causing me to become even more melancholy.

I tried to pull myself together again though. It was going to be a long flight.

— — — — —

During our journey, perhaps to distract me, at one point Toothless suggested through Eric that we briefly fly over the old cove north of Berk where he, Astrid and I had all spent our first winter together, and where Eric had enjoyed several summer vacations with us in his youth.

"Sure," I shrugged, still feeling somewhat sad. "Why not?"

Toothless and Junior then banked us towards the coast. Once again my dragon's navigation was impeccable. There the cove was, right in front of us. We were saddened though to see our house there was collapsing now from long neglect, being reclaimed by the surrounding woods.

"About this place's only drawback," I sighed wistfully as we flew over it, "was that it didn't have a hot springs, or wild dragons to recruit. Otherwise, it was wonderful . . . just wonderful. The times we spent in there . . . especially that first winter, with just Astrid, Toothless and I. It's where we conceived you."

"Dad!" my adult, and married, son objected.

"You're still the same Eric," I smiled, poking fun at him. "But someday, you'll remember fondly where you and Elara conceived your children."

"I already do, Dad," he sighed. "But Elara and I, and our first child anyway . . . we'll never see that place again."

"I'm sorry, Eric," I apologized as I remembered their first was conceived in the village we had now just fled.

"It's the price of freedom . . . for us anyway," he replied.

"It's such a shame though to see this house falling apart," I sighed, looking down again time as Eric and I circled over the cove on Junior and Toothless.

"It's as it should be, Dad," my son gently assured from his dragon. "That was our house, and it will never be anyone else's."

"Toothless, Junior . . . would you two like a brief rest here?" I asked.

The two dragons briefly looked at each other, murmuring as we circled again over the cove, before they both barked gently, seemingly at Eric.

"They say they're good, and want to keep going," my son conveyed. "Toothless says thanks for asking though."

"You're a partner, my friend," I assured as I laid my hand on his neck again, "not just a ride."

He looked back, trying to crack that warm, gummy smile of his at me. After all these years, he was still trying to approximate a human smile. I was both warmed to slight laughter and moved to quiet tears by his gesture. I just proceeded to itch his neck in his favourite place, just behind his left ear, which instantly dissolved his face into its own natural smile as he briefly closed his eyes.

"Dad, Toothless . . ." my son prompted, noticing my dragon and I were starting to lose altitude and heading off course for some trees near the cove. Toothless briefly shook his head seemingly to get himself refocused as he beat his wings powerfully to lift us back higher into the air again and making an ascending spiral to rejoin our sons, as my leg rig instinctively shifted to give him a wider canvas tailfin to work with and gain more lift from.

"Come on, let's go," my son urged. "Our future, and our families, are waiting. And I for one, can't wait to sleep with my Elara tonight."

"Can't stand in the way of that," I smiled still with a touch of sadness as Eric grunted to our dragons, and they then banked us back out over the ocean.

"Sorry for that, bud," I apologized. But Toothless shook his head once more as he glanced back in gratitude at me. There went his ear again, too, reaching for my hand. This time I bent myself forward to embrace my dragon companion around his neck.

"If it wasn't for you, Toothless, we wouldn't be doing any of this," I sniffed as I held him. "We would probably have even already been conquered by now, living in fear under the Norse king."

Toothless then grunted, looking between Eric and myself. "He says, 'And I and the rest of my kind would have likely died on that island, along with those still there,'" Eric translated. "'I love you, Hiccup, my human companion. It is a deep joy guarding you, and protecting our family and tribe together . . . and always will be.'"

"Our tribe?" I sniffed. "We are all one now?" I had to ask.

"He says, 'Yes, one,'" my son simply conveyed as I found myself moved to tears all over again while Toothless and Junior now turned us north by northeast over the ocean, remaining just within sight of land.

— — — — —

I closed my eyes, I prayed, and meditated a lot as we travelled north over the sea and into the night, trusting our dragons and my son to take me the rest of the way. I pondered on things . . . too many things . . . with deep sadness. Had all this occurred because the outsiders' understanding of God clashed with our concepts of other gods and now of Spirit? Or was it really just about conquest and domination? I almost felt like turning around and going to meet and reason with this Norse king myself. But I knew I would likely get even less far with him than I had with Roldan. I now couldn't wait to see my Astrid either, and savour her comforting embrace again. It was all that mattered to me.

"Dad," my son said later in the darkness of night, stirring me from my deep thoughts, even perhaps napping, " . . . we're here."

I opened my eyes and looked up to see both of us surrounded by several other Dragon Riders now, as a few lonely bonfires emerged beneath some clouds in one isolated valley. Toothless and Junior just turned left and gently descended, honing in on those bonfires as the guiding beacons they were intended to be.

"Even though it's late," my son noted, "I think we should announce our arrival."

"No," I decided. "I would rather we land in quiet. Our family will know we're arriving easily enough." I did not feel like celebrating.

"Alright, Dad," Eric reluctantly accepted before giving some final grunts to Junior and Toothless.

Both our dragons glided down in silence, finally each landing with a thud amid those bonfires while a small but growing crowd of villagers soon began gathering around us as our arrival began to be noticed. As I looked around our new valley for the very first time from the ground, I noticed a few houses were already complete, with many others in various stages of construction on either side of a central grassy commons in the middle of the valley. I was almost too tired myself to dismount out of Toothless' saddle, but then I spotted a good reason to . . . a couple of them, actually. Astrid, bless her . . . she was waiting, ready to take such good care of me as always. But first, she was guiding Elara, until Elara was safely in Eric's arms again.

"I'm here, Elara," Eric simply and gently assured as the blind woman's fingers reached for him. He let her find him before they gripped each other tightly. Their tearful reunion was such a joyful sight to behold.

Fury likewise came forward and lovingly nudged Toothless, quietly welcoming him to our new home with every bit the tearful joy that I was seeing from Elara and my Astrid. I could see that although fully dragon, and a fierce and proud warrior in her own right . . . Fury was a devoted mate, even a wife and lover, too. That simple sight moved me, deeply. Toothless was right, I was seeing the dragons now as fellow villagers . . . true equals who had the same desires and feelings that we humans did. We were one tribe, together and inseparable.

Almost without thinking, I removed Toothless' saddle and tail rig as I continued to watch them with awe now, handing the gear to waiting villagers that Astrid had recruited. Seeing our two dragons together again, nudging each other as they were, I knew we had done the right thing in leaving Dragon Island. Love and survival came first with us now.

Finally though, it was my turn as Astrid came to me. I quietly broke down as I took her into my arms and held her again. She did, too. I could have told her that I was ready to take on the enemy fleet, even single handed . . . that I had tried to talk Eric into making one more effort to save the dragons who were still there. But I couldn't say a thing. I didn't have to. She could see it in my eyes.

"I know how hard leaving that island, and the rest of those dragons, was for you today," Astrid said as her first words to me. "Lean on me now," she invited. "Let me do the rest here."

I could only nod, sadly.

Most all the other villagers, even many dragons, remained gathered around us, probably expecting some triumphal proclamation from me that they could all cheer and roar at. But one look at my sad expression just quieted all of them. This should have been a victory, even a celebration for us. But with what I knew in my heart was taking place back on Dragon Island, it couldn't be . . . not for me anyway.

The crowd around us parted as Astrid now led me to where we would live temporarily, until the last ships carrying what she had been able to save of our house arrived. Toothless and Fury followed us as well, as Elara, Eric and Junior went off to their own interim accommodations in a house with others.

"Thank you," some villagers began to gratefully say to me as I passed. I just quietly nodded.

Astrid led us to a simple, small cottage that had been quickly built and not even painted or stained yet. Warm firelight glowed through its open doorway though, hinting at the safe, nurturing haven that was waiting inside. It seemed barely big enough for the two dragons, plus Astrid and myself however.

"It looks like a sheep stable," I noted as we approached it.

"It was a sheep stable," Astrid confirmed. "But it was the only place I could get for the four of us, even with your being chief. Every other house at the moment is filled to the brim with people. Most all our domesticated dragons are sleeping outside, or in the thermal caves nearby with the wild dragons. We've even been breaking down our ships and flying pieces of them into the valley to make into houses as fast as we can."

"Okay, Toothless, Fury," she then said, " . . . you're going to have to go in first, turn around, and lay down against the side wall, alright? It's that tight in there. Hiccup and I will bed down next to you, and I can still get to the cooking fire, and the mead tea and fish I have ready for you. We're gonna have to eat, and sleep, in the same spot in there for the time being . . . until Hiccup builds us another house."

"At least something to keep me busy," I weakly smiled.

"I'm looking forward to building it with you this time," she said warmly as she gave me a kiss.

As Fury and then Toothless began squeezing themselves one at a time into our cottage, I looked up at the moon over us to the west on this clear night. Then however, I began turning some more and looking toward the starry skies of the south, beyond the island mountains that now shielded and protected us.

"Don't look back," my wife advised. "Not tonight. Just look at me, okay?"

"Alright," I accepted as she gently patted my heart.

Soon Astrid had us all comfortably arranged inside, resting on a mixture of straw and quilt bedding and well fed after our long day. The fire beside us gently crackled, spreading a warm, golden light throughout our small abode. My wife was now even sitting astride my back and giving me a wonderful, deep massage as her hands worked their magic. Fury was likewise slowly licking the parts of Toothless' head, neck and back she could reach, washing him. He just blissfully had his eyes closed in utterly relaxation, and was sighing deeply. I smiled for a moment as I watched the two dragons simply loving each other.

I then felt my wife laying herself down on top of my back as she wrapped her arms around me. I could feel no fabric between us.

"I want you," she whispered into my ear.

As she then raised herself up a little, I just rolled over onto my back underneath her and allowed her to take me. No preliminaries tonight, just love . . . pure, simple, straight love. I struggled though, as Astrid began savouring me, with thoughts of the contrast between the peace and love I was experiencing here, and the horrors and atrocities I knew were occurring back on that other island.

Astrid sensed my distraction. She stopped what she was doing, and just looked into my eyes. "You want to talk about it, my love?" she gently invited.

I just closed my eyes and remained still. My thoughts of it all were that overwhelming.

"Then let me talk . . . for both of us," she softly suggested.

"Speak comfort to me," I concurred. I needed it that badly.

"Delicious, sensuous, love and pleasure . . . even warm, satisfying food and drink here," she soothed as she now held me close, " . . . unspeakable violence, pain, suffering, and death there."

I silently nodded with my eyes closed.

"It's the way things are in this world," Astrid continued, " . . . the way they have long been. Love and hate . . . life and death. Options, contrasts set before us. We each get to choose though, in some way, among them and more. We can't choose for others, but we can choose for ourselves. You could have chosen to fight today . . . to protect those whose only wrong or crime in the eyes of others was that they existed. But that would only have led to your death, as well as the dragons there . . . who are dying, even right now. The only person who could have stopped what is going on there was Roldan, and he wasn't about to. Even if we had killed him though, and don't think I wasn't tempted to, others would have taken his place. The choice there had already been made, far away and a while ago. It was not ours to stop, or even resist, but simply to avoid . . . to escape and get away from, and invite as many dragons to escape with us as we could."

"But by doing what you did today, you chose life," she noted. "You chose to live rather than die. You chose me, and the people and dragons we saved, rather than them . . . the dragons you left behind. But right now, you're wondering why you're getting all of this, while they're suffering all of that?"

I felt her bringing her hands together on my chest, and then resting her chin on them. I knew she was now just looking at me, and I opened my eyes to meet her gentle, knowing gaze.

"I don't have any answers to that, Hiccup," she then said. "No good reasons. There is only choice here . . . between alternatives of light and dark, life and death. I can't tell you though how glad I am that you chose this, and chose me . . . I just can't."

I just wrapped my arms around her now and held her tightly. Astrid began softly crying against me with deep gratitude. I then just gently rolled her over and began loving her, passionately and intensely. I kissed her with all I was.

I found a peace of mind I hadn't expected, at least not so soon. Astrid had helped me, and I had chosen it. I slept well that night, very well, where I had wanted to . . . with our dragons, and with my wife.

— — — — —

I awoke the next day to a fairly unfamiliar presence next to me . . . at least in the mornings, for a number of years now.

"Astrid," I mumbled as I rolled over to face her, " . . . you're still in bed."

"Just for you," she gently smiled as she now hugged and kissed me. "That, and there really isn't much room to be up and about in here anyway. Your morning tea is all ready though," she said just sitting up in bed, and reaching over and dipping a mug into a small, steaming cauldron, before turning back and passing it to me. "And here's a piece of sweet bread, unfortunately not quite fresh, but reheated from a loaf a I was able to pack and bring with us."

"You gotta stop doing all this stuff for me in the mornings," I yawned. "You make me feel guilty."

"Enjoy it," was all she would say as she smiled.

I looked on my other side and saw our two black dragons lying close together, gently looking back at me with the most contented looks on their faces. I couldn't help reaching out and laying my left hand on each of their snouts in turn as they closed their eyes in acknowledgment, even agreement and gratitude. Gods, this felt so right now.

One nice thing about this small cottage was that I could lie in bed on my stomach, and look right out the front door, now open only a couple feet in front of me . . . which I did as I now enjoyed my tea and bread while Astrid tossed Toothless and Fury a few fish each over my head from a basket she was keeping them in, as the dragons just lazily caught the fish in their mouths. It was a beautiful, sunny morning outside . . . and it was inside, too, both in mood and with some rays of the sun managing to find their way through our door and light up the inside of our humble dwelling as well. It was all a rich reward I couldn't help savouring.

"Look, my love," Astrid then encouraged as she just laid herself down on my back, resting her head on my shoulder next to mine. "Berk is here now. It's here, because of you. You've won, Hiccup. You have so won. We all have."

It was true. I saw a paradise before us outside the door . . . our paradise. Dragons and people were side by side, working together. A Nightmare was hovering with a rider onboard, lifting a beam into place with one family on a house they were building nearby. And further to the left, two Nadders with other riders were bringing in mouthfuls of fish, depositing them in a communal pile that everyone, dragon and human, could draw from. And off in the distance, I could see a sheepherder and a Zippleback watching over some sheep . . . with the Zippleback guarding the sheep instead of eating them as he once might have, even aside from feeding the once fearsome Red Death dragon.

Astrid just rocked me gently from behind. "I have never been so proud of you, and what you've done, my love, than this," she gently praised.

"Morning Hiccup, Astrid!" a couple villagers called out to us as they passed in front of our door. "Beautiful day here, isn't it?"

I just meekly smiled and waived as Astrid held me tight and kissed me anyway.

"They're seeing us in bed," I quietly said through my smiling teeth, " . . . with nothing on our shoulders."

"Yep!" my wife replied as she went right on nuzzling me from behind. "Let them look," she added as she proceeded to continue hugging and kissing me tightly from atop my back, " . . . because I love my husband!"

"Don't you think we should be up doing something?" I asked. "Setting an example?"

"We are setting an example," she smiled. "The best kind. Most everyone has rested initially once they got here, until their belongings and supplies caught up with them by ship. We can't build our house until our ship arrives, and our dragons certainly deserve a day of rest after all the flying they did yesterday."

"Alright," I just surrendered as we relaxed for a while longer in bed together, sipping tea and enjoying some bread, while we looked out our door.

"How are you feeling this morning?" she asked.

"Better," I replied, turning to look at her above my shoulder, allowing myself to smile. "Much better . . . thanks to you."

"Well you, sir, are gonna have a day here that will leave you feeling even more fabulous by the end of it," she said gently right into my ear.

"I will, huh?" I replied as I continued to look towards her.

"I guarantee it," she affirmed as she gave me another kiss. "Got it all planned out. You ready to get up and enjoy it all?"

"I dunno," I sighed as I stretched underneath her amid the quilts. "The incredibly confined quarters, the stench of sheep in here . . . it's all so inviting."

"Don't forget me," my wife reminded me with a smile.

"How could I?" I replied. "That's what's keeping me pinned here anyway, literally . . . not that I mind though."

"Come on," she suggested with a final hug as she then began to stir above me. "Let's get dressed."

We closed our door for a moment and got dressed. Toothless and Fury couldn't even leave the cottage until we did anyway, without basically stepping on us.

"It's warm enough where I'm ditching the cloak this morning," I decided as we now stepped outside our cottage and I laid it on the porch. "I need a day off from being chief here."

"You're mine today," Astrid assured as she wrapped her arms around me. "I will defend you from having to be chief in any way."

I just looked around the village and valley though in full for the first time in daylight, and marvelled. This was our new home . . . our wonderful, safe, even heavenly new home.

"It's something, isn't it?" my wife said as she now embraced me from the side and looked around with me.

I just didn't have words to describe the deep emotions of gratitude and wonder I was feeling. I could only hold the woman I was sharing it all with tighter.

"You think this is good, come to the new dragon cave," Astrid then invited. "Seeing that will mean even more to you. Fortunately, the wild dragons we brought don't seem to mind it being so close to the village. This way though, we can keep a much better eye on them . . . help them with laying their eggs, and so much more."

I looked at our dragons for a moment, silently gesturing with my head inviting them to join us on our hike. Toothless briefly looked at his mate, and then shook his head at me before they both turned away towards a nice patch of grass and proceeded to take a nice satisfying roll in it, and then just lay on their backs and bask in the sun, even spreading out their wings.

"You know, that doesn't look bad," I noted to my Astrid.

"Come on," she smiled, "you can bask with your dragon later. I think you should see this. It would do your heart, and your conscience, good."

"See you later, bud," I sighed with a smile as Astrid proceeded to take my hand and start walking.

She led me on a hike a short distance up the grassy valley into the hills and mountains to the northeast, to a couple of caves at the edge of hillside forests with gentle wisps of steam coming out of their stone entrances.

"Look inside," Astrid invited with a smile.

As I stepped around some large rocks into one cave's entrance, I now marvelled at the sight of hundreds of dragons now settled and peacefully dozing together on virtually every surface of the interior.

"They love it in here," she said beside me. "It's warm and steamy all the time. We just had to show these caves to them, and they went right in. Look, a few have already laid eggs this morning. The first dragons who will know nothing but this as their home."

These new nesting mothers were little different than the ones I had left behind. These happy sights now balanced and even soothed the tragic ones I had seen yesterday.

"This," my wife said as she gestured at the dragons peacefully dozing all around us, " . . . this is why you left those other dragons behind. So that these could live, with us. We will always protect them now, right here."

I could only nod as I looked around.

"I'm going to have Eric start encouraging these dragons to adopt nocturnal habits though," Astrid continued, "to minimize risk of detection by outsiders during the day. They can relax out in the valley here all they want in daylight . . . but they, and perhaps us, too, should start hunting and fishing beyond the valley at night more. He's also going to have to reason with the Nadders and convince them to stay here during winters now . . . that there's no place safe for them to go south to anymore. But come," she invited. "The view outside is pretty good here, too."

We emerged out of the caves once more. What Astrid had said was an understatement. I could see the entire valley from this hillside . . . lush, green, peaceful, even stunning, with forested mountains on each side. And there in the middle of it all was our new village, seeming to grow right along with everything else under a warm sun.

"Like it?" my wife asked as she put an arm around me.

"Oh yeah," I sighed, before feeling another twinge though. "But the one thing I'm going to miss here are the sunsets we used to enjoy," I sighed.

"No, you're not," she mysteriously smiled without further explanation.

— — — — —

That afternoon, I was permitted, even encouraged, to lay out and bask in the sun with my dragon . . . and boy did that feel good!

"Astrid, come out and join us!" I invited . . . for the third time.

"I'm busy!" was all she would say as I heard her messing about inside our cottage. "Just enjoy yourself!"

"I'm coming to get you!" I threatened, sitting up in the grass next to my dragon and near our cottage.

"Toothless, guard Hiccup!" she called back from inside our small cabin.

Before I knew it, my dragon was on his feet, practically on top of me, looking around and snarling.

"Buddy, relax," I sighed, being pinned under one of his massive paws. "There's no danger. Let me up, please?"

"Guard Hiccup!" Astrid repeated, overhearing me, causing Toothless to maintain his protective stance over me.

"Toothless, you know she's playing you," I noted.

He backed off a little, lifting his paw from me. But then he proceeded to just sit in front of me and steadily watch me, as one of his ears twitched and shook off a fly. I tried to stand up on my foot and leg rig, but as I did he now snarled at me . . . until I sat back down again, which made him stop snarling. I tried again, and sure enough, get up . . . get a snarl. Sit down . . . snarl stopped. I was getting the message here.

"Astrid?" I asked. "How are you getting Toothless to do this?"

"My secret," she replied. "So sit down, and be a good boy."

I lay back down, and sure enough my dragon lay down, too. But he kept an eye on me. I turned my head away on the grass, pretending to doze off . . . before I quickly rolled and bolted, making a break for the cottage. But before I had run even five paces, I found myself tackled and pinned to the ground with a thud and a massive black paw on top of me all over again.

"Astrid!" I called out.

"Good boy, Toothless!" was all she would reply back with.

"Toothless, you're a guy!" I appealed from under him. "Whose side are you on here?"

Toothless just gave a satisfied "Hummpph!" and backed off me again, gesturing with his head for me to move away from the cottage and rejoin Fury with him nearby.

"Astrid, what are you doing in there?" I meekly asked.

"Toothless . . ." she called back.

He now nudged me to my feet and practically marched me at the point of his snout back over to Fury.

"I am chief, you know," I reminded aloud, but it didn't seem to matter to him as I compliantly sat down next to Fury again. He then proceeded to lay himself down, practically encircling me against Fury as she seemed to just doze through it all . . . which I knew Night Furies didn't do.

I then just looked at Toothless in confusion for a moment.

Finally, he just winked at me.

I just laid my head back in the grass and laughed. Toothless then nudged me, and I embraced him. We just looked into each other's eyes for the longest time . . . even as we dozed off again amid the warmth of the afternoon sun.

I loved my dragon, and my dragon loved me.

— — — — —

That evening, I found out the reason for all the subterfuge and game playing . . . but not before Astrid had toyed with me just a bit more.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked Eric, finally finding him, Elara and Junior out in the village.

"Nope, I'm fine, Dad," he innocently replied.

"Nothing going on?" I double-checked.

"Just waiting for our final ships to arrive," he said. "I have scouts out watching for them. Plus we're setting up our new standard patrols and even watch positions on mountaintops beyond this island to detect approaching outsiders. I have a number of new recruits to try and match up with dragons, too . . . but nothing I can't handle."

"Funny," I sighed, "your mother said you wanted to see me . . . and where did Toothless go? He was right beside me a moment ago."

"I am blind," Elara smiled next to my son. "Yet right now, Father, I see better than you do."

"I am only blinded by trust, Elara," I replied with chagrin. "Something that I am beginning to run out of."

"Come on, Dad," Eric said, laying a hand on my arm. "Do you think mom would ever seriously screw with you?"

"No," I had to smile as I looked down for a second. "But sometimes I think she enjoys seeing how close she can come. There are times I think she married me because she knew she always could."

"Hiccup," my daughter-in-law added, "sometimes there is no greater love a woman shows for a man than when she teases and surprises him."

"Wait . . . you know about this, too?" I asked in amazement. "I must be known as the biggest dupe in the village."

"No," Elara assured as she now reached and embraced me. "You are the most loved man and hero in this village."

"Elara . . ." I sighed deeply, now tearing up as I held her.

"You are, Dad," even my son added, laying a hand on my shoulder.

"Hiccup," I now heard behind me.

I turned to see my wife, with both our Night Furies fully tacked up and ready to fly . . . sporting large baskets tied behind their saddles.

Suddenly, spontaneous cheering erupted around me. Everyone was applauding me. Toothless led his half of the family in a healthy roar . . . one that was soon picked up by dragon after dragon around us.

"You wouldn't let us do it last night," my son explained, almost yelling in my ear now. "But we had to let you know how we feel about you and what you've done for us. You saved us, Dad . . . you saved us all . . ."

My son and I both broke down as I tearfully held him, too, along with Elara, while my Astrid and the rest of our family gathered around me as well.

"Mom has something special planned for you though," my son finally said, straightening himself up again. "And the rest of us don't want to stand in the way of that."

"Astrid . . ." I sniffed, barely recovering myself.

"I love you, Hiccup," she wept openly. "I so love you."

I hugged her tightly, allowing myself to cry all over again as our two dragons now pressed their snouts against us while the cheering and roaring continued throughout our new village.

It was time to begin celebrating our victory . . . against the entire outside world, even before our last ships had arrived. Amid the finally released jubilation though, my thoughts drifted back to those other dragons back on Dragon Island. Astrid pulled back a little, looking into my eyes, before drawing close to me again.

"I know," she whispered into my ear. "I know."

I just buried my face against the side of her head and wept for a minute, both in joy and in sadness, together.

"Let's ride," my wife finally encouraged as she looked at me again. I turned to see my dragon gesturing with his head, inviting me into his saddle.

"Some 'day of rest' for you, bud," I sniffed, "if you're carrying this big basket along with me."

Toothless would only bark, smiling and gesturing for me to climb into the saddle again.

The cheering crowd now pulled back around Astrid and I as our two Night Furies spread their wings, before bolting off into the sky. Surprisingly, no one seemed to be following us into the air. But then I looked at my smiling wife, and I wasn't really surprised anymore.

As Toothless and I followed, Astrid guided Fury as we first spiralled upwards over our valley, and then over to land on a mountaintop along the southern range flanking the valley. It was a very short flight, so our dragons didn't have to work too hard.

Even as I was still dismounting from Toothless on that mountain, Astrid was already busy setting up her surprise . . . a full picnic dinner, just for the four of us.

"Guys, eat your fish, Hiccup eat your chicken," she invited as she finished laying out the incredible spread she had packed into the two baskets she had now removed off the dragons. "It'll be a while before the show starts."

"Show?" I asked as I sat down and began munching on a chicken leg.

"Show," was all she'd say as she finally sat down next to me and picked up a piece of roasted chicken as well.

As we dined, the mountains in front of us along the northern side of the valley gradually turned from green to orange, as the waning sun now lit up the southern mountains we were on as well. Finally, the entire valley from one end to the other, was bathed in a bright red as the sun now set over the ocean to the west.

"I guarantee you this is gonna become a very popular fair weather activity in the village before long," she assured as she munched on her piece of chicken. "I'm just glad we're doing it before everyone starts coming up here."

"How did you discover this?" I asked.

"Fury and I arrived here," she explained with a smile, " . . . flying over these exact mountains, at just this time yesterday. Let's just say I knew then and there where I'd be taking you out for dinner tonight."

"Shouldn't I be doing that for you?" I gallantly wondered.

"It was just fun pulling it on you this time," she replied as she refilled my mug with her mead tea.

We just laughed together.

"You are incredible," I admired as I drank some of the tea.

"And you were very persistent this afternoon," she smiled. "Thank you, Toothless, for your help."

He just nodded pleasantly with a grunt in response.

"Okay," I asked, "how'd you get him to help like you did?"

"Well, I went to Eric," she replied between bites, " . . . asking him for help while Toothless distracted you for a moment today. But Eric assured me I didn't need to . . . that I could ask Toothless for anything I wanted. Eric told me to just ask Toothless to nod if he understood me or shake his head to indicate he didn't. Then I just asked him to keep you out of our cottage when I said, 'Guard Hiccup' . . . to try and throw you off a little. He improvised the rest."

"Buddy," I now laughed, looking at him, "you're incredible, too. I thought you had reverted to your instinctual or wild side there for a bit."

Toothless just subtly smiled and tilted his head a bit in sheepish admission.

"One of these days," I confessed, "I'm going to have to learn to stop underestimating you."

Toothless emitted a few grunts in reply.

"I wish I could understand you, bud," I sighed with regret.

Toothless then carefully stepped over our picnic towards me and just nudged me with his massive snout.

"Okay," I sniffed as I embraced him back. "I get it . . . I understand you."

"Here's to us," Astrid now said holding up a mug of mead tea as Toothless moved back beside his Fury.

"To the incredible four of us," I concurred, holding up my own mug as our two dragons now poised their snouts over their buckets of mead tea, awaiting our cue to drink the toast together. "Wait for it . . ." I then smiled, finally able to tease a little myself. " . . . Skal!" I finally said as we all drank our mead teas as Astrid and I then laughed, almost snorting tea up our noses, as our dragons both joined us in laughing, too.

"You know," I then said, "I'm really enjoying it with just the four of us like this. Two grown couples, closer than even best friends could ever be."

"We are, too," my wife confirmed as we both looked at our dragons, who seemed to be agreeing with us as well.

"But hey, it's getting late, and dark," I noted, looking around. "Shouldn't we get packed up here?"

"Don't be so eager to go," my wife encouraged as she now snuggled up next to me. "The 'show' is only half over." By her pleasant, almost seductive demeanour though, I couldn't tell whether to look to the sky again, or at her.

As the sky slowly darkened, new lights gradually began to emerge . . . stars in the sky, joined by small fires in the village, which almost seemed to be stars themselves on the ground. Then gradually, the Northern Lights began to dance above our heads, getting brighter and brighter.

"Ohh Astrid," I marvelled as I looked all around us.

"Just keep looking that way for a moment, would you?" I heard her ask as she parted for a moment behind me.

"Why?" I began to smile.

"Because your mate asked you to," she gently replied as I now heard some rustling.

I just stayed exactly as I was, not wanting to spoil whatever final surprise she had in store for me.

"Okay," she finally invited. But before I could turn around, I was already feeling her behind me, gently raising and slipping off my tunic. "I just wanted to give us a little more room to relax tonight . . . while the weather was nice anyway."

I reached a hand behind me as she finished removing my tunic . . . and felt quilts.

"You packed more than just dinner in those baskets, didn't you?" I smiled.

"Uh huh," she confirmed as she started to brush up against me and kiss my neck. Once again I was feeling nothing but her. I turned to see Astrid largely in silhouette, with just slight reflections of the changing Northern Lights glinting off her face, hair and shoulders. I ran a hand softly along her face, and down her arm and side. Absolutely nothing was in the way . . . not on this warm summer night, by near-arctic standards anyway.

"Welcome to your new home, Hiccup," Astrid invited. "And thank you for letting me share it with you."

Fury and Toothless were now beginning to romance each other as well near us, nuzzling and licking one another, and sighing with pleasure. Like us, they were learning not to miss out on the enjoyment of love anymore either, at least when trusted family was around. I was beginning to like this new arrangement . . . really like it.

Soon though, Astrid was gently commanding my full attention, and before long, roars and celebratory whoops from all four of us gently echoed across the valley below. Fortunately Toothless and Fury were a lot louder than Astrid and I were.

"You really think we should be doing that . . . roaring out loud anyway?" I asked afterward as my wife and I began relaxing and nestling close together lying under a quilt watching the stars as our dragons now rested together alongside us as well.

"Mated dragons do it," she suggested, "every single time. Why shouldn't we as well? Remember, we're dragon, too . . . we're mated . . . and we're free. All that is definitely worth roaring about."

"You're right," I smiled as I just looked up at the lights and stars now.

"Plus, people need to loosen up a little around here," she added as she now snuggled against me some more. "We're in a new place, dragons and humans are living closer than before. We need to allow their ways and ours to blend further . . . allow us all to truly become one, so that we can prosper together in harmony."

"Some dragons will still want to live in the caves though . . . and not be ridden," I noted.

"Yes," Astrid agreed. "They should always be free to choose to live on their own, or bond with humans, just as our kind should. But over time, imagine the possibilities . . . for understanding, sharing, and more. Just imagine what could happen here."

"I am," I replied.

"And we made it happen here, Hiccup," she noted as she kissed me. "All because you once said to me . . ."

She now waited for me to realize that was her invitation to our nightly, and sacred, ritual between us.

"We live as one," I smiled.

"We fight as one . . . and thank you so much for choosing not to fight without me," she added, giving me a firm kiss.

"I'm realizing that's the heart of that vow of ours," I said as I held her tightly, realizing how right she was, " . . . we just do not fight without each other."

"Uh huh," she warmly praised me for that realization.

"We love as one," I then continued, smiling again.

"Forever . . ." she finished as we kissed, deeply.

"We forgot this, last night," I noted afterwards.

"We had other things on our minds then," she excused, " . . . tragedy . . . the meaning of it all . . . why we escaped it . . ."

"Nothing," I decided, "nothing is as important as what we now have here . . . and what I share with you. Don't ever let me forget that."

"I never have," she warmly assured as she caressed my face.

"You know," I decided, " . . . it's so important that I don't think we can afford to skip a night on our vows . . . not a single one. We haven't so far, at least not since our miscarriage years ago."

"Well then . . ." she invited as she held me tightly, resting her head against my neck and shoulder.

"We love as one . . ." I began again . . .


	20. Chapter 20

_Well, I couldn't think of a thing I'd rather do on my day off and birthday here than to spend time in this story again, and finish and post this chapter._

_I hope you are enjoying this saga as much as I am._

— _Norwesterner_

* * *

I woke up on that mountaintop the next morning truly renewed, rolling over and hugging Astrid tightly as soon as I was aware of her presence next to me.

"Well, good morning yourself!" my wife happily responded as we kissed. "Just a moment," she added as she got up, not shy at all outdoors here over her lack of a tunic. She just proceeded to pick up a small cask, pouring its liquid into a mug.

"Toothless, would you heat this, please?" she asked, holding the mug in front of his mouth as he heated it very carefully without singeing her hand, before passing it to me.

"Even here," I marvelled as I now sat up, " . . . you don't forget my morning tea."

"It's just part of my wifely commitment," she quipped, as she then poured out more tea into buckets for Toothless and Fury to enjoy, as well as pouring a mug for herself.

"So what's my 'husbandly commitment' then? When does that kick in?" I asked as I sipped my own tea.

"Well, let's see . . ." she mused as Toothless then moved to warm the mug of tea she was holding now, without her even asking. "You've designed and built two houses for us so far, with a third soon now . . . oh, and there was that nice cottage on the beach at Dragon Island, too that one summer, as well as the shelter there a number of years later. You've fought several pitched battles for me, and our village. You've been an excellent chief and leader. You saved me from cold sleep . . . abstained from mead, until I corrupted you . . . helped raise a family . . . became the perfect fighting partner and lover, _especially_ lover, let me tell 'ya! And you routinely help me cook and clean up. About all I do is wake up earlier than you do . . . that's basically my only saving grace here as far as I can figure."

"No it's not!" I smiled.

"Yes it is," she smiled in turn as she sat down next to me, almost daring me to disagree with her, as our two dragons began warming their own buckets of tea with gentle flames before sipping in them.

"You give good massages," I reminded her, " . . . wonderful ones, in fact."

"So do you," she countered. "So we cancel each other out on that score. Anything else?"

I could only sit there ruefully smiling and laughing for a moment as I tried to think of something else. "Aha!" I triumphantly realized as I held my mug up. "You brew a wicked mead tea! So there!"

"So I do only three things right," she smiled.

"That's not what I meant!" I tried to object.

"Gotcha!" Astrid gleefully said as we both fell back laughing, somehow not spilling our teas.

Our laughter finally died down as we lay in our outdoor bed and just looked at each other.

"You do so much more than just three things right," I admired.

"I know," she said. "Thank you . . . and you do, too. More tea?"

"Thank you," I accepted as she rose and went to refill the mug, before once again asking Toothless to heat it and then returning the mug to me.

"I am ready to get to work here," I said sitting up again and taking another sip of tea as I looked out over the valley.

"See what a good day off can do for you?" Astrid noted as she leaned next to me taking a sip from her own mug.

"Plus, you know," I decided looking at the deep blue sky with just a few white clouds scattered across it, " . . . mind if we make this our home up here . . . while the weather's nice anyway? It is sooo much better than trying to cram us all into a sheep stable!"

Toothless now barked in agreement at that.

"You guys didn't like my choice of accommodations there, eh?" she quipped. "All that hard work," she sighed. "Even kicking the sheep out."

"You did even better up here, Astrid," I noted.

"Alright," she accepted, betraying a smile. "I was kinda hoping you were liking it up here anyway, as I wasn't really enjoying the cramped quarters myself. Plus . . . up here I feel so free!" she said, sitting up and spreading her arms wide, still wearing nothing.

"Morning, Mom, Dad," we now heard as Eric swooped in on Junior, with Elara sitting behind him once again as usual now in her own dragon riding outfit my wife had made for her.

"Gee, you might have let us know you were coming!" Astrid said as she quickly wrapped the quilt in front of her . . . now taking it away from me.

"You guys just have never believed in night tunics much, have you?" my son noted as Junior landed with both of them.

"Your mother and I just love each other," I defended as I nonetheless grabbed some of the quilt back over me, " . . . a lot."

"Relax, Dad," he assured. "Elara and I sleep exactly the same way."

"Yes we do!" his wife agreed as she gave him an even tighter squeeze from behind.

"Learned it from you, in fact. But that's not why I'm here," Eric continued, but now changing his tone. "We've detected a small group of ships approaching us from the south. They're not ours."

"It couldn't be Roldan," Astrid said. "Not this soon. Our last ships aren't even here yet."

"You two better come take a look," Eric recommended.

"Astrid, Toothless, Fury," I said, grabbing my tunic, "let's go!"

— — — — —

Soon we, along with Eric, his wife, and several other Dragon Riders were crouching over a mountain ridge above one narrow, fjord-like approach channel along an island further to the south. Six ships with crosses on their square sails were slowly moving up the channel, being pushed by a good wind behind them.

"What do you think?" Eric asked us as we watched the ships.

"Those are ships of the new Norse king alright," Astrid noted. "They are likely not Roldan's men . . . but they are not our friends, either."

"We'll never get a better shot at them, Dad, than right now," my son advised. "With our last ships not yet having arrived, these could see and catch them when they do get here. You've said we can't afford detection. Just some shots from our Furies, even from right on this ridge . . . followed up by some runs from the two Nightmares here, and it would be all over in a matter of minutes . . . What's that, Toothless?" Eric now asked as he turned to him.

Toothless grunted, looking at the ships.

"He says, 'These humans have done nothing to us,'" Eric conveyed, looking at him. "'It would be wrong to kill them.'"

"But if they catch our ships, Dad," Eric now said for himself, "especially the one with those Fury moms and their eggs. We can't afford to risk those dragons, not with the few Furies we have."

"I see at least one dark robe down there," Astrid noted. "It may not be Roldan, but they are there."

Toothless looked steadily at me. I then looked at the ships one more time as they continued sailing up the channel, almost beneath us now . . . still completely unaware of us, and utterly at our mercy.

"If we're going to start treating dragons as equals here," I said, looking down at the outsider vessels, " . . . we'd better start listening to them. Hold your fire. Let these ships pass."

"But Dad," my son objected.

"You're closer to the dragons than I am, Eric," I noted. "Yet you don't believe in their wisdom and insight? You have been fortunate to never have experienced a real battle. Battles are brutal, costly in lives, and unpredictable. I have learned to not fight them unless I have no choice."

"You confessed to me during our flight the other day that you were ready to go up against the fleet at Dragon Island," he reminded me.

"But I didn't do it, did I?" I countered to him as I glanced at Astrid. "When I thought beyond those dragons there . . . of everyone else who was counting on me, and Toothless, I couldn't. Toothless is right . . . my decision stands. Watch them, but unless they make any moves that actually threaten us, or our arriving ships, let them pass on their way. We will have to hide here for generations undetected. We might as well start now. Agreed?"

"Yes, Father," my son sighed, giving me his grudging acceptance.

"I'm issuing a new standard order here," I followed up, "if we fire, we've failed. Concealment is now our objective. That's where valour and victory lie for us now. Act only if they discover us, or trespass on our island. Capture and bring such trespassers to me. Avoid killing them if you can. We have disappeared to the world now. I want us to remain that way."

"Understood," Eric confirmed. "It will be done."

Toothless now looked at Eric and grunted to him.

"He says that you are wise," Eric translated as he looked down, a little chagrined, " . . . but that I still need to learn to trust him more, as you do."

I smiled a little at Toothless as he just gave me a satisfied look.

The six ships progressed up and beyond the channel, passing right by our own island as well, having never known we were there. Our first success.

— — — — —

While the other Dragon Riders resumed their patrols, Astrid, Eric, Elara and I returned to the village on our dragons, careful to fly out of sight of the ships we had been watching. As we arrived and landed, both dragon and human villagers seemed to be gathering on the grassy commons between the houses, looking concerned.

"We heard there are ships nearby," one villager called out as we landed. "Should we prepare for battle?"

"No," I assured. "They are passing by, unaware of us. I have decided to let them pass. This is our new life now, how we will live most of the time. Outsiders will pass us by routinely, never knowing we are here. We will let them. Only if they discover us will we need to act. Otherwise, we just watch, hide, and go about our business."

Seeing that I was back on the job as chief now, I then was quickly besieged with requests from other villagers.

"We need a Mead Hall here! Where do we meet, or party?" one asked.

"I need more help getting our crops planted!" Hoark chimed in.

"Seems like our village, doesn't it?" my wife whispered in my ear with a smile.

I briefly smiled back at her. As long as I had Astrid beside me, I could handle anything.

"Okay, first!" I said loudly. "You're right, we have no Mead Hall here. The nearby caves we've already given to the dragons. And our people need homes before we need a place to gather. So we'll just meet out here in the open when we need or want to for now."

"But what about in winter?" one objected.

"Homes, and food, come first," I replied. "I'll meet with you all, house to house if I have to. And why not just party at home? Your mead will last longer that way."

"But what do I do for a job then?" the now former Mead Hall barmaid objected.

"How about home delivery?" I countered. "In the mean time why not just offer it off to the side over there . . . a 'Mead Garden' next to the vegetable gardens? Having enjoyed mead outdoors myself last night, it's a lot better than just drinking it in some cave."

My Astrid just smiled next to me now as I shut them up with my answers.

"And as for help getting the crops planted," I added, "Hoark, Gretchen, let's go. I'll help you."

Seeing their chief now till and plant crops himself, along with the chief's wife, soon much of the rest of the village joined in. Toothless and a number of the dragons started pitching in as well.

"Dad," my son said, tapping me on the shoulder while I was straining to dig a furrow with a hoe amid the thick grass and rocky soil, "let Boulder's Zippleback Heads take over here. He can dig three rows at a time. You can only dig one. See?" he gestured next to me as Heads was busy digging three more furrows with one long-clawed paw, on top of the six he had already dug next to him.

"Just plant seeds behind him and fill in the dirt," my son smiled as I moved aside with a sigh. "We do that part better than they can. But this way, we'll have vegetable plots several times larger than we used to, and stews enough for all of us . . . both dragon and human. Once Toothless and I reminded Heads how good your stews were that he used to enjoy when he lived with us, and that gardens were where they came from in part, he couldn't wait to start digging."

And dig that green, two-headed dragon did . . . so fast that I had to move out of his way as he moved backwards proceeding to dig his next rows, with one of his heads looking where he was going, while the other focused intently on digging three deep furrows at a time with his claws in a nice straight line.

"They're perfect for this work," Eric noted with satisfaction as we watched the dragon go by. "And they hardly break a sweat, unlike us."

"Nice job, son," I smiled, laying an approving hand on his shoulder.

"Life will get easier, for all of us," Eric noted, still smiling as well, " . . . now that we're all learning how to work together."

Sure enough, Elara, Astrid, and Boulder were following along behind Heads on their knees as Hoark, Gretchen and others began working in the rows Heads had already dug, planting seeds at regular intervals and covering them over with dirt.

"Elara . . ." I couldn't help remarking with some amazement.

"I've been farming my whole life," she replied without breaking her pace. "Fortunately, I can do it with my eyes closed . . . not like I have a choice about that anymore."

"Elara," my son said, kneeling down next to her. "I love you. You continue to amaze me, every day."

"Tell me later," she smiled as she continued her work while briefly orienting her face towards him as he moved in for a quick kiss with her. "I don't want to fall behind the others. We have a nice pace and rhythm going here."

By the end of the day, the job was done, as I looked over a broad field of freshly planted furrows up the valley a little from our home sites. Eric, myself and several others had even erected a low three-rail fence around it all to keep the sheep out. With the extended summer daylight here, before long we would be enjoying fresh vegetables and produce.

"I suppose we could have asked dragons to keep the sheep out," my son mused as we finished the fence together along with others. "But this'll be easier, and we won't lose any sheep this way to misunderstandings. Time for me to catch up with Elara though."

"How are you two doing, especially with that crowded house you're in right now?" I wondered.

"Just remembering how you and mom kept close with all of us around you," Eric smiled, " . . . it's giving me all the inspiration I need to keep Elara and I very happy. Junior's doing his bit, too, curling up around us despite the crowds and giving us privacy, sheltering us with his wing every night. I think we're getting some envious looks from other couples, but one look at Junior plus remembering that Elara's blind, and nobody's objecting."

"Heck of a price for her to pay," I sighed with quiet regret as I saw my wife now walking with Elara, guiding her to rejoin Eric again.

"It's a price I'm only too glad to pay," she called back before she had even reached Eric's side, " . . . for the love your son gives me every day now."

"She has very good ears," my son smiled as he drew her to his side with an extended arm now. "Our children won't be able to get a thing past her."

"Elara, I can't tell you often enough how proud I am of you, and how glad I am to have you in our family," I said, unable to restrain my admiration of her as I moved to give her a hug.

"Thank you . . ." was all she could tearfully whisper as she held me back with one arm while keeping the other firmly around her husband's back.

"Eric," she then said as I released her to him again. "I want a bath after all this work in the dirt . . . with you."

"That must be a tall order in that house you're in," I smiled.

"Junior will help make it happen," Elara replied, " . . . in exchange for some nice scratching in just the right places, right my special dragon?" as she sensed their dragon drawing up next to them, then reaching out a hand, seeming to instinctively know right where to start itching him on his thick neck.

"He's just putty in her hands now," my son sighed, looking at them both, "way more than he's ever been with me."

"Like most any guy, he just responds to a feminine touch," Elara smiled as her fingers continued to work their magic on Junior's neck to the dragon's utter bliss. "But come, my gallant rider and noble dragon," she then invited. "It's time for dinner . . . and a bath."

"She isn't letting anything slow her down," I admired to my Astrid as Elara now almost led Eric and Junior home, even orienting all of them in the right direction.

"Nope, but a bath sounds sooo nice," my own wife sighed regretfully next to me as she watched them go as well.

"How 'bout I wipe you down as I massage you later?" I offered. "Until our tub shows up with those ships."

"Deal," Astrid accepted as she turned us back towards our own temporary home, as our dragons joined beside us as well.

— — — — —

After a hard afternoon's work, I just sat on what passed for a porch in front of our sheep stable home of the moment, enjoying a soothing, cold mug of Astrid's mead tea . . . I just wasn't telling anyone it wasn't straight mead . . . and waving at other villagers as they passed by.

"So," my wife said as she came up beside me, "are you wanting dinner down here, or up on our mountaintop?"

"Just keep smiling and waving until we can slip away after dark," I said quietly aside to her. "Besides, the sunset isn't bad down here, either."

"I'll get dinner on here then," she decided. "It's easier than lugging everything up there in baskets anyway."

"You want help making dinner?" I offered.

"Sorry," she smiled, "but there's no room in there for a second cook. I'll have to make do without you. Just keep the dragons company out here. I'll bring more tea out for everyone."

"You need to rest, too, you know," I suggested. "You're going into a 'second shift' here."

"Just give me a good massage on the mountain tonight," she invited, "and we'll call it even."

I just pulled Astrid over to me now before she could escape and gave her a good, hard kiss. Both Fury and Toothless watched from beside me, as my wife now couldn't resist just settling into my lap and kissing me some more.

"This is indeed nice, just the four of us here," I noted to her. "No kids, no relatives or housemates . . . just two loving couples. I think I'll have to design the new chief's house to be just a little bit too small for anyone else."

"Now you're being bad," she smiled.

"I've learned from the best," I assured.

"You want dinner?" she asked, noting that I wasn't exactly letting go of her.

"It's an idea," I conceded, " . . . but not a very important one."

I glanced next to us though and could now see Toothless was giving me a pained look, as if he was saying, _Dinner would be nice, you know._

"The sooner we have dinner," Astrid suggested, seeing him as well, "the sooner I can have my massage."

"Now that's a good reason," I replied with a smile as I finally allowed her to get up.

"Besides," she added as she glanced at Toothless as well, "the dragons are looking kind of hungry here. And they might be willing to settle for something other than fish."

"Fortunately for us, they don't like warm meat, except in a stew . . . right, Toothless?" I double-checked.

Toothless just looked at me, with _'Feed me'_ written all over his face. Fury looked to be backing him up on this one.

"Okay, I'm going! I'm going!" Astrid smiled, able to easily read their plaintive expressions herself as well.

Soon, the four of us were just eating roasted and raw fish outside on the porch. None of us were liking having to cram back into that sheep stable unless we absolutely had to. Then, as the late, brief darkness of northern summer finally fell, we just went out for an "evening flight" Astrid and I told others as we took off on our dragons. We didn't know how long we could keep enjoying our mountaintop love nest by ourselves, or how long the weather would allow us to even be up there. But I for one was going to enjoy it as long as possible . . . tonight with me thoroughly spoiling Astrid under the stars.

— — — — —

"Mom, Dad . . . this is getting embarrassing," we woke up hearing my son say on the mountaintop a couple mornings later. We opened our eyes and saw why. Not only his wife, but two other Dragon Riders as well, were with him this time, practically standing over Astrid and myself. Plus our quilt wasn't exactly covering us.

I glanced at Toothless and Fury, who were just lazily sunning themselves and dozing nearby, making a mental note to myself to have a word with them later about at least waking my wife and I and letting us know when visitors, even relatives, were approaching from now on.

"The sheep stable is just too small for the four of us," I excused, as I now drew our quilt back further over us.

"But we're hearing you echo down in the village," he added. "And I don't mean just the dragons, either."

"Eric," Astrid just said directly as she sat up, "your father and I hid our love at times while you were growing up because we didn't feel you were ready to understand it. There were even periods when we didn't want to come back and lead this village . . . times when we just wanted to go off and live on our own, and just enjoy life, and love, by ourselves, like we did the very first winter we were married. While not every couple enjoys this, Hiccup and I have been blessed with a passionate love that is lasting over twenty years here. We've gotten in trouble with your grandparents about it, endured strange looks from villagers at times, and more . . . for years now. And I'm tired of it!" she declared now letting the quilt drop to her waist.

"I love your father," she tearfully continued as she embraced me from the side while I looked at her supportively. "I love him! And I don't care who knows, or who sees anymore! Let everyone know we sleep together up here at night! I enjoy shouting my love and ecstasy for him up here . . . although I may tone that down a bit," she sniffed. "But what's wrong with a committed couple being in love? What?"

"Nothing, Mom," Eric gently replied as I now gratefully held and rocked my wife sitting up in our mountaintop bed. "You're right, absolutely nothing. What we really came up here to let you know," he continued, " . . . was that your ships are arriving."

"Thanks," Astrid quietly replied as she looked down and sniffed again.

"It's alright," I gently assured as I held her some more. "I think what you just said was absolutely beautiful, and I am proud of our love, Astrid. I don't want to hide it anymore, either."

"We're just getting older now," she said to me with tears in her eyes, not caring that others were still around us. "Your handsome head is starting to go grey. I don't know how much longer I'll have with you. I just don't want it to end."

"Astrid," I sniffed myself with surprise, not knowing she was feeling that way. I held her tightly now with tears welling up in my own eyes, no longer minding that we weren't clothed before our Dragon Riders, or that our quilt was covering only half of us.

"Enjoy your morning, Mom and Dad," Eric said. "But could I ask something?"

"What?" my wife sniffed again.

"Mind if Elara and I grab the next mountaintop nearby tonight?" he asked with a smile. "We're a little crowded where we are, too. Plus my wife is only months from giving birth."

"Do it!" she forcefully urged. "Love each other openly, while you can . . . before the worthwhile burdens of parenthood take over—and they are worthwhile, believe me. But you are welcome up here . . . anyone who wants to love each other is."

"We'll see you down at the ships, shortly," I then assured as Eric looked to be about to leave on Junior. "But any sign of our ship with the Furies on it?"

"Not yet, but we're watching for it . . . along with any signs of outsiders," our son assured as he, Elara and the other riders then took to the skies again on their dragons.

"I'm sorry," Astrid now apologised to me as they left, " . . . for that outburst."

"Don't be," I assured. "Because I've never been prouder of you, or loved you more."

She tearfully smiled as I just proceeded to lay her back down. "Astrid," I then lovingly said to her, "we are gonna have a lot longer together yet. I promise."

"Please let that be so," she asked, " . . . please."

We were both tearing up in joy and love now as I just took her openly, in the bright light of day. I looked at her as we lay close in the wild grass, our quilt still covering only half of us. She was as beautiful as the day I fell in love with her so long ago.

I didn't want it to end for us either . . . ever.

— — — — —

Before long, with irrepressible smiles on both our faces engendered by love freely expressed, Astrid and I finally dressed to fly off the mountaintop on our dragons to the ships that had arrived. We could see them offshore below, right from our mountain.

Within a moment, we were swooping down the forested mountainside, soaring over the sea stacks and rocks offshore at speed, with Toothless deciding to briefly zig zag through them just for the fun of it while Astrid and Fury raced us above the rocks. Finally, Toothless and Fury were smoothly braking all of us to a hover in the air, before landing us on the wooden deck of one ship with a thud.

"Time to get to work," my wife sighed as we began to lift and harness loads of our household belongings and materials within nets to Toothless, Fury and other dragons. Soon, we were all flying our first loads across the mountains and into our valley.

"That spot," Astrid pointed partway up a south-facing hillside in our village. "That's where we're going to build our house. The sun, and sunsets, will be fantastic from there."

"Alright," I smiled, more than willing to trust her judgment and go along with whatever she wanted. Our dragons landed amid the grass with another thud as Astrid and I then worked together to quickly unfastened their harnesses, just dropping the loads out of the nets off their backs onto the ground before hopping right back into our saddles again as our dragons took off with us, ready to go back for more . . . all without question or hesitation.

"Buddy," I said to Toothless as he flew us upwards over the mountaintops again, " . . . thank you. I don't think I tell you that often enough for all you do."

Toothless just glanced back at me with one eye, seeming to quietly smile.

As Astrid and I flew back over the mountains on Toothless and Fury towards the ships again, we were met by Eric with Elara in the air as they both flew on Junior.

"We've spotted our last ship," he reported as Junior turned under them to fly along side us, " . . . the one with the Furies and their eggs. But there are other ships behind them. They are on their tails and gaining. That fleet can see them, and they're all approaching from the open sea, not the channel this time. Those ships will be here, before we've finished unloading these, certainly before we can dismantle them, as we have been doing."

"Who are the outsiders?" I asked.

"Looks to be a mixture," Eric replied. "Ships from both the Norse kingdom, and others as well, with different crosses on their sails."

Before I could speak another word, Toothless just plunged down through the air towards our ships, barking and rallying other dragons as he went.

"What's he doing?" I yelled back to Eric as he tried to keep pace now on Junior.

"He's organizing the other dragons to offload as much from the ships as quickly as possible," Eric yelled back. "He's telling me to have some Nightmares take the house beams that mom wants."

"Do what he says!" I yelled, knowing how hard my wife worked to save those beams.

For perhaps the first time, all of us, both human and dragon, were just working now as one team, feverishly trying to offload all we could from the four ships that had arrived. Dragons were now coordinating directly with other dragons, and we were trying to keep up with them, with Eric furiously translating between the various dragon dialects and with us. I marvelled now that the dragons were considering this their home that was worthy of protecting, as much as we humans considered it ours.

"Don't you dare go into battle without me," Astrid told me as she and Fury were ready to fly away with another net full of our household items.

"I swear," I pledged. "I'll even come get you if necessary. But I will not fight without you."

"Mom," Eric said as we were all still on the deck of one ship together, "take Elara with you. She and I have agreed with her pregnancy now that she does not go into battle with me."

"This wasn't supposed to happen anymore," Elara said with sadness as Eric quickly ushered her off Junior and over to Fury, helping her mount behind Astrid.

"I know," Eric gently replied. "But I love you for sticking with our agreement anyway. Love you, and touch you again soon," he finished as he kissed her.

"Come on, Elara," my Astrid invited. "We've got some work to do here, fast. I love you, Hiccup."

"I love you, Astrid," I replied. "And thank you for this morning."

That brought a tearful smile to my wife's face as Fury then vaulted with determination into the sky, despite the heavy load of two humans and a net full of household goods she was carrying.

"Love you, Eric!" Elara chimed in as well, as they now flew away together on Fury.

"Snotlout!" I yelled getting back to business and now seeing him approach from a patrol on his Nightmare. "We have our last ship approaching from the ocean . . . being followed by an outsider fleet! Sound the alert! Rally all available Dragon Riders here! Go!"

"Gotcha, Chief!" Snotlout assured as he and his dragon now took off up and over our mountains to get others.

"Eric," I said interrupting him as he was grunting with another dragon. "We can't wait for that ship to arrive before we save those Furies, and that crew. Can the mothers fly their eggs to our island?"

"They didn't like to fly with their eggs or the baby the first time, but that's how I got them to that ship," he said.

"Go out to them," I directed. "Keep low, so you aren't easily spotted by the fleet following them. Tell the crew to steer that ship away from our island now, to any fog bank or other hiding place they can find. Then get the Furies to fly off that ship with their offspring, and lead them back out of the view of those other ships to our island. We'll also lift the crew off by Dragon Riders and wreck or otherwise destroy the ship."

"Dad, we can't just keep hiding," my son responded. "We'll have to fight sometime."

"Do you want us to remain hidden?" I asked. "Or fight and kill the rest of the known world every time we encounter outsiders? Because if it's the latter . . . then we'll all die here sooner or later, and you and I will have done all this for nothing! Protecting the dragons, and us . . . not killing the enemy, or winning glorious battles is what matters now. Understood?"

"You're starting to sound like Toothless," Eric sighed.

Toothless and I now looked at each other as I remained in his saddle. "That, Son," I said, looking at my dragon companion, " . . . is the highest compliment you've ever given me."

"Understood, Dad," Eric now confirmed in acceptance. "It will be done, as you say."

Toothless emitted a few grunts as we watched our sons fly off together.

"Yeah," I replied, " . . . he's learning."

— — — — —

Somehow, we all managed to quickly offload all the ships anchored off our island, and even strip them of their masts, rope, and anything else we could easily remove.

"Dad!" I heard Eric yell from a distance as he returned swiftly on Junior. "The fleet has already engaged our last ship! Spears and arrows are flying everywhere, and the mother Furies are attacking the enemy. I couldn't stop it! I couldn't tell them to alter course. They're still headed here!"

"Stop work!" I ordered everyone around us. "Evacuate these ships! Now!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and quickly packed their valuable tools back onto their dragons before remounting the dragons themselves, sometimes doubling up two or more to a dragon. Finally we all took to the air again, quickly turning around to face our ships.

"Fire!" I then ordered from the air onboard Toothless, as he and about a dozen other dragons rained blasts or streams of fire down upon the empty hulls of the four ships beneath us, quickly burning and sinking them.

"Dad, we have to go out there and engage, now!" Eric urged. "Otherwise we could lose those Furies!"

"I promised your mother I would not fight without her," I remembered.

"You don't have time to go back to the village," my son warned.

"A promise made is sacred to your mother and I," I noted. "We do not break them. Toothless, call Fury and Astrid . . . whatever works!"

Toothless now swiftly turned in the air back towards our island mountains and issued an ear-splitting roar. We soon heard a similar roar respond back to us from our valley beyond.

"Okay, let's go," I said. "They can catch up."

Toothless then pivoted under me in the air back towards the open ocean. While some Dragon Riders swiftly proceeded to ferry other villagers and their tools and belongings back over the mountains, the rest of our group now gathered to fly out and do the one thing both Toothless and I had wanted to avoid . . . fight.


	21. Chapter 21

As we flew out over the open ocean, more Dragon Riders joined us and I began surveying our group to assess who we had with us and plan my strategy.

"Ruffnut?" I asked with some amazement looking behind me. "You're not part of our active Dragon Riders anymore!"

"It was a call for everyone available," she smiled. "And me and my Nightmare . . . we're still available. Besides, my kids are grown now, just like yours. Johann even sent me off with his blessing."

"Where's your brother?" I asked.

"Already off on patrol elsewhere," she answered. "But if he and his Nightmare heard Toothless' battle roar, he'll probably be headed this way."

"Alright," I reluctantly accepted. "Nice to have you along."

"It's just nice to be back in the action again," she smiled.

"Tuffnut will be peeved if he doesn't catch up soon," I noted.

"Yeah, wouldn't that just be great?" she enthused. "I'd finally have one up on my thrill-seeking twin! Oh, and Fishlegs sends his regards, but he admits he's in no shape for dragon riding anymore, plus he's busy working with his family and the barmaid on setting up the Mead Garden you suggested."

"At least we can all eat decently after this," I allowed myself to muse for a moment.

Then we heard a high-pitched whistling of wind coming from above and behind us, almost a screaming sound. I just smiled.

"About time you got here!" I yelled as Astrid and Fury braked hard in the air to slow down to our pace beside me.

"I'm just grateful for your call," she replied. "Thanks, Toothless! And thank you, my love, as well."

"I mean what I vow," I said.

"You so do!" she agreed. "I told Jórunn and Miracle to stay behind with their egg, even though they wanted to join us, especially as they haven't flown much together in a while now."

"Good move," I concurred.

"So what's the plan?" she then asked.

"Save those Furies, their offspring, and our crew," I replied. "We'll separate them and protect them from the enemy, while some of us lift the crew, the eggs and the hatchling off that ship."

"What about the enemy, Dad?" Eric asked as he flew beside me on Junior. "They'll see us . . . on our dragons."

"You're recommending we kill every last one of them?" I responded.

Toothless grunted beneath me.

"Toothless and I are in agreement this time," my son conveyed. "We have no other choice. No one can tell the outside that we exist here."

"They kill their enemies without hesitation," Astrid noted. "I've even heard stories of the new Norse king ordering those who oppose him tied to rocks, and letting the sea drown them with the incoming tide, as examples to others. Most anyone who supports such a king . . . to me, they have made their choice."

From our private talk together the night I arrived here, I understood what she was meaning. I looked at Toothless one more time. He glanced back at me with one, steady eye, and gave me a reluctant but clear nod. I silently nodded back to him. Somehow, it felt good making decisions with him, having him as an advisor . . . which really, he had long been to me now anyway.

"Very well," I accepted. "Eliminate the enemy." I still felt chilled at giving that order. "Dragon Riders, form your lines!" I commanded, steeling myself on Toothless as my family now all took up positions on either side of me leading columns of our force on our Night Furies, while those riding Nightmares fell in behind us ready to attack, with riders on Nadders, then Zipplebacks and finally Gronkles falling in behind them.

"Riders," I now instructed loudly, yelling behind me, "Eric's and Astrid the Younger's columns will form a perimeter and attack or provide support as needed. Astrid the Elder's column will lead the rescue of our ship. My column, we attack the enemy directly! Act swiftly and do not hesitate!"

"Ready!" I then ordered, looking behind me and seeing all our force in their positions. "Forward!" I finally roared as our dragons began to fly faster underneath us in a lethal charge through the air.

I briefly looked around at our riders and dragons as they flew onward with determination. Dozens of dragon wings were beating together, almost as one. The sea beneath us was passing faster and faster. This was a moment true warriors lived for, even sang about. Yet for me, the sight was more tragic than thrilling. Who among those charging with me would get to go home, and who would be lost? I looked at Fury on one side of me, and Joy on the other. They looked as if they were ready, even eager, to face spears and arrows. I looked at Toothless' head in front of me as his wings propelled us both forward. I shook my head in sadness briefly, but then joined him as I chose to welcome battle myself. That was now the path to survival for us.

Our ship emerged into sight on the horizon, and so did what seemed to be a couple enemy ships. I had been expecting the Furies there to still be firing on the enemy, but there was no blasting going on. As we continued to approach, we could see the other Furies circling above, but taking no action.

Suddenly, a fiery blast was coming at us.

"Break up!" I ordered as our lines and columns began scattering in front of the blast. Some of us, including both Astrid and I, got singed by the fireball as it expanded and dissipated near the end of its range.

"My column, stay in formation!" Eric ordered as he then zoomed forward on Junior for a better look, before quickly circling back.

"Dad!" he exclaimed as he and Junior returned, circling over us and resuming their position beside us at the head of their column. "The Furies must have run out of shots earlier during their battle. There are a lot fewer enemy ships left, only two now, but the enemy have taken our ship! I spotted one downed Fury onboard, and their warriors are holding swords to the eggs, even to the baby. The downed Fury must still have some shots left, and they must be coercing her to fire at us!"

"Wait, they're now flying a white flag!" Astrid called out near me, looking carefully into the distance at our captured ship.

"Group, slow up!" I now ordered, raising my hand in signal as Toothless and our Night Furies decreased their speed in the air. I was giving up our element of speed and surprise, but I needed time to assess the changed scene we were now confronting. "I don't think they're surrendering," I noted, now looking at our ship as well.

"No," Astrid agreed almost squinting to try and see more. "There's a dark robe just standing on our ship, among the eggs, looking at us. I think it's a truce to confer. They want to talk to you."

"Alright," I accepted. "Toothless and I are going in."

"Not without me, you're not!" my wife countered.

"Astrid, there's not room for you and Fury as well on that ship's deck with those eggs, not to mention all those men and that other Night Fury mother there!" I responded.

"Eric, take over for me on Fury here!" Astrid directed.

Eric quickly positioned Junior just above and behind Fury before jumping over, and then settling smoothly into Fury's saddle and stirrups as my wife got out of them.

"Fury, get me over to Toothless!" Astrid then ordered as she moved around Eric and crouched behind him, bracing her hands on his shoulders.

Working Fury's canvas tailfins in concert with her, Eric then helped Fury move just above and behind Toothless and I, before my wife jumped over to join us.

"You never, ever go into negotiations without me either," Astrid said as she landed behind my back.

"Am I qualified to do anything around here on my own?" I sighed.

"When we're alone together, you certainly are," my wife now whispered in my ear.

She made me crack into a smile with that. "Actually, I wouldn't have it any other way," I sighed, as Astrid now hugged me tightly.

This was the first time the two of us had flown on Toothless together in years, practically since we helped Fury get back into the air again after hatching Miracle. But unfortunately, this was not the time to be enjoying such an occasion.

"Toothless, land on that first ship!" I leaned forward and pointed.

"Riders, split up between me and Astrid the Younger, and spread out!" Eric then ordered as he and Fury banked and turned to the right, with Junior now flying free on his own beside them, as my daughter Astrid and Joy led half our force in the opposite direction.

My wife and I on Toothless then flew forward from our Dragon Rider force alone as they began circling around the ships at a safe distance, establishing a ring of dragons and riders in the air that could rain destruction down upon all the remaining ships at just a signal from me. Even though we were both nervous at this unexpected turn, I now felt my Astrid silently clenching her fist hard, right over my heart as she held her other arm around me. I grabbed and clenched my own hand over her fist as I turned and looked at her with a smile.

"Always . . ." she simply said to me as we were about to land.

Before I could turn to reply to her, I noticed something floating in the water near our ship. It was a motionless Night Fury, with a large spear sticking out of her chest. Our first precious casualty.

Barely an instant later though, we were setting down on the deck of our captured ship, surrounded by enemy warriors as well as some of our crew who were now being held captive as Astrid and I dismounted from Toothless. As I looked around, all three Fury eggs were thankfully still intact, but warriors stood poised with swords drawn over each egg, ready to change that in an instant. We saw and heard the baby Night Fury looking skyward, moaning for its mother as another warrior had it practically pinned to the deck at the point of a sword, while the mother Furies continued to circle overhead. We were then saddened to see some of our crew now lying dead, having tried in vain to keep the enemy from boarding the ship. Astrid now became quietly grief-stricken next to me as she recognized relatives among the slain.

What we saw next though just horrified us. The one mother Night Fury onboard was now bound with many heavy chains . . . but both her tail and her wings had been hacked off, and were lying on the deck. She was whimpering in both pain and fright. The barbarity of that turned my stomach.

Amid it all, the dark robe now stepped forward as Toothless menacingly snarled at him.

"Not now, bud, okay?" I quietly asked him. Toothless obeyed my request and then just looked darkly at the monk dressed in an almost black robe with a large silver cross hanging on his chest.

"Allow me to introduce myself," the dark robe said confidently in perfect Norse with his hands folded under his robes in front of him. "I am Brother Udolf, a colleague of Brother Roldan." He was a tall, thin man, with short black hair and a trimmed beard, and carried a haughty yet menacing look on his face. If he had come to Berk in place of Roldan, I would have pulled away the welcome mat much faster. "So," Udolf continued, "you Berk Dragon Riders have not disappeared off the face of the Earth after all. Roldan was right to send me after you. Fortunate for him and his claims about you, I suppose. But I was rather hoping you had just gone and dispatched yourselves. It would have made my work easier."

"Let me get to the point and make this plain to you," he now growled before I could even introduce myself or ask what he wanted. "You will not escape us, and your dragon vermin—your flying rats with wings—will be wiped out, erased. These lands, too, will be won for God, and His Norse kingdom. The evils and scourge of your Pagan ways will be eliminated! Take them!" he ordered.

"But you are flying a flag of truce!" Astrid objected as the warriors now surrounded us. I noticed that the enemy warriors were hesitating a little however, as such open treachery violated codes of honour among all Vikings, no matter the tribe or clan.

"You heathen should learn the Persian game of Shatranj . . . Chess," Udolf replied. "You take the king, and all the pawns fall . . . the match is over. Even your kind won't surrender over a dragon, or a dragon egg," he said as he now angrily kicked in one egg, spilling its yolk and unhatched dragon onto the ship's deck.

"No!" Astrid cried out in horror as the chained Night Fury mother looked away in defeat, while Toothless began a truly menacing growl again.

"But they will surrender if their captured chief orders them to," the brother finished. "Hold the female! Slit her throat on my next command," he ordered the warriors.

Reluctantly, a warrior grabbed Astrid away from me and pressed a knife to her neck, as Toothless and I both looked at her sudden capture with surprise.

"What about 'Thou shalt not kill?'" Astrid pointedly asked the dark robe as she now resisted a little amid the warrior's grasp. She had indeed been studying up on our opponents.

"I'm not doing the killing here, am I?" Udolf replied smugly. "Roldan was right though, you are a lippy woman. Perhaps we are threatening the wrong weak heathen, and it's really the skinny amputee we need to be holding the knife to," he added, gesturing with just a glance towards me.

A warrior stepped forward and seized me as well, now holding a knife to my own throat.

"I am chief," I said with determination, while trying to hold my growing anger at his insult in check and maintain a clear head.

"Really?" Udolf noted, seeming unimpressed. "So . . . which of you wants to save the other and order your followers to surrender and comply?" he continued calmly, looking at both of us. "It makes no difference to me . . . one of you will be made an example of anyway. We normally burn heretics at the stake, but since we're on a ship here, we'll have to make do with something else. Whatever it is, it probably should be more than just a simple slit of the throat however."

"Hiccup . . ." Astrid said with tears in her eyes, but with a look of acceptance and readiness for whatever was about to happen. My normally decisive, indomitable Astrid was faltering at seeing me threatened with harm or death now, but she was struggling to hang on to her resolve and courage.

I loved my wife with my entire being. As distressed as I was at seeing her with a knife held to her throat, it pained me even more to see her inwardly grappling with her fears over me . . . fears that had clearly grown with time and attachment, and were now further amplified at seeing her slain relatives. But I realized our tribe, our people and dragons and their future, were more important than either of us.

"Come on, come on!" the brother demanded. "We waste time! I may need the chief to give orders still, more than I need the female—so if you two won't make up your minds, I will. Tie her to the mast and prepare to evicerate her with a sword. Maybe that will motivate you to give the order to surrender, Chief."

That was it. I was ready to die now . . . for the second time with Astrid. My life didn't matter to me anymore. My answer would not be with a word, but with a deed. Before the warriors could even move in response to Udolf's orders, I looked down and took one breath as I just grabbed the warrior's hand holding the knife at my throat with my free hand, before bending down and flipping him over me, much to his surprise. Prior to my even finishing that move and before the warrior had even landed squarely on his back on the ship's deck, I turned and reached with my right hand for the knife being held at my wife's throat, while my other reached for that warrior's sword in its sheath on his belt.

Inwardly expressing gratitude for every single moment of sparring Astrid and I had ever shared together, I swiftly removed the knife from her neck while simultaneously removing the sword from the warrior's scabbard, and forcefully plunging it into his leg as he held her, crippling him in pain and causing him to let go of her. I then pivoted back, flipping the knife in my right hand into throwing position, and threw it at Udolf. The knife landed in the dark robe's waist. He staggered back slightly, but removed it.

"Reclaim your Viking honour!" I yelled to the warriors around me, taking advantage of their shock and indecision as I now retook the sword from the warrior's leg and raised it above my head.

About half the enemy warriors onboard now rallied around Astrid and I. Together, we faced down the brother and his supporters gathered towards the other end of the ship beyond the mast. I didn't dare glance at Astrid though. Her admiration, let alone love and gratitude that I could just feel radiating from her would have been too much of a distraction at the moment. I knew she was getting refocused though as we both needed to be.

"You heathen devils and your demon dragons!" Udolf roared as he stood amid his men. "I condemn you to Hell! Warriors attack!"

As both our sides raised our swords amid battle cries on the ship, Toothless now just surged forward himself, shoving Astrid and I aside off our feet with his head, before unleashing a powerful blast at point blank range. I brought an arm around Astrid as we hit the deck and I covered her with my body. A searing explosion of heat, blinding light, and deafening noise seemed to erupt all around us as I gripped and shielded my wife with all I was.

I then sensed an intense contrast between scorching heat above and chilling cold below. The ship we were on was starting to sink beneath us.

"Astrid!" I urgently said, having the presence of mind to rise up off her.

"I'm here," she assured.

I now felt other hands lift and help us both back to our feet as I heard the charred base of the ship's mast now crack and begin to fall. With another surge of energy, I pulled both Astrid and myself out of its way just in time as the falling mast crashed through the ship's side, causing the vessel to begin sinking even faster underneath us.

"You . . ." Astrid cried in my arms.

"I know," I assured as I embraced her tightly, briefly allowing tears of our overwhelming love to enter my eyes, too. "Not now though. Focus, okay?"

Astrid pulled her head back and gave me a tearful smile as she nodded. We were back in action . . . together.

"Get the eggs and baby dragon! Keep them out of the water!" Astrid then ordered, her head now clearing as well, as we spotted the two remaining eggs still intact and the baby dragon stunned but otherwise alright. Even the chained mother Night Fury had survived. Toothless had instinctively adjusted his blast more towards heat than force. I just chose not to look at where the dark robe and his warriors had been standing. Fortunately, I didn't have to. That part of the ship was already submerging beneath the water.

"Dragon Riders, here!" I yelled, bringing them down to us, not that they weren't already on their way.

As soon as we sensed pairs of airborne claws near us, we passed egg after egg to them, along with the Fury baby. I looked up as I did that myself . . . I was passing it right to its mother. They flew away.

The flaming ship around us was going down fast into the sea. I then went to try and rescue the maimed mother dragon, slogging through the water on deck. It was already up beyond my knees as I pushed the now floating mast aside. I didn't know how I was going to get all those chains off the Night Fury in time. I knew once she went under, the chains would drag her far down into the ocean depths beyond our reach. But as I approached her, she violently pushed me away with her head, back towards our group in front of her. She issued a single bark to Toothless, before opening her mouth wide at him. He looked at her, hesitating. She barked at him one more time before reopening her mouth. The water was already up to her neck at that end of the ship.

I looked at Toothless as he now closed his eyes and fired a tight but powerful blast, right into her mouth. Just as a similar blast had done with the Red Death dragon years ago in our first battle together, Toothless' blast here consumed this Night Fury from the inside, giving her the quick death she had asked him for. She didn't make a sound, not a single moan or cry of pain as she closed her eyes and passed to Spirit, her chained body now sinking into the sea.

"Hiccup!" I then heard. "Onto Toothless! We're going! Now!"

Astrid yanked me onto to Toothless and I instinctively moved my foot and leg rig into his stirrups as he powered us off into the air. I looked back to see other Dragon Riders still plucking warriors and our remaining crew off the deck of the ship as it now submerged beneath them.

Before I could even order him to, Toothless quickly turned his attention towards the two remaining enemy ships nearby as he prepared to let loose a blast at the first of them. I saw both ships now flying white flags as well, but I wasn't going to be fooled by that trick again.

As I just allowed Toothless to open his mouth in preparation for firing on the first ship, we now heard ear-splitting roars from both Junior and Fury.

"Dad!" Eric cried out as he now desperately flew towards us on Fury. "Nooo!"

I pulled hard on the saddlebars and pressed with my hand and leg on Toothless' right side as he banked and climbed away from the targeted ship now without having fired.

"The other two ships have surrendered!" my son continued as he and Fury caught up alongside us. "Their white flags went up right after Toothless' blast, and they dropped their weapons and raised their hands just as I was about to have Fury and Junior fire on them to protect you."

"What about eliminating the enemy?" I asked.

"They want to join our side . . . defect," Eric replied to my amazement. "I just couldn't fire on them after they surrendered, especially after they yelled 'defect' to me."

"It's over?" I asked, the reality of everything finally hitting me.

"It's over," Eric confirmed with obvious relief. "Toothless' killing their leader with his blast prevented a further battle."

"Chess," I noted with irony, looking downward.

"What?" my son asked.

"A game," I sighed. "The dark robe was betrayed by the rules of his own game."

"I guess they don't really believe in their cause, or leader," Eric noted, "the way we do."

I had to smile at him for that.

Now though, I could focus on those I loved . . . starting with my wife riding behind me. I just clutched her hand as it gripped my chest over my heart again.

"It's okay, Astrid . . . it's over," I assured as she held me tightly from behind.

She couldn't even speak as I tried to look back at her, while I felt Toothless bank and turn again underneath us as he kept pace with Eric, Fury and Junior. Finally, Astrid looked into my eyes. Her quiet, tearful gaze as she rested her head at the edge of my shoulder made me tear up, too. I wanted to love her so deeply tonight.

But I was also concerned for my dragon friend . . . what he had been through, and especially what he had been asked to do for another. "How are you doing, Toothless?" I sniffed as I laid an understanding hand on his neck.

He closed his eyes for a moment as he flew, moaning a little, and then grunting.

"He says he performed a sacred duty today," Eric translated. "He eased another's suffering, and transition to Spirit. Fury is saying she's proud of him," he added as Fury grunted beneath Eric. "She wants to show him how proud she is, and how much she loves him . . . like you, Mom, do for Dad."

"How many did we lose, Son?" I then sadly asked.

"Three Furies," he replied, " . . . the mother that went with the ship, one crushed egg, and another mother that was killed with a spear through the heart in battle that you probably saw, too. I've dispatched a Nightmare though to retrieve her body floating on the water. I also counted five crew lost before our ship went down. Everyone else is alright. But the other Furies tell me the crushed egg belonged to the mother who went down with the ship."

"She chose to join her child," I said sadly.

"And to save you, as well as spare herself from a painful drowning," my wife quietly added behind me.

"A most intelligent choice, a Night Fury choice," I had to admire.

"We have one Night Fury egg though that needs a new mother," Eric noted.

"I want our family to adopt that egg," I decided. "We need all the rideable Night Furies we can get."

"Well," Eric sighed, "Miracle already has an egg to care for, and Fury, I imagine you'd rather be done with parenting right?"

Fury gave one bark in seeming agreement as she flew, while Toothless glanced at her.

"Thought so," he replied. "So, with our family's support, I'd like us to ask Joy to take on parenting perhaps just a bit early, and adopt the egg."

I glanced around. Fortunately perhaps, Joy and my daughter Astrid were elsewhere in the air at the moment.

"We'd all help her," Eric continued, "and Junior, I'd ask as a brother that you maybe take on the father's role, and give life to Joy as she would nurture the egg and hatchling. You don't have to bond with her though if the two of you don't feel it's right as I know you two have considered that before."

Junior grunted while flying on his own next to Eric. "Oh boy," my son sighed in response to Junior's grunts. "He's saying, 'For the good of our family, I am prepared to take Joy as my bonded mate.'"

"Are you sure, Junior?" I asked. "Don't just throw love away out of a sense of duty."

"He's sure, Dad," my son replied, glancing at Junior as he flew beside us all. "Dragons, especially Night Furies, don't make such choices lightly."

Junior now grunted back as well, glancing at all of us in the air. "He's saying, 'I will love Joy,'" Eric conveyed. "'She deserves no less.'"

"I think we'd better talk to Joy about all this," I sighed, " . . . and young Astrid, too."

"We will, Dad," Eric assured.

I found my attentions turning back to Astrid again though. She just had her head buried against the top of my back. I could tell she was still shaken to her core. Seeing both her deceased relatives as well as me threatened and in peril, had brought out her worst fears and nightmares about losing me, ones she had buried deep within herself.

"Hey, we fought as one," I tried to reassure her, holding her hand again as it remained over my heart. "I'm proud of us."

"We did," she quietly agreed, seeming to still be almost in shock.

"Just your look reminded me to fight," I encouraged further.

"I did?" she tearfully wondered.

"Yeah, even if it took us both straight to Valhalla," I replied, before I thought I probably shouldn't quite go there given the way she was. "Your fight training came in handy though," I added, trying to lighten things up instead.

"You were magnificent," she sniffed, seemingly grateful for the change in tone as she shifted a little behind me and took a deep breath. "Sheer lethal poetry in motion with your moves there."

"I meant to only disable the warrior holding you, as I wanted to rally them to our side. But I didn't take out Udolf very well with my knife throw though," I noted in self-critique. "I should have switched and thrown it with my left hand."

"You are a 'south paw'," she finally smiled with growing warmth now. "Let's work on that . . . along with my fears, okay?"

"Let's," I agreed, " . . . together."

The warm squeeze she gave me from behind let me know she was feeling better. I smiled now as I held that hand of hers on my heart again. I understood my wife's faltering though. We were both older now . . . life and what we cherished together was seeming more tenuous, while the end of it all was feeling closer and increasingly unavoidable.

"Okay, I'm here and ready for action!" we now heard as another Dragon Rider was rapidly approaching us while our group continued to circle over and around the two remaining ships.

"Ruffnut!" I yelled behind me, smiling. "The honour is yours!"

"You missed it, useless!" she yelled to Tuffnut on his Nightmare with glee. "We won . . . without you!"

"Awww man!" Tufnutt moaned.

I wasn't about to tell him that neither Ruffnut nor any of their fellow Dragon Riders had actually fought either . . . for a moment anyway. Sometimes old habits and routines were still enjoyable.

— — — — —

While some of our force remained behind to guide the two surrendered ships and their crews to a safe harbour elsewhere, with me leaving Tuffnut in charge as a consolation to him, many of the rest of us were landing back in our village amid a heroes' welcome of cheers and roars. A Nightmare that landed alongside us with the precious orphaned Night Fury egg in its claws reminded our family though of the business we had to attend to.

"I'll get Joy and my sister Astrid over here," Eric volunteered as he dismounted out of Fury's saddle, before I could even ask him.

A moment later, my son was returning, talking with both of them after they had landed and were approaching us. I could see Junior bracing himself near my wife and I, like most any prospective suitor would who was about to propose. There was care, a deep care, for Joy in his eyes. But there seemed to be little excitement or nervousness in the way he looked at her . . . just a sense of chosen duty, and commitment. I now felt sad for him, and guilty over what we as a family seemed to be forcing him into.

"Joy," we could now hear Eric say to her as they drew close to the rest of us, "our whole family will help you . . . and," he continued reluctantly, "Junior has something to say, and offer to you as well."

Junior faced Joy and began to calmly murmur towards her.

"I'm not going to translate what he's saying here," my son respectfully decided.

Junior interrupted himself though, turning and murmuring to Eric.

"He's saying he wants me to translate," my son almost laughed with a sniff and a tear in his eye. "He's proud of what he wants to offer and give Joy, and wants our whole family to know."

Junior then turned back towards Joy and continued. "'Sometimes others come before ourselves,'" Eric said, now conveying the dragon's every murmur. "'Much is being asked of you. Something you did not request. But you shall not bear it alone . . . and more importantly you will not miss a thing in life. That will be my vow to you, if you accept me. You will know support, family, companionship, and love . . . in full, with me. Would you accept me, Joy, as your bonded mate, for life?'"

Pausing only briefly, Joy then calmly began murmuring back. "She's saying, 'What I accept and take on for our family is my choice,'" Eric continued to translate. "'It does not have to be yours. I will accept your help in nurturing the child we are being asked to raise, even your giving life to me. But I will not condemn you to a bonded life with me, lacking the love . . . especially the joy in life that both I, and especially you, Junior, deserve.'"

Junior interrupted and began murmuring himself. "He's saying, 'But choice can become happiness, even bliss,'" Eric continued to translate.

Joy now interrupted as well, murmuring again. "She's saying, 'Yes, it can . . . but not stretched between two families,'" Eric conveyed with some guilt now in his voice. "'Your human companion has already taken a bonded mate, and so cannot be part of the bond I share with my companion. I want that complete bond for each of us. I could bond with you, but my heart would always be divided, between Astrid, and you. I cannot wish that for either of us . . . or for anyone else in our family. So, my answer to you must be no.'"

Junior now looked at her seemingly almost crushed inside, as he then quietly turned and began walking away by himself.

"He began to love you, Joy . . . even I could see it," my Astrid said as Eric now went off after his dragon brother.

Joy nodded looking Junior's way, murmuring. "She's saying she knows he did," my daughter Astrid now picked up in translation as she laid a hand on her dragon companion. "She loves him, too . . . just as much. It's why she won't allow him to sacrifice himself and his life like this. She wants nothing less for him than a love that is perfect, and a mate that can be truly his, and part of his family. Joy is saying she will be regretting this for the rest of her life."

"Come back together, you two," I sadly said. "Eric, bring Junior back over here. Our family will not be divided like this."

My human son quietly turned his dragon companion around and brought him back. Before any of us could say anything, Joy moved forward and gave Junior a heartfelt, tearful nudge, beginning to murmur as well.

"She's compromising," Eric reported with gladness as he relayed her murmurs. "She's saying, 'If you don't think we can each do better in life, knowing the full bliss of complete bonding within each of our families . . . I will accept you as my bonded mate. I do love you, Junior. I just want the best, for each of us.'"

Junior remained silent for the longest time, nudging his head tightly against Joy's with his eyes closed.

Finally, he started murmuring again. "He's saying, 'You're right . . . my stepsister,'" Eric translated. "'We each deserve complete bonding as others around us in our family are. Let's allow time in our new place to see if that might happen. But if it doesn't after a while, I want us to consider bonding again . . . and I would ask you to accept all I could give you.'"

Joy now murmured in response as Eric and young Astrid both broke down in tears. "She's saying, 'I accept all you can give me, brother . . . right now,'" Eric sniffed.

Junior now nudged Joy again in tearful relief. They were companions, more than just stepbrother and stepsister . . . but they just couldn't be a couple, not the way they each wanted to be.

"Junior . . ." Elara now said, having been guided by Jórunn to rejoin us and now kneeling down next to him, "I'm sorry if I'm in the way . . . if I've prevented your and Joy's companions from bonding so that you and Joy could be as well."

"Elara," Eric sniffed as he knelt down next to her, laying an arm around her, "Junior is shaking his head as he's looking at you."

"I can feel," Elara tearfully assured as she laid her hands on the dragon's head as he began murmuring to her.

"He's saying, 'I am already bonded with you, Elara,'" my son conveyed, "'every bit as much as I am bonded with Eric. I regret none of it, and I love you, my companion.'"

"You will always be my noble dragon . . . and the only one I want to ever ride, with my husband," Elara wept as both she and Eric now both embraced Junior's head tightly together while Joy and young Astrid looked on, with my daughter hugging her own dragon companion as well.

I could see why the two dragons were accepting that a bond between them as anything more than stepsiblings and friends couldn't work. They weren't nudging each other . . . they were each nudging their human companions, and their human companions were several feet apart.

I realized Astrid, Fury, Toothless and I had set a high bar and aspiration towards committed love for our children and others to follow . . . perhaps impossibly high. If Fury hadn't lost her tail and my Astrid's Nadder hadn't disappeared years ago . . . who knows what our family would be like now. But it was clear that our children, both human and dragon, all wanted the same level of bonding and love that my wife and our two dragon companions shared.

"I feel guilty," I quietly admitted to my Astrid amid all this tearful reconciliation.

"I know," she warmly replied as she gave me a kiss. "But this is our family . . . and I wouldn't trade it for anything."

"Dad," my son asked with his arm around his own wife, and both their free hands on their dragon companion, "could we all fly up and have dinner on the mountain tonight . . . our whole family?"

"Doesn't look like we'll get to do any roaring then," my wife sighed looking at me.

"Ohh yes we will," Elara assured as she embraced her husband.

"Don't worry, Mom," our daughter Astrid assured. "Joy and I won't mind. We need to start incubating the egg. Your sheep stable is the perfect place for the three of us! I can't wait to start singing with Joy . . . literally!"

— — — — —

Soon, our whole family was up on that mountaintop. This time, we guys took charge of the cooking, with Toothless and Eric assisting me at a campfire, while Junior kept both Elara and my Astrid almost pinned to the grass.

"The stew you're brewing smells heavenly," my wife admitted from a short distance away. "But the aroma is telling me it could use a little more mutton and salt."

"Just sit and wait for it," I replied as I stirred it, nonetheless adding a little more chopped meat and seasoning to the simmering cauldron as she suggested.

Before long, everyone had both a bowl or bucket of stew, and a bucket or mug of mead tea as well.

"To our family," I said, raising my mug in toast as I looked around at my Astrid, Eric, Elara, Junior, young Astrid and Joy already watching their egg with Junior's help, as well as Jórunn, Miracle with her egg and her wild Night Fury mate who still didn't have a name yet, Boulder and Heads, plus Upchuck, Inger, their daughter, Spring, and their Nightmare, Storm, as well as Gretta and Rainbow, even Hoark and Gretchen, and finally Fury and Toothless. "I can't believe how big we've gotten . . . or how close we all remain. May this always be so," I sniffed, "among all of us."

"And to the people, and dragons, who started it all," Eric toasted as well. "To the four beings . . . two human, and two dragon . . . who I am proud," he now said, breaking down a little, " . . . so proud, to call my parents."

None of us could even utter the word 'skal' to conclude the toast as we all tearfully sniffed and quietly drank our mead tea from mug or from bucket, before digging into the stew as well.

The mood began to subtly shift though as dinner wore on and the sun set.

"You must have put more mead than tea in your mead tea here," I guessed aloud to my wife next to me.

"What if I did?" she smiled. "Besides I had to work fast before Junior ushered me away from the cooking fire."

"Hey Gretta," our daughter Astrid invited across our family circle, "how about you and Rainbow come join Joy and I in watching our egg tonight? Your Nadder may not fit, but she can at least stick her head in. I think the romance is beginning to get just a bit thick though among the bonded around us up here!"

"Let's go, Sis," Gretta gladly accepted, rising to mount her Nadder while Astrid carefully picked up the egg she shared with Joy as the dragon gave her a helping nudge.

"You want to go with them, pal?" Eric invited his dragon. "Keep an eye on the egg?"

Junior and Joy looked at each other for a moment, but then shook their heads, with Junior murmuring.

"He's saying that he'll just be adding to the crowd down there," Eric translated looking at him, "plus he'd be the only guy." But Junior then rose and walked over to Joy while young Astrid carefully balanced the egg in her arms sitting astride her, as he gave Joy a deeply loving nudge with his snout.

"Junior," my son sniffed, looking at him, " . . . go with them. Know love, like I do with Elara . . . please."

But Junior then quietly returned and laid himself down around Eric and his wife, murmuring again.

"He-He's saying," my son stammered, feeling deeply moved at Junior's reply, "'I already know love . . . with you and Elara, and the bond we share.'"

Joy then nodded with an approving if tearful smile, before she flew off with young Astrid and the egg they would begin incubating together.

"As much as I love you, too," Eric sniffed to Junior as we all watched Joy, Astrid, Rainbow and Gretta go, "you're making a mistake here, pal."

Junior calmly grunted his reply. "He's saying, 'The mistake would be accepting two partial and incompatible bonds,'" my son conveyed, "'for Joy and I to settle for less than we each desire, rather than to wait for complete bonding. You and Elara go ahead and love one another. I shall keep you warm.'"

I think we all ached for Junior and Joy as our couples paired off and spread out across the mountaintop that night. But as even I had learned long ago, once a dragon's mind is made up, it can't be changed. At least Junior and Joy both held the same firm resolve now. The rest of us just had to accept it.

As darkness fell though, both dragons and humans began roaring all around the valley and mountains that night. Life and love were precious things to us all now . . . things worth celebrating out loud.

"Way to go, Eric and Elara!" my Astrid yelled from within my arms nestled under our quilt upon hearing some passionate roars from their direction at last nearby. "Woo hoo!"

"Tell him to get into the spirit!" we heard Elara yell back. "So far, I'm doing all the roaring . . . and I'm pregnant!" Even I had to finally smile and laugh out loud at that.

"Eric, let it go!" my wife yelled back. "Your dragon has! Even he's roaring!" she added as we now heard Junior bellow into the night as well.

"That goes for you, too, Chief," my Astrid said more quietly now, looking at me.

"But Joy and Junior are so good together," I sighed with distress again.

"Let. It. Go," my wife slowly and firmly repeated.

"But not every dragon couple has to be bonded to the same human couple," I replied. "Look at Miracle, Jórunn and Boulder and his dragon, Heads."

"Miracle has her own wild mate who's now settled within their family, and Heads keeps himself company," my wife quipped. "You know Zipplebacks don't mate for life, because no other Zippleback can ever understand and love them as well as their own other head can. But you know, Hiccup," she now moved right to my ear and whispered, " . . . Junior can't bond for life either, not now anyway."

"Why?" I asked, pulling my head back to look at her and giving her my full attention.

"Shhhhh," she quietly responded, seeming not to want Toothless and Fury near us to overhear for some reason as she moved closer again to whisper in my ear. "Think about it. We lost two Night Fury mothers and one egg today. That leaves us with just Junior and two other wild Night Fury males who are young adults, and sixteen Night Fury females in their prime, including Miracle and Joy, plus a couple juveniles, and Toothless and Fury who are aging now. Both Jórunn and Astrid helped me take stock of the few Night Furies who had flown here with me as we also added in the mothers and their young coming on that ship. If each of the three males now here bonded with just one female, as Toothless has with Fury, and given their seeming low fertility and slow gestation and nurturing of their young . . ."

"Gods, we'd lose them over time," I quietly realized. "Lose them all. They'd die out. So what do we do?"

"It's kind of obvious, Hiccup," she whispered back, as she now motioned with her eyes that Toothless was now turning his head towards us, apparently not wanting him to know about what we were discussing, at least for now.

"Besides," she then covered in a more normal tone, " . . . we have a dragon next to us here who could use more cheering up than either Junior or Joy."

I nodded, shifting focus with her and realizing as she had that Toothless was one of the few among us who was not roaring that night . . . and we both knew why.

"I'm sure she's grateful, buddy," I assured him as he and Fury lay quietly beside us. Toothless tearfully closed his eyes and slowly nodded. He knew. But I also perceived that he felt the Night Fury he had killed out of kindness today deserved to be honoured and remembered with his tears anyway. Fury just nudged against Toothless all evening, giving him her total support and understanding, and not asking a thing from him.

"We're home now," Astrid assured all of us. "We're all home now. And Gods willing, we will never have to fight like that again."

"Gods and Spirit willing," I prayed intensely as I held my beautiful wife very tightly. "But how are you doing?" I now asked her though as I now finally relaxed and focused on her.

"Don't ask me that now," she requested with a tinge of sadness as I caressed her face and hair, "because I'm just not ready to answer."

"Focus," I knowingly whispered as I moved closer and held her against me.

"Okay," she whispered back in acceptance as we began kissing deeply together.

I began to savour my Astrid under our quilt and amid the stars on that mountain. The life we shared was still sweet . . . perhaps even more so for what we had both experienced today.

But in the back of my mind, I now had the future of our Night Furies to worry about as well. We hadn't come all this way, survived all we had, just to watch them slowly decline towards nothing.

"Focus," my wife lovingly whispered to me, noticing my own attention was now drifting.

I smiled, answering her with my lips . . . but not speaking a word.


	22. Chapter 22

Even as soon as we had won our battle, I sent a Dragon Rider to clandestinely fetch Gerhard and fly him back to help me assess whether the warriors who had defected to us could be trusted. It wasn't an easy process.

"Anytime you need me to come to you," he told me as we had parted at Old Berk, "have one of your riders fly under cover of night to a remote farm I have just purchased. It's due east of your new island, across the mountains among the foothills in the first large valley inland from the coast. It will have two bonfires burning side by side on any night your rider might be expected. The farm's family, who will be part of my trusted guard, will then dispatch a fast rider to fetch and bring me there, while your dragon and rider return to your village. I will then come to that farm by horse, and your Dragon Rider should then return to the farm four nights later to pick me up. Just allow double that time, or whatever my people there tell you to expect in winter."

So as we then waited, we erected tents in the middle of our village to accommodate the surrendered warriors. I decided to keep their vessels hidden at anchor for the time being in the secluded cove of another island, crewed by some of our own people who would appear to be simple fishermen from a Norse village if they were spotted by outsiders. Our Dragon Riders maintained a rotating but fairly loose guard over these warriors as we hosted them, allowing them to move about with a few restrictions, and even interact with dragons . . . with some of our dragons seeming to volunteer for such encounters. Curiously, I also found us getting help for the first time in watching these guests of ours from the wild dragons.

"Way to go, Eric," I congratulated him the second evening now seeing our dragon guard watching the surrendered warriors doubled.

"It didn't take much convincing," my son shrugged. "Even the wild dragons don't want to lose what we all have here now. They're intelligent, they know they need to work with us. They just don't want to be ridden."

While we waited for Gerhard, we also cremated our recovered dead, both human and dragon, in funeral pyres at our village. The dragons, especially the Night Furies, were deeply moved that we honoured their funerary ritual in full for the one deceased Night Fury mother we were able to retrieve from the surface of the ocean.

"Rest now, our sister," I said as Toothless grunted the same intentions while he regurgitated a fish, and I spat fish out, both of us then placing the food at her opened mouth before backing away. "We thank both you, and Spirit, for this gift of your life, and love, for our now united tribe and village."

Toothless then fired a tight blast into the dead Night Fury's mouth as we all proceeded to roar together towards the skies, heralding this mother's journey to Spirit while her body was soon reduced to ashes. As a result of that ceremony though, four more Night Furies and a number of other dragons volunteered to join our Dragon Riders and become bonded and trained with human riders.

My Astrid however had to bid farewell to two cousins and a brother. Her brother was named Ormr or Snake under our old naming traditions. I never thought that name really fit him, anymore than I really thought mine did me, as he was the nicest guy . . . anything but a snake really. I was thankful though that it fortunately was not Roald we lost, as both Astrid and I were closest to him among all her siblings. It saddened us greatly though when he chose to continue heading the family's trading fleet on the outside with Gerhard.

"Someone has to keep all that shipshape, especially under a rich landlubber like Gerhard," he joked from under his thick beard as we bid him and his family farewell at Old Berk, knowing that we might never see them again in this life. It was saying goodbye to so many of us, both through migration to the outside and now here through death, that made me wonder just how much of a victory we had achieved at times.

I turned my attention back to my wife next to me though. "You okay?" I quietly asked her after she had lit the funeral pyre for the second of the cousins, but before her brother. She couldn't say anything as she quietly leaned against me while we watched the pyre burn.

When it came time to light the funeral pyre for her brother though, a wild Night Fury stepped forward.

"He knows it is your brother," Eric conveyed to us. "They would like to honour your family with a gift of life."

I just looked at my wife, allowing it to be her decision, as this brother of hers was a bachelor without a family of his own.

"Thank you," she simply said holding back tears. Eric translated her acceptance to the dragon, who then respectfully regurgitated a fish at the head of the body we were about to burn.

"Would you light the pyre with me?" my Astrid then offered with our son's help, inviting the dragon to remain with her as together, they then lit the pile of wood around the body. The Night Fury remained beside my wife, even nudging her as the rest of our human and dragon family gathered around her and watched the fire burn.

The loss, especially for my Astrid, was deep. But it served to bring our people and dragons closer together in ways I had never expected . . . ways that seemed to further change and unite us all, hopefully forever.

— — — — —

Within a few more days, Gerhard had arrived and was now standing before the surrendered warriors. They immediately recognized him . . . as their former prince!

"I want these men," Gerhard told me as the men now cheered in front of him. "They will join me on the outside. But give me one of their ships. After all, you don't want to risk flying this many warriors out of here by dragon!"

"Take both surviving ships," I encouraged. "We can't do anything with them anymore."

"You are too generous, my friend," Gerhard admired. "First, your wife gives me much of her family's trading fleet and connections, and now you give me these ships, along with sparing the best men I could ask for!"

"Just protect us on the outside, my brother," I asked. "Keep us safe."

"I will," he pledged.

I then saw something that drew my attention away. "Excuse me for a moment, Gerhard," I said, now walking over towards young Astrid, who was talking, tearfully, to Gerhard's personal guard who had flown in by Dragon Rider with him.

"Rolf, stay . . . please," I heard her say.

"I can't, Astrid," he replied with regret. "Look, I know we shared something during that night of celebration back in your old village. But my family has betrothed me to another back in Stormgolt. They're counting on this marriage to see them safely through their old age, as her family has money, and they like me."

"Our family has money, too," I interjected, now waving Gerhard over to join me. With a smaller population in our new village, and basically total isolation, I wasn't going to allow my youngest daughter to miss this chance at happiness if she wanted it, or tolerate yet another broken heart in our family. "As your lord is about to leave," I continued, "I will make this plain. Whom would you rather marry?"

"Sir . . . I don't know," the royal guardsman hesitated. "I mean I can't break the contract now. And I know I couldn't come and go from here, either. Who would take care of my parents?"

"I would," Gerhard pledged as he stepped up next to me. "They would want for nothing. I would even move them to my new baronial manor in the countryside as my permanent guests. It's a bargain I have struck with the king, in exchange for my surrendering the Stormgolt crown to him, and pledging the Hofferson family's trading empire in loyal service to the Norse kingdom. The taxes we'll be paying him won't hurt either. All have combined to give me remarkable freedom of movement now in the new kingdom, free of suspicion. I even carry a royal letter of unhindered passage from the king himself. I might see that you and they could share in that freedom of movement, from time to time . . . as long as your parents can keep a secret or two."

"And here, you could become an honoured Dragon Rider," I threw in as a sweetener.

"All this pressure," Rolf sighed.

"Such doors to heaven do not open often in life," Gerhard smiled as he now smiled and gestured towards my adopted daughter, "especially with an angel such as this at the gate." I now owed him one for that line.

"Rolf," young Astrid said as endearingly as she could.

"Ohh . . . alright," he decided.

"Fine," I said grabbing both of their hands together before he could change his mind and decide to leave with Gerhard. "You're married. We'll take care of the details later."

"I could stay for a proper ceremony, you know," Gerhard offered, looking at me.

"Fine," I said again, now looking at him, before turning back to the new couple and suggesting, "But at least say 'I love you' to each other in the meantime." I was too late though, as young Astrid was already giving her new husband one of the most enthusiastic kisses I had ever seen, and Rolf certainly wasn't objecting.

"Dad," Eric then interjected as came up to me with Elara on one arm, and his dragon companion on his other side. This was becoming a busy day for me. "Toothless says that there's something you and mom want to talk with Junior and I about."

I now cringed a little, realizing that Toothless had overheard my wife and I a few nights ago on that mountain, as to my knowledge anyway, neither Astrid nor I had told Toothless that we wanted to talk to Junior or Eric about anything.

"Astrid!" I responded, looking at my son but calling for her.

"What?" my wife shouted back . . . along with my daughter.

"I was calling for your mother," I explained to the younger Astrid. "Oh, sorry," I then cringed again, remembering this was one of my daughter's long-time pet peeves.

"It wouldn't be our family, and I wouldn't be me," she smiled, now turning to embrace me, "if that wasn't happening."

I just held her tightly, both glad for her forgiving, even joyful acceptance of her name and our family confusion, and realizing I was losing this daughter as well now to a family of her own. "Continue as you were. He's the one you should be embracing from here on."

"Nuh uh," she assured. "I am never gonna be letting go of Hiccup, my dad."

"Go on," I tearfully whispered as I gave my grown daughter a final grateful squeeze, as she turned with gratitude as well back to the man who was now her husband.

"What did you want?" my wife now repeated as she came up beside me. "Wait . . . did she?" my Astrid now queried as she looked at her namesake adopted daughter once again kissing Rolf.

"We'll take care of the details later," I assured with a confirming smile. "But," I said, getting back to business, "I think you need to explain your plan to Junior yourself."

"Way to go Astrid!" my wife said first though in congratulations, facing our daughter for a moment.

"Thank dad . . . and Uncle Gerhard," young Astrid replied, in between kisses with her new husband. While she was being honest, I liked to think she had had something to do with it, too.

My Astrid just looked curiously at me, with a smile though, before turning her attention to Eric and Junior and shifting to a more serious tone. "I don't know quite how to explain this, Junior," she sighed. "But it just dawned on me the other night that we have sixteen young Night Fury females and just yourself and two other young adult males in our population now. Do you know what that means?"

Both Junior and Eric seemed to draw a blank as they remained silent.

"It means," my Astrid continued, "that counting the two eggs we rescued off the ship, plus the egg Miracle is incubating, with maybe another one or two in the future, plus the maybe two or three eggs you, Junior, might have if you mate with just one female, and the two or three eggs the other Night Fury male might father . . ."

"There would only be ten or eleven Night Furies in the next generation," Eric realized.

"Junior, your kind could die out in just two or three more generations," my wife soberly conveyed. "I know we raised you with ideas of love and commitment towards just one mate and family," she sighed, with some distress but gentle understanding, "but for the present . . . you need to forget about that somewhat. For the good of our community, and your kind, you need to mate and produce at least one offspring each with no less than four or five Night Fury females. As a healthy Night Fury male, you are too valuable to us to just mate with just one female. Your dad and mom are deeply bonded and devoted to each other, so I don't us want to ask this of him . . . just you. Do you understand?"

The dragon calmly nodded, almost as if he were accepting an important mission, even a sacred responsibility . . . which really, he was.

"You both need to make the other young Night Fury males understand, too, and mate with four or five females each as well, okay?" she added. "That will have to include Miracle's mate I'm afraid, if we're going to have a large and diverse enough number of Night Fury offspring for the next generation."

"Jórunn and I will talk to Miracle and her mate about this," Eric volunteered.

"But hey," my Astrid noted, trying to brighten things a bit, "as far as you're concerned, Junior, you just get to keep having a really good time . . . all the time. If you eventually want to settle down and love someone special, we won't deny you that. But for now, we need you to do this. Just don't mate with your real sister, Miracle, okay?"

The dragon grimaced at that thought.

"Good," Astrid accepted. "Enough said on that. Now, go have fun, alright?"

Junior seemed to smile a little, beginning to grasp the possibilities, as he now turned and went off to court an eligible female Night Fury.

"Think I'll ever get to fly him again anytime soon?" Eric wondered as we watched the dragon go.

"Trust me," my Astrid assured, "after a while of this, he'll be only too glad to fly with you again, especially if he's attentive and any good at what he's about to do here. With him being one of the few guys of his kind around, the lady Furies will just be crawling all over him."

"Either of you ever wanted to be free like that?" Eric casually wondered to Astrid and I.

"With your father? Are you kidding?" Astrid replied. "I'm just thoroughly spoiled with him. I could _never_ want anyone else."

"Same here," I admired in return.

"But there has been one exception in your case," she smiled.

"Not in this lifetime," I replied. "Nor likely in many to come."

"Hiccup," my wife sighed warmly.

"Take it up the mountain, you two," my son suggested, as he looked at his wife, " . . . before Elara and I beat you up there."

"Not without a dragon you're not," my wife smiled in reply.

"Junior!" my son called out, then running off after him.

— — — — —

"This is an occasion of mixed, even conflicting feelings for me," I confessed as I addressed a gathering of our village later that same day. "We are at once celebrating a real victory in battle . . . hopefully the last we will ever need to fight here . . ."

A loud cheer went up from the crowd, as well as hearty roaring from the dragons, both bonded and wild, among us. I noticed that even Gerhard's freed men were now cheering as well. Part of me was almost becoming nervous that we could be making too much noise at times like this. But a glance upward at some of our Dragon Riders calmly circling high over our island assured me that there were no outsiders around to hear us.

"We are also celebrating what is both the first marriage in our New Berk," I continued, " . . . but also the marriage of my daughter, Astrid. While we will have much less contact, virtually zero, with others outside this community now . . . I hope love, as between this bride and this groom gathered together here, will always have chances to blossom and grow among us. I want to welcome Rolf, son of Torge, both to our community, and to our Dragon Riders," I said as the cheering resumed as with Eric beside me, I presented Rolf with his own Dragon Rider harness. "Wear this with pride, for along with the dragon you will soon bond and train with, you will become another guardian of this community, our tribe, and our shared future together."

The crowd cheered and roared again as Rolf looked around, seemingly amazed at the adulation he was receiving.

"Glad you're here now?" I quietly asked, smiling at him amid the cheering. "Bet you wouldn't be getting this kind of attention on the outside, would you?"

"No sir," he nervously admitted as he glanced at his bride, who now looked at him questioningly. "I-I mean, yes, I'm glad I'm here . . . and no, I wouldn't be getting what I have now on the outside, especially with you, Astrid."

With him mentioning that name, this occasion was now almost seeming like the wedding I never had.

"Rolf," my daughter said, now living up to her namesake and just taking charge, "you are marrying into this village, our tribe, and my family. And within my family anyway, the vows are very simple . . ."

I could only smile with tears in my eyes as this daughter of mine, even though adopted, now also proceeded to carry on what was our family's most important, and meaningful, tradition.

"We live as one . . ." she said. "We fight as one . . . and we love as one . . . forever."

"We live as one . . ." Rolf now smiled in confirmation. "We fight as one . . . and we love as one . . . forever."

The idea of that vow my Astrid and I first shared together outliving both of us, and being passed on generation after generation, moved me deeply. I found myself silently praying that there would always be Haddocks in our village to repeat these vows anew to mates they loved.

"With real pleasure, and pride," I sniffed, "I proclaim you married, and you, Rolf, as one of us."

"Wait!" my daughter yelled, raising her hands to stop the crowd in its cheering. "Dad," she then reminded me, "you're forgetting something, and someone."

"Oh yeah, right," I remembered as I then glanced and nodded at Joy, who was present while Junior remained back in the sheep stable incubating their adopted egg . . . a first apparently among Night Fury fathers. I could only imagine how popular and sought after he would be among other eligible lady Night Furies once grunt of this leaked out among them.

Joy now prominently stepped forward from the bride's side towards the groom as she eyed her companion's prospective mate carefully, much to Rolf's discomfort. Finally though, after her seeming show of scepticism, she relented and gave him a firm nudge of acceptance with her eyes closed, causing the crowd's cheering to resume, and the assembled dragons among us to roar in celebration . . . the start of another tradition among us.

"Now?" I asked.

"Now," my daughter Astrid confirmed.

"Let the feast begin!" I loudly proclaimed, throwing up my arms in proclamation.

As Fishlegs and his family of excellent cooks now unveiled an open-air feast in the middle of the village, I noticed Fury giving Toothless a nudge, but then parting from him and heading off to the sheep stable.

"Where's Fury going?" I asked Eric beside me, seeing my daughter Astrid was a little busy kissing her husband again.

"Fury still doesn't much like crowds, especially human ones," my son explained, both of us looking at the dragon as she left. "She's going to relieve Junior in incubating the egg so he can come out and enjoy the feast. She was mostly out here to see Joy give her nudge of acceptance to Rolf. I heard even Heads has volunteered to keep Miracle's egg warm so that she and her mate can enjoy the festivities here, too. Dragons are really working together now. It's a beautiful thing."

"It is," I agreed as I then spotted Miracle being helped to walk by her Night Fury mate, along with Jórunn and Boulder, to one of the many platters of raw fish that had been laid out for dragon partygoers at the wedding feast.

"So much love," I admired as I watched them.

"And you started it, Dad," my son admired, giving me a friendly punch in the shoulder.

"Along with someone right next to you," I heard a familiar and much-loved voice say on my other side.

"Hi there," I said quietly, turning to my own Astrid.

"Hi," she replied. "Good ceremony . . . aside from the requisite slip-up concerning Joy. But don't worry," she added preemptively stopping me with a finger over my mouth, " . . . you wouldn't be your lovable self without at least one of those."

"Thanks," I said with a mixed sigh.

"Don't mention it," she replied with a smile, and a kiss.

"So . . ." I wondered looking around as I could see dark clouds gathering overhead from the west, "with Joy, Astrid and now Rolf having taken over our sheep stable, and the weather seeming to be about to change for the worse here . . . where are we sleeping tonight?"

"Don't worry," she assured. "I've got it all set up . . . with a little help."

— — — — —

As rains began to fall and bring our combined wedding and victory feast to a somewhat early end, my Astrid continued to keep me in the dark as she and Fury led Toothless and I flying up the valley and away from the village.

"The dragon caves?" I wondered as we now flew close above their entrances.

"Eric, Toothless and I figured you needed to spend some time with the rest of our village population as well," she replied as we landed and she then led us out of the rain and into a warm cave. There, amid hundreds of dragons on most every surface of the cave, was our plush bed, along with our nightstands and a couple of chairs around a small table.

The same wild Night Fury who had honoured Astrid's brother, now stepped forward towards us in apparent greeting, along with a Nightmare. I was truly surprised as they both now grunted, each lowering their heads and bowing deeply.

"They're welcoming, thanking, and saluting you," my wife and I heard behind us, as I turned to see Eric, along with Elara and Junior. "I just thought I'd come up and make sure you were settling in here. But they're waiting for you to acknowledge and bow to them as well."

I glanced uncertainly at Astrid as we both now bowed to our dragon hosts.

"I gotta warn 'ya, you two are gonna be pretty popular up here," my son added. "When I even mentioned to a wild dragon that you two were looking for a place to sleep, they couldn't wait to invite and host you up here. After all . . . you're their chief, too."

"I am?" I wondered.

"You and mom helped save every dragon here," Eric reminded me. "They won't forget that . . . ever. I may be the 'Dragon Man' to them; but you, Dad, they're calling you everything from the 'Dragon Chief' to 'Dragon Saviour' even 'Dragon God'."

"No," I said. "I will be no one's god. I am a man, a mortal . . . just as they are."

Eric turned and grunted my concerns and reservations to our dragon hosts. The Night Fury and Nightmare both grunted back.

"They say, 'Accept the title of Revered One, for that is what you are to us,'" he translated. "'The first human and the first even among our own kind to be so honoured, in many moons. You freed us from the Great Red Dragon, and now you have saved us a second time. It is our gift, our choice . . . accept it.'"

I did them one better as I dropped down on my good knee and bowed my head to them, deeply honouring them . . . as equals, to myself and everyone else. Suddenly, the whole cave went silent. When I looked up again, I saw not only the heads of our two host dragons bowed towards me, but the head of every other dragon in the cave now bowed towards me as well.

The wild Night Fury murmured again. "'We know your kind values . . . space, privacy,'" Eric struggled a little in finding the right translated words to express a concept that the dragons themselves didn't really know or have grunts for. "'So we will attempt to move ourselves . . . elsewhere, further in the cave.'"

"No," I replied, glancing at Eric to translate my words. "That won't be necessary. Tonight, my mate and I sleep as dragons. We would be honoured to sleep with you. Astrid, Eric, let's move the mattress and bedding onto the ground and get the bed frame and other furniture out of the way."

"Mind if we come up here, too, Dad?" my son asked as we humans quickly moved and piled up our unnecessary furniture against a nearby cave wall.

"Ask our hosts," I smiled. "It's their cave."

"Dad, you're still the real Dragon Master," my son admired. "More than you will ever know."

"Tonight," I replied, shedding my chief's cloak, "I would be honoured to simply be dragon."

As young Astrid and her new husband were crammed along with Joy and their egg back in the sheep stable in the village; my Astrid and myself, along with Toothless and Fury, as well as Eric, Elara and Junior, enjoyed the profound experience of bedding down among hundreds of dragons, all in a cave that was surprisingly warm and comfortable. My wife and I even gave our mattress and quilt to Eric and Elara, as we chose to accept the gift of a special nest to lie in that the dragons prepared for us . . . essentially a bowl of sand and burned sticks and twigs that was just large enough to accommodate the two of us. Eric was about to advise our hosts as to what we really preferred, but I stopped him.

"Tell them my mate and I are honoured with their gift," I instructed my son as Astrid and I proceeded to strip each other out of our clothes as we normally did at bedtime, using our tunics and other items as pillows, and drawing my large cloak as a quilt over us. Toothless and Fury then proceeded to lay themselves down together on one side of our nest.

"Hi there," my wife greeted me in the near total darkness of the cave as I settled in beside her.

"You feel just as wonderful here as in any bed we've ever slept in together," I sighed as I took her into my arms and just cherished her presence. "But Eric," I called to him, seeing the silhouettes of two dragons standing at the entrance to the cave, "what are those dragons doing at the entrance?"

"They're your guardians for the night," he explained. "While the dragons are beginning to trust and even work with our Dragon Riders, coming to consider it an honour to bond with our riders now; here, you're their honoured guest, and under their special protection. You think this is an honour for you, Dad . . . but you have no idea what an honour your choosing to dwell here is to them."

"Eric," my wife asked in my arms next to me, "would you explain and translate our nightly vows to them?"

"With pleasure, Mom," our son replied nearby. "Elara and I even want to say them with you."

After Eric had grunted an explanation in the several dragon dialects, he simply said, "Okay, Dad, Mom . . . go for it!"

Tonight, not one, but two pairs of male and female voices together pledged . . .

"We live as one . . ."

"We fight as one . . ."

"We love as one . . ."

" . . . forever."

My Astrid and I slept very well in that dragon's nest, as we nonetheless sensed that hundreds of dragons were keeping watch over us. I had never felt safer in my life.

We wound up living with the dragons in that cave whenever the weather was less than ideal until our house was completed. Even afterwards, we would still spend nights with them up there at times, always to a warm welcome, a good night's sleep, and a gift of roasted fish, just the way we liked it, laid next to us every morning.

— — — — —

After Gerhard and his men departed in their two ships . . . the last that would ever depart from our village, at least that I expected in my lifetime . . . the Church and the Norse would send other expeditions to search for Udolf's lost fleet and perhaps for us at times. But they never found any trace of them or us, even when they passed right by our island, always under the watchful gaze of our Dragon Riders, and even some wild dragons who began maintaining watches and patrols with us. Gerhard ensured that his surviving men and their two ships just blended in with the rest of the Norse population after they quietly reunited with their families at Stormgolt. Only we, and they, knew what had happened to the brother and the force he had commanded. And fortunately, no one talked.

On the face of it, it might seem unbelievable that so many could keep so big a secret. But once they saw or even met a dragon up close, and knew that such a magnificent being would likely be killed if our secret was ever revealed or betrayed to outsiders; people who left our village for the outside world seemed to find both the reasons, and the will, to keep themselves from talking. I prayed to Spirit every day that it would always remain so.

All too soon though, that first summer turned to fall, and then almost straight to winter. With everything else Astrid and I were routinely called upon to do and help out with, I was amazed that we got our own house done in time . . . although spending a winter in the dragon caves was actually starting to seem appealing. It all gave me a good excuse though to build the house just a little smaller, as I had wanted to. While I took pains to include the ornamental beams that Astrid had worked so hard to bring with us, by the time the first snows fell, our house was just big enough to comfortably accommodate Astrid, myself, and our two dragons. It felt just like our old house at the cove that Astrid, Toothless, Needles and I had spent our very first winter together in. Everything was on one level again, with a workshop and crafts area for us both, as well as bedding and cooking areas, a generous bath tub for two, plus a latrine closet, even an indoor well and water cistern all conveniently located just for us this time. I must have been smiling for a week after we moved in!

The rest of the family didn't mind though, as Astrid and I had already helped them build them an almost exact replica of our old house right next door, complete with a private loft again for whomever wanted it, connected with our house by an enclosed passageway . . . which was buried underneath the first snows within a week.

My Astrid agreed with me though that we were now done raising a family ourselves, as were Toothless and Fury. With this new house, I wanted to give the four of us our long-held dream of a life of unrestricted love, alone. Finally, neither our dragons nor my wife and I felt we had to confine our love lives or activities to just the occasional date night anymore, especially as we no longer had the hot springs to fly off to. When the passage door was closed between our houses, both our grown kids and growing numbers of grandkids over the years knew there was no bothering the older folks next door . . . unless it was an emergency. True to form though, Hoark and Gretchen chose to continue living lives clothed in modesty, literally, with the rest of the family.

"Their loss," Astrid would sigh as we relaxed and loved with abandon in our tub or in our bedding, while Toothless and Fury basically did the same nearby. Neither of our couples minded the other's presence one bit. The companionship, the shared understanding that only grew among us and our two committed pairs over time . . . it was all tremendously freeing, even liberating.

As Astrid and I would relax towards sleep together in our floor bedding, we would often reach for a loving goodnight touch or nudge with our dragons as they lay next to us. Sometimes, we just nudged noses with them and each other, staring into one another's eyes for the longest time. I began to see incredible things and realizations when I looked deeply into Toothless' or Fury's eyes . . . as much into their dragon souls as any human ever could. They must have seen something in the eyes and souls of Astrid and myself, too, as they never tired of communing with us in that way.

The snows in our new village though were far deeper, and lasted far longer, than they had at Old Berk. There were times many of us were tempted to try wintering down there again.

"Gerhard has told us that no one even visits our old island!" a villager named Ack argued with me one day as we drank mead tea relaxing by the fire in our house . . . leaning back against a dragon of course, Toothless in this case, as he dozed contently. We just didn't bother with other furniture anymore, even a table. My Astrid and I were happy, very happy, living basically like dragons.

"What happens when a ship passes by?" I posed though to Ack as I sipped again from my mug. "Any ship? That place is wide open to the ocean. Anyone could easily see us a mile away there. What happens if someone sees us and then blabs to their local priest, even in what they call 'confession'? And then that reaches the Norse king, or Canterbury or Rome . . . and they send out another dark robe to investigate and erase or assimilate us?"

Ack just dropped his head. "But it's so hard here," he said.

"We're Vikings. It's an occupational hazard," I assured using my father's favourite line. "But, we're the only ones really left now. That's something to be proud of, very proud of. However, if you want to take your family to the outside, I can talk with Gerhard when he visits us again in the spring."

"I don't know if I can do that," he sighed. "My daughter has bonded with a dragon companion now. And she's pretty stuck on a young man in the village, too. He's practically moving in with us, as I don't have any sons of my own to take care of my wife and I in our old age. He's pretty handy with a hammer, and he and my daughter really enjoy cooking together . . . even stretching our food supplies in ways I don't notice."

"It sounds to me like you have it pretty good," I gently suggested.

"Yeah, I do," he decided. "Maybe I just needed to be reminded of that amid all this snow. Thanks for the talk, Chief Hiccup," he said, laying down his tankard on the floor as he rose.

"We've always got some mead tea with your name on it, any time you want to come over, Ack," I offered. "And it's just Hiccup, okay?"

"Goodnight," he replied as he opened our front door to howling and frigid winds. "Oh, and could I borrow a dragon to clear the path ahead of me back home? The trench just filled up with snow again here."

"No problem," Astrid chimed in. "Fury will be glad to lead you home. Toothless has been doing enough of that lately."

Toothless just sighed with relief near the fire while he nudged his mate in gratitude as she now got up and led Ack out our door, betraying not a hint of irritation or inconvenience.

"You make a really good bartender," my wife admired after Ack had closed the door behind him and Fury. "Listening to everyone's complaints and problems, yet sending them away happy in the end."

"And you make a really good brewer," I replied. "Your mead tea is stretching out our village mead supplies so that they should last all winter here."

"And no drunken fights or brawls, either," she noted. "Moving north does have its benefits! Oh, and you wanted me to remind you to start your project today," she remembered.

"You mean tonight now," I noted. "It's dark already."

"The sun only went down a little while ago," she replied, " . . . it's early afternoon by my reckoning. But you've been wanting to start a skald about us for a while now."

"Yeah, right," I shrugged. "Like I can write, sing, or talk like one of those court poets that kings and nobility employ."

"Then why not write like you talk to me?" she suggested. "No pretentious, mighty or boastful phrases, not even a rhyme if you don't want one. Just write like you were telling a good friend our whole story from the beginning."

"No one's ever done that before," I noted, " . . . not that I've ever read or heard about anyway. Our runic script hasn't even really been used for long stories. The Dragon Manual is the first time I've ever seen it used for anything more than a letter or proclamation. And even the descriptions there were short . . . hardly the stuff of great stories."

"Someone should start sometime, don't you think?" she followed up. "Our story is worth telling, certainly worth remembering. And you've told me how you want future generations to remember who we are, why we came here, and why they need to continue protecting the dragons. You've also said how a few words scratched on a stone haven't really done justice to the dragons and soldiers who died on Dragon Island, either. So why not just sit down and start writing our story, Hiccup? We have plenty of time here. I'll even sit beside you and you can tell it to me as you start writing."

"Why are you pushing this on me now?" I asked. "I talked to you about that weeks, even months, ago."

"Because," she said as she now unlocked and reached into one of her chests, "I made you something to write it down in . . . a journal."

"Astrid," I sighed, feeling moved at her gift.

"It's a book, like the Dragon Manual," she noted as she brought it over and we now both looked at the volume. "It has a nice leather cover, and hundreds of pages of parchment bound inside for you to write on. But just a little smaller and easier to carry around and write in. After I bound all those letters and thoughts you wrote to me years ago while we were healing Toothless and since then into their own book, I just wanted you to have a nice book to record the rest of our story in. It's a story I would love to read . . . especially beside you on these cold winter nights. I would love for you to write it, and read it to me. Would you, Hiccup?"

"How could I refuse a beautiful request, and present, like that?" I sighed.

"You couldn't," she smiled as she kissed me and placed the journal into my hands for the first time. "Could I see you write the first words in it, now?"

"Come here," I invited as she now gladly sat down beside me as we both now relaxed against Toothless near the fire. "And hand me that quill and ink there," I added as Toothless now raised and turned his head, seeming to take an interest in what we were doing.

"Here you are," Astrid said, handing me a pen and inkpot. "Now, how does the story of our life together begin?"

"Alright," I said, taking a deep breath. "Here goes!"

"This is Berk," I began to write and read aloud to her at the same time. "It's twelve days north of Hopeless and a few degrees south of Freezing to Death. It's located solidly on the Meridian of Misery. My village—in a word . . . sturdy. It's been here for seven generations, but every single building is new. We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets. The only problems are the pests. You see, most places have mice or mosquitoes. We have . . ." I then paused dramatically . . .

"Dragons!"


	23. Chapter 23

"Mmmmmm . . ." my Astrid sighed as she relaxed, curled sideways against me in our tub inside our house on another fine winter's . . . whatever. I could not tell the days and nights apart that much around here at our new island this time of year, and trying to keep hourglasses turned to keep track of time just seemed to become pointless after a while.

"Toothless . . . heat us again a bit, please?" I lazily requested as I cradled my wife in the tub.

Slowly stirring himself from his own rest next to his mate, our black dragon just raised and turned his head a little, emitting a gentle, blue flame into the water near our feet. The warmth soon spread through the water, enveloping both my wife and I in blissful comfort once again.

"Thanks, bud," I said, signalling him to stop, as he went back to relaxing with Fury, too, with one of his wings lovingly wrapped around her.

We had this down now among the four of us.

"Don't forget . . . sparring later," my wife idly reminded me as she nonetheless enjoyed all of me as her pillow in the tub.

"It's an idea," I yawned as I rested my head against my own waterproof leather pillow I had cleverly devised, along with a headboard addition to the tub to support it.

"Come on," she encouraged, looking up at me now. "We don't want to be getting like our parents were . . . at least like your dad was."

"Are either of us even _close_ to that?" I asked with a smile.

"Not if I have anything to do with it," she replied as she now stretched a wet hand and arm around my head, bringing me into a deep kiss with her.

"Uh ohh . . ." I smiled as I detected a certain intensity slowly building within her kiss.

"Uh huh," she confirmed warmly as we continued to kiss. "Time for a little more exercise anyway."

I found myself unable to answer her. She just wouldn't let me as she shifted above me and proceeded to take charge. This was like our very first winter at the cove together . . . only this time, Toothless was thankfully in full health, and had his own mate to enjoy, too.

I glanced over at our dragon companions as Astrid and I kissed. They both were watching us with relaxed, almost bemused looks as they nestled close beside each other. They couldn't be happier either—especially as their scales and leathery skins were now cleaned to a fine polish, reflecting each glint and flicker of flame from our nearby fire with almost mirror-like perfection after the vigorous and satisfying scrub bath my wife and I had given each of them earlier from snout to tail . . . just because we loved them and wanted to show it.

"Bud, you wanna . . . with Fury?" I suggested, still not quite used to them just watching Astrid and I romance each other despite the couple months of winter we had now shared in this house. It just felt more comfortable having them concentrate on each other, rather than us.

Toothless seemed to get the hint though as he now raised his head and rested it on Fury's, both of them closing their eyes as Astrid drew my attention gently back towards her. I now turned my gaze to my wife's loose hair, flowing down one of her shoulders and floating upon the bathwater. There were now streaks, even healthy bands of grey and silver amid the once unbroken field of blonde streaming from my wife's head that I had long known and savoured. We couldn't be that old together. Not yet. I was still feeling like the teenaged kid I had been when I married her over twenty years ago now . . . almost.

Time was passing for my wife and I. It made me sad. But I didn't dare show it to her, knowing from long experience, numerous discussions and many reassurances that it would make her feel even worse than I did.

_It's Astrid,_ I reminded myself once again as I poured myself into romancing and savouring her with renewed passion. _My Astrid. Just enjoy her, love her . . . while we're both here._

I pushed back time itself as I now almost swung both of us around in the tub.

"Well, Hiccup," my wife warmly replied, seeming impressed with my display of renewed passion and vigour.

"My treat," I smiled, " . . . for you." I wasn't going to think about anything else now.

But that was before Junior forcefully burst through the passage door from the other house.

"Junior," I sighed in irritation as I looked up from kissing Astrid for a moment. "_Open_ the door, would you? You know I'm gonna have to fix that now."

Then we heard a woman's moans through the passage.

"He's telling us it's time, Hiccup," my wife said as she now tried to rise from beneath me to get out of the tub.

"Right," I realized, getting up as well on my one good leg, and reaching for sheepskins for both of us. "You want help?"

"Well," she mused as we quickly dried each other, "you did midwife me well with Jórunn. Okay, let's make it a family affair. After all, there's plenty of family over there already anyway."

Soon, Astrid and I were next door, helping Elara give birth to our grandchild . . . whatever it would be.

"Eric, be sure to tell me what's going on when it starts happening," she said, breathing hard as she briefly rested between bouts of labour. "This is one time I wish I could see things again."

"I know, Elara," our son soothed as he cradled his wife's head and shoulders against himself. "But I promise, we will hold our child together for the first time, as soon as he or she is born."

"Okay, Hiccup and I are ready down here," my Astrid assured. "So if you are, Elara, push. Trust me, they feel a whole lot better at this stage outside than they do inside us."

That gave Elara a much-needed laugh that warmed us all before she bore down again.

"I am so proud of you, my Elara," Eric kept assuring his wife, providing an almost constant commentary along with his loving touches and embraces of her, never allowing his wife to think for even a second that she was alone or forgotten about in her darkness, as together they brought a new life into the world.

I reached, briefly gripping his arm. "I'm so proud of you, too, son," I said out loud so Elara could hear as well, even though she was in the throws of giving birth at the moment.

"I can never give this woman enough. Never," he said warmly in reply as he gazed at her.

"Good," my Astrid now interjected as she moved her hands with a cloth on them. "Very good, Elara. Your baby's head is emerging now. There's very little blood. Everything is going fine. Keep pushing."

"That's more than you were ever told," I smiled, turning towards my wife.

"I know," she replied, briefly glancing at me. "She deserves it, and I wish I had been told, too. It would have given me something to focus on besides my own screams."

"Hey, I was coaching you . . . all three times," I mildly objected.

"You were," my Astrid smiled. "And I still love you for it. But get ready to catch the baby's body here as I hold the head. The baby's shoulders are out now, Elara. Keep pushing," she then said without missing a beat.

"Need . . . Need a breath," Elara now said, pausing again for a moment while still grimacing in pain. "The baby . . . what does it look like?"

"It has a healthy skin colour so far, and has a few strands of wet brown hair," my wife conveyed. "But let's get it the rest of the way out, okay? Push, Elara. Push."

Elara now raised her head as she put herself fully into the effort again, pushing the baby out with all her might as Eric supported her with himself. I briefly glanced up as my hands braced the baby's back. Our whole family, practically our entire clan, both human and dragon, were gathered around for this blessed event, welcoming our newest child among us. I just smiled with tears in my eyes, looking down again as the baby continued to emerge. This is what I had fought for, what we had left everything behind for . . . so this child, and every other among us, could be born in freedom and peace, surrounded by their loving families.

"Very good, Elara," Astrid praised as the baby now fully slipped out into the cloth my wife and I were holding together. "The baby is born now and we'll deal with the afterbirth shortly. Hiccup, the knife, please?" she then requested, giving the baby a gentle slap as she then wiped out its mouth while she held it.

"Why are you hitting it?" Elara then asked with some alarm, her sharp hearing missing nothing.

"I've just given it a gentle slap to get your baby to breathe," my Astrid assured. "It's never breathed before."

The cry of a new life now echoed throughout the household to the tearful relief of all of us gathered round. I cut the baby's cord myself as Astrid then quickly applied paste to the incision and wrapped a bandage that Jórunn had passed to her around the baby's midsection.

Astrid and I couldn't help cradling the newborn between us briefly with tearful pride and joy, before giving the baby to the family it really belonged with.

"Elara," my wife then said as she then moved across the floor bedding with the baby in her arms, "here's your baby . . . she's a girl."

Both Eric and his wife cried as they accepted their child into their arms together. My son started describing every single detail of their baby to Elara as she felt her child with her right hand while cradling the infant with her left arm. Part of me felt so sad for Elara, seeing her get to know her child just by feel. It was truly both a sweet and melancholy moment. But Eric was right there with her, making it a wonderful experience for Elara . . . for all three of them. This time, it was Astrid's and my turn just to watch as a new family became acquainted with each other.

"I can remember that so well between us," I whispered with a tearful sniff into my wife's ear.

"Me, too," she said kissing my cheek. "Even the second time."

"I love you," I quickly assured her, not really wanting either of us to dwell on that tragic birth.

"It's alright, my love," Astrid quietly assured, looking at me. "Jórunn still came . . . she just wasn't quite ready the first time, and we had something to learn, too."

"I am still learning things with you," I said to her, totally in love with my wife once more.

My Astrid just grabbed and kissed me deeply, before we joined the rest of the family in adoring our newest member. This was the single best 'whatever' of the whole winter.

— — — — —

Spring thankfully returned . . . eventually. And one day, I actually had to go searching for Toothless.

I finally found him, out on a grassy hillside, along with Eric, as well as Elara holding their newborn girl, plus Junior and a number of young dragons and children gathered around them. I stopped a short distance away to listen.

" . . . And the Oren the Dragon looked upon the first humans from the world of Spirit now," Eric translated for the human children as Toothless grunted alongside at the dragons in his dialect. "Even though some of the humans had killed him, Oren realized they did it out of fear of him, and misunderstanding. Oren still loved his human companion, Aldron, though. He could see how Aldron cried over his lost friend, and how he had felt helpless to prevent Oren's death. 'Protect,' Oren then whispered in spirit to his human companion. Aldron then did everything he could after that to protect the other dragons from harm, as the other dragons then began to protect Aldron's people as well from the humans who had killed. Oren was overjoyed though, when after a long life, Aldron finally passed into the world of Spirit, too, and the two could truly fly as one again. And every night since, Oren and Aldron fly together, telling any dragon who will listen in their sleep to guard the humans around them . . . and telling any human who will listen in their sleep to care for and protect the dragons who share their world. So listen for Oren and Aldron as you sleep tonight, because the dream they shared of dragon and human living together in harmony is coming true, right in this village . . . and shall live on, in each one of you."

"Now, go help each of your families with chores," Eric concluded. "Tomorrow, we will all take turns learning some more phrases together in both the dragon dialects and in Norse, and we'll share two legends, one about Thor, and one about the Great Dragon herself."

The children cheered as they went past me back to their various houses as the young dragons took to the air, some following the children to village houses and some flying back to the thermal caves. Eric and Toothless then saw me.

"We figured it was time for Toothless to start sharing his wealth of dragon lore," Eric explained to me as I now approached. Toothless now grunted. "And, as he reminds me, to create some new stories as well. He's saying, 'Legends inspire hearts and shape minds. They reflect both hard truth, and deep desire. So I have drawn on some old myths to begin creating new ones to guide us in good directions. Oren and Aldron will be the first legends of a united Berk, the start of our traditions and lore.'"

"So, Toothless," I posed, "am I going to lose you to story creation and telling now?"

"'You know better than that,'" my son conveyed to me from Toothless.

"I wish I could understand your language myself," I sighed to my dragon companion.

"He says, 'I can understand you,'" Eric conveyed from Toothless. "'Your language has sharper sounds than ours. But there will always be ways you can understand me.'"

"Besides, Dad," my son added for himself, "you'll always have me around to translate for you."

"That's true," I smiled. "But if I could ask, why did you have Oren the Dragon die, and be killed by humans?"

"He says, 'To reflect and explain what happened on Dragon Island,'" Eric translated for Toothless. "'My kind need to accept why that slaughter happened, without blaming you humans here in the village for it in future. They need to understand that fear can cause people, and dragons, too, to kill; but that they can, and should, understand and even love, no matter what. Dragons can embrace that lesson, and your son and I want humans to embrace it as well.'"

"You're crafting our mythology here," I noted in admiration.

"He says, 'Yes,'" Eric replied for Toothless. "'Just as my ancestors crafted Dragon myths, and yours crafted Norse myths, long ago.'"

"So what is true then?" I asked.

"He says, 'What feels true, for you?'" Eric conveyed from Toothless.

"Truth can't be that unsettled," I replied looking at him.

"'Truth can change,'" Toothless countered through my son. "'We were once enemies. You once wanted to kill me. Those were truths. Now, our truths are different.'"

I didn't have an answer to that.

"'Also, just as you and I can see the same thing differently,'" Eric continued as Toothless murmured, "'even in front of us . . . so can we see truth differently. We just do not kill each other over such differences now, as your kind does.'"

"Toothless, do you regard us as a primitive race?" I then asked.

"He says, 'My kind can be just as primitive,'" Eric assured in translation for Toothless. "'But through the legends and lessons your son and I are creating, we can all learn and grow, together.'"

I looked down for a moment and smiled. What Toothless and Eric were doing together was every bit as important as farming or fishing or woodworking was to our village. They were crafting and defining who we were becoming as a tribe and society . . . dragon and human, as one.

"Keep doing what you're doing," I said with a tear in my eye. "It's the most important work that can be done here."

By now, I had forgotten why I was looking for Toothless. I _was_ getting old.

— — — — —

Once again time was seeming to pass faster and faster as well. I felt I had barely blinked, and it was already midsummer, where for a brief while, we almost forgot what night felt like in the north.

"Dad," my son came up to me out in the village commons in what was supposed to be late evening one day, "have you seen Junior? My daughter wants to say goodnight to him. She's already calling him, 'Junu'," he smiled, "and the rest of us are ready to go to bed, too."

"He's probably off happily mating again," I surmised. "Three new eggs so far, and he continues to spend time with each female he's successfully mated with, even giving life to them. I know your mother is pleased, and I'm proud of him, too."

"Well, he didn't seem to be very happy when I last saw him today," Eric sighed.

"Let's have Toothless help us find him," I offered. "He'll know where to look if any of us will."

Within moments, Eric and I were riding Toothless together as we flew up above our island in search of Junior. As I thought, it didn't take my dragon long to find his son. Junior was sitting alone on our family's favourite mountaintop, looking across the island watching the sun as it briefly sank behind the mountains on the north side of our valley.

"Junior," my son said gently, getting off Toothless after he had landed and sensing something wasn't right with his dragon companion and brother, " . . . how are you feeling?"

Junior just softly barked once as he lowered his head and looked down.

"'Alone,' he says," my son instinctively translated.

"Tell us," I asked, having a feeling myself as to why.

"'I give myself . . . to several females,'" Eric translated as he looked at Junior while the dragon murmured, gazing at the far mountains again. "'I give them fish, life, attention, affection. They accept it all. They are glad when an egg comes and I continue to help them. I go to them . . . but none come to me. They do not ask how I feel, for fear I will talk of another dragon. They appreciate the time I give them, but then seem to forget I exist until I see them again. And I dare not see more than one at a time . . . I broke up a fight between two of them once.'"

"Junior," I asked, "do you want to stop this, and bond with just one of them instead? You've already produced three eggs now with three different females. You've done enough. I understand how lonely you are."

Junior grunted as he continued looking away. "'Not yet,'" my son conveyed for him. "'My kind needs more children from me, for the future. I know it is my duty.'"

"But you need a friend among your own kind as well," I said now walking up and laying a hand on him. "Someone who understands you, and who is there for you, as you are there for others."

"'I know,'" Eric translated as Junior grunted. "'But what female is there who could share her bonded mate with others? I would not want my mate doing that, and I could not ask another to bear it for me. More Night Fury children come first, for now. I, and my needs, will come later.'"

Toothless now gently barked at his son. "He's saying, 'I will ask permission of my mate, Fury,'" my son continued to translate. "'You do not have to do any more, if you do not want to.'"

Junior barked back at his father sharply. "'No!'" Eric conveyed with some of Junior's emotion and forcefulness. "'I will not allow you or mother to know this pain of a heart and essence divided among others. This is my duty to us, not yours. It seems like every male's dream,'" my son sniffed in empathy translating Junior's murmurs as the dragon looked down again, "' . . . but it's not. Not for me. I was here, asking Spirit for strength.'"

"Then let us ask Spirit for strength with you," I said, kneeling down next to Junior and putting an arm around his neck.

The dragon just turned his head and nudged against me as he closed his eyes. We could not provide Junior with quite the kind of love and support he needed . . . but what we could give him, it would be enough for now.

— — — — —

All too soon, another winter was upon us. Ingathering, Yule . . . it all just continued to blend together for me more and more. We were discovering that we could still function outside despite the snows though, even fly. While we began to devise new and heavier winter clothing for our riders, all our dragons seemed to need was a good stiff bucket of mead. After that, they were ready for anything. Their real secret though was learning to carefully keep small fires lit inside them to stay warm, no matter how cold it got. Any dragon that had wisps of smoke coming out its nostrils in a snowstorm was a happy dragon . . . well, as happy as a heat-loving reptile could be in a snowstorm anyway.

To our surprise that winter, Gerhard decided to pay us a visit after I had authorized a Dragon Rider to be dispatched all the way to his estate under the cover of night with word for Rolf's parents that he and young Astrid had given birth to their first child, a daughter they had named Jordis, after Rolf's mother.

"He's been missing his family," my daughter explained as my wife and I visited her in bed after she had given birth as she cradled her newborn. "So I invited him to give our daughter this name. He now owes me one though," she added mischievously.

With three human and four dragon grandchildren now . . . I was finally getting used to the grandparent thing.

"Hiccup," Gerhard said as he arrived via Dragon Rider a couple nights later, greeting me warmly while brushing the snow off himself and making a beeline for the fireplace in our house, "I'm a bit surprised you sent a Dragon Rider all the way to my estate, but it saved a lot of time . . . and horses. I must tell you though, it's becoming a miracle out there. The people, even non-Berkers, are carving dragons into everything. They're even mounting dragon figureheads atop some of the new Christian stave churches. The people tell the priests the figureheads protect the churches against dragons and evil spirits, just the way figureheads on Viking ships and houses have long been believed to. We do not tell them any different. But to our people on the outside, the dragon figures are a silent rebellion against the king, and the Church's authority, especially when we're able to place them above the crosses on our stave churches."

"Then we might be able to come out of hiding," I suggested.

"No," Gerhard disagreed. "If you and the village here were to come out of hiding, you would be immediately perceived as a threat to the authority of both the king and the Church. They would call upon Christian allies from the south, and you would be pursued, even up here, until you all were wiped out."

"Hiccup," he continued, "the greatest thing you can do for our Norse people is to remain myth . . . inspiring myth. While some mothers on the outside tell their children about scary dragons that may come for them if they are not good; other mothers, our people on the outside included, tell of good dragons who protect the Norse people, even dragons and riders doing that together. By remaining myth, you do our people more good than you will ever know. Just their belief in you here gives their spirits hope, and sets their minds free. We can live on the outside, letting the king and the Church think they have dominion over us . . . so long as you are here with the dragons, living free, and allowing us to share in that freedom with you, even protecting it for us. As long as you are free, Hiccup, the Norse heart is free with you."

I nodded my head with a tear in my eye. I wasn't doing this for just myself, my family, or my village anymore. I was doing it for Norse everywhere, even for all time.

"Do you think we will ever be able to come out of hiding?" I asked.

"There will come a time," Gerhard assured. "But I doubt that you or I will see it. We must live for that time though nonetheless, and make sure that our children, and future generations after them, live for that time as well."

"We will, Gerhard," I assured. "We will."

"But I do have one favour to ask though," he said. "A possibly dangerous one."

"What?" I asked.

"Our outside people, who once lived with you—some of them want to see you, one more time," Gerhard answered. "It's risky, but this time of year with Yule coming up, we might have a cover. The Christians are coming up with stories of a Saint Nicholas, flying around on a sleigh with reindeer, giving presents to children and families during Yule . . . what they're calling Christmas. But only on one night though, Christmas Eve."

I began smiling.

"You could be dismissed by outsiders as flying Saint Nicholas," he concluded.

"Hiccup, if you're going . . ." my wife chimed in.

"I know," I said turning to look at her. "You're coming, too. But if you're riding Fury, we have to fly in line, so we look at least something like a team of flying reindeer, even in the dark."

"I'll fly to my northern farm and then quietly spread word of a Yule gathering in one fairly remote village our people have settled in on the mainland coast to the south," Gerhard said. "Soldiers have already been through there. We've built a small stave church, and we've even shepherded one of our own into becoming its priest. My paying indulgences to the king's bishop made that easy."

"Our trading is still doing well then?" Astrid queried.

"My Lady," Gerhard elegantly assured, "your family's trading has flourished since we became perceived as Christian on the outside. All barriers against us have been lifted. We trade and profit more than ever. I am already taking careful steps to ensure that our people will always have a trading empire backing us now, with all the resources we will ever need. If there is anything you or the village here desires, just let me know. But we prosper because we are perceived as part of them."

My wife just looked quietly down with somewhat mixed feelings.

"Everything your family has ever dreamed of," I said knowingly as I put an arm around her. "But you can't participate in it."

"My sacrifice, for us," she said to me with a tear in her eye, " . . . for what we live for."

"Well, Astrid," I sighed. "Let's get ready to make perhaps our last trip to the outside."

— — — — —

Some winter days later, Gerhard flew back to us on his Dragon Rider escort.

"It is all arranged," he assured as he entered our house again. "I even flew briefly back to my estate. I may not want to do without a Dragon Rider of my own, perhaps even become one."

"We can't risk our dragons living on the outside now," I reminded him. "Using them for trips to the mainland at night is dangerous enough."

"I know," he sighed. "But you are going with two additional Dragon Riders, as well as my own, just to ensure you'll be safe. From the ground, we should look like a team of flying reindeer, just with wings! But where is your Gretta? I have a Yule present for her . . . if she will accept it."

I smiled, albeit with a degree of curiosity, as my Astrid called for Gretta through the passageway to the next house, while Gerhard ushered a guest in via our front door as well.

"Hello, Gretta," the guest gently said as my daughter-in-spirit just froze in astonishment emerging from the passageway, dropping the clay pot she was carrying as it smashed into a hundred pieces.

"Ranulf has been part of my trusted guard for some time," Gerhard noted. "But when he came to me while I was back at my estate and asked about you, Gretta, telling me what you had briefly shared as well when your sister met Rolf . . . I just had to bring him. Happy Yule, my dear . . . and yes, he's ready to make a life here, with you."

Gretta had always been fairly quiet and reserved. But now she just broke down in tears, covering her mouth with her hands, as both she and her beau slowly walked towards each other, finally embracing in seeming disbelief that she would ever have a chance at love herself . . . one that she was prepared to accept anyway.

"I'm sorry, Gretta," Ranulf said, taking her into his arms. "I should have come with you . . . been brave enough to take that ride you invited me on with your dragon. Could we still do that? On Rainbow, right?"

Gretta could only tearfully nod in reply as he held and rocked her.

"Take some of our fortune for yourself," I quietly said to Gerhard as we watched. "Gretta's joy here is worth it, and we can't use it anymore here."

"No thanks are necessary," he assured me, " . . . and certainly no payment. I am as rich as I'll ever need to be. Others may lust for gold and power—but having had those, gifts and moments like this are what life, and this Season, are about."

"What about you though?" I asked, turning to him.

"While I have seen a number of noble ladies at court," he replied with a smile, "I know better than to compete with the king for their attention, or with my fellow nobles, and draw their ire. Besides, I'd need to find one who could keep this secret. I have known love in the past though . . . but she died, along with our child she was giving birth to. That was years ago now. I know however it is said, 'Absence makes the heart grow fonder,'" he continued, changing the subject, "but I hope these two will find enough to sustain a life together."

"Don't worry," I assured as Gerhard and I looked at them. "We know how to make love work here. We don't have a choice but to anymore. But Gerhart, I'm sorry. I once lost a child, and almost a wife, too."

"Thank you. I am at peace though," he assured. "Her spirit, memories of the life she and I shared, and my work of keeping all of you safe is more than enough for me. I still love my wife, and still wear her ring," he noted, showing me the band on his finger. "None could replace her, and I don't want her to be replaced. But let's get these two wed though, eh?"

I could only nod with new understanding, and even admiration, towards him.

Having performed a very brief marriage ceremony for my stepdaughter and her groom before inviting them to just take our house for the night . . . "The feast will come later, when we get back," my wife assured . . . Astrid and I were soon mounted on Fury and Toothless, dressed in warm winter garb and ready to go with Gerhard.

"I'm coming, too," Eric said as he, Elara, their young child, and Junior joined us at the last minute.

"Are you sure that is wise, Eric?" Gerhard wondered. "Your family all travelling into outside territory?"

"With us along, mom and dad will have to make sure they come back," he smiled. "Besides, our family fights together."

"Yes we do," I agreed, turning to Gerhard.

"Follow me!" he then called, as he directed the rider in front of him to take off with their Nightmare into the cold, but thankfully calm and starry night.

We all flew in a line away from our island, our protective haven. I became somewhat nervous on Toothless as we now flew south along the rugged mainland coast. Eventually, we began to pass above village bonfires, but Gerhard had the dragon he and his rider were on continued to fly, continuing to lead us south.

Finally, after passing over a long stretch of dark and seemingly uninhabited coastline, we saw twin bonfires softly illuminating one very small village. It almost looked like Old Berk, but was on a peninsula rather than an island . . . and a much flatter one at that. Gerhard's dragon was now descending towards it. Astrid, Eric, Elara and I followed on our dragons, while our two Dragon Rider escorts remained high in the air, just in case.

The Nightmare Gerhard and his rider were on gave a roar, and we could see villagers below clearing away from the two bonfires. Finally, our four dragons landed in front of those fires. There was nothing but awe-filled silence from everyone around us. I dismounted from Toothless as he surveyed the small crowd. Wearing my chief's cloak on top of a fleece-lined winter coat, everyone could see who I was, even before I removed the hood of my coat.

Astrid now drew near me as Fury came next to Toothless behind us.

"We have come," I finally said, breaking the silence, " . . . at your request. Berk lives. Our people and dragons still live and thrive, together . . . because of you. Your silence, and sacrifices, have saved us . . . and will continue to do so. You are preserving Berk and our ways every day by what you continue to do here. We will not survive though, without your protection through your continued silence about us, and your help in other ways. My wife, son, his wife and their daughter, myself, and our dragons, wanted to come and thank you personally however for what you are doing."

"This may be the one, last, safe opportunity I have to speak with you . . . to see you," I continued with a tear in my eye. "I want you to know how much an honour it is, being your chief as well. I think of you every day here, as we go about our daily lives there, where we are. Along with us, you are of Berk. No matter where you or the rest of us are, no matter how you may be forced to adapt, get along, and assimilate with others . . . you will always, _always_ be part of us. Share this message, this encouragement, and this thanks, with those of us who could not be here tonight."

"The Berker heart . . . the Viking heart . . . lives in us!" I said triumphantly. "With you, may it always be so! Happy Yule!"

Cheering now erupted from the crowd as people now moved forward to greet us and our dragons, so glad to see us and them again. Toothless and Fury allowed it all, even nudging and murmuring at the children who felt compelled by their own curiosities to cautiously step forward. Eric knelt down and began introducing the village children to the three Furies as well as the Nightmare, too, translating the dragons' gentle murmurs for them. This would be a Yule these children would never forget, and pass on in stories and legend to their children.

"Christmas Dragon!" one small child said, as she touched Toothless on the snout.

I turned hearing that. Eric looked at me. I quietly nodded. A blending of our ways in this case was good, especially for our children having to live on the outside.

"Yes," Eric then affirmed to the small child. "A Christmas Dragon. He's counting on you, and everyone that comes after you though, to protect him. You mustn't tell strangers where he comes from. Never say that he or we come from Berk."

"No," the little girl agreed. "He comes from the sky, watches over us, makes sure I'm good. That's all!"

"Very good!" Eric warmly praised her.

"We will protect you, always," the girl's mother assured, looking at us all as she knelt down next to her daughter to touch Toothless with her. "Thank you for coming here, and giving my child, giving us all, this gift we will treasure for life now. Just be safe for us . . . and do not come again. Our memories of this alone, and the stories we will tell of this night, will be enough."

"We will add three black dragons, and one red one, to the roof eves of our church, in commemoration of this night," the girl's father added as he now knelt down as well beside his family next to Toothless. "We'll even have the red one pointing south over the front door . . . to mislead any suspicious outsiders."

I smiled.

"Through them," the father assured, " . . . and through stories and legends, you will be with us, always."

I nodded with tearful gratitude as I now knelt down and embraced both the girl and her parents . . . people of ours I knew I would likely never see again.

I then noticed Elara nearby as she now briefly touched her now toddler daughter's bared foot to a small patch of ground cleared amid the snow.

"This may be the only time our daughter, Freedom, touches the mainland . . . the soil of my homeland," she said as Eric knelt next to them.

"I think Freedom will touch this land again," he assured, kissing her.

I smiled at hearing those words and their double meaning as I stood up again. "May that be so," I quietly said as my own Yule wish, continuing to glance their way. But I also wished I had something more than mere thanks, inspiration and future stories to give these people of ours, as I then looked around again.

A stirring seemed to spread among the villagers though. Even our dragons looked up from the children they were greeting, suddenly seeming to go on alert.

"Astrid," we then heard. Roald suddenly broke through the crowd. My wife dashed over to him as they embraced each other hard. "What are you doing here?" he urgently asked her in disbelief at seeing her.

"Gerhard arranged it," she replied, overjoyed at seeing her big brother as I walked to join them as well.

"You can't stay," he urgently said. "I've brought a squad of the king's men. They are still on my ship, drunk with Yule wassail, but if they see you and the dragons . . ."

"We're gone, now," my Astrid assured, giving him one more quick, tearful embrace. "But brother . . . I love you."

"Sister, I love and think of you and our dragons every day," he replied.

"Come see us," she invited as we turned back to mount our dragons.

"For all of you . . . I cannot," he sadly regretted.

"Roald . . ." my wife sniffed as she remounted Fury.

"Be safe, Astrid," he simply replied. "See you . . . in Asgard. Now go."

An already bittersweet occasion was now sadder as we were forced to flee back to the skies in haste while most all the villagers, even the children, now masked our departure with loud song and carousing at Roald's urging, even moving towards the village docks to greet the soldiers arriving on his ship, ensuring they were safely distracted from seeing us. These people were still Berkers. It moved me deeply on that cold night to look back at them, protecting us as they were. I would never, ever forget them.

"Astrid," Gerhard gently said as he broke formation and flew beside her, "I'll be seeing Roald again soon. You want any further messages to get to him?"

"I love him," my Astrid could only say in tears, before trying to regain control of herself.

"I will tell him," Gerhard assured. "Maybe I'll even bring him on a dragon sometime."

"He doesn't ride dragons. Besides, he's too big," she sniffed with almost a laugh.

"Well," Gerhard sighed looking back at me flying behind as well, "I might as well have my rider and dragon take me home from here. I can hide them and give them rest, until they can fly back to your village tomorrow night."

"Thank you," I simply said to him. "See you in the spring?"

"Count on it," he pledged as his Nightmare and its rider then peeled away from the rest of us as we continued flying north along the nighttime coastline back to New Berk.

I then urged Toothless to break our single file formation as we flew up alongside Astrid and Fury in Gerhard's place.

"You alright?" I asked my wife.

"I saw Roald," she sniffed. "I saw him. It's a Yule gift I'll never forget. But to wait until Asgard to see him again . . ."

"I know," I sighed, looking down.

"Makes me want to turn right back around," she added, looking straight ahead.

"You have me," I assured. "And I've been part Hofferson now for years anyway. You have kin with you, and always will. I promise."

"I know," Astrid replied, sadly looking down as well.

"I love you," I gently said to her, wishing I could give her an understanding hug as we each flew on our dragons, but realizing it was both dangerous and impractical with my leg rig to try jumping over to join Astrid on Fury.

"Prove it . . . when we get home," my wife decided as she looked forward again.

I now knew another 'match to the death' was going to be involved here. But it would take her mind off of things, and even allow her to vent the aching sadness I could see within her. Besides, it was Yule, and I hadn't been able to think of a good gift for my Astrid yet anyway. She was worth the inevitable aches and pains the next day . . . even if we were both getting older.

But as we had already given our house to Gretta and Ranulf for the night, I just hoped Eric and his family wouldn't mind.


	24. Chapter 24

"AAAAAYYYAAHH!" Astrid yelled as she suddenly turned and tackled me to the floor, right as we entered the front door to Eric's house the night we returned from seeing our Outside Berkers, and Astrid's brother, Roald, perhaps one last time. My wife caught me completely by surprise . . . I thought she was practically asleep as we all landed on our dragons back at home amid the deep snows, that we might spar another time when we were both rested.

While Eric and the male half of the family loved it as Astrid and I just proceeded to have another 'death match' right then and there despite our travel fatigue, mine anyway . . . Elara was soon anything but pleased as she heard our flipping, crashing and thumping with growing irritation, apparently threatening to Eric to banish us from their house for a week.

"It's just my folks," I finally heard our son try to excuse to his wife as Astrid and I fell upon their family's floor bedding, spent and utterly breathless, having quickly fought to yet another draw . . . while making just a slight mess of their house. "They've been sparring together ever since I was three."

"They're too old for such things!" Elara almost spat back with disgust.

I now looked at my Astrid as she looked at me. I knew that could be a really sensitive subject with my wife, but fortunately she looked more guilty than inwardly hurt.

"They could hurt themselves!" Eric's wife continued. "Not to mention making the mess I've been hearing in our house! It's hard enough finding things, and finding my way in here, without these . . . games!"

"My mom . . . she's intense at times, okay?" our son responded with just a little irritation of his own now. "Elara, she saw her brother tonight, my uncle, and she'll never likely see him again. Do you know what that does to a person inside?"

"Yes . . . I do," his wife now admitted, dropping her head.

"Elara, we're sorry," I said, finally catching my own breath.

"It's my fault," my Astrid added beside me. "I gave Hiccup our pet phrase as we flew back, letting him know I wanted, even needed, to just work out my sadness like this. I'm sorry. We should have waited until we had our own house back."

"Do you know how sad and angry I still get at times?" Elara countered, facing nowhere in particular, " . . . At the death of my parents?"

"I understand," my wife replied, now getting up on her feet again already, to my amazement, before walking over to Elara. "Would you like to do something about it?" she then posed.

"What?" Eric's wife replied, now facing Astrid.

"Your hearing's pretty good, right?" my Astrid then said, moving behind her.

"Yes . . ." Elara replied hesitantly.

"Eric, move about two feet in front of your wife here," Astrid then encouraged.

"Okay, Mom," my son then smiled as he moved to face his wife. "Elara, I'm two feet right in front of you," he then said. "For this moment, I'm willing to take the place of one of those soldiers. Vent what you feel about them on me. I can take it, and you'll feel better . . . even free. I promise."

"But don't just hit at him, go like this," my Astrid coached, taking each of Elara's arms and moving them in slow motion against Eric in front of her, "just a lot faster and with all your might, okay? And if you want to flip him . . . and it feels really good, trust me . . . just go like this," my wife demonstrated, guiding Elara into a slow grab and twist of Eric, and actually flipping him down onto the floor.

"You got me," Eric smiled, laying on the floor, causing his wife to erupt in laughter.

"Teach me more," Elara then asked.

"Hiccup, your help here," my wife then requested.

"Coming . . ." I groaned, as I laboured to get up onto my own foot and leg rig again.

We lost track of time as Astrid and I helped Elara and Eric learn to spar together, with the rest of the family joining in, too, despite how late, or early, it was. Even with her blindness, Elara had absolutely no fear as she patiently and even eagerly learned the sparring moves my wife began teaching her. She was even steadier on her leg rig than I was on mine, and was soon flipping Eric all by herself . . . even if he was secretly helping her a little. The best part though was seeing my Astrid feel young again, and happy . . . that alone was worth everything to me.

"We fight together, as one," I toasted us all with an arm around my wife as we finally relaxed on the floor bedding against our dragons, who had already fallen deep asleep a good while ago from their long flight.

"That's my line," my exhausted wife sighed next to me with a smile as we clinked mugs.

We must have all slept for a day after that. When we eventually woke up, we found Gretta and Ranulf now sleeping together among us, with a note tacked to a post next to them thanking my Astrid and I for the use of our house, but that we could have it back now. After we both read it, still lying in our bedding next to Toothless and Fury amid the rest of our family though, my wife just turned to me, smiling as she kissed me. She then curled her nicely unclothed self against me again under our quilt, and we went back to sleep. We all threw Gretta and Ranulf their wedding feast . . . a breakfast really . . . the next morning.

It was now a much happier Yule, for all of us.

— — — — —

But there was yet one more happening this Yule I hadn't expected.

A few days later . . . if you could call them days . . . there was a slow, repetitive banging at the front door of the house I shared with my Astrid and our dragons.

"I'll get it," I volunteered, wrapping myself in a heavy robe as I heard the snow and winds howling beyond the rafters of our home. My Astrid, Fury, Toothless and I were enjoying our own batch of Yule cider amid a warmly decorated house, cider that Astrid and I had made just a little stronger and more warming than what we wanted our grandkids to have. I opened the front door though to find not a person, but an almost ice-encrusted Night Fury.

"Come in," I gestured as the dragon shook itself outside our door and then silently entered, looking around seemingly in wonder at the inside of our home. As soon as I closed the door again, the Night Fury began murmuring as it looked at me, expecting me to understand it. I say it, because I couldn't readily tell what gender it was . . . almost no one but another Night Fury, or one of our knowledgeable grown children, could.

"Look," I tried to explain, "I'd love to understand what you're trying to tell me, but . . . Toothless!" I then called turning towards him. He was already on his way through the passageway next door, barking and almost immediately bringing Eric back. As soon as my son emerged through our side door and saw the other Fury with us though, he went right back and shut the door between our two houses.

"What is it?" I asked Eric.

"This is one of the females Junior has mated with," he replied, looking at her. "She wouldn't be coming to your house instead of ours unless there was a reason for it."

Eric then grunted at the dragon, who seemed to be grunting back in relief now that she was being understood.

"She says she's just lost her child," Eric relayed with a sad sigh, " . . . but it's not Junior's fault. She's already sent her offspring back to Spirit, burning his body by herself. She wants to tell Junior . . . but she also wants to talk to us, about Junior. She's saying he seemed so happy when they first met, and mated. But during the times he's visited her over the last few moons to check on how she was doing with the egg and then their offspring, and give life to them both . . . she says he's seemed so sad, so lifeless. She doesn't want him to be that way, and wants to do something for him."

"It's our fault," I explained to her as my son translated. "We asked him to produce several Night Fury children with you and others, to rebuild your population back to a healthy level, for the future. The rest . . . it's difficult to explain," I sighed.

The dragon gently barked once. "'Love,'" Eric conveyed to my surprise as I looked at him and the dragon as she continued murmuring. "She's saying Junior mentioned it to her once as they incubated the egg for a while together. He quickly told her to forget about it though, but she doesn't want to."

"We've tried to tell him he's done enough," I noted to her as Eric grunted for me, "that he can choose to love and bond with just one mate if he wants to. But he feels he can't until enough Night Fury children are produced. We've unfortunately raised him with ideas like love and family though. He's tried to do without them, but he can't."

"She's saying, 'He only wants the life spoken of in our legends, before The Hiding,'" my son relayed in response, "' . . . the life you know here. I want to share that with him, give it to him.'"

"He won't accept it," I sighed shaking my head. "Not yet."

"'Help me,'" Eric simply conveyed to me for her in reply. "'It's why I came to you, Revered One.'"

"Toothless," I said without taking my eyes off this Night Fury, "would you bring your son in here?"

A moment later, Toothless returned through the passageway with his son. Junior appeared shocked though when he saw this Night Fury. He then started to grunt at her, with her soon grunting in reply.

"He's asking her what she's doing here," my son began to rapidly convey to Astrid and I as he translated what both dragons were grunting. "She's telling him their son has passed back to Spirit, and that has changed things for her."

We could see Junior's head drop as the other Night Fury told him this.

"She's also telling Junior she's concerned about him," Eric added. "That he has changed, and seems sick in spirit."

Junior then turned away, back towards the passageway. Love was indeed a painful thing for him now.

"Junior, stop!" I almost barked at him myself in my language, but much like a dragon would. He froze in his tracks, still hanging his head down though. "You, along with myself, Eric, and Toothless," I continued, "have been asking Spirit for strength. Well, here is that strength, even understanding," I said, gesturing towards our Night Fury guest. "Spirit answers prayers."

Junior just remained with his head lowered where he stood, facing away from us and closing his eyes tightly. The other Night Fury now moved towards him though, murmuring gently.

"She's saying that she understands his duty towards their kind," Eric translated. "She supports that duty, otherwise she wouldn't have mated with him. She even wants to try for another child with him. But, she wants to give him what he needs to fulfill that duty . . . love. Even if she still has to share him with other females. She doesn't mind, because she knows what they could share would be theirs alone . . . if he would give his heart, his spirit to her."

That got Junior opening an eye and beginning to look at her, murmuring himself.

"He's saying he cannot do this to her," my son continued. "He cannot make her endure even the knowledge as his bonded mate that he is mating with another. But," Eric sniffed, "she is responding she is ready for just that to be her duty . . . to share the blessings of his health and ability to produce offspring their kind needs to survive, with as many other females as necessary. 'They will not share a nest, a home with you,' she's saying. 'I will.'"

"Answered prayer," I simply noted to him again while I gestured a hand towards her.

"She's telling him, 'Our bond will be stronger than stone,'" Eric smiled with emotion. "'Unbreakable . . . as in legend, and Spirit. Even I should have a second child with another male. But you are who I want to come back to.' He's now asking her if she is a Guardian of Memories, too. She's responding that she is, as was her mother before her, and she knows he is as well. That is one reason why she wants to bond with him . . . to share and even create legends together."

"It's okay, Junior," my Astrid now encouraged, going over to him and gently turning him around. "It's your turn for love now. Trust it. Enjoy it. Let it, and her, be there . . . for you."

Still seeming to have trouble believing that such a thing could be possible for him . . . that a female of his kind could both love him, yet also share him . . . Junior slowly moved towards this female Night Fury as she closed the distance between them as well, while the rest of us stood around them. He broke down, shedding tears as she firmly nudged his snout with hers while looking directly at him, sealing their understanding as Night Furies did . . . in this case, cementing their bond. Junior murmured again as he wept.

"He's saying, 'You must accept my human family, too,'" my son translated as the female dragon then swung her head to nudge Eric as he stood beside her, almost knocking him off his feet.

"Is that enough of a 'yes' for you, Junior?" my wife smiled.

"Hmmm hmmm," the dragon murmured in his own deep voice to our amazement as he nodded his head slightly while he nonetheless kept his snout firmly, and gratefully, pressed against his now bonded mate's shoulder. She then began to gently lick his head and neck, causing him to further convulse with sobs of inexpressible joy.

"So," my Astrid wondered, "what do we call this new mate of yours, Junior?"

He tearfully looked at her, murmuring. "'Love,'" my son translated. "'For that is who she is.'"

Junior couldn't stop crying as we now moved the festivities, strong cider and all, over to his family's larger house next door and introduced Love to the rest of our clan, even calling Jórunn, young Astrid and their families over from their homes. Love bowed her head deeply when Junior formally presented her to both Toothless and Fury . . . a tradition Night Furies apparently hadn't done since their Age of Legends.

"She's addressing Toothless as 'Great Guardian'," Eric explained to us as we watched with him. "He in turn seems to be admiring that she is also a guardian of their legends and lore. Love is going to fit in with this family so well, even if she never accepts a rider."

The high point though had to be when Love gave life to Junior. We all stopped to watch as she not only regurgitated a fish for him, but nudged it towards him as he looked in awe at her. She continued to give him a gentle, steady gaze of total compassion, seeming to know just what he had been through, and what he needed most. I had never seen a dragon weep with such deep joy in my life as Junior gratefully ate the fish she had given him, and the two just nudged each other again with their eyes closed afterwards for the longest time.

I then spotted Rolf and young Astrid holding their newborn, along with Joy and her little adopted dragon perched on her neck off to the side of the house, as they watched Junior and Love together.

"How are you getting along with your Zippleback, Rolf?" I asked as an opener.

"Fine, sir," he responded, still apparently not entirely comfortable dealing with me casually as a father-in-law yet. "Broder and Brynja are working well with me. They even have me sit between their necks and fasten their dorsal crests together over my legs, keeping me very safe and secure as we fly."

"Broder and Brynja?" I asked.

"It just seemed right to name each of its heads, sir," he responded. "They have different personalities, and seem like a couple. They even kiss now, taking after Astrid and I."

"They really are cute together," my daughter Astrid confirmed, "and wanted to stay home, so they could enjoy some time by themselves."

Now I began to worry that Zipplebacks might die out . . . due to romantic self-absorption. I made a mental note to talk with Eric and my Astrid about this.

"Joy, how are you feeling . . . about Junior and Love?" I then decided to ask, concerned about her and hoping young Astrid would translate. The dragon murmured back to me without breaking her gaze on the newly bonded dragons nearby.

"'Good,' she says. 'I suggested to Love that she bond with Junior,'" my adopted daughter translated for her dragon to my surprise. "'She is his best match.'"

"What about you, Joy?" I followed up, laying a knowing hand on her head.

"'For now, his happiness is mine,'" young Astrid conveyed for Joy as the dragon murmured, glancing up at me. "'I have my bonded family, and my child. It is enough for me. But Junior needed this . . . he needed Love.'"

"I'm not going to be satisfied until you have your own love, Joy," I challenged with a smile.

"'Then he is on his way to me, isn't he, Dragon Chief?'" Joy replied to me through her human companion. I just bent down and gave Joy a hug around her large head as I gave the young hatchling on her neck a friendly pat, too. Our dragons, and their patience and insight, still amazed me. To me, they made our family.

As we all continued to feast together in celebration for Junior and Love, I noticed Love murmuring quietly to Eric at one point.

"Uhh, Dad, Mom?" Eric then said, coming over to us. "Love would like to give Junior a gift . . . of a night truly alone with her . . . in your house, if you wouldn't mind. Having had to mate and nest within the dragon caves with the cold here, they just have never been by themselves before."

"Say no more," I smiled. "I'm feeling like a night with family again anyway, aren't you, Astrid?"

Before long, my wife and I, along with Toothless and Fury, were just carrying or dragging what little we needed through the passageway as we then invited Junior and Love to finally enjoy a space for the night that was truly theirs alone. Love briefly looked around our home in wonder again before beginning to nudge and caress Junior with her head as we left them together and closed the door behind us. She was now starting to live a life that to her had only been described in legend among wild Night Furies. I have seen a number of couples meet and marry or commit in our community over the years, but the bond that Junior and Love began to share, it was . . . transcendent. No male dragon was ever better cared for, or more cared about, and no female dragon was ever so deeply cherished and appreciated.

Junior still had a job to do, a duty to perform for his kind. His mate would gladly send him off from the house they now shared with Eric and the rest of their family each time. But it was Love that Junior came home to now each night.

One evening though, my Astrid and I heard loud roaring and snarling outside our door in the snow. Quickly donning heavy cloaks, we dashed outside to find Junior struggling in between two Night Furies attacking both each other and him viciously. White snow and teeth, along with black claws, wings and legs seemed to be flying everywhere. Astrid now held me back. She was right . . . I could have been killed in an instant had I tried to intervene myself.

But Toothless then practically leaped over both of us, landing in the snow near the three Night Furies and issuing an ear-splitting roar that caused them all to stop instantly. He then angrily barked, gesturing to each of the warring female dragons to move aside, which they compliantly did. He then barked again and the two females then began to walk back home to the dragon caves amid the driving snow, with their heads bowed.

Love now came forward from Eric's house next door and gently nudged against Junior as she helped him limp back inside.

My Astrid quickly went back into our house and gathered some of her herbs and powders as I went to get a bucket of pine tar from our household stores. We then both went through the passageway next door to tend to Junior's injuries, to find Love already cleaning his wounds with gentle licks as Toothless and Fury looked on with concern. Surprisingly, Junior wasn't grimacing in pain, but seemed to be soothed with each lick his mate gave him.

"As you saw, he was breaking up another fight," Eric sadly noted, "between two of the females he had mated with. I imagine the other two Night Fury males might be experiencing the same thing. This is getting ugly."

"I didn't think Night Fury females would be this possessive about mates in the wild . . . only when they lived with us and adopted our ways," my Astrid sighed, dropping her head for a moment before resuming her work, treating Junior's open wounds with a salve as I then covered them with pine tar that quickly hardened. "It's my fault," she continued. "I thought this would work . . . save their kind. Now, with this fighting, even their children could be in danger. All this could fail."

Love turned and briefly nudged Eric after he had been grunting what was being said in translation to her. "She's saying, 'You are changing us. We are safer now. We want to live better than we have . . . even live as the legends describe. But in legends, there is also guidance.'"

Toothless now stepped forward, grunting. "He's saying, 'I will intervene,'" my son translated.

But then Love barked, shaking her head. "She says, 'No, I will,'" Eric conveyed.

— — — — —

The next morning, Love insisted that we, even Junior, come with her, flying over the snow to the dragon caves at the head of the valley. Once inside the shelter and warmth of the caves, she issued a loud roar. Slowly, the other wild Night Furies stepped forward among the many other dragons, several with their offspring perched on their shoulders.

Love then began barking, seemingly angrily at them. "She's saying, 'Look what you have done,'" our son conveyed as Love gestured with her head towards a scarred and tar-bandaged Junior beside her, "' . . . both to our mate, and even yourselves!'" We could now see several other Night Furies had wounds as well, some serious. "'You fools!'" Eric continued, translating for Love. "'You are like the dragon who tried to swallow the giving waters. Not content with the fish the waters gave, nor the thirst the waters quenched—the dragon wanted to swallow and consume all the giving waters itself, thinking it would then truly possess the waters and have everything it would ever want. But once it did so, the dragon eventually found itself starving, even dying of thirst, because the waters were no longer there to give it fish to eat, or water to drink.'"

"'As the dragon was breathing its last,'" our son translated to us as Love continued grunting her story, "'Let me out!' it heard. 'Set me free, or both of us will die.' The dragon then opened its mouth and released the giving waters. Soon, the dragon found it again had fish to eat, and water to drink. 'You can never possess me, and live,' the giving waters said to the dragon. 'The only thing you can do is share me. But if you give to me, together we can become even more.' The dragon then dove into the giving waters, giving itself to them. Then there was more water to drink, more fish to eat, and even other dragons to enjoy it all with.'"

"'You cannot possess Junior,'" Eric conveyed as Love murmured while looking at Junior beside her. "'Even I cannot possess Junior for just myself, and expect our kind to live. We can only give to him, as he has already given so much to us . . . so that together, we can all become more. Give to him, and to each other, please . . . otherwise we, our kind, will die.'"

We humans were amazed as the other female Night Furies then quietly stepped forward in ones and twos, and nudged both Junior and Love, seemingly in both apology, and acceptance of what she had said to them. As the Night Furies then turned and moved aside for others behind them, they each bowed at Toothless and Fury, who acknowledged them with nods in turn, and then bowed at my Astrid and I as well, as we bowed towards them.

"I'll go back on Fury and get some healing paste and pine tar for these injured dragons," my wife decided. "We can't afford to lose even one of them. Stay here, Dragon Chief. I'll be right back."

I could only smile and nod towards her as she remounted her dragon companion.

As my wife left briefly to bring back her medicines, I walked over and placed a hand on Love's the head in admiration as she looked up at me. Junior was one lucky dragon to be bonded with her. With her talents as guardian and storyteller now recognized and encouraged, I could already see that she would become a leader within our tribe. Plus, I found myself pondering on what she had said through Eric for days afterwards. Inspired, I started giving more to my Astrid, even calling her, "my giving waters," as we shared a bath one night. Love was right . . . the results made my wife and I very happy.

It made me think back on everything now. Toothless and I had blazed a trail together, established a path. But Junior, along with Eric, Love and others . . . they were carrying it all so much farther.

Before long, Love was roaring in the house she shared with Eric and the rest of their family as she expelled an egg . . . her second try with Junior, as he supportively nudged her while she laboured. I marvelled as Astrid and I came next door to help—the circle of life was continuing with Junior and Love, as it once had with Toothless and Fury. With barely another turn of my head though, that egg was hatching. Then yet another egg and dragon child joined our clan. Even though it was not Junior's this time, he welcomed it with Love as it hatched, licking this second hatchling with as much affection as he had his own child. Love watched him with a deep admiration and devotion as he did so, before the two of them nudged, affirming their own bond even more.

The two of them went on to have two more children . . . one between Love and the third Night Fury male, Miracle's mate, whom Miracle had simply named Help, and another between Love and Junior, giving them an amazing brood of four young dragons that these dragon parents simply adored—in a slightly enlarged house that I helped Eric expand over time.

Junior continued to spend time with the other children he had procreated, and their mothers, too, always bringing Love and their children along as well. There was peace and joy now as our families and children, both dragon and human, would play and share in the sunshine of summer, and huddle together in the warmth of home or cave in winter as Toothless, Eric, or Love would tell us more of their stories.

Life had seemed to settle down for us now. And a new Mead Hall? We just never seemed to get around to building it. Stories, mead tea, and even village discussions, were just best shared in small gatherings among us.

It was all good, very good . . . especially after Joy snagged her own mate, the last eligible adult Night Fury male left. When I first heard she had done this though, I wondered about her intentions and if she was doing it for the right reasons, especially after Joy had young Astrid tell me that she didn't want to disappoint her 'Dragon Chief'.

"As long as you know happiness," I assured this last member of our family to bond with a mate, "you'll never disappoint me."

But Night Furies, along with some other dragons—they sometimes have a way of finding and creating love out of things like commitment and even duty . . . ways I think, and hope, we could learn from.

Like most of the wild Night Furies though, Joy's new mate was initially nervous about being around any more humans than the immediate family he had to be in order to live with her. But finally, she convinced him to come and meet the rest of our clan in Eric's large house as we held a belated bonding feast for the two of them.

"'Meet my mate,'" Joy had her human companion, my daughter Astrid, convey to me for her, as she gestured with her large head to the Night Fury beside her, while he bowed his head respectfully towards me. "'Say hello to Meaning.'"

I smiled as I bowed and greeted this male dragon in return. The name she gave him now assured me Joy had done what she had for the right reasons.

— — — — —

Time and life seemed to continue to spin faster and faster around me though. I would just look at my wife in moments here and there. Along with Toothless, she was my one constant now, through most all I had known.

But as I noticed my Astrid aging, too . . . sometimes I could only hold her tightly, wanting the spinning to stop.


	25. Chapter 25

"Sure you don't need anything, Dad?" my son asks.

"No, I'm fine, Eric," I reply.

We've been enjoying years of quiet, hidden life on our island as I write this. I can't remember how many. I am now old, still thin, withered, and grey. I have written down a number of our other experiences, challenges and adventures on loose sheaves of parchment over time. But I have not gotten around to working them into this journal that I have picked up again after having just stopped a good while ago, not thinking that anything else we were doing or experiencing was all that important or different from what had happened before. After all, things had mostly settled down over time at our new island home, even becoming fairly routine . . . ships would pass by, Gerhard would visit, everything pretty much worked. We hadn't had any plagues, famines, or battles. The largely peaceful life we had sought and now enjoyed year after year may be blissful, but it hardly makes for good or heroic tales.

More children continued to join us through birth, as old friends left us through death, with me presiding over each funeral, no matter how sad or painful. I realized I was truly old though when one person left us.

Far in the back of my mind, I had long wondered what might have happened if Ruffnut outlived her husband, and I had outlived my Astrid. In reality though, I didn't have to worry about that. Ruff was stricken first among the four of us, even before her brother and his wife, let alone her own husband, Johann. Sadly, she came to linger in illness, even dementia, for a while. Johann never gave up on her however, never stopped loving and caring for her. That always made her smile, even when she barely knew whom he was. "I am yours," he would simply say to her in her confusion at such times. That was enough for both of them . . . until she passed quietly one day. Even though Johann had a couple of grown children who had stayed with us in the village, Tuffnut, Anna and their family took Johann in with them after Ruff died, with Tuff later swearing his twin sister was still bugging him through Johann. He seemed to love every minute of it though.

Did I regret not marrying Ruffnut? I briefly allowed myself to wonder as I watched her funeral pyre burn. I would have likely had a more modest life with her, becoming a different, quieter man . . . probably like Johann standing next to me, who was watching his wife's pyre burn as well with tears in his eyes. Ruff would not have pushed me as hard and challenged me as much as my Astrid did. At the very least, there would have been no sparring in my life, and likely less community outreach and leadership. Astrid had strongly influenced me, even made me who I had become. She had anchored and shaped our family, even our village, with me. And Eric, not to mention Jórunn and young Astrid . . . if we hadn't had and raised them the way we did, I couldn't even imagine our village as it was now. My people, and especially Toothless and our dragons, had needed me to be with Astrid, I realized. It could not have been otherwise. I didn't want it to be. I liked who I was, and I loved Astrid. My heart had always known she was the one for me—even if her fiery, untamed heart and spirit had originally made the rest of me just a little nervous.

I looked at my Astrid with a gentle but sure gaze as Ruffnut's pyre died down. My wife gave me a slow, deep kiss . . . silently knowing with me this last question, this last doubt in my life was now fully resolved.

"I have always been yours," I quietly said as I then held her tightly. "I owe you all that I am now, even all that we are."

"I owe you, and her, even more," Astrid whispered as I felt her tears silently fall against my cheek.

I pulled my head back a little and looked at my wife.

"You, and what we have," she sniffed, "are Ruff's greatest gifts to me. She's a part of us. I am so grateful for that, and always have been."

"Let's repay her," I suggested with my own watery eyes.

"Yeah, let's," my Astrid quietly agreed as we both turned and brought Johann into our embrace.

"Johann," I invited as we held him, "would you join us for dinner? We'd like to share with you what your wife has done for us."

That man's tearful smile of acceptance made our day. My then looking to the skies and saying, "Come on, Ruff . . . you, too," made Johann's day as well, more than any prayer or eulogy ever could.

The glances Astrid cast my way as she walked in between Johann and I back towards our house, with an arm around each of us, let me know that our love was rekindled once again. It happened every time she and I really did good for others together. There would be passionate romance, and a bath, later for sure.

But I would die as Astrid's, and Astrid's alone . . . happily so. If she ever had any alternate love interests of her own in our village, she never told me, and I trusted her, completely.

In addition to births and deaths though, a few more people also joined us from the outside, as a few of our own felt they had to leave for the world beyond . . . fully aware though of the importance of keeping our existence and island location secret, no matter what, thanks to the departure ritual I enforced. One deep nudge and probing look of trust—preferably given from the large, expressive eyes of a Night Fury—was all it took for anyone leaving our village to not just pledge, but to commit to keeping us all safe with their silence. Also, Gerhard and his closest followers decided to carefully spread dragon myth and lore throughout Norse lands as a cover for us, disguised as bards and storytellers, so that anyone of us who cracked on the outside would be more likely to be dismissed as taking the legends and stories a bit too seriously. Thank Spirit and the gods though, it was all working, and continued to year after year.

— — — — —

Now though, I am trying to work at this again. I will leave my additional writings for others to perhaps add to this book, if it is ever rewritten or transcribed. But Astrid gave me this journal to write our story in . . . its most important parts. And I owe it to her now to finish it.

For our own story is nearing its end.

My Astrid has died . . . and I am not far behind her now.

She passed the way we both wanted her to . . . in my arms. Although time had been hitting her, striking her down again and again with this ailment or that . . . even though her once rich, blonde hair had turned wholly to silver, and her face had become careworn with lines and some gentle wrinkles . . . she was still my beautiful Astrid. Not having seen myself in a mirror for the longest time, I could only imagine what I now looked like to her. She had kept my hair trimmed and my face shaved . . . mostly . . . practically right to the end though, still calling me, "sooo handsome," each time she did.

"No fair," I'd always reply. "I can't even touch a hair on your head . . . you're just too beautiful."

For two old people, Astrid and I were way too much in love.

Eventually however, my Astrid could no longer rise from our floor bedding on her own, or even from a bed that Eric and our family provided us. My blood ran cold one day though when she stopped being able to eat, and just began refusing food, even my stews that I knew she loved.

"I just can't," she said quietly in some pain as she lay in our bed. "Please eat for me though, would you, Hiccup?"

I just closed my own eyes in pain as she said that.

"No," she requested, holding a hand up to caress my face. "No tears, okay? Otherwise I'll cry, too. I'm here," she added, but without her usual 'and always will be' this time. "Give me a spoonful of that stew," she then decided, forcing herself to sit up in bed beside me.

I silently prayed so hard inside as I carefully fed her that precious spoonful. She just looked at me as she willed herself to swallow it despite the pain not just in her throat, but throughout her body.

"Your turn," she quietly said. "Then it will be mine again. It's the only way I can do this."

I looked down briefly . . . feeling guilty, even selfish, about wanting her to eat and the reasons why I did, before I looked back at her again.

"You don't have to," I then sadly relented, as my prayer about her and what I should do seemed to already be answering itself within me.

"Thank you, my love," she gratefully accepted as she relaxed into the soft pillows behind her. I just sat there for a moment on the side of our bed, looking at her. We both knew what was beginning to happen. "It's still your turn though," she reminded me with a slight smile.

I loved her so much.

— — — — —

Astrid and I continued to talk honestly though . . . as honestly as we were able to . . . as she grew weaker, especially when I would join her in bed at night.

"Hiccup . . . I feel like I'm packing for a trip," she said softly as I brought her against me under the covers one evening. "A one-way trip . . . but a trip. The first I've taken in a long time now."

I couldn't say a word initially. I could only kiss her forehead as tears leaked out of my eyes.

"Come on," she encouraged, looking up at me as she rested her head on my shoulder, "I'm not afraid. You'll be joining me, too . . . I know you will."

"That's not what I'm afraid of," I was finally able to quietly reply as I looked up at the rafters of our house.

"I know," she gently said as she shifted herself closer against me and we held each other more tightly.

I wept as we said our vows together on those nights.

Each subsequent morning she would grow steadily worse, progressively quieter. Things just reached a point where I wanted her to be free of the pain and struggle I could see she was suffering. She was lingering . . . staying for me. That perhaps hurt me most of all.

"I'll gather the rest of the family," Eric offered one morning, quietly whispering in my ear as he checked on us while I lay in bed beside Astrid. "Perhaps saying goodbye to everyone . . . it might help mom to go on that trip she talks about."

I just nodded back to him, with amazingly few tears.

Our large family, both human and dragon, was soon gathered around my Astrid and I in our bed together for most of what turned out to be her final day as she went between sleeping and waking. It was clear to all of us, even to me now, that her final hours were upon her. Astrid was able to exchange words and touches of encouragement with each family member though. She would not let one person or dragon be forgotten or left out.

After she had shared loving words with our daughters Astrid and Jórunn and their families in turn, and finally our son, Eric, and his family, it was time for everyone else to leave . . . except for Toothless, Fury, and me. She wanted us beside her through the end. Eric just quietly cried as he closed the passageway door between our homes.

Not having to see anyone else anymore, my Astrid asked to rest with our dragons . . . right beside them on the floor, the way we long had. So as Fury and I helped her out of bed, Toothless dragged our mattress off its bed frame and onto the floor.

"I want to be able to see and touch Fury, Toothless and you, all at the same time," Astrid requested in her quiet voice now.

"You will," I assured as Fury and I laid her down on the mattress before I laid my old, frail self down beside her as well.

"I want to touch you," she then softly said, " . . . the real you."

I smiled as I now removed my tunic, and helped her shed her nightdress as well. I then lay with her under the quilt, just like it was our first marriage night all over again. I cradled her against me, as Toothless and Fury settled around us, in a very appropriate way. Their heads met and pointed towards me on my side, so Astrid could lay against me, with her head resting on my shoulder and neck, now indeed being able to see them, and me . . . or at least across my chest . . . all at the same time. Meanwhile, the dragons' two maimed tails met at a point behind Astrid.

"You won't believe this," I tearfully said as I looked on either side of us. "But Toothless and Fury have formed a heart around us . . . a heart, Astrid!"

"It's perfect," she softly assured, " . . . just perfect. Thank you, all."

I treasured every shallow breath she took now.

"I'm gonna miss you," I quietly wept.

"No . . . you're not," she whispered. "I will both be waiting for you, in Asgard . . . and I will never be far away, while you're here. I will be bugging you all the time."

"Promise?" I tearfully sniffed with a smile.

"Promise . . ." she quietly assured.

I cried all over again as I held Astrid as tightly as I could. Both Toothless and Fury had their heads raised, warmly watching over us.

"Don't leave Hiccup alone," she then asked the dragons. "Please keep him company . . . until he joins me."

Both dragons gave single nods in acceptance of her final request to them, even grunting in acknowledgement. Astrid reached out an aged, quivering hand for them, and they both nudged it at the same time. I reached and added my own old, bony hand to join in the sacred bond among the four of us one more time.

After a moment, Astrid could no longer hold up her hand to our dragons anymore. She let it fall onto my chest as I just cradled her close to me.

"You were right, Astrid," I then said to her, " . . . when we married each other. We did grow old together."

"You owe me," she smiled in a whisper. "And I'll collect from you . . . in Asgard . . . you'll see . . ."

"I will gladly 'pay up'," I tearfully assured.

"Could not ask for better . . . than this . . ." she then mumbled gratefully as she nestled against me. "Rest, Hiccup, my love . . . rest with me. Don't stay up all night . . . watching me go . . . I'll feel guilty . . ."

I tried to laugh through my tears with her joking.

"Please sleep with me . . ." she mumbled again.

"Not until we say our nightly vows," I sadly whispered.

"Yess . . ." she replied, barely whispering now.

"We live as one," I began.

"We . . . fight . . . as . . . one . . ." she slowly continued.

"We love as one . . . forever . . ." I wept.

"Onne . . . fforrrevverr . . ." she softly echoed. "I . . . llovve . . . yyouu . . . Hicc-ccup . . ."

"I love you . . . so much . . . Astrid . . ." I sobbed as I held her tightly.

Toothless and Fury now moved their heads even closer, both nudging against my side, and touching Astrid's arm as it lay against me. They both kept their heads right there, and closed their eyes, sacredly communing with Astrid and I.

I just held her as she faded to sleep. I wanted to stay awake all the time now, in case Astrid needed me . . . for anything at all. But Toothless opened his eyes and looked at me, tilting his head a little as he closed them again in his old sign to me that I should sleep, too, as Astrid had asked me to.

"Okay, buddy," I sadly assured. "I'll do as you, and she, ask. But you'll watch over us?" I then asked. "Let me know if Astrid needs anything?"

Both Toothless and Fury now opened their eyes again, raised their heads a little and nodded. Then they both just steadily began watching us. I knew they would maintain their vigil now, throughout the night.

So I turned and shifted myself a little, back towards my sleeping Astrid . . . my precious, sleeping Astrid. I knew she would want a proper goodnight kiss from me, so I gently raised her head a little, and strained to bring my lips to hers. It was a simple, gentle, but moving kiss as our lips finally met, with her lips subtly responding to mine. I could feel tears from her fall on my shoulder as we shared that kiss. I'm sure a tear or two of mine fell on her face as well.

I did not want that kiss of ours to end . . . but her lips finally fell away from mine, and I allowed her head to rest once more against my neck and shoulder. I felt the fingers of Astrid's free hand move back and forth a little across my chest. I held her more tightly for a moment as I rubbed her back in kind.

"Rrrrressst . . . wwwittthh . . . mmee . . . Hicc-ccupp . . . mmyy . . . llovve . . ." she softly invited again.

"I am, my wife," I assured as I relaxed my embrace of her, and lay my head against hers, allowing my eyes to finally close. "See you soon, my Astrid . . . I love you . . ."

"I . . . llovvve . . . yyyouuu . . ." she barely breathed.

I let her have the last word for the night, as she seemed to want.

It was the last time we spoke together on Earth.

True to what she had suggested, Astrid slipped away from me, from her earthly life, during the night. She did not want me watching, or waiting up for her to go. She wanted it to be like most any other night of love for us . . . her last thoughts, her last sensations being of me, of us.

It was, and they were.

— — — — —

I woke up gradually the next morning, but Astrid simply did not. I started quietly crying as soon as I became aware . . . aware that she was not truly beside me anymore.

Toothless sent Fury to get our son and daughters while he remained at my side. The heart the two dragons had formed around Astrid and I through the night was now broken, as was my own. True to his pledge to Astrid though, Toothless has not let me out of his sight since . . . not for a moment.

Soon, my son and daughters and their families arrived in what was now just my house. It was the most painful thing I have ever done though, when my grown children, and even Toothless and Fury, asked me to let Astrid out of my embrace for the last time. As he had done before during my most intense periods of pain, Toothless invited me to turn and just hold onto his head, as the rest of the family began to remove my wife's stilled form from my side.

"Toothless says to not look, Dad," my son translated as Toothless grunted while I held his large head and sobbed. "He says, 'Astrid is in you now . . . and in the air around us, not in that empty shell the others are taking away over there.'"

I couldn't help but reach and take Astrid's limp hand into mine one more time as it fell away behind me as the rest of the family gently moved her body off our floor mattress.

"Toothless says to let go of her hand now, Dad," Eric relayed as Toothless grunted again. "He's saying, 'She is not there anymore. I am your companion now. Hold onto me, and me alone. You will find Astrid between us. She is here now. Feel her in us . . . not in that shell.'"

I gave Astrid's hand a final squeeze before I let it drop away behind me, treasuring the last caress of her fingertips against mine. I turned my head though . . . I had to.

"Everyone . . . stop for a moment, would you?" my son asked.

I now saw just Astrid's face and hair. The rest of her body was already wrapped in a cloth sheet. She looked peaceful. She even had a gentle smile on her lips. I tearfully smiled, knowing I had given her a good time last night. Astrid had gone to sleep, she had died . . . happy, and loved . . . in my arms, just the way she had wanted to.

"Thank you," I gently said to the family around me as they respectfully paused while I leaned up in my bedding against Toothless and looked upon her. "Thank you for letting me see her at peace . . . one last time. You may take her body away now . . . but I am keeping her spirit with me."

"Of course you are, Dad," my son assured. "Mom will have it no other way."

"Hold her body," I then directed. "Store or bury it temporarily for now. I want to be burned with her, when my time comes . . . on the same ship. I want our ashes to mingle together . . . in the sea," I requested, knowing I at least would likely be honoured with a chief's longboat funeral pyre at sea.

"It will be done as you ask, Father," my son assured. "Is there anything you need?"

"Not for now," I replied. "Nothing you can provide, anyway. But," I then remembered, beginning to stir myself, "I should get up and—"

"We'll just take care of things later here. There's no rush," my son deflected, as the rest of the family then withdrew into the passageway to their house with Astrid's wrapped body.

"Wait," I added as Eric moved to leave as well. "Is there anything else Toothless wants to tell me, through you?"

Toothless then murmured as he looked at both Eric and I.

"He says nothing he can't tell you himself," my son replied as he then withdrew out of my house as well.

I just turned back and now held fully onto Toothless' head. I cried, openly onto him . . . I don't know for how long. Fury joined me in my anguish, moaning aloud for her now departed human companion as she nudged against both of us. Finally sadness overcame an almost ironclad sense of duty towards me even in Toothless, as he now moaned with us as well. We all nudged and cried together, until we just ran out of tears.

— — — — —

Eventually afternoon came that day.

I realized I was still naked in bed . . . not even dressed yet. I reached and gently grabbed the last indoor tunic Astrid had made for me with our daughters' help, and struggled a little to get into it. I felt Toothless take one corner of it into his mouth as he helped me dress . . . just like Astrid had done for me in recent years.

"Thanks, bud," I sniffed gratefully. I missed Astrid. I missed her terribly already. But Toothless, he was truly taking her place now as my constant companion, as best he could.

"Well," I sniffed as tears still leaked at times out of my eyes, "I'd better make myself presentable for what has to be done here."

No sooner had I said that than my dragon companions, both Toothless and Fury, were together pouring buckets of water into the tub, heating it with gentle flames, and then helping me shed my tunic again and get in for a bath. I couldn't help but laugh as Toothless then picked up a long-handled bath brush in his teeth and began scrubbing my back with it.

"You really don't have to go that far, buddy," I smiled. "But thank you," I said, turning to look at him. "You're gonna make these days bearable for me, aren't you? Even good."

Toothless gave a firm nod and grunt in reply.

— — — — —

Finally dressed in my best clothing and chief's cloak, and feeling surprisingly reinvigorated from the scrubbing my dragon had given me, I was accepting, if not truly ready for what was coming now.

A light rain fell from the grey skies above as Toothless and I watched together from the doorway of our house. Fury was now standing, fully tacked up with her saddle and tail rig, on the grass in front of Eric's porch as our family brought out my wife's body, wrapped in a fine crimson wool blanket, carefully laying it on Fury's back. When ropes were brought to secure the body, Fury barked and shook her head however. She wouldn't let my Astrid fall off her . . . she never had, and wouldn't this time.

Toothless then lay himself down beside me on our porch, gesturing for me to just sit myself down onto his saddle. I just quietly nodded, sadly smiling in acceptance. Once I was on him, he rose up again and then slowly fell in behind Fury as she led Toothless and I, our family behind us, and the entire village in a short procession up the valley to a grassy knoll where the Dragon Island memorial stone was. I tried looking at Fury carrying my wife in front of us as I rode Toothless, but I couldn't. Instead, I just looked down at his head as both his ears caressed my hands gripping the saddlebars. I wanted to lean down and hug him, but now wasn't the time. I did take both my hands off the bars though and just began to almost distract myself by rubbing the back of Toothless' head and neck under his ears . . . his absolute favourite spots to be rubbed. He glanced back at me, with tears in his eyes but a gentle smile as well, before he looked forward again.

Soon, Fury came to a stop beside a half-completed mound of rocks near the monument stone . . . rocks that had an array of pillows laid out on top of them in an oblong form. I had to smile at that. Having loved plush mattresses and pillows, my Astrid would at least rest in comfort here. Toothless halted near the foot of the mound, lowering himself to the ground again so I could easily dismount. Even as I stood up beside him, he immediately raised himself up again, gently nudging me and encouraging me with a look to just put an arm around his neck and lean against him. I was never so grateful to him as I was now. Our bond was stronger, and closer, than ever.

Fury turned her head and watched as the rest of our family then removed Astrid's body from her back and placed it in the middle of the stone mound on those pillows. With her mouth, Fury picked up a stone and gently laid it into place against her rider, as others in the family, both dragon and human, proceeded to do the same with other stones. Toothless gently urged me forward to join in. He picked up a medium-sized rock, but then turned his head towards me, looking at me and softly grunting. I tearfully smiled as I held out my hands and he released the rock into them, before he turned and picked up another rock with his mouth. Together, we placed our stones at Astrid's feet, as Fury placed another stone beside ours as well.

My son was saying a few words, perhaps a prayer amid all this . . . I just wasn't able to pay attention. I could only watch in silent anguish as more and more stones were laid in place around and over the wrapped form of the woman who was fully half of what she and I had become together. I couldn't shake the thought that instead of a warm bed and a loving embrace, my Astrid would now lie cold and alone inside this rock cairn, to await the time I would pass on and my body would be ready to join hers in a longboat funeral pyre at sea.

For a moment, I began to welcome death and the idea of dying. It couldn't come fast enough for me now. Living, especially like this, suddenly seemed like a far worse hell to me than anything death could now threaten. _Bury me in those rocks!_ part of me screamed inside. I just closed my eyes in pain, trying to shut it all out.

I now felt Toothless nudging me again as I reopened my eyes to find him looking at me. Once he had my attention, he just glanced toward the cairn in front of us, and then at everyone around us. Even my son was looking at me now, offering me the chance to say something, anything, if I wanted.

"This is my wife," I finally was barely able to say aloud to everyone, " . . . my Astrid. She has been a warrior, guardian, mother, lover, and friend. She knew how to make everything right . . . except this . . ."

I now felt the human half of my family now gather close around me as Toothless continued to hold me up on one side. Even Fury was nudging against the arm I had around Toothless' neck as she now softly cried against him.

"You owe me, too," I quietly added, looking at where my Astrid was laying as others in my family set the final stone in place on the top of her cairn, " . . . for letting you pass first, as you once told me you strongly wanted to. I can see why," I sniffed as tears overcame me. "You didn't want to be alone . . . not like this . . ."

"You're not alone, Dad," my daughters and son assured as they surrounded me on one side. "Between all of us, she is here, with you . . . and we are, too," Jórunn added as all three of my grown children now held me tightly, as I now turned to hold them as well while Toothless kept nudging my back. That dragon was truly living up to his pledge. I just had to reach a hand behind me for him as well.

— — — — —

After having long given Astrid and I and our dragons a privacy we had treasured in this second Berk, my son and his immediate family moved into our house, making more space their house for others in our clan. I now welcomed the company, and the busyness, even the crowding, they provided. The house was too quiet with just me, Toothless, and Fury. I especially enjoyed Junior and Love's brood of four young but growing Night Furies. Each one of them was a precious wonder in their own right. I relished being grandfather to all of them . . . painting and writing with them, and more. I loved my human grandchildren, too—but seeing the young dragons write with their brushes, play outside, and gradually learn and assume responsibilities within our community . . . it was the achievement of all I had ever hoped and fought for, a final great blessing in my life.

I now slept next to Toothless on the floor near the cooking fire every night, after convincing Fury she didn't always have to protectively or lovingly surround me on my other side.

"Sleep with your mate, Fury," I encouraged. "I don't want to come in between the two of you, and your love." Sometimes she'd ignore me though, and sleep on my other side anyway, making sure I was surrounded by dragon love, even nudging me goodnight with her nose. I think she wanted me to still have a feminine touch in my life, once in a while.

I was always grateful though that Toothless would gently tuck his wing around me as we both went to sleep each night. I felt so snug and loved wrapped against him, almost like Astrid was still embracing me.

Somehow, I eventually found myself at peace with my Astrid's passing . . . maybe because I was often reminded of her, almost feeling her presence in one way or another, just as she said I would be. I continued saying our nightly vows quietly before I'd drift off to sleep beside Toothless and Fury, helping Astrid to whisper her lines to me with my breath and voice. To me though, she was still saying them.

The first few nights afterward, I kept hoping, wanting Astrid to appear to me in my dreams or sleep somehow . . . to assure me she was safe, and had made it to Asgard, or some form of good afterlife. But my dreams proved to be annoyingly random.

Toothless would nudge me outside on nice days, telling me in his own way that it was good for me. While I had once relished things like sunny days and pleasant evenings, they just weren't the same anymore, not without Astrid beside me to enjoy them.

One day though, Toothless had the rest of the family dress him up in his saddle and tail rig again behind my back as I sat outside with Fury, before he came up and nudged me, inviting me to take him for a flight . . . the first in some time now.

"No," I said. "Toothless, I can't anymore. I don't think I could hold on, or work your fin the way I used to. Plus, you're getting old, too, my friend."

Then I heard a voice within me just say, "Go . . ." It was a clear, feminine voice. "For him . . ." she added.

I looked down and smiled. "I've just been told to go with you," I said to him with a tear in my eye. "She told me," I added, hinting who it was.

Toothless smiled and nudged his head against me.

"Fury," I then asked, turning to her, " . . . would you mind?"

She just smiled and shook her head. She didn't mind me taking Toothless back into the air again, not at all.

"Alright," I agreed as I struggled to get upright as Toothless helped.

The rest of my family helped me get into Toothless' saddle again, and get my foot and leg rig properly in the stirrups.

"I'm all yours, buddy," I encouraged when I was in place on his saddle and ready. "Whatever you want to do."

Toothless gave out a happy roar as he then vaulted with me off into the sky above our village and valley. I just leaned forward and embraced his neck with one arm as my other hand held onto the saddle bar, while my legs once more instinctively matched Toothless' moves with the canvas tailfin in the sky. We were flying as one again . . . a seamless whole.

"Go . . ." I said with emotion as I held onto him.

He took me for a good long soar over our island, as other dragons and riders began joining us in the sky. Soon I saw Eric and Elara aboard Junior, with Junior's Love flying free alongside. Love had volunteered as an independent Dragon Guardian among our Dragon Rider force, and even though Elara had never wanted to fly on her alone given her blindness, Love would occasionally take another rider when asked. Eric and Elara's daughter, Freedom, was now riding Fury and working her tail fins for her, as their three other sons now rode Junior and Love's offspring, while the oldest Night Fury offspring, whom Junior and Love had named Future, and whom Freedom usually rode, flew free beside them.

My daughter, Astrid, was on Joy, using the opportunity to teach her young son, Hiccup, how to fly as well. I had really tried to dissuade her from giving him my name, but she would just point to how Elara had been honoured with her grandmother's name, as even Astrid herself had been with her stepmother's name. Her husband, Rolf, was flying with their daughter, Jordis, on Broder and Brynja, who was, or were, followed by another adult Zippleback and several smaller Zipplebacks as well. As much as those dragons seemed to be in love with themselves, thank the gods they didn't forget to actually mate with other dragons and have kids.

I now saw Boulder out on his own Zippleback, Heads, with Jórunn, as always, riding Miracle in their unique way. Upchuck and Inger were on their Nightmare, Storm, along with Spring on her Nadder, and Gretta on Rainbow and her family on their dragons, too. Thank goodness Gretta was finally enjoying children as well . . . but I still could not remember their names, as she lived with her husband and family in another house elsewhere in the village, and just didn't see the rest of us all that much. I hope Eric will write them in for me here sometime.

Toothless didn't make me work too hard helping him fly, but he banked, dipped, rose and had a grand time flying around in the sky again . . . doing gentle figure-eights, lazy circles, and so much more.

"Family," I said as we flew together now, "promise me this will never die . . . that these dragons, and our way of life, will always live. Pass this on, to every generation. Never let this go away."

"We promise, Dad," Eric assured near me in the sky. "We live for this, and for the dragons now . . . above all else."

The sun then began to emerge from behind some clouds. I now sat up in Toothless' saddle and glanced at it. Then briefly, I saw Astrid. I saw her, white and radiant, watching over me! I closed my eyes as I felt and absorbed her warmth . . . her angelic touch now.

Life was still good.

Even more dragons and riders joined us in the sky. As Toothless turned beneath me, I would glance behind and see a great host, even a swarm, of both wild dragons and dragons with riders, following us. This was what we all lived for now . . . flying free, and together as one.

As the sun began to set, and my Astrid's warmth with it, Toothless led all the dragons and riders in the village in a gentle spiral back towards the ground, and home. We touched down on the grass near our house ever so gently.

It could not have been a more perfect flight. But it has likely been the last time we will fly together. Toothless has not asked me again since.

— — — — —

While I have smiled on the outside at times in the months after my wife's death, my heart is still irreparably broken on the inside. I am incomplete now without my Astrid. Even my body knows it. Things have just started to shut down in me in recent days, and I no longer mind. I haven't wanted to eat much now for a while, and drinking is just painful.

Toothless, while he has been a constant companion to me, still has his Fury. They are in good health, and seem to have a long life together ahead for them yet.

Me . . . I am ready to rejoin with my Astrid. I want nothing else now. All my other friends and peers are gone. I am the last of my generation to remain behind in life. While Eric has taken over my duties as chief long ago, he has refused to accept the title, still calling me 'Chief', as does the rest of the village.

"Can't I just be an elder?" I asked one day. "I never wanted this job for life you know."

"Sorry, Chief," Eric dismissed with a smile. "We still need you."

One night in a moment of weakness though, I woke up sobbing next to Toothless. "Let me go," I pleaded with everyone, even with life itself. "Just let me go . . ."

I felt Toothless just roll back onto his side and draw me into a tight embrace with his legs and wings, just like I was told he had rescued me at the end of our battle with the Red Death dragon ages ago when I was young. I wrapped my arms around his thick neck and just cried as I felt his head touch against my shoulder and head. He didn't try to impart discipline or strength to me that night . . . just empathy, and love.

I woke up the next morning in his embrace, with my head resting on his foreleg. Toothless was still cradling and comforting me. In his own way, he was loving me as much as my Astrid did.

"Anything I can do for you, buddy?" I sniffed in gratitude as I looked up at him.

Toothless just gently shook his head as he gave me the warmest, most gently loving of looks. Fury was laying curved close against him from behind, looking over the side of his head at me as well.

I was grateful for their love that morning . . . simply, tearfully grateful.

— — — — —

This night though, I sit up in my bed on the floor, cradled against Toothless, as both he and Fury watch me write this over my shoulder, in the book my Astrid gave me. I am surrounded by such love as I glance up at my dragon companions, and they warmly look at me. The rest of the household is happily busy as usual. My human and dragon grandchildren are playing together, with the oldest looking like they're doing some serious studying and writing over at my old drafting table. I'm even told that the first snows of winter are falling outside, but my son says he will start Ingathering in earnest . . . tomorrow. I guess as he has more children and dragons ready to help him than I did in my prime, he can afford to face Ingathering with a more relaxed attitude. Lucky him!

I am so grateful to have had the life I have known however, even though it is no longer in the original Berk. I have seen our dragons, our people, and our way of life through the end of one age, and into the dawn of another. I write this, all of it, so no one . . . none of you . . . will ever forget why you are here, and why you protect the dragons and all that we value.

Live for Berk.

Fight for Berk.

Love Berk, forever.

I can barely write here . . . but what's this?

Astrid . . . I see Astrid . . . as clear as day in front of me now! Ohh, my beloved Astrid! She lives! I must write this down!

She reaches for me, with deepest joy. I lean back against Toothless, as I take Astrid's hand

— — — — —

My father joined my mother that evening, after dinner, as our family was preparing for bed.

We found him seemingly asleep, laying back on his bed against Toothless, as both Toothless and Fury were keeping watch over him. His pencil was in his hand, and his journal was still open on his lap, with him having written what you've just read.

We all cried that night, dragon and human alike . . . both in sadness, but also in the deepest joy imaginable, as my father was truly reunited with my mother once more . . . with his Astrid.

Toothless I think took my father's death the hardest of any of us. But Fury was right there, nudging him, extending a wing over him, giving him every form of support and love she could, as the rest of our family gently took his rider, his companion, away.

We wrapped my father's body in a crimson wool blanket and set it up on a table, using it as a bier, out in the middle of the village that night. Not a word needed to be said. Everyone knew who had died. Toothless himself took up a vigil at my father's head, watching over him with Fury at his side. Other Dragon Riders, with torches in their hands in place of spears as they stood beside their dragons, and even joined by wild dragons, soon took up an honour guard watch on all sides of the bier, even surrounding Toothless and Fury, all without being asked.

I stood for a while at my father's side as a nighttime snow gently fell, with my wife, Elara, my daughter Freedom and sons, Gerhard, Stoick, and Roald, as well as with our dragons and the rest of our clan around me, accepting the condolences and kind wishes from other villagers, both human and dragon. Finally, both Toothless and my wife encouraged me to go to bed, with Toothless assuring me that he and Fury would keep watch over my father through the night.

"You need rest, too," I reminded him as I finally agreed to go.

"_I swore I would not leave your father alone until he is sent to Spirit with his mate,"_ Toothless murmured to me in his Night Fury dialect. "_It is my last, sacred duty towards him."_

"Thank you," I simply replied as Elara now encouraged me off to bed.

The next morning, I found Toothless and Fury exactly as I left them, still watching over my father's body as the honour guard of dragons and Dragon Riders around them was changing again.

Unknown to my dad, I had been overseeing the construction of a funerary longboat for mom and him for some time. I just didn't feel it was right to be saying to him, "Here, Dad . . . here's the ship we'll be burning you and mom in."

Problem was, having had to turn our backs on seafaring now, we had no way to launch it from our village, down the sheer cliffs to the jumbled, rocky ocean shores and sea stacks below. So Fury and I organized two Nightmares, who with Junior, Joy, Miracle, and myself on Fury, were just able to lift and fly the ship using heavy ropes out to some open water near the foot of our valley. I warned Fury that she shouldn't be doing this at her age, but she insisted, while Toothless continued to fulfil his pledge of remaining at my father's side. Soon, my wife and I were flying on Toothless, with Freedom now flying on Fury to convey the bodies of my father and mother, laid reverently on their backs, to join the ship out on the water . . . one last flight on the dragons they had each loved and cared for.

We landed onboard the ship, and lovingly placed my mother's and father's bodies, wrapped in their crimson blankets, right together amidships, touching side by side as they wanted. While we had heard of Viking chieftains going out surrounded by gold, furniture, even slaves, in the past now . . . all my mom and dad had ever wanted was each other. And that is what we gave them.

Our Haddock family all tearfully smiled at each other as we prepared to leave the ship now. Unless someone builds a funeral boat for Elara and I, this will be the last ship we Berkers may ever build . . . and it will have only one voyage, one purpose . . . to convey my parents to the afterlife.

Our family then lifted off the boat's deck, back into the sky together, as we helped Toothless and Fury turn to perform one final task for my parents.

"Fire . . ." I said.

Together, Toothless, Fury, Junior, Miracle, and Joy now gently emitted long, blue flames from the air at even intervals along the length of the ship. The vessel then gently erupted into flames as all of us withdrew. As chief, I had directed our entire Dragon Rider force be in the air for my parents, bearing witness as their ship now burned with them.

We and our dragons, and the many other dragons and Dragon Riders, now circled around over the ship, in a great funnel, leaving my parents a clear path to the heavens directly overhead. We continued, circling and watching, until the ship's final remnants gently sank into the sea.

The Dragon Riders who were assigned to patrols that day then flew off, taking up their stations in the air and on mountaintops around our island, while the rest of us returned to the village . . . to our hidden life, out of sight now to the rest of the world.

It felt strange, leaving my human parents behind out at sea beyond our island, and returning to our village without either one of them there now. Our family's two homes felt emptier, quieter, with their absence.

But before I leave my father behind entirely here . . . Dad for the record, Gretta's children are Gretchen as her oldest, followed by Hoark and Thor so far. While we got past giving children hideous names to frighten off trolls long ago, we probably should work on originality some more now.

— — — — —

Toothless and Fury went on to live among us a good while longer though. I feel they stuck around mostly out of a dragon sense of obligation and commitment to us, and to Berk, as I could tell they both missed their human companions, my parents, terribly. Toothless dedicated much of his time ensuring that Junior, Love and Joy had learned, and could repeat the rich store of dragon memory and lore he was passing onto them. Miracle shared in these sessions, too, but she would never be able to speak all that she had heard. It was Love though who eventually took over Toothless' teaching duties at my side as we continued to carefully shape and guide the minds of subsequent generations of human and dragon children together.

When Toothless and Fury finally passed, they did so thankfully almost together at the same time. They had both grown terribly weak.

"_We must go outside,"_ Toothless murmured to me in Night Fury one day as he tried to stand up again. _"You should not have to move us from inside here."_

"No," I told him, shaking my head. "This is your home, too. You are family. I could no sooner put you outside to pass in the cold of night than I could my father. Just prepare yourselves amid warmth and comfort here for your journey to Spirit. You have taken care of my family, even me, for a lifetime. It is our turn now to express our thanks. This is our sacred task."

Toothless and Fury gratefully accepted all we did for them after that. My family just fed the two dragons, cleaned up after them, and even bathed and scrubbed them, right where they lay on the floor of our house by the fire. We gave them stronger mead teas, and rubbed them to soothe their pains. They went slowly, each keeping watch on the other. Our family helped them shift around a little from time to time, while ensuring their full bodies, even their heads, remained lovingly against one another, and that they could see each other, too.

I could only watch now with tears in my eyes as our two aged Night Furies each kept taking laboured breaths. But Fury refused to pass on until she saw that Toothless had done so beside her, willing herself to continue living and being alert for him.

"_He is not as strong as I,"_ she kept murmuring as her left wing now rested on Toothless. _"It would hurt him too much if I went first."_

I could only admire such love.

Amid all this, I still had to continue with my duties as Chief and Dragon Master out in the village. When I checked back home one afternoon, "He's going . . . they both are," Elara gently informed me, knowing by sound and touch alone.

After a lifetime of talking with Toothless, I couldn't say a thing now as my wife and I joined beside Junior, Miracle, Joy and their mates and offspring as they watched over their parents this one last time. Toothless' half-open eyes no longer looked at or responded to me. I just touched his head now, praying for Spirit to release him, to set him free . . . to set them both free.

"Dad, Mom," I even prayed out loud, "would you call Toothless and Fury? Come take them . . . please?" I wept.

As I stroked Toothless' head, I recalled being told, even reading in this journal that I had met Toothless the day I was born . . . how he had even rescued me from my crib as a baby, then watching over me as I fell asleep safely encircled and cradled by him every night after that. He had tolerated me using him as a plaything, climbing all over him, pulling on his ears and so much more. He patiently taught me his language, and then began teaching both Junior and I the ways of a dragon. He had even found my wife for me.

Now, Toothless was dying . . . and there was nothing I could do for him but just be there beside him. Finally, he stirred ever so slightly, seeming to even weakly look upwards above me with his eyes as his mouth started to smile a little.

"Yes," I tearfully whispered, "you can see your companions now. Go, Toothless . . . go to them." Junior murmured beside me, echoing my plea.

Toothless just stopped breathing, still looking upward with his half-opened eyes. I gently reached to close his eyes for him, before shifting myself over in front of Fury on the floor.

"It's alright, Fury," I assured her, stroking her large head. "You can go now. Join him. Join Toothless, your mate."

She opened one eye to look gratefully at me, before it slowly closed again and she breathed her last as well.

I closed my eyes, realizing that the family I had grown up in had now fully passed. My dragon parents were now gone, too.

"You were blessed," Elara gently noted as she sat on the floor beside me. "I lost my parents long ago . . . along with my sight. And I never had dragon parents, the way you did."

"I know," I sadly replied as I held her. "But they regarded you as their daughter, too. Toothless even once told me you had the heart and spirit of a dragon, as I did. It's how he knew to come find you . . . 'when it was time,' he said."

Elara just wept, hugging me as we sat together next to Toothless and Fury's bodies, while we both reached a hand in gratitude to stroke Toothless' head. I thought I had told her that long ago in our life together, but I now wished I had shared it with her sooner, while Toothless and Fury had been alive.

I wound up having to tear out a portion of the house around our front door, and rig up a series of ropes to even get their bodies onto wooden platforms to move them out. I smiled as I could almost sense Toothless telling me that he had warned this would not be easy.

I just looked skyward at one point as my family worked with help from others though, replying, "Happy to do it, Dragon Mom and Dad. I am happy to do it."

With the entire village bearing witness, we moved their bodies on those platforms, with log rollers underneath to the foot of our valley at the edge of the cliffs above the rocky seascape. There, we laid both of them together, side-by-side.

For this one occasion I had been learning and practicing how to swallow and regurgitate at least a small fish in the Night Fury way, so that I could honour my dragon parents properly as I knelt down in front of their opened mouths and gave them life, as Junior did as well beside me. While the humans around us likely found this somewhat gross, the dragons simply watched almost reverently as I did it.

As I then stepped back, Junior and Miracle gently fired blasts into the mouths of Toothless and Fury as Joy watched between her two stepsiblings. We all roared to the skies as their two bodies then burned from the inside, eventually watching as winds came down the valley and spread their ashes upon the sea around those of my human parents. That has become our customary place for all funeral pyres since. Even with our human dead now, we use some wood, but dragons do most of the work with gentle, sustained blasts. They now consider it a sacred honour and duty of theirs, helping all our deceased to pass on to the next life.

After the ceremony for Toothless and Fury though, a female elder among the Night Furies came up to me.

"_You are dragon,_" she murmured to me.

"_I know,_" I grunted back respectfully to her in Night Fury.

"_No,_" she continued. "_You were once one of us, in a past life . . . and now giving life has proven you are again, Great Guardian._"

That humbled me. Inheriting that title from Toothless made him feel more like a father to me than ever. I was now Great Guardian in my dragon father's stead, as well as truly Chief of our tribe as well. I wished both my fathers had been alive to see it.

I had wanted to make my dragon brother, Junior, Great Guardian, but after hearing the dragon elder as well, he declined.

"_The honour and responsibility are yours,_" Junior simply assured me. "_It needs to be so._"

Future generations of human village chiefs may hate me for this, but I decided to make giving life before the dragon elders of our village part of the requirement and ceremony of becoming chief, of all our inhabitants. Perhaps there might be a dragon chief of our village some day, and he, maybe even she, would certainly give life in gratitude for being so honoured.

— — — — —

Eventually, I directed that a simple memorial stone be carved and erected on the grassy knoll just outside our village, near my father's monument to the fallen of the massacre on Dragon Island and on the spot where my mother's cairn had been, so that my parents, both human and dragon . . . the founders of our village here . . . would never be forgotten.

And, to ensure that what they lived for would never be forgotten either, I have also directed that this journal of my father's be copied, and made available to every citizen of Berk . . . and even read to, and shared with every dragon, who are now citizens of Berk as well . . . forever more.

We all now, dragon and human, live together as equals . . . protecting and guarding each other for a future we cannot yet see, amid a world to the south of us that has truly plunged into what can be called the Dark Ages.

So long as the dragons survive . . . so long as we can live, and worship, as we choose though . . . Berk will endure.

To you who read this, we now charge you with a sacred duty—to guard the dragons, and all that we care about, well.

Berk, and all of us, now live in you. Keep both it, and all that we are, safe . . . and alive . . . forever.

For the dragons.

_Eric_

_Son of Hiccup  
House of Haddock  
Chief and Great Guardian of Berk_

— — — — —

Dear reader,

The people and dragons you have experienced here lived, and died, almost a thousand years ago. Yet through the magic of words, they still reside in these stories you have read, ready to share their experiences, adventures and loves with you once more, anytime you like.

However, there is yet another tale in this saga of Berk . . . mine.

I will see you there, in what I am calling, _Taming a Heart: Legacy of Myth_.

For the dragons,

_Your Translator_


End file.
